Lost Chapters: Era to Future
by kill3rbum
Summary: CAUTION!: RATED MATURE. Warning Crossovers, and the New Company is started. Rivalry between Jack and Anna's crew! Enjoy and R&R.
1. Organization

**Here is the list of characters so you don't get confused. Most of the characters with the same name as their storyname are mine, except for killerine. Ace, Legacy,Mat, and Red belong to WarheroAce himself and his guild members. Chronomage, Kaosmage, and Betray619 belong to my friends that don't play runescape anymore along with me. **

**Characters**

Jack-Jack

Jenny-Jenny

WarheroAce- Ace

Legacy-Legacy

RedRocket-Red

MatMat-Mat

Kaosmage-Kaos

Chronomage-Chrono

Jet-Jet

Killerine-Anna

Sir Valentine-Sir Valentine

Betray619-Jacky Tray

Sgt.Clark McLarkey-Clark McLarkey

Sgt.Glien Carner-Glien Carner

Lt.Garcia-Lt.Garcia

Cpl.Johnny Blitz-Cpl.Johnny Blitz

PFC.Xemnas-PFC.Xemnas

PFC.Sheffield-PFC.Sheffield-KIA

Pvt.Turner-Pvt.Turner

Pvt.Troin-Pvt.Troin

Pvt.Zitweski-Pvt.Zitweski

Chapters 1-16- Beginning Arc

Chapters 17--Criminal Arc


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Reawakening

The girl with dyed orange hair woke up with a jerk. Her eyes flipped open and her forehead was covered with sweat. She rises out of bed and finds that her whole body is covered with sweat as well. Feeling a growl in her stomach she slips into the slippers besides her bed and walks around the room, observing the area. Her surroundings are extremely familiar to her. She walks to the window and gazes out into space. She only sees her reflection in the darkness outside. Suddenly a crack of lightning lights up in front of her and she catches a glimpse of dead trees. Rain begins to platter on the roof softly. She can also hear the slow footsteps of someone coming up the stairs with an ocassional creak of the floor boards. Searching for a weapon to defend herself with in case if the approacher is hostile she grabs a coat hanger near the door and levels it as a spear. The door opens and in comes a finely dressed man with a suit that only a Lord of a land can afford. With a courteous smile that shows the girl two fangs the man greets her with a laugh.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is up for the night" says the man and chuckles to himself.


	3. Chapter I

Disclaimer: I do not own Runescape! Runescape is still the way it is now. If there is any new content you see in the story that doesnt belong to Runescape, then it isn't there in the game. And I don't own Final Fantasy. Square Enix owns it. I only own the characters in this game excluding the ones that belong to the players themselves. On the last note, if your a fully 100 percent follow the Runescape rules player, this is your last chance to turn back, because there will be rule bending in this story. Plus there will be guns in the story, but their 1930 fashioned, so it doesnt provide that much of a advantage over melee combatants. So if you don't like what you hear, click on the back button now!

Chapter I: Tight Ass Bitch

"Strange disappearances, mutilated victims with bite marks on their neck, ghouls and zombies reported to be shambling around the outer villages, this is way to much for me" said the man that was sitting on a bench in Falador Park.

He lays down on the bench and stares up into the sky with his hands behind his head. He slowly closes his eyes and enjoy's the sunlight. All of a sudden a girl wearing an a blouse that is only buttoned up at the collar and a extremely tight leather short comes up to him and asks him can she see his sword.

"Who're you?" asks the man unconcerned as he speaks with his eyes closed.

"My name is Jenny. So can I see your sword? I mean I rarely get to see any of these fancy blades being carried around" said the girl.

"No" was the man's simple reply as he gets up from the bench and heads out of the park.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you jerk. All I wanted to do is to check it out!" yelled Jenny.

The man continued to walk completely ignoring her. Furious with being ignored, Jenny pulls out a throwing knife and throws it at the man. He simply sidesteps and catches it with his left hand and throws it back at her missing her a few inches. However it does cut the bra string and Jenny quickly holds the bra back up and starts yelling at the man.

"You pervert! You cut my bra string! You freaking pervert, now you own me a new bra!" yelled Jenny as she ran up to the man and hit him in the head.

"Huh?"was the man's replied.

"Whatever, just hurry up to the clothes store and buy me a new bra" Jenny muttered in a quite voice so no one would hear.

The man still did not know what was going on but he went to the clothing store as the girl asked and began his quest for a bra which was fairly easy.

"Excuse me? Can I get a training bra for the young lady out there?" said the man without blushing one bit or any sign of embarrasment.

The female worker who worked there was embarassed herself but she brought him the item he asked for and he paided for it. The man walked out and gave Jenny the bag and they went into an little alleway to change while the man stood at the entrance to obstruct anybody's view while Jenny was putting the bra on. However a sudden outburst from Jenny made the man turn around.

"You bastard! You did this on purpose didn't you? You bought me a training bra! Do I look like a kid to you? Do these look small! Their B36! B36! And remember that next time I ask you to do anything like this again! And turn around and stop looking!" yelled Jenny who was obviously pissed off.

The man turned around with only three words. "Tight ass bitch."

"Alright I'm done! Let's go!" yelled Jenny.

"To where?" asked the man.

"To where ever you were heading to before" said Jenny.

"Fine, but you won't like it" said the man. "Say how old are you?"

"16."

"And your parents let you dress like that?"

"I ran away."

"Oh. So how do you keep the muggers, highway men and other rapist dudes away from you? And how do you get your money?"

"Oh, I got my secret little ways and tools"

"Intresting. Well we're here"

"You gotta be kidding me" said Jenny as she stared at the run down shop at the south end of Falador.

"Hey you said you wanted to come so here we are" said the man as he stepped through the door and Jenny followed.

"Hey Kaos! About time you dragged your lazy ass here fool!" said another man.

"Shut ya trap Jack, I was delayed by this girl here" said Kaos.

"Thought you didn't make any excuses Mr. Death" said another man who was leaning at the end of the bar in the shadows with his hands folded.

"Don't even think about taunting me Chrono. I have no intrest in weaklings now, come taunt me when you are ready" retorted Kaos with a look of hatred. " And why is he here Jack?"

"Well we're short on men actually. I had to send Ace and his crew on a dispatch mission to Varrock. Some wierd shit has been going on down there. The whole city is in chaos. Death counts are mounting tremendously. It's even worse than the thing's that's been going on here in Falador. Trust me it's been bad already but the white knights are doing their best to keep death counts to minimum and the press quiet, but they won't be able to do it long" said Jack as he picked up a copy of Fally times.

"Vampires. That's what is causing all these things" said Chrono.

"Ugh. Enough of that. Marlene give me the usual" said Kaos as he approached the counter.

"I'll have 2 red hot chillians" said Jenny.

"Woah. You sure you can handle that?" asked Jack who knew all the drinks in the bar but he wasn't a drinker. Red hot wisky chillians were extremely strong.

"These are nothing" commented Jenny with a smile and downed the first glass and shortly afterward the second glass.

"Sweet Zamorak, I can only handle one wizard mind bomb. She's not normal" commented Chrono with his mouth open.

"Since when was anyone that we met normal?" asked Jack as he laid back in his chair and examined the mission plans.

"Good point."

"Alright gather around" said Jack as Chrono, Kaos and Jenny came to his table.

"Uh excuse me, but this is a crew meeting miss. You cannot join in, in this meeting unless your part of the crew" said Chrono.

"So how do I join?" asked Jenny.

"Simple, follow me" beckoned Jack as he went into the back room.

The others followed Jack into the backroom which was a shooting gallery and a battle arena.

"So are we suppose to fight or something? Cause I can take all 3 of you on!" shouted Jenny putting her left fist up and her right hand near her waist.

"Nah. Choose an area. Range or melee" said Jack.

"Range" was Jenny's answer.

"Very well, hit as many marks as you can in a time limit of 20 seconds" said Jack.

As Jenny stepped into the middle of the gallery it hummed to life with magic encircling the area. In a second there were floating range targets all around Jenny.

"Go" said Jack with a bored tone.

Jenny smirked and quickly swept out 2 silver pistols that were the newest inventions of the Dwarfs of the West. She quickly shot down each target she can see missing 5 times but she even hit 4 targets with out looking. By the time the clock stopped Jenny's guns clicked dry.

"Dwarfven inventions. Just like you Jack. However your's is from the dwarfs of the north in the icelands. They use heavy and yet shrinkable rifles as weapons because of the abonimables there" commented Chrono.

"True but I still have backup if it is needed. It seems like she is totally dependent on the inventions. However she also seems like doing what she just did before is something she does daily. Her movements were smooth and elegant, only a few minor errors and faults but she corrects them the moment she notices them and makes a extremely powerful come back. Her strength is agility and stealth, along with deadly accuracy. I have only seen few who can shoot those tools like her. This world still sticks to bows and swords. However, the few powerful individuals that will take over after our time is over are those like her" said Jack as he observed Jenny's movements.

"What are you guys babbling about? Am I in or not?" asked Jenny as she approached Jack while slapping fresh clips of ammo into her tools.

"Your in."

**Back in the bar**

"Alright what we're doing is a bank robbery. We're mercenaries and this group hired us to rob the bank in Draynor. So we'll be leaving tonight and go on reconassiance for the next 3 days during our stay at Draynor and then we hit the weak spot, take the money and get our asses out I'll tell you more about the mission details when we get to Draynor" briefed Jack.


	4. Chapter II

Well actually I have met a few rule following snitches, that wanted to bust my ass for cursing at my friends, even though there was no harm in it. So they began to threaten me and shit, but seriously, they sounded like 10 year olds. Man and they moved the mini game for free players to July. Ah well.

Chapter II: Vampires and Robberies

It was another night with a full moon in the town of Draynor. Everthing was so peaceful but even during peace, evil still walks. Shadows were seen flying over the sleeping town. A man was running down a road in town being chased by dark shadows screaming. However his screams were futile.

"Ahhh! Stay away! Stay aw-" the man never got to finish his sentence. His neck was ripped into shreds as vampires tore into his flesh and sucking his blood and his lifeforce dry and turning him into a mindless ghoul.

"That's the third tonight brothers" said one vampire to his other two brothers.

"We have four more nights to go. If we get enough ghouls in those four nights, then we can have our ghoul army take over the town, and armageddon shall fall upon this world!" said another vampire.

"Say brothers, haven't you noticed that all of the women we have bitten became ghouls?" said the third vampire.

"Yes I agree brother, perhaps we should be more careful or else we might create a draculina that we would not want" replied the first.

_Tap tap tap tap tap_

"Stupid man. Sending me down here to do his dirty work. Just because he's the one in charge. Stupid asshole!" shouted the girl to herself as she was approaching the three vampire brothers with her head hung low.

"Hey little girl, shouldn't you be at home or something? And dressing like that is inappropriate for your age" whispered the first vampire to the girl's left ear.

"Nah, I like being loose, now can you tell me where the bank is? I'm sort of new to this place" said the girl.

"Well your walking down the wrong block miss. You see, the bank is down the road you came from and a right turn. When you reach the end of the block you turn right again" said the first vampire as he gave the directions.

"Oh alright, thanks" said the girl and she ran off in the directions the man gave him.

"Was she dumb or something? She didn't even notice the dead body right next to her. Hell why didn't you even bite her?" said the second.

"Calm down brother, first of all you can never control your emotions so you can never sense anything. Both of us sensed that she had no fear of anything besides fire. And two we were being watched. By someone, who is more powerful than us, but he is an human, but yet he doesn't feel human. I can't tell anymore. Let's go while the night is still young. Perhaps we can prey on a few of the dead denizens in Varrock and add them to our army" said the third.

**In front of the bank**

"You were too careless" said a man stepping out of the shadows approaching the girl that was walking down the path.

"Oh please Kaos, save the lecture, I could have take those freaks down like that" said the girl as she hopped around in place throwing a few jabs.

"Hmm. Maybe you might have been able to do that to normal humans, but they were vampires Jenny" said Kaos.

"They still looked human to me. And what's up with your clothes? Why are you wearing all gray? And what's up with the shades?" asked Jenny with a small frown.

"These are my combat fatigues and second of all, I don't like the fact that light will be shined in my eyes if we have to go up against the guards. Remember, we're at a new age now, people are beggining to use tools as perfect killing weapons" said Kaos as they headed for the right side of the bank.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the lectures. Come on" said Jenny as she approached Chrono who was already waiting there.

"Ok, stage is your Jen, blow the wall, and Kaos and me will handle the guards!" said Chrono.

Jenny crouched down near the wall and set 2 cannon balls near the wall along with some timber, charcoal and a dozen other materials. After everything was set, she lighted the logs and ran behind a tree as the materials exploded. The guards inside were surprised and stunned by the sudden explosion. Kaos was the first into the fray as he slid his hands out of his clothes and unsheathed his sword chooping down on the first guard. Jenny being agile and slim ran through the guards snatching all their ammo belts and wallets and putting them into her side pack. Chrono roasted the rest of the guards into ashes.

"Hurry up and grab the money so we can zip out of here!"shouted Jenny as she was digging through the item boxes and grabbing necklaces, rare daggers, rings, any jewlery that she can find.

"Alright I'm full let's go people! Kaos take the bag of loot! I'll hold them off!" shouted Chrono as guards began to rush to the bank.

"Come on let's head for the boat! Hurry!" shouted Jenny as she ran ahead of Kaos towards the row boat that was docked near the shore with Jack waving to them with his rifle.

"Damn, I don't know how she got this much energy at night" muttered Kaos under the heavy weight of coins.

"Come on! The fire won't hold them much longer!" shouted Chrono running past Kaos.

"God damn it! How 'bout you try carrying the loot and I'll do my job holding them off?" shouted Kaos as he reached Jack standing idly in the middle of the down hill with his rifle propped against his shoulder.

"Stopping acting cool and start shooting" grunted Kaos as he hauled the weight.

"Their not in sight yet. If I did, then it would be a waste of ammo" muttered Jack as he began to get into firing position.

As the first guard appeared with his bolttool his head was decapitated with one shot from Jack's iron rifle. Three more appeared but they met the same fate, only that one of them lost their family jewels by a mis-placed shot by Jack. As Kaos jumped on the boat, Jack began to run towards the boat occasionally turning around to fire a pot shot. Jack jumped onto the boat rocking it slightly as Kaos and Chrono began to row as fast as they can. Bolts began to rain into the water in front of the boat but the bolts never reached the group since they were out of range by the time guards were at the shore.

"Wohoo! Take that ya losers!" shouted Jenny as she danced on the small boat.

"Calm down Jenny woah! Calm down! Your gonna flip the boat! Wa-" shouted Jack.

**Varrock south gate**

"SSSSLLLLUUUURRRPPP. AHHhhhh. Who would ever know that blood from the dead tasted twice as sweat?" said the first.

"Of course. For vampires, the blood of the dead become ripe over time for vampires to consume and taste" said a female in dyed orange hair walking towards the three vampire brothers.

"For a human you know a lot about the vampire history" commented the second. "However, it was foolish of you to confront of us when you know how dangerous we are. The centuries that has passed since the first dracula, there has been no human whoever knew a way to kill a vampire without getting killed the second day. So excorcist. Tell me, what will you do now against three vampires. I doubt they taught you that in the books did they? But seeing your pitiful form, we will let go of the taunt you have put on us. Instead, we will make you one of us and torment you in whatever way we wish!" shouted the second as he dashed towards the female mouth opened to bite into her neck.

The female awaited the attack and sidestepped the clumsy vampire.

"Not elegant at all. Come once more" commented the female as she beckoned the vampire to come at her again.

The vampire charged at the female again but he stopped in the middle as his heart was piereced by the female's left hand. One moment she was 20 feet away from him and the next moment she just impaled his heart.

"Your movements are so slow. Even a cadet knight can read your next move" commented the female, but her eyes widened as the other two vampire leaped down at her and decapitated both of her arms and pushed her to the ground and bit into her neck.

"Ignorant bitch. She talks big but she still got herself killed. Stabbing a vampire through the heart is only the human way to kill vampires" said the third as the remaining two brother laughed at the futile female's form. However their laughing ceased when the wound on her neck regenerated itself and her arms regenerated as well.

"What! Your a vampire too? Wait you just regenerated yourself. Why is such a high classed vampire helping the humans?" asked the first.

"Because if trash like you start running amok on this world, we'll run out of humans to feed on" said the female as she decapitated the first brother's arm.

"Hmm you are indeed trash. You can not regenerate yourself at all. What a pity" said the female as she decapitated his head with a quick hand chop.

"It is true that stabbing a vampire through the heart is the only way for humans to kill vampires, but if the weapons they use are inscripted by holy runes of Saradomain, then their weapons will kill any vampire like a vampire will kill a vampire. Remember this in your next life you dog" said the female without any emotion as she stabbed her hand through the third brother's head.

"Well it certainly looks like your having fun" said a man sitting on the roof top of a building.

"Well after being stuck in that mansion all day, I do need fresh air. Ah well, I might go for a tan later this week" said the female.

"Vacation so soon?" asked the man.

"Yes"

"Absurb, your the only vampire I met that does not hate the sun. Guess it's good when the higher ups give you the power."

"Face it. You simply hate the sun. It does not cause any harm or damage to you."

"But it does to regular vampires."

"But we're not normal are we?"

"Yes. Even in the world of vampires, there is the lower class and the upper class, just like humans. As a matter of fact, we're not much different from them."

"Well I was one of them."

"Yes I remember."


	5. Chapter III

This chapter was suppose to go up on Friday, but unfortunately I woke up with a bad throat and a high fever. So I didn't have the chance to get on the computer.

Chapter III Jenny and Jack's past

It was late at night when four humanoid figures scrambled up onto the shore near Port Sarim.

"Damn it Jenny. You nearly made us lose the loot!" shouted Kaos as he was breathing heavily and coughing out water.

"Hey go easy on her ese. She just started. We were like this back then weren't we?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, and I remember the one that kept on screwing up was you Kaos" commented Chrono as he was spitting out water.

"Shut up and stop complaining Kaos. My under garments are all wet now" complained Jenny as she fixed her hair and began to hike up the hill.

"Brrr. It's cold. Hate it when I fall into the water at night" said Chrono with his teeth chattering.

"Ya gotta get more excercise. Relying to much on magic on makes you weak ya know" said Kaos snickering at Chrono's lack of stamina.

"Hey aren't you cold?" asked Jack as he stepped onto the hill next to Jenny.

"Mmm, not really. I sort of got used to it, since my dad was a fisherman. So I used to go out and catch fish with him on his boat. I remember he had a huge crew, and we always went for the biggest and deadlist catches. So I often got splashed with water at night" said Jenny as she looked into the darkness letting her eyes adjust.

"Must've been a nice back then. What happened? Kaos said you ran away from home" asked Jack.

"My dad was killed by pirates. They slaughtered the whole crew, and I just hid under the stairs of the cabin as the whole crew died right in front of my eyes. Then they lit the boat on fire and burned anyone that was left alive. The pirates eventually found me and they kept on teasing me with the flames of their torch, but another fisherman that was fishing on a small sail boat climbed abroad the ship and knocked out the ones that were torturing me, and then he took me back to mainland as my father's ship burned down. My mom wsa devastated by the news, and I was only seven back then. She went into depression for three years, barely eating anything. She was just working and crying inside. She eventually found a new husband, that became my step father, but he was a bastard. He was getting drunk every night and acted like a jerk. He would wake up the next morning and think that nothing had happened. Eventually when I turned twelve he got drunk at the birthday party he threw for me and he attempted to rape me. I kicked him in the crotch and packed my things quickly and ran out of the house" said Jenny as she strechted her hands behind her back and gazed up at the stars.

"Wow! You barely get to see this much stars in the big towns these days!" gasped Jenny. "Hey why you so quiet? Losen up! I don't feel bad at all of what happened in my past" said Jenny as she smiled and tip toed to get a look at Jack's face.

"That man you mentioned. Tell me how did he look like. What was he wearing?" asked Jack with a serious tone.

"Hmm? Well let's see. He was wearing a blue vest, blue pants, and a orange brownish fishing hat. Why did you ask?" asked Jenny as she pursed her lips trying to remember what happened nine years ago.

"So I guess we did meet each other nine years ago" said Jack smiling.

"Huh? We did?" asked Jenny with a confused face.

"Yeah, you probably don't remember since you were too near to the heat, but the other guy was my Suprerior Officer. His name was Ken. We rescued you and killed most of the pirate crew, but the captain that killed your father. The next morning we started a fire to cook breakfast, and when you woke up near the fire you ran away from it and nearly stumbled into a goblin camp. You were a lot of trouble. I was only fourteen back then. A Sergeant in the First class SOLDIER. Back then that was outstanding but Ken made it to Captain in his first year. However he was older than me. I had to get you back before you got into the goblin camp but you encountered a goblin patrol. So I had to speak goblin tongue to get you back, and I wasn't really good at it, but I managed. But ever since that day you were afraid of fire ever since weren't you?" said Jack.

"Yeah. I was and I still am. So what happened to Ken? Why weren't you with him?" asked Jenny.

"Well after we brought you back home, we stayed at your place for a while. And I helped your mom with the shop while Ken stayed home and played with you. He was like a second father to you. One day he just gave me his sword and told me to keep it and use it. And give it to you when you grow up. I told him it was outrageous for a girl like you to hold his sword. It was just too big and heavy. He told me not to worry. It would change it's shape, mass, and volume everytime it is put into someone else's hands because of the ancient magic. But it would only do that if the sword was given. If it was stolen it would not change at all and be unfit for the wielder. So when I took the sword it changed into my liking and I've been using it ever since. But the next day when he went fishing again, he never came back. He just disappeared" said Jack.

"So are we going to continue to look for him?" asked Jenny.

"Nah. I sort of gave up on that couple of years ago. But before I left to return to my regiment, I saw on your bedroom wall that you had a deathlist. And on it was the pirate that killed your father, and there was a picture on it too since Ken checked out his files and got his name" said Jack.

"Yeah. And I still plan to kill that bastard too" said Jenny as she made a fist. "I'm gonna kill him before he die's of old age."

"Relax, that was only nine years ago right? You got plenty of time. Right now he should be around forty" said Jack.

"I'll get him eventually. But as of right now I wanna enjoy this view. Feels like I'm on top of the world" said Jenny as she stepped onto a rock on the hill next to her staring down at Karjama and Fallador which was still shining with light. "Hey you know what? Maybe one day we can have a the city have even higher buildings shining with more light. That'll be awesome!"

"Yeah maybe" said Jack as he stared into the dark sea. "_Where are you Ken?"_

"Hey you two done talking? Let's have dinner. I haven't had any before robbery" said Kaos.

As Jenny, and Jack gathered the fire wood, Kaos and Chrono went fishing. To catch something at night was completely amazing, however, Kaos did not catch anything because he was always impatient. As Jenny set the last of the firewood down it lit up immediately from Chrono's fire strike.

"EEKK!" shouted Jenny as she jumped up and ran behind a tree.

"Ahahahahahahahaha. Still afraid of fire. You never changed" said Jack as he sat down near the fire and began to cook the fish.


	6. Chapter IV

Chapter IV: Jet

"Come on Jenny. You have ta get closer to the fire or else your fish won't be fully cooked" said Chrono as he began to bite in to his fish and immediately spat it out.

"Don't get to close or yours might turn out like Chrono's!" snickered Kaos at Chrono's half burnt fish.

"Umm, ok..." said Jenny as she got snuggled a few centimeters closer to the flames, but when a random crackle of fire shifted towards Jenny's direction she scream and nearly lost her fish, but luckily it was on a stick to it just plunged into the dirt and stayed there while the fish was being cooked automatically.

"Hmm, that works as well but the head will be more cooked than the tail. Good thing you got a long stick, since it lets the fire cook all of the fish" commented Kaos. "Hey Chrono gimme a light will ya?"

With a snap of his fingers, a small flame exploded out of Chrono's right index finger while he was eating his dinner. Kaos lite his Karajma stick and breathed in the toxin and blew out smoke rings.

As the four companions were enjoying their late dinner, two dozen men slowly and silently approached them in a upside down V formation. The man in the front gave orders to the soldiers around him. They quietly acknowledged him and began to slid down the hill slowly towards the group. Six of the two dozen remained at hill top observing the operation. Their fatigue was different from the others, all of them had employment tags eteched into their combat gear while the others only had a camo fatigue with no other signature. The men quietly lined up behind trees and rocks. Nine melee combatants in the front and nine tool users in the back. One of the nine tool users had an bolttool, and the others had an semi-auto rifes. The swords were unsheathed by the melee combatants as slow as possible to reduce the friction and the noise level, however, the sound was still made. Jack's ear twitched as he heard a small click.

"Everybody down!" shouted Jack as he sprung out of his crouch and hid behind a rock with his rifle held tightly in his hand. The rifles began to fire and chipped parts of the rock he was hiding behind off. Chrono was hiding behind a tree readying his fire bolt spell waiting for the chance to strike. Jack spotted Jenny who had her pistols in both hands crouched behind a rock waiting for the enemy to reload. However, Jack did see one idiot who thought he was bullet proof running towards enemy.

Kaos reached the first soldier and hacked down on him before he can raise his sword to block the attack. He swung his sword to the left hacking another soldier's head off but when he was doing this he got grazed by a rifle round. Jack quickly sprang up of the rock he was hiding behind and blew a rifleman's head off. Turning his gaze to another man who was firing on his position he unloaded another round at him and the man lost his right arm. Changing his position, Jack moved up the hill and hid behind the tree. He checked up on Jenny to see that she and Kaos were caught in a circle of seven swordsman. Standing back to back, Jenny crouched down immediately and began to fire on the incoming soldiers. Two of them were greeted with metal slugs, and the three on Kaos's side were mutilated beyond sight. As the ones that Jenny missed began to raise their weapons to strike, Jack raised his rifle and blew a hole through both of the man's kidneys since they were standing in line, thus killing two birds with one stone. Jenny looked over to her right and spotted Jack and gave him a thumbs up but she and Kaos had to retire quickly cover again from the rifle fire. Jack turned around the tree he was hiding behind and unleashed four more shots on the enemy, Killing one and blowing the leg off of another, during his quick assault, Jack noticed the six men that were watching the whole thing as it was an game.

"Chrono! You still got that fire bolt in your hands?" asked Jack over the sound of rifle shots chpping away tree bark on his position.

"Yeah! Why?" answered Chrono hiding behind the rock Jack hid before.

"Litsen I think if we take out the big six on top we may be able to stop this whole thing! So flank them from the left and toast them!" shouted Jack.

"Alright man, but ya gotta distract them for me!" replied Chrono as he rushed out of his hiding spot and sliding on the ground to a tree.

Jenny who overheard the whole conversation already began to fire on the six men on the hill tops. Alerted by an unexpected attack the men ducked for cover and began to unleash rifle rounds at Jenny's position. Jack turned around the tree again but he quickly turned back as rifle rounds were fire on him from the five soldiers. With a swift turn to his right, Jack leveled his rifle and shot the man that was pulling the soldier Jack had wounded a few seconds ago. The man lost his left leg and the other four soldiers began to fire on Jack's position, three of them were wasting their ammo consistinently, but everytime Jack turned around he had to duck back for cover to avoid being shot in the head by one the soldier's. Soon screams were heard from the tree top as Chrono toasted the six soldiers that were in charge of the operation. Jenny turned around and fired three more shots from her pistols hitting another one of the soldier's in the head before they disappeared into the darkness. Kaos who was sitting next to Jenny the whole time during the firefight quickly sprang out of his position and began to run after the soldiers.

"Wait Kaos! They have tools-. That idiot. He's gonna get himself killed" muttered Jenny to herself.

"Nah it's good. When Kaos is going after soldiers that are retreating, he gives them a really nice parting gift" said Chrono as he slid down the hill.

"Come on. Let's start packing. An investigation crew will be here soon. They probably heard the gunshots" said Jack as he began to put out the fire and gathering the bags.

"Wait. Aren't we going to wait for Kaos? I mean how will he know where we are?" asked Jenny.

"Don't worry. He'll find us" answered Chrono who was done packing his things already.

**A few hundred meters away from camp**

"Alright, that's enough. Let them rest here. I'll go search for water. In the mean time, you guys keep watch and try to stop the bleeding" said an rifle man as he ran off to search for water.

"I'll keep watch" voulenteered the soldier with the bolttool.

"Ok. I'll see what I can do then. Fucking Emo. He just had to get himself killed. We told him to run first while I covered you and Jet. And guess what happened? He doesn't litsen and gets himself shot in the head" said the soldier as he examined his comrades wounds. Of course they weren't going to make it. Even with the healer alive, they weren't going to make it.

A scream from his other comrade made him turn around. He spotted the man with a sword that he was fighting before. He raised his rifle but he was too slow, by the time his finger reached the trigger his head was gone, and blood spewed from his neck like geyser, creating a fountain of blood. Kaos walked over to the wounded men and stared at them, as they fought against death.

"Hold it! Your a warrior right? You have a code and you follow it" said the soldier that ran off earlier to search for water.

"Yes. I am a warrior, but I do not have a code that I follow" answered Kaos.

"Step aside" said the man as he tossed his rifle away and walked in front of Kaos. "My apologies Captain, Sergeant" said the soldier as he aimed his pistol at one of the wounded men.

"Do it kid. End it now" said the Captain inhaling long breaths to squeeze out each word.

Two shots were fired, and only two shots echoed through the isolated area. The soldier took the ammo from the dead men, and took the captain's rifle and the sergeant's pistol throwing his own away. He also snatched the dog tags of his dead comrades and piled them together quickly. Starting a fire he burned the bodies. He turned around to face Kaos.

"Name's Jet. Now let's get back to camp" said the soldier.

Kaos nodded silently. He liked the way the man did things. Quick and painless, no emotion. You do what you have to do and when your done, your done. When you lose you lose. Nothing more. You can't beat them, you join them. All common logic in the mind of a surivivor. As Kaos and Jet made their way back to camp, they bumped into the rest of the group already leaving the campsite with the loot and their bags.

"Hey what's he doing here? He just tried to kill us!" yelled Jenny pointing at Jet who was gathering ammo from his dead comrades.

"I decided to let him join us" said Kaos.

"What! After what he did? And plus the fact that he doesn't need an initiation test?" yelled Jenny as her cheeks began to puff up and turn red.

"Uhh actually Jenny, he had one already. It was during the firefight against you guys. And he was the only guy that was actually keeping Jack pinned down" said Chrono.

"Bastards. It's sex discrimination! I don't care! Your discriminating against me cause I'm a girl!" said Jenny pointing at Jack.

"You guys were getting fine before dinner. What's wrong?" asked Chrono.

"Ack. She's just mad that she had to go through an actualy initiation test and Jet didn't. But the only reason you went through that was because I told Jack to put you through it" said Kaos.

"What! You! Why?" asked Jenny screaming.

"Cause you made me go into a shop and buy you a bra, when you carn barely see those B 36's" answered Kaos as he began to head north.

"What! B36? You got a long way to go kiddo" snickered Jet patting Jenny on the back and then ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" shouted Jenny in protest to fix her hair

"Quiet" said Jack with a deep tone.

Silently Jack told the group to be quite and tread quietly through the area with hand motions. As the group moved through the area in crouched positions to avoid detection by the guards camp fire, Jenny cracked a twig and nearly let out a small gasp, but Jack's hand quickly covered her mouth. He then put a finger to his own mouth which reminded her to be silent.

"You heard something Buba?" asked a guard.

"Think so. Came from that direction" said Buba, another guard, and pointed towards where the group was standing.

"It's probably nothing. Just a squirrel or something. Leave it alone. Come on let's finish the wine before Colonel starts breathing down our ass" said another guard.

"Yeah. HeHeHe. I don't know why the Colonel loves-

The group continued moving after the guards attention was off of their location and once they were out of earshot they ran all the way towards the walls of Fallador. The gates were closed of course since it was late at night.

"Shit. How we get in?" asked Jet.

"Let me answer that question" said Jenny as she began to climb the walls with ease.

"Holy shit. Mad girl climbing. That's something you don't see everyday" said Jet.

Jenny scaled the walls with ease and hopped over and onto the platforms. A lone guard that was on duty noticed her but due to his lack of sleep his response was slow and was quickly knocked out with an elbow to the neck from Jenny. Grinning, Jenny dragged the guard to the darkest area she can find on the wall and placed him there. She then went downstairs and opened the gates for her friends.

"Holy shit! Where you learn to do that?" asked Jet.

"Practice" said Jenny and giving him an innocent smile. "_Watch you bastard. Tomorrow you will find out that all the money in your wallet is gone!"_

"Come on let's head for the mansion. We got transactions to make and that guy only makes transactions at night, but it's nothing new. Night time is the black market in this country" said Jack as he headed for the mansion northwest of Fallador.


	7. Chapter V

Sorry peeps. My computer just died on me and I tried to reformat the harddrive but all three of the discs I used had problems, so I decided to just give up and order a new one. No, none of you would be getting any spare parts. So don't even think about asking me. Also don't expect any new updates in a week or two because I will be waiting for a new PC.

Chapter V: Storming the Mansion

The mansion of Fallador towered over the houses that surrounded it. Three men were walking towards the mansion gates as another dark figure jumped over the walls of the mansion and approached the windows of the mansion. Another figure that can be barely seen on the roof top of a house was a dark figure with a black cape over his whole body. Slowly the three men approached the front gates of the mansion.

"Let us in. We have the goods" said Jack with a commanding voice towards the guards.

"Pat 'em boys. No weapons allowed in the mansion" said the head guard.

Holding his hands up to stop the guards, Jack nodded at Chrono and Kaos and they took out their weapons and gave it to the guards.

"You'll get 'em back when you leave. Proceed, our boss is waiting for you" said the guard.

The trio proceeded down the walkway to the mansion's entrance. Upon entering the mansion they were escorted by ten guards to the boss's chambers. Five in the front and five in the back.

"Ah yes! My employees! So do you have the loot?" asked an obese man.

"Yes. And our pay?" asked Jack.

"One-fourth of the loot" said the man as he took the bag of loot and began to pour it into a gold piece counter.

"I was hoping we would negotiate half of the loot" said Jack with a sneer.

"I suggest that you take my offer mercenary, or else you'll leave with nothing" said the obese man with excitement watching the numbers on the gold pieces counter go higher.

"How about no?" was Jack's answer.

"Well I'm afraid that you won't be getting anything kiddo" said the man with a sigh as he approached his desk and pulled out a shotgun and fired it at the trio.

The trio dodged out of the way of the blast but it allowed the man to escape out of the room. Bolts were seen flying everywhere as the guards began to fire their bolttools, but because of the tight area they were in, they killed half of their team mates as the trio picked up their weapons and ducked under cover.

"I'll take the guards! You guys chase after fatso!" yelled Jack as he sprung up behind the bed and fired a volley of bolts at the guards as Kaos rammed his way through the guard infront of him.

With the guards distracted, Jack popped up again from his position and placed one bolt in each of the guard's heads.

"Now if I were weapons that belonged to those three maniacs, where will I be?" asked Jenny as she was looking for where Jack, Kaos, and Chrono's weapons were put after they were confiscated.

"In the kitchen of course" answered a man from behind Jenny.

"Oh thanks!" said Jenny as she was about to run off she got dragged down on to the ground.

"Hey what's the big idea?" asked Jenny with a small frown.

"Your trespassing on private property" said the man unsheathing his iron short sword.

"Oh um hee hee, whoops" said Jenny as she smiled sheepishly.

The man stroke first with a swing but Jenny duck and elbowed the man in stomach with her right hand and brought up her right fist to combo her elbow which connected with the man's head and with a left hook to the head, she knocked the man out.

"Hmm the kitchen. Maybe I can find something to eat in there" said Jenny as she ran towards the kitchen.

**First Floor**

"Guards, kill those men that are following me! Their on the second floor!" shouted the obese man panicking as he ran down the stairs into the main room.

**Second Floor**

"Guys I got your weapons eek!" shouted Jenny as she ducked to avoid being hit by bolts.

"Throw them over! And we'll fry them!" shouted Chrono as he hid behind a closet.

Jenny slid the bag across the room where Jack, Kaos and Chrono took cover behind an overturned closet. Scrambling to get their original weapons back, Kaos slid his bolttool across the floor to Jenny when he got his sword.

"Keep those idiots busy for us! Thanks!" shouted Kaos as he readied his sword and came up into a crouch.

Jack found his rifle and immediately he loaded it and turned around and began firing. Chrono who was the last to find his weapon sighed when the battle was over. Jenny downed three of the guards with the bolttool and her weapon ran out of bolts. Jack fired six rounds, each round decapitating one man with extreme force like bashing a melon with a warhammer. Kaos who was already up on his feet ran towards the stairs and jumped down the whole flight. Jenny who followed after him slid down the rails. Jack and Chrono ran down the stairs hopping off on the fifth to last step.

**Courtyard**

The man ran down the path without a weapon in his hands. His forehead was shining with sweet as he opened the front gates. However, after his second step outside the gates he stopped dead in his tracks and fell backwards onto the ground with a hole in his head. The rifle shot echoed through out the night as the man that sat on the roof top slid down and fled the scene.

**Mansion gates**

The city guards and the white knights hurried to the mansion where Jack and the others stood. The guards quickly rounded up the men that served under the obese big bad. As the guards were about to arrest Jack and his crew he quickly pulled out his papers as a mercenary. While Jack explained the situation to the white knights and the guards, Jenny went back inside the house with Jet to observe it's interior designing.

"Eww, the walls are so ugly" was Jenny's first comment.

"Face it. All walls are like this" said Jet grimly.

As Jenng and Jet entered the storage room, their noses were attacked by a smell of rot.

'Ugh what's that smell?" asked Jet.

"The smell of rotten fruits to conceal the true purpose of this room idiot" said Jenny as she walked towards a sack of overdue potatoes and dug her hand into. When she pulled her hand out she was rewarded with a chipped rubby. "See?"

"Man, how you know it was there?" asked Jet.

"First it was luck that I found something valuable in this sack, and second it's experience" said Jenny waving her index finger at Jet like she was telling him to be ashame of himself while she was tapping her foot.

"Now that you mentioned it, what experience do you have that tells you this?" asked Jet with a confused look.

"Now on to the second floor!" said Jenny not litsening to Jet's question and ran out of the storage and onto the second floor. "Eww it's so plain. There's nothing in here."

"Well, the fatso just moved in a couple of days ago. So you can't expect much" commented Jet as he move up to the third floor.

"Huh?" was Jenny's reply.

On the third floor was the master bed room and a desk, nothing more.

"That bed in the middle was put there for no reason. It was put there because every night on this floor is going to be booty night! Woohoo!" shouted Jet, but Jenny only gave him a disgusted look.

"Don't get your hopes high, cause I'm still under young. And second of all we might not even get the property" said Jenny.

"Actually we are. I paided the white knights 20k of our savings. So this place is officialy ours as an hq" said Jack as he climbed up the stairs. "This room is gonna be the bar since it's smaller than the room down stairs which will be the sleeping quarters. The first floor main hall and the room to the right will become the operations room where we have our own work tables. The storage and the kitchen rooms stay what they are though I believe we might have to clean up the storage."

"Then where's the booty room?" asked Jet.

"There is not going to be a booty room Jet" said Jenny answering Jet's question.

"Come on let's start moving in the stuff we have already at our old homes" said Kaos.

"Eer let's do that in the afternoon, first let's get some sleep at the inn since there's beds there" said Chrono as he poked his head up the ladder.


	8. Chapter VI

Yay! I finally got my computer fully operational again. But I'm still going to get myself a new computer. Also, for those who have been waiting for the next runescape comic strip on the site, I apologize. My scanner still hasnt been installed yet. So gimme one or two more days. Plus my job is keeping me away from the rest of the crew. I apologize. Also to answer some of your questions. Nameless Dragon, this is not going to turn into some kind of dawn of the dead thing, but this chapter sure gives it a feel. It's more like the world in chaos. And yes if RS had pistols, it would make killing ppl in the wildy more convient. And light knight, Kaos was using a steel sword during the bank robbery, but he has his Obsidian in his stash. Also there are pricks out there in the rs world that does give 2 fucks about the rules just to get you busted and ban cuz they got nothing else better to do with their lives.

Chapter VII: Chaos

**Varrock Streets 8 PM**

Ace walked through the streets of Varrock with twenty-five men surrounding him in a three hundred-sixty degree formation. They have just exited the Castle's main doors into the unorderly streets of Varrock. Peace that was brought to the town five years ago before the war of wars, crumbled into chaos in a matter of three months. First, there was a spread of sickness through the chicken that waseaten by the citizens of Varrock. The sickness infected the citizens killing them in a large varying variety of time. Some people died the next day, and some slowly died in a matter of a few weeks or a month. How the disease was spread from person to person was still unknown.

Then two months ago, cannibalistic actions were recorded, and the bodies that were dumped in a pile were strangely disappearing. Though the sewer gates are closely watched and sealed, there has been no reports of what so ever actions coming from them. Thus telling the citizens of Varrock that the reason for these actions were not from the sewer zombies. A few more days after the first two incidents of cannibalistic attacks in the city, three miners were found dead on the out skirts of Varrock. Two of the miners were killed on the west side and one was killed on the east. Each of them had one thing in common. Their bodies were completely soaked with blood, and bits of flesh was torn from them. However, the same thing that happened to each of them was more than a mere coincidence. On their backs, there was a strange sign made of blood that had a triangle inside a square which was inside a circle.

The signs could not be deciphered by any of the books in the Varrock libary. The bodies were brought back to the Varrock palace for further examination by the doctors of Varrock and the gypsy. Three minutes into the examination, the bodies reanimated themselves and began to tear the doctors apart with their teeth and feeding on living flesh. The Palace Guards rushed into the room and slayed the undead but by the time they reached the room, all of the doctors except three and the gypsy still lived. As the guards began to dispose of the dead bodies, the bodies of the doctors reanimated themselves too and began to attack the guards. The guards eventually were bitten and the number of the undead increased in the room. To avoid an increase in casualties, the guards sealed the room shut and boarded it up. However, the corridor outside the room was no longer walked by anyone any more. Though the undead were securely locked in the room, their constant banging frightened the servants and the guards of the castle.

As a new month approached, the number of attacks and deaths from the sickness increased rapidly until no one walked the streets any more. Soon people got tired of locking themselves at home and riots started. Some fled the city with their families, and others caused chaos in the streets demanding a solution to the problem. No sooner did the riots start when a prison break happened. The prisoneers of varrock broke free from their cells and began to use the chaos to their advantage. Manipulating the rioting city folk to their advantage. The king issued an order to have all the remaining and loyal city folk to come to the Palace for protection in a matter of one hour. If the citizens do not make it to the Palace in time, their safety cannot be guaranteed.

**Room on First Floor of Varrock Palace 5 PM**

The candle light in the small room flickered and swayed side to side. Only a portion of the room was illuminated by the light which gave the room a creepy feel. The room itself had no windows, just solid brick walls but the banging of the undead next door would not stop. Though it was only 5 PM in the late afternoon of a hot summer, the city was dark already. At the desk was a man who had fallen asleep on top of a map of Varrock and a few papers. His head was sweaty under the summer heat with strands of shoulder length green hair clinging to his forehead. Behind him books, and parchments of writings covered the floor and his bed like a thick coat of snow. Rolled up parchment spewed out of the grabage can beside his desk. His bed was unmade causing the royal color of red fabric to look like a torn rag. As the man snored lightly, the candle went out with a flick enveloped the room in total darkness.

A incredibly loud bang on wood made by the undead awakened the man with a jolt. Looking around the room in total darkness the fumbled for a match in his pockets. Taking out his match holder, and striking the match on the side lit the room up with a small orange glare. Lighting the candle with the match the man leaned back in his chair and sighed to himself. Taking a pipe and stuffing some fire weed down it he lit it up and sucked in the rich flavor. Exhaling the smoke he closed his eyes and wiped the sweat from his forehead. On the desk, where the man slept for his nap were documents of the incidents that were going on in the city of Varrock. On one document it showed a picture of the man and his information.

Subject: Commander Ace Warhero

Age: 28

Objective: Currently employed as an mercenary for the Royal Family.

Squardron: None

Allied Squadrons: Tool Squad

Combat Squad

Company: Guild

Another parchment to the right of the document recorded notes of a mission. On the parchment was a sloopy scribbled ink writing from a bad feather quill.Only a few words were left legible from the smears, saying: "..name...stand...sharp company..."

Nothing else written on the parchment was legible to anyone but the person who wrote it. Ace took another puff as he thought back to the events that happened earlier in the day. Ace had a conference with the leader of the guards, the militia, the prince, the king, and the queen. The King ordered an assault on the main source of the undead problem which was located at the south of Varrock. The leader of the guards and Ace quickly disagreed but the King refused to hear their words. He just told them it was an order and that was that. Ace was thank full that he did not drag his whole guild into this but they were in barbarian village and they heard about the problems. There was a slight chance that they might rush into the city to his aid at any moment.

There was three quick knocks on his door. Exhaling the smoke, Ace tied up his hair in a small ponytail and approached the door. When he opened it, he was met with a familiar face bearing a goofy smile. In front of him stood another man at the age of twenty-four. He wore a mith chain-mail for it's light weight. Under the chain mail was a blackish blue tanktop. His leg was also covered with mithiril armor. His big bluish-gray eyes that wore the sign of excitement under his cyan hair was noticeable no matter how much he tried to cover it. His white teeth showened in his goofy smile showed that he was the type of person that you can bring you laughter in the deepest moments.

"Wake up sleepy head. Grab ya sword and let's go kill some undead." said the man.

"You woke me up for this Mat?" asked Ace with a sarcastic look.

"Come on man. Their attacking us. We don't got enough men to hold them off forever."said Mat as he tapped his foot impatiently.

A sound of running footsteps alerted Mat as he turned around with his dagger drawn, only to see a kid that he had became friend's with brought his bronze rifle, that was fully loaded.

"Hey, glad you can make it kid. Thanks for loading the ammo for me. Come on, get upstairs into the battlements. You'll be much safer there." said Mat as he kneeled down and patted the kid on his left shoulder.

"But I want to fight! I can fight? So why can't I join you?" asked the kid.

"Sorry Tom, but your not part of our crew. Besides, we're the best of the best." explained Mat as he ruffled the Tom's hair and gave him a warm smile.

"Better stay away from fighting for now kid. They might need you later." said Ace as he emerged from his room armed with a mith scimmy for fast slashing. Strapped to his left shoulder was a mith dagger, very much like the one Mat has. However, he wore no armor, except for shoulder, knee, and elbow pads.

"Come on let's go Mat." ordered Ace as he ran down the hallway towards the palace gates.

"See you later Tom! I'll have a duel with youwhen I get back!" shouted Mat chasing after Ace.

**Palace Gates**

The walls were full of sounds of rifle shots, rapid fire bolts, and the twangs of bows. The grounds were full of flesh tearing from bodies and the swipes of swords. Along with the screams of soldiers that are being eaten alive. A man in his mid 20's slammed his steel war hammer upon a zombie that was approaching him. Crushing the zombie's head like a melon it's foul liquor squirted onto his face. He squeezed his mouth shut to prevent himself from swallowing any of the foul blood. Wiping his mouth with his left hand he looked at the palace doors as they bolted open with Ace and Mat rushing out with their scimmy's drawn.

"The side gate is reinforced and closed!" shouted a soldier from his left.

"Good. Finish any hostiles in that area and proceed to help the front gates!" ordered tha man.

"Ha ha!" laughed Mat as he swung his sword down and diminished another soldier of the undead. "Too easy."

Stabing into another zombie's head as black blood squirted out of it's wound the zombie let out a moan of defiance before it died. Mat's sixth sense told him that there was a zombie behind him. Plunging out his sword he turned a 360 and swiped the zombie's head clean off. Leaving onlt the bottom half of the head there to bleed a fountain of blood as the body slumped down never to rise again. Dashing towards the nearest zombie, Mat swiped upwards with his scimmy and cracked the zombie's neck rendering it useless, because of the disconnected nervous system. Turning to his left, he slashed down diagonally decapitating another zombie. Dodging left quickly to avoid a lunge made by a zombie, he slashed down and with a wet plop the zombie's head fell onto the pavement. Hearing a familiar voice calling to him he turned to Ace who was ushering to hurry back up behind the gates. He had done enough damage to the zombie horde to stop their assault. Running back towards the gates, the guards closed them that was fixed with boards and new repairs.


	9. Chapter VII

Ok I found out that I can't keep up with writing the chapters unless someone bitches at me heavily. So whenever you want a chapter, just falme me or something. Like cuss a lot about my laziness, so it will motivate me to start putting out more chapters and faster. Also, the strips should be up later today or something. I'm not sure if Chrono scanned them at Kaos's home yet, but they should be up. If not, then probably tomorrow. Now time to go meet Chrono on the courts. :)

Chapter VII: Unknown Future

"How many dead?" asked Red with his deep voice.

His throat has become dry over the last couple of hours. The left over water supply has runned out. They could not drink the running tap water since that contained the virus that killed people at different rates, and if that person had been bitten by a zombie, they would die at an faster rate and the zombies in the palace would overwhelm the number of the living.

"Fourteen dead. Damn those undead bastards!" shouted the Captain at the look of his men that had been torn apart by the living dead.

**Training Grounds**

"Ugh." moaned Tom as he felled back on his behind for the fifth time.

Tom and Mat had been practicing on the battlements and training grounds of the palace. They had been exchanging blows with blunt swords ever since Mat got back.

"Come on, you won't kill any undead if you give up now. Or are ya just a big losa?" asked Mat provoking Tom.

"Shut up!" shouted Tom as he got back on to his feet with his sword.

Holding his short sword in his right hand he ran over to the armaments and grabbed another blunt sword.He held this one in his left hand but this one he held in the opposite direction. The blade was behind his pinky.

"Sure you can handle the weight? When your fighting the zombies, fast and silent should be your deadliest weapon. Not power alone. With those two swords, your movements are just slower." lectured Mat.

"Wait till you see how I fight with two swords instead of one!" spat Tom as he charged forward directly at Mat.

Running forward with full speed, Tom struck out with his right sword. First a left diagonal downwards slash was parried, and then a right downwards slash which was parried again. Then as Mat struck out his sword, Tom brought up his left sword and parried the blow and swung down with his right as soon as his arm had fully stopped from the second swing. Surprised at the kid's quick reaction to his attack, he jumped backwards to create distance between Tom and himself. But the moment he had landed on his feet, Tom had closed the gap already and struck out with his right sword.

Taken by surprise, Mat raised his sword to counter attack but he had to quickly block a blow from Tom's left sword, which was a distraction. At the same time as Tom's left sword struck, his right sword came at Mat, but instead of striking him, the swords were switched between Tom's hands. Using the momentum from the sword switch, Tom did a "X" slash with his 2 sword which knocked Mat back, but still left him standing. As Mat looked up from his pain, he saw that Tom had closed the distance again, blocking a swing from his left sword again, Mat gasped as Tom let go of his left sword andslid under him and slashed him on his back.

"Alright kid, your good. I'll admit it. Your fast enough with those two swords to kill some zombies." complimented Mat as he rubbed his sore spots which was struck by the blunt swords.

"So does that mean I can join?" asked Tom with an excited tone.

"Nope. To tell you the truth, it's better off if you didnt join our crew. It's for your own safety and humanity." said Tom as he began to head for the bunks.

"Come on. What do you mean by my own safety and humanity? You think people getting ripped apart by people they once knew is human. Is it really that safe here in the Palace? Everytime an attack comes, more people die. So how is that safe? We're not safe anywhere. So why should we care about safety right now! We should care about getting our asses out of this god forsaken city and head towards a civilized encampment where we can regroup and launch an assault to take the city back! With this many people left, we can't possibly hold off an full mount attack from either the prisoneers or the zombies!" shouted Tom in an outrage.

The ringing of a bell alerted Tom and Mat. As they ran towards the edge of the battlements, they heard the shots of rifles going out.

"Come on kid. Let's go. You want to fight? Here's your chance." muttered Mat, as he walked towards the weapons rack and took out two short swords and a dagger.

"Do what you did before when your in a tight spot. Otherwise, just kill like how you would normally kill." said Mat with his head hung low. His eyes cannot be seen because of his hair which covered them.

Running down the stairs, Mat and Tom approached the front gates where the guards were fighting the prisoneers that escaped along with the rioting citizens. By the time Tom and Mat had reached the gates, most of the guards were either dead or had retreated and shut the Palace doors on them. Leaving Mat and Tom trapped outside in the courtyard with a goodthirty men who showed no mercy.

"Small time pricks." muttered Mat as he unsheathed his scimmy and cut off the heads of three of the men in an instant.

Five prisoneers rushed Tom, but he quickly dodged their blows and sliced them in the back which made them cry out in pain. Taking a glimpse at Mat to see how he was doing he was shocked. The ten guys that had him surrounded in a circle fell down dead as blood began to spray from their necks. In a blink Mat was already on to the next hostile who had his neck cut, and the one after that lost half of his head. Dodging a blow aimed for his stomach by a simple side stepped, Mat decapitated the man.

Running towards the next citizen that had a good amount of dagger sheathed on her thighs, she took them and threw them at Mat. Parrying the oncoming blades, with out flinching a bit, Mat caught a blade with his hand and threw it at another citizen to his left. And parrying another blade, Mat plunged his scimmy into the woman's body and tore her guts apart. The six men and woman that was left quickly began to retreat from the man that had diminished a good amount of their force. As they began to run two of them were cut down by Mat as he chased after them. The other four men were shot down by the archers that had positioned themselves on the battlements.

"Please. No. Don't." pleaded the woman as Mat approached him.

"Oh yeah! We got a prisoneer Mat." saidTom happily but his face apparently changed when he heard the sound of blood squirt onto the pavement as Mat cuttedthe woman's neck.

"Mat!What are you doing! Why did you kill her! She surrendered!" shouted Tom in disbelief.

Tom's outcry was soon silenced as he saw Mat look at him in the eye.The Mat he saw was not the one was training with a moment ago. His pupils were no longer round. It was like a reptile's. His eyes were no longer pale blue and gray. It was blood red, and his warm smile was replace with a maniac grin which had two semi fangs at each end of the grin.

He was covered with crimson blood from top to bottom. Flicking his sword, a thick layer of crimson liquid flew off, but it was still stained with rich amount of red. Running towards Tom with his sword raised he stabbed his sword past Tom's left ear not hurting him a bit but a groan of death can be heard as the man that Tom had injured died. Walking to the other four injured prisoneers, Mat plunged a hole into each of their heads with his sword.

"What are you doing man! They were no longer fit for fighting? They were prisoneers to be questioned!" shouted Tom in disbelief again.

"This is what you become when you join Ace's crew. You become a demon who has no thought for himself. You become a blood thirsty freak, who's hunger for blood can not be sated. You become a slave to your sword, and the devil inside you." muttered Mat softly as he examined the carnage.

"Yeah, that's what you think. Your under estimating me again Mat. I'll join Ace's crew and not become a demon! I won't become a slave." said Tom as he began to breath in and out heavily. Feeling betrayed for the last time Tom raised his head and stared at Mat straight in the eye once more.

His eyes were no longer the ones of an innocent child. His eyes became the reptilian eyes like Mat's but it was light green, which was different from a majority of the people in Ace's crew.

"I understand Mat, but I'm not going to lose to you or the old beliefs. I'm going to prove that you can still kill and not become a demon." said Tom with serious tone. His voice was also deeper which signified his maturity in the small span of time.

"You know it will have to happen one day. And I already know who the victor will be." said Mat as he headed back into the palace and left Tom to let out his anger in the courtyard.


	10. Chapter VIII

Whipped up this chapter in 3 hours. Pretty quick by my standards. Ah well. Can't really play any games since my computer will crash when I do play games on Steam. I told my bro to get me a aerosol can but he waited too long and guess what happens, my video card is damaged from too much static build up with dust. That's it. I'm always going to keep a spare aerosol can from now one whenever I get one.

Chapter VIII: Disturbed

"YARGH!" screamed Tom for as long as he can to unleash his anger. As he was screaming the area around him began to generate electricity and soon Tom was engulfed in a yellowish golden light and when the dust parted his eyes were green and his hair was spiked up and it was blonde. Nope just kidding. Tom didnt go super sayian. He just screamed in anger of furstration.

"How could someone like him, who was always kind and had a warm smile, turn into a cold blooded murderer in a matter of seconds? I thought he was strong. I looked up to him as a man of truth. Instead he is actually weak, because he gave into the demon inside him. Is it possible that he had been like me and tried to fight it but eventually he lost?" thought Tom as he fell down onto the solid, cold pavement of the courtyard which was littered with blood, and body parts of the battle that had just took place. As rain began to platter on the floor and wash away the blood into the sewers down below, Tom just kneeled there with his fist clenched around the swords letting the cold rain fall upon him to cool down his anger. Finally submitting to the coldness as he began to shake, he walked back into the palace to dry himself off, as the survivors inside came outside with buckets to collect the water and repair the gates.

"Poor kid. So what is our objective this time mate?" asked a woman who was in a black silk dress with flower decorations along the right, and a slit on the left side of the dress which revealed her long sleek legs. her features gave her some what of a mysterious thought. She was pratically dressed fully in black. Black high heels, and shades. Her hair however was still dyed orange, but it was cut short to shoulder length. On her left leg was an iron pistol but it waspainted black and on it was a small saradomain sign.

"You cut your hair. I thought you liked it long?" asked the man who was also dressed fully in black, but he wore more of an noble type of clothing, which suggested his high class. Along with a black cape, and shades. On his left thigh was his black dagger which was also bore a small saradomain sign. His cape flapped in the wind as both him and the woman stood on the roof tops of the burning and chaotic city below them.

"Yes, I used to like it long, but I'm not the old me anymore, now am I? Besides, I can't risk one of my comrades noticing me. It would only bring more problems to our mission." said the woman.

"Quite true Miss Fung. Having accomplices of the past does interfere with our mission." said an old man who was dressed in an noble suit but it was full blue.

"I wished you wouldn't call me by my family name. After all I am not from this area." said the woman sternly.

"As you wish miss." said the old man.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what is up with the blue?" asked the man with a slight mark of confusion on his face.

"You must excuse me being an old wizard, I still do hang on to my traditions. Now I shall brief you on the mission. The higher ups want to know which demonic son of a bitch is behind this chaos. The zombie incident was only a coincidence, because their numbers has grown way to much in the past few years. However, the water contamination, and the disease that kills in varying rates is questionable." said the old man.

"And our mission is to find whoever that sonvabitch is and eliminate him. Correct?" asked the woman.

"Precisely, but do gather information on your mission as well. We will need all the info we can get. Your objective is said to have moved his lair to beneath the Palace. Therefore you have no time to waste. And that means, if anyone, and I mean anyone! That will stand in the way of your mission, they must be eliminated. I hate to say it, but it has to be done." said the old man as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Carl is pretty uptight on this one isn't he?" asked the man.

"It means this one is a big one. And it's definitely no small time joke. Damn it. Looks like we're going to be working overtime." said the woman.

"Why. You wanted to head to the local bar and meet that kid called Jet or something?" asked the man.

"Yeah. I wanted to see what how good he is and his crew. He said he was in a mercenary crew, and that their success rate on missions was almost one hundred percent. So I felt like testing him tonight but because of this. I'm going to have to postpone it." said the woman with a sigh.

"Pst. There's a bunch of mercenary groups these days. All of them talk big, but their only small times. They'll probably shit in their pants if they handle a mission like this." said the man.

"Easy for you to say since we can't be killed normally." said the woman.

"Correct. That's why we're the best out there. Unfortunately we are bounded by our contracts for a few years. Besides I heard that there are a couple of mercenaries that are locked up in the palace. And they've been holding the fort pretty well. Pity that they will have to die." said the man. "Hey where are you going?"

"Enough talking bird brain. We got work." said the woman as she jumped from the rooftops of one building to another.

"Stupid bitch. No respect at all for her supervisors." muttered the man under his breath as he followed her.

**Meanwhile in Falador**

"So you got used to your new weapon yet?" asked Jack as he notice Jenny approach him after she closed the front door. She had been training in the back with Chrono.

"Yeah. It's so light and swift. But yet I feel that it doesnt suit me. So what are you going to do now? You don't have your sword anymore." said Jenny with a bit of concern in her voice.

"It's alright. I have spares that I have collected on my travels." said Jack as he looked up from his paper work.

For the first time he had actually noticed how hot Jenny actually looked. Nine years ago, she was an innocent looking little tomboy, but now she is a witty female that can actually be as deadly as Killerine, but she still had her childish tomboy adittude. Wierd, she almost some how resembled his cousin, yet they were different.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jenny giggling.

"Oh uh sorry. You just sort of reminded me of my cousin." answered Jack as he went back to his paper work.

"Ok." said Jenny letting out another round of giggles as she walked up the stairs swaying her petite butt left and right, which caught Jack's attention. However she turned around halfway and caught Jack staring but he quickly realized and went pack to filling out paper work.

Blushing furiously Jack finally gave up on signing the paper work and took out a roll of fireweed and lit it up.

_Why had he blushed. He was never shy around women before. He always talked perverted and messed around and looked like a goof ball with an go-happy adittude. So why was he so different now? Why couldn't he just make a small remark. And finally, why did't he cracked a perverted joke on Jenny yet? He was famous for hitting on most women, but he never got laid or kissed, but why was he blushing right now was his biggest confusion._

**Upstairs in the bathroom**

_Why am I so hot? I'm feeling a lot more hotter than I was training outside in the sun with Chrono. And why was I blushing a moment ago. Nah, it's probably just from training. I don't get how the hell that Chrono guy keeps going on without breaking a sweat. _

_He's just so wierd. Wearing all those cloaks and robes around in an sunny summer day. Unless he's some kind a serial killer ora mad alchemist that performs crazy experiments on girls or a rapist?Oh no. I'm living with a rapist! Eekk! What did he do to me last night! _

_I wish Jack will sleep over so I won't have to worry so much, but what if he is a rapist too? Argh! What am I thinking! The perverted one here is Jet. He's always cracking those perverted jokes on me. Actually he'll hit on any girl that has big boobs. And he always comes home drunk, and I always have to get him into his bed because Chrono doesnt come home until three in the morning, and why I don't know. _

_Jesus I'm living with freaks. Only normal one here is Jack. He's probably the only one that can control those three maniacs, but Kaos just seems a bit too quite. Man I wish you would hurry up with moving the furniture Jack. I don't feel safe sharing the sleeping quarters with Jet and Chrono. Wait, why am I asking for Jack? Argh! Stop thinking about him Jenny!_

"Jenny are you alright!" shouted Jack as he bursted into the bathroom.

"Huh? What?" asked Jenny as she found Jack standing in the middle of the bathroom.

A minute passed.

"Holy shit! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I'll pretend like I didn't see anything! I didn't mean it!" yelled Jack as he began to apologize and closed the door quickly.

_He saw me naked...Wait why am I blushing? Argh! _

Jack was lying on a bed that had been moved in earlier this week. As the door to the bathroom opened he pushed himself onto a sitting position. Jenny came out of the bathroom wearing an over sized tee shirt and shorts, and ploped down on the bed next to Jack's.

"Err, sorry about that. I came up to tell you to quickly finish showering because the guy came to install a new pipe, but when I didn't recieve an answer, I got worried." explained Jack with his head hung low and blushing.

"No it's my fault for not paying attention. I was daydreaming." said Jenny with her head hung low and blushing as well.

_A boy had seen her naked. Well not necesarrily a boy, but still. He doesnt look as old as he said he was. But most of the time when people try to crack perverted jokes and shit she would just clock them in the face. But this time she didn't. She just felt wierd. She didn't mind at all. She felt wierd._

"Anyway, uh, I'll just install the pipes myself since the guy that was suppose to do it left." said Jack as he picked up the tool box besides the bed and went into the bathroom and began to crank on the pipes.

"Yo Jack! We got a distress call from a guy called Ace! He said shit has been really going down there at Varrock, and he hates to pull us into this but he's going to need help." shouted Jet as he ran up the stairs.


	11. Chapter IX

Kaos, Ace's guild did not turn into reptiles. It's just a way of describing the real killers inside of them. Also the thing that held me back so long from writing this chapter was playing resident evil 3 all over again. I found out that I suck ever more in the Mercenary Minigame. Waaahh! Oh well, enjoy and there's nothing more I can say.

Chapter IX: Varrock's Last Stand

"Did you just say **_ACE_** called for back up?" asked Jack with a look of bewilderment on his face. Ace had never asked for back up and if he is to ask for back up, then this must be one of those extremely dangerous situations.

"Yeah. The guy's name was Ace. He said you and him got history." said Jet.

"Grab all of your gear, your best light weapons and armor, three days ration of food, and a first aid bag. Jenny, go inform Kaos and Chrono, they should be at the local hangout right now. Tell them to get back here ASAP, it's a dire situation." ordered Jack as he slid down the stairs and began to grab his gear.

"Gotcha." said Jenny as she totally forgot what had just happened and began to change, but she suddenly remembered that Jet was still in the room. "Get out!"

"Oh uh right." was all Jet could mutter as he ran down the stairs still in the _WTF just happened_ state.

As Jet walked into the storage room, he found Jack was having problems picking out his weapons. He was wondering why Jack didn't just pick one of the big swords he had collected from his travels, and to surprise him even more, Jack only took a steel dagger and strapped it to his shoulder, and that was it. Jet took his usual rifle and a whole pouch full of clips. Strapping a mith dagger to his left shoulder as well Jet looked to Jack for orders.

"Here take this and put it onto your rifle. It'll help your aim become a whole lot better." said Jack as he pried the scope on a crossbow off and tossed it to Jet to add on to his rifle. "Now head to Varrock taking the short cut through the dwarfven mine. Take as many shortcuts as you can, and when your there, secure the west gate, and shoot anyone you find hostile, but don't advance any further than you need too until I give you the orders."

Jet just nodded and then ran out the door still confused. Not two steps through the front gate, Chrono landed with a thud on the ground as Kaos circled the mansion and landed on the ground and his black wings disappeared. Wondering just what in the world were his teammates, Jet continued running.

"So what's the big hustle about Jack?" asked Kaos as he walked through the door.

"Ace asked for back up, and don't ask why. He just happened to do so. All you need to know is that, we're heading for Varrock now and Kaos will scout ahead and find out where Ace is located. Chrono will teleport both of us to the outskirts of Varrock and then after you, Kaos, comes back from scouting, and gives us the briefing, we will storm in, and eliminate the threat. Now this is a dangerous mission. Possibility of death is exactly one hundred percent for any normal mercenary group in Fally. Now we're one of the best out there in Fally, so let's look like it when we're in Varrock, and I don't want to be at anymore funerals, ye hear me? Now gear up. I'll meet you guys outside in five minutes." said Jack as he breathed deeply and finished his briefing.

Chrono just went to the crates of runes and grabbed a handfull of each and dropped them into different pouchs. Taking a fire staff and his steel long sword, he watched Kaos as he took two of Jack's big swords and slapped them together to make one,two hander. Taking his Obsidian sword, Kaos just gave Chrono, don't ask look and opened the window and flew off.

"Ok let's go. Here take these runes. Just in case if things get messy, you can teleport yourself out of there to Lumbridge." said Chrono as he handed the runes to Jack as he began to mix his runes, and in a bright flash of blue light, they were gone.

**Elsewhere in Fally**

"Huff, huff, huff. Aaaaaa! Crap I forgot to bring a double set of Fally teleport runes. I used the only one I had on me to cover half of the distance. Poopie! Hey what the? Was that Kaos right there that just flew out of the window? Shit! Their leaving without me!" shouted Jenny to herself as she used all the stamina she had left for the time being to run towards the mansion. Just as she reached the front door and opened it, Jack and Chrono teleported in a bright blue light. "Those assholes! They left without me!" shouted Jenny as she stomped her foot on the ground and went to the open storage room to get her weapons.

**Varrock Palace**

The remaining Captains of the guards, and the militia were all gathered in the kitchen for a meeting. The numbers was not much. There was only four captains present from the royal guard, and five captains from the militia. There was also a few lieutenants, standing around the kitchen table. Ace, Mat, and Red entered through the door with a pissed off look that sent shivers down everyone's spines. He dropped himself into a vacant seat and put his hands over his forehead sighing in the stupidity of King's actions. He had told the king to evacuate and regroup at Falador to mount an attack that will surely retake the city, but he was too ignorant to litsen. As he was about to light his pipe, the King entered and took a seat at the middle of the table.

"After the events that had passed, and the lack of men, I have come to a decision that we will have to evacuate and regroup and retake the city. Help will not come to us. The scouts has also reported that the zombie mob and the angry citizens along with the prisoneers are actaully working together, and they are approaching from east Varrock in large numbers to take the whole palace down. With the number of civilians that we have to move to the safety of west Varrock gates, we will need to have Ace, and two squads to buy us some time, and after standing your ground for as long as you can, follow the main route to west Varrock. When you reach the gates, we will provide enough fire for you to get past the gates and then shut it. So who will the two squads be?" asked the king.

Two militia captains and one royal guard captain raised their hands to voulunteer.

"Three squads are better than two." said the royal guard with a smirk, he knew that they were not going to make it out of Varrock alive, so they may as well as go and kill as many zombies as they can before they die.

"Very well then. Good luck, and may Saradoman be with you." said the King with a sigh and left the kitchen to tell the survivors upstairs to get ready to evacuate.

**Varrock West Gate Outskirts**

"Woohoo! Got another one! Let's see that'll be twelve. Man these guys sure are dumb." said Jet as he just popped a zombie head from afar with his rifle. He knew he had picked the perfect position. Instead of the tall watchtower which was an easy to spot position, he had picked hiding in a tree that is surrounded by many more trees, making it hard to tell where the rifle shot came from.

Just as Jet was about to shoot another zombie a flash of blue light diverted his attention and he found Jack and Chrono appear on the road to the gate. Jumping up in joy he slid down the tree and ran to them.

"Man sitting there in that tight little area shooting heads was getting boring." exclaimed Jet with a smile.

"You sure you were shooting the right heads?" asked Chrono with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. Cause one of those guys tried to bite a woman, but I capped him, but sad enough another one of dudes just crashed through the door and then he just tore into her neck and started to eat her alive. It was dead creepy." reported Jet.

"So the rumors were true." said Jack as he looked at the chaotic burning city surrounded by dark clouds that loomed over them with the stench of death. "Undead bastards, I can smell them from here. As of right now we'll just wait for Kaos to get back from scouting. Jet, conserve your ammo. We'll be heading in once Kaos gives us the details.

**Dark Skys of Varrock**

The smell of death and despair was nothing new to Kaos but seeing innocents one after one being eaten by the undead and to rise and become one of them was way too much for Kaos. This wasn't even a battle, for the city. It was a massacare of the civilians. As he dived down to save another innocent, that was about to be overwhelmed, a dark shadow shifted into citizens way and took down all three of the zombies in five swift kicks and punches. When she was done she looked at the woman and said something to her. The woman backed away shaking her head left and right in fright. She fell down to the ground with her hands clutching her head and began to cry. The other woman that was dressed in a black dress kneeled down and spoke something to her near her ear and then she eventually snapped the woman's neck. Surprising Kaos, he dived down to confront the woman dressed in the black dress, but just as he was about to dive, the woman jumped onto a building and began to head for the Palace.

Shifting his view to the Palace he found two groups coming out. One went for the mass of zombies that was approaching them from the east, and the other went for the safest route to freedom of this hellhole, west. However an exlosion sounded from the center of Varrock Palace and bright red light engulfed the area shooting from the ground to the sky. Not long after the explosion sounded, zombies, demons, minotuars, skeletons, and other creatures from hell ran out of the main doors of the palace. The squad that was following the group towards west was cut off and stood their ground and fought, but they were soon butchered, however, they bought enough time for both of the groups by shutting the palace main gates. Having seen enough Kaos went back to Jack's position to report.

**Outskirts of Varrock**

"Holy shit! What in the world was that!" shouted Jet as he stumbled around on the ground. Looking towards the bright light that appeared in the center of the city, and the ground began to shake as the light began to beam up to the dark skys.

Jack stood perfectly fine along with Chrono holding their footing as the ground shook, with fierce looks on their faces.

"He's back. You can feel it too right Jack? The same feeling you had when you were near the final battle." said Chrono with a whisper.

"Yeah I could feel his presence. That demonic presence that I thought I will never have to feel again. I thought we killed that son of a bitch." said Jack with a sneer.

"You should know quite well that evil never dies. Zamorak probably resurrected him, or Killerine and Alexandria's power was not enough to totally vanquish that monster." said Chrono.

"Come on let's go. The faster we kill him before he is reborn the better." said Jack as he ran in to the city without a second thought with Chrono trailing closely behind him, leaving Jet behind.

"Those assholes, always leaving me out of their conversations." said Jet as he ran after them.

**Road to South Varrock**

"Ugh. Those bastards left without me, and I had to run the whole distance between Lumbridge and Varrock. Never in hell would I give 300 gold for renting a canoe." said Jenny with a sigh as she plopped down onto the grass besides the road.

As she was about to open her bag for some water, the ground shook and she fell onto the grass with her head bumping the dirt as a bright red light bursted out from the Palace of Varrock.

"What the f!" shouted Jenny as she bolted straight back up to observe the scene that laid in front of her.

**East Varrock**

"Come on! Go go go!" shouted a militia captain as his men began to set up barricades.

"Fire!" shouted the royal guard captain and dozens of rifle shots can be heard, but the mass of zombies that was approacing them was too much. Out of all the shots that were fired, only ten zombies went down and six of them climbed back onto their feet to approach the group in front of them.

"Okay barricades are done! All militia, fire!" shouted the captain as he began to fire his rifle himself.

"Don't give up!" shouted some lieutenants as the zombie mob they were fighting got closer and closer.

Shouts of anger and battle cries were heard all over Varrock as a band of human survivors fought against the thousand dead march that was about to over power them some time soon.

"Shit they broke through the barricades! Retreat! I said retreat!" shouted the militia captain, but the royal guards just stood their ground fighting to their very end, despite the odds.

However Ace, Mat, and Red who were standing behind the frontlines because they didn't have any rifles, ran up to the front lines and began to hack away at any zombie that got close enough to the remaining survivors of the east varrock massacare. They were actually downing more zombies than the militia and the guards combined, with basic plunges and slices to the head.

"Sir! We have another mob of zombies, with demons, and minotuars approaching from the palace!" shouted a militia soldier.

Hearing this Ace told Mat and Red that they can no longer keep fighting. Zombies were one thing, but demons, and minotuars, who actually had a intelligence level equal to the humans was another thing. The remaining members of militia and the guards began to run towards east varrock via main route when they encountered a mass on angry citizens and prisoneers.

"This way!" shouted Red as he ran towards south varrock.

**East Varrock Road**

"Hey where are you guys going! In the name of the King of Varrock! We are evacuating! What are you doing?" shouted the King towards Jack, Chrono, and Jet who was running towards the heart of varrock.

"Hey shut it! As of right now, you are no king. Waiting until this time to evacuate after you lose a majority of your men? Your a horrible leader. As I said before, your not even a king anymore. You lost most of your men, right now your only a survivor, and you don't have the right to give any orders anymore." said Jet as he gave the king the finger and continued to chase after Jack and Chrono.

**Varrock Courtyard**

The courtyard was empty as the woman in the black dress stepped through the side gate, her high heels clicking as she walked gracefully into the middle of the courtyard. Fresh blood was seen all around the courtyard where bloodshed had taken place.

_Shit, it's happening again. Ugh, agh._

The woman slowly kneeled down to the ground and began to extend her tongue to the pool of blood, but her head was shaking as she tried to resist the temptations. Just as she was about to lick the blood something else took her attention which allowed her to snap out of the trance and dive behind a fountain as a fire bolt struck the area she was before.

"A survivor. How nice, especially a female from a noble family. I shall have you captured and bought to me in the room where you shall be tortured and raped, and turned into one of the mindless zombies." snickered a man that looked like Chrono.

"You." was all the woman can say before she snapped the neck of a zombie that snuck behind her.

Jumping back a few steps she whipped out her iron pistol from it's holster and with five shots she blasted all the twenty zombies that surrounded her into smithereens. Not wasting any time, she place her pistol back in her holster and jumped up to the battlements and struck her hand into the mans heart penetrating it.

"Why is one of the undead helping the living?" asked the man in shock, but he washed away his shock with a grin which shocked the female in return.

Pulling her hand out of the man's heart before he can blast her with another fire bolt she landed back in the middle of the courtyard. The moment she landed two lesser demons appeared besides her and slashed her. Crying out in pain she took a few steps back holding onto her right arm which was severly injured.

"Seeing you in blood really makes you looks sexy, and tasty." said the man as he licked his lips.

"Freak." muttered the woman as her wounds healed immediately, and the dress repaired itself. Firing two shots at the man she quickly disppeared.

"Ahahahahaha! It'ssss good to be alive once morrreee. Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed the man. "Death and chaos shall live in this land once more!"


	12. Chapter X

Light Knight, you've been a pretty consistent reviewer of my story so far, and I apologize for not reading your stories since you read mine and give reviews. Up until now I've been busy with work like rewiring phone cables, fixing problems with the internet, and doing other stuff. I feel bad about myself not giving you reviews but I plan to start soon. Oh and you should know evil never dies. Sorry about the corny apology, I barely do them cause whenever something bad happens, I say "Oh well, shit happens, what you want me to do? Gotta move on and deal with it bitch."

I am also conducting a survery of how many readers want this series to be turned into a runescape manga. Cause me and my friend's have been doing it for a year i think but we're not really getting any where since we go to different schools, and we don't have much time to meet. So if you want the manga, then I'll try to organize something for you guys, just tell me in your reviews.

Chapter X: Human or Inhuman

"Your saying that guy got you bloodied up and said he wanted to rape you?" asked the man with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. That demon pervert." said the woman as she leaned against the wooden wall and heaved a sigh.

"Things have been going way to easy for us. I believe it's time that we push ourselves to the limits on this mission. Do not hold back. And this is an order." said the man.

"Yes sir." muttered the woman.

"Rest here for a while. I'll go take care of this guy myself. He used to tick me off in the Hell Council Meetings." said the man as he transformed into a bat and flew out the window.

"Man I remembered we used to party until morning in this place." said the woman as she observed the inn she was in. The bartender was out of town when the crisis struck so he got lucky.

Suddenly the door flew open and a man she reconized stumbled in with his fists raised. When he saw her he froze in his tracks.

"Kill..." was all he can mutter before the woman aimed her pistol at his head.

"I'm not the Kill you used to know before Jack." was the woman can say before she smirked and attempted to pull the trigger.

But before she could pull the trigger, Jack pulled her into an arm lock and took her pistol and aimed it at her head.

"What's going Kill? I thought you were dead, and why are you trying to kill me?" asked Jack.

"It's confidential." said the woman and she pulled out of his grip and gave him an elbow stole the gun from him.

Stunned for a second Jack realized that he had lost the gun, and quickly went for his knife. Even though it was his cousin, he would kill her if she tried to kill him. Closing the distance once more that was made in Killerine's attack Jack had the knife at his cousin's throat.

"Kill I don't want to do this. Whatever it is making you act this way, please tell me." pleaded Jack.

"Sorry Jack, my name is no longer Kill. It's Anna Fung." said the woman as she plunged her hand into Jack's body and pulling out as he sprayed a fountain of blood.

_"What? So this is it? I go down before I can even help Ace? Killed by my own cousin? Damn it. I'm really useless ain't I Ken?"_ thought Jack as he fell down to the floor and blood began to pool out beneath him.

"Jack! You fing bitch!" shouted Chrono as he found Jack lay on the floor in his own pool of blood. "Yargh!"

Chrono shot four spells at the woman at the same time. Consisting of wind, fire, earth, and water bolts.

The woman ran away but not before she took a hit on her left shoulder. Leaving the inn via back door she quickly shut it and leaned against the wall as she heaved heavily.

"Chrono." muttered the woman as she hugged her scorched shoulder as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

**Varrock Skys**

"So that's where you guys are. Assholes, making me look all over the place for you guys." muttered Kaos as he spotted Jet running into the Bluemoon Inn.

Diving down after Jet, Kaos opened the door to find a wounded Jack lying on the floor unconcious. He was bleeding heavily.

"Holy shit." said Kaos as he ran over to check on Jack.

Chrono was muttering a healing spell which sealed the internal wounds. Taking out a pouch with some crushed herbs, he poured the mixture on the wound to stop it's bleeding and wrapped rolls of bandages around the wound.

"Who did this Chrono?" asked Kaos in surprise himself.

"I don't know. I think it was Killerine. I saw someone like her." said Chrono.

"Your shitting me right? You know what? Hell with this. I'm gonna go find out what that red light is, and you find Ace. Jet you stay here and watch over Jack." said Kaos as he left both of Jack's swords on a table and ran out the back door and flew towards the red light.

_"Nah it can't be her. She died. Damn it. So who was it that I saw before? She only has a brother." _thought Kaos to himself.

Hearing a scream of anger beneath him, he flew down to find a boy in his teens taking on three demons. Two other demons laid dead. But the boy himself was severly injured.

"Foolish human. Now you shall meet your end here!" laughed a man that stood behind the demons.

His laughter was soon silenced when someone decapitated all three heads of the demons in one swift swing.

"Man your one annoying freak. I hate your laugh." said Kaos as his black wings disappeared.

"You! What are you doing here?" demanded the man.

"Oh your the demon prick that caused all that chaos about a year ago. Seems like we didn't do a good job killing you. But killing you now is definetely no problem for me now! To me your just as weak as one of those demons!" shouted Kaos as he ran forward and swung his obsidian sword.

"Too slow you foolish idiot!" shouted the man as he began to transform into his demon form.

"Nah, I'm just going easy on you prick. I can go way faster than this." said Kaos as he increased his speed and ran towards the demon once more and lunged at his heart.

"Fool!" shouted the demon once again as he flew back and unleashed a volley of fire spells at Kaos. However, he lost sight of him after his fire spells were launched.

"What's wrong? I thought you were faster than this?" asked Kaos as he tilted his head and gave the demon a bring it on sign with his fingers.

"Don't get too cocky brat. You just got luck-acouagh!" shouted the demon in mid sentence as Kaos's blade was plunged through his heart.

"My Obsidian blade was specially made for killing you demons and undead, as well as taking the souls of human beings." said Kaos as he kicked the demon back and wiped his blade clean. "Trash."

"Hey kid you alright?" asked Kaos as ran to the kid to check up on him.

"Yeah I'm fine." replied the kid.

"Good job slaying the demon. It makes the job much more easier for me and my associate." said a man that suddenly appeared behind Kaos.

"And who are you?" asked Kaos.

"That is not of the importance. What I am here to do is." said the man as he pulled the gloves on his hands and tightened them.

"I think I know what your talking about." said Kaos as he leveled his sword at the man taking his offensive stance.

"Very well." responded the man as he suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Kaos.

"Shit!" shouted Kaos as left shoulder sprayed blood. Holding onto his left shoulder in pain Kaos turned around. "Shit your really not going easy on me are you? Hey kid, if your still hanging in there, get to the Bluemoon Inn. I got a few buddies in there and it's probably the safest place you can be in this city."

"Of course not. The faster I kill you, the less dangerous you are." said the man with a chuckle.

"If that's the case, guess I don't have the need to hold back any longer." said Kaos as black aura began to circle around his feet and slowly rise up to his waist.

"Demonic aura. Quite a surprise for it to come from a demon slayer." said the man.

**Jack's Mind**

_"Oi. Wake up Jack. Your being a drag."_

_"You want to be one of the best? Good luck kid." _

_"Come on! You can swing better than that." _

_"Congragulations. Your a Sergeant now!" _

_"Your really useless you know?"_

_"Say if anything were to ever happen to me. You take care of Jenny alright?"_

_"Come on man. We're buddies, no need to be so formal."_

_"God damn it! Run! That's an order soldier!"_

_**"Wake up Jack. Wake up."**_

_**"You really are useless Jack. Getting defeated like that. This is your first strike. Now I'll give you a second chance. One more time and I'll be taking over."**_

**Inn**

"Ugh..." moaned Jack as he woke up and found a blood soaked bandage around his waist. "What was that dream just now?"

Taking the bandages off, Jack found that his wounds has healed already. Spotting two of his swords lying on a table to his right, he ran up to them and quickly strapped them to his back. Now better armed and a little more comfortable to the weight he usually carried, Jack took a deep breath and walked out the door of the inn to re-enter the nightmarish city. A gust of wind went by him ruffling his messy black hair. The sky was darker than usual, which meant that it was night in the smoke covered city.

He could no longer hear the sound of shuffling and moaning of the dead. Instead, he heard the crackling of fire and yells. The streets of Varrock were well lit with the burning fires that engulfed buildings in an never ending orange glow. Lightning struck but there was no rain. Then a clasp of thunder was heard and still no rain. Lightning struck again but this time it revealed two figures duking it out in the skys. Their speed was incredibly fast. He would see them appear at one area in the sky and disappear and reappear again at another. Hearing shouts of the angry mobs from his left, Jack ran off towards the battle.

"Huff, huff. Jack wait!" shouted Jenny as she just ran up the street after spotting Jack. "Damn it! He left me again! Ooohhhhh... that's the second time today! Argh!"

"Kill her!" a citizen holding a torch shouted as he spotted Jenny.

"Yargh!" shouted a few prisoneers as they ran up to Jenny with clubs and torchs in their hands.

"Eeep!" gasped Jenny as she ran towards the Bluemoon Inn that Jack had just came out off.

Shutting the door as she went inside she found the mob banging on the windows with their clubs. Slowly backing away she felt something bump into her or rather she bumped into something. Turning around Jenny found out that she had just bumped into another person from the mob.

"Oh shit." was all Jenny managed to say before she ducked a swing from the prisoneer's club.

Running past the dumb found prisoneer that was still looking for where the girl disappeared to, Jenny found herself in a kitchen when she heard the glass break and the door crumble under the fierce banging. Finding a ladder and a door in the room, Jenny ran towards the door and pulled it open.

"Get down!" shouted a man in the darkness as a muzzle flash indicated a rifle shot.

Jenny got down just as the bullet whizzed over her head and slap right into a prisoneer's chest.

"Follow me." said the man as he pulled Jenny's arm and ran through the little alley ways of Varrock avoiding the light from the torchs.

Jenny's eyes soon grew adjusted to the darkness but it was still to dark in the unlit alleyways to identify her savior. They ran for five minutes taking turn after turn. They took so many turns that she lost track of which part of town she was in. They finally came to a stop in front of the execution ground where the prisoneers' heads were placed and had fruits thrown at them and latter they were killed off.

"You own me one kid." said a familiar voice.

Reconizing the voice immediatly, Jenny cried out in joy. "Jet! You bastard. Why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"Hey uh litsen. Did you see Jack in there?" asked Jet.

"No, he left for the Varrock palace." replied Jenny.

"Shit! Come on let's go." said Jet with a frantic voice and began to head to the Varrock Palace.

"Wait what's going on?" asked Jenny in a confused tone.

"Jack was severly injured. Now come on. Let's go before he does anything stupid." said Jet as he began to run towards the Palace.

**Back at the Inn**

"Aww crap. It looks like someone really made a mess here." said Mat as he walked in and observed the damage. The windows were broken and the door was knocked down.

"Shut up and secure the area Mat." ordered Red as he walked in behind Mat. They were trying to find a safe place where they can treat the wounded and house them for the time being.

Walking into the kitchen of the inn, Red found a dead body lying in a dry pool of blood. Kicking the corpse to check if it was dead, Red got no response. Satisfied, Red took the corpse and flung it out into the alleyway and closed the door.

"It's all clear upstairs." reported Mat as he went back outside to signal that the area was clear.

"Ok come on. Let's get everybody in!" shouted the only remaining and unscathed royal guard.

Soon the Inn's second floor beds were filled with the severly wounded and the minor wounded militia men rested at tables and sat on floors.

"Here man. Take a drink. Your the only one only surviving one of your squad. You earned it to live this long." said Red as he offered a mug of beer to the guard.

"I don't drink." was the man's reply.

"Well that's something I don't hear everyday. So what's your name and rank?" asked Red.

"Normally people introduce themselves first, then they ask someone to introduce themselves." said the guard.

"Pst. Your pretty cocky aren't you? Ah well. I'm Captain Red of the Second Squad of Ace's guild. You?" said Red.

"Lieutenant Ken of the third platoon knights. Or what's left of it. Me" said Ken.

"So tell me. How were you able to survive this long? When all of the captains and other ranking officers died?" asked Red.

"One, the uniform that I hate so much saved me from getting bitten by a zombie. Two, the mobs are dumb and don't know the basic fighting techniques of using a blunt weapon, and not to mention that their co-operation is horrible, and three, I've been in more dangerous situations that this. So this is nothing." Ken said with a small smile creeping into his lips.

"Getting a bit cocky now aren't we?" asked Red with a smirk on his face.

"I know my abilities." was Ken's answer.

"That should hold them off! Come on! Retreat!" shouted a voice from outside the inn.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ace as he hopped through a broken window.

"Yeah everyone's safe for the time being.

"Shit where's Jack!" shouted the mage that had joined with Ace and the survivors.

"Damn it. Quiet down Chrono, people are trying to rest in here." said Mat as he slapped Chrono on the back.

"Did you just say Jack?" asked Ken.

"Yeah. You know him?" asked Chrono.

"Let's just say that we go way back. Before he even met you." said Ken as he returned to his seat.

"Shit. Sorry Ace, I gotta go look for Jack. He was severly injured. That idiot. Where could he have wondered off to now?" said Chrono as he ran out the door and began heading towards the Palace.

"Well then. I suppose you guys can manage on your own. I'll be heading back to the Palace." said Ken as he slid off his seat and took his bloody steel sword and ran out the door.

"Hey wait! You can't go- Oh that idiot is going to get himself killed." said Mat as he lowered his hand to stop the guard.

"I don't think so. He's no ordinary guard." said Red as he folded his hands and covered his face leaving only his eyes visible. "So let's just sit back and treat the wounded right now. We'll get out of here via South Gate once our scouts have reported the situation at the west gate."

**Market Place**

_Fwoosh_

Kaos's slash was has again missed the vampire. Ever since the first attack, he was only able to land a scratch on the vampire's right arm. After that, neither him or the vampire were able to score another hit.

"Huff,huff,huff, damn it kid. I underestimated you. But your movements are beggining to get slow." commented the Vampire as he stood up back straight.

"Really? Yours slowed down as well. But I can still speed up a bit!" shouted Kaos as his wings disappeared and he began to run towards the Vampire aiming for a lunge at his heart.

"Fool!" shouted the Vampire as he fired five fire bolts at Kaos but he suddenly disppeared and reappeared in the air as he came down with his sword.

Ducking out of the way of Kaos's sword, the man unleashed another volley of fire spells at Kaos. Simply dodging them by running right, Kaos changed his direction when a few more fire spells were hurled at him. Running head on towards the vampire again, Kaos raised his sword for a strike. But his eyes widened as more fire spells came at him with some looping around to trap him in the net of fire. Hopping a small distance forward, he had to slide to the left to avoid being hit by an earth spell.

Sliding left and right to avoid spells, Kaos eventually closed the distance, and lunged as soon as he was in range. Feeling blood splatter on his sword Kaos knew he had hit, however the angle of his sword was a bit off from where he wanted to hit. Looking up he saw that the vampire had used his left hand to grab the sword and push it aside. The next thing he knew was that he was flying backwards at a sudden speed and his body felt burnt, but a hard stone surface gave him a new feeling of pain as he spit out blood from his mouth and slumped onto the floor on his knees. Coughing up even more blood, the ground he was kneeling on began to turn crimson red as blood continued to splatter onto it.

"Only human. So know where you stand. _**Trash.**_" said the vampire as his right hand began to glow with fire.

_"Shit. Come on, move. Move! I can't die like this!"_ shouted Kaos in his mind.

His eyes widened as the fire came close to his head. But just a second after the fire came close to touching him, it went away.

"We're both pretty useless aren't we?" asked Jack as he landed infront of Kaos holding both of his swords in a crouched position.

"Yeah. Thanks man." said Kaos in shame having his injured friend rescue him.

"Hey no problem. We're nakama (japenesse for friend and companion. can't explain it well, find it online somewhere.)" said Jack as he looked back at Kaos and gave him a goofy grin.

"Hey don't let that guy beat you to pulp yet. I'll join you latter when I finish spitting out blood." said Kaos as he smiled and gave Jack the thumbs up sign.

"My, my this is getting really troublesome." said the Vampire as he pulled out his dagger to face Jack.

"Shut up. Don't pick fights with people when you know that it will get troublesome dumbass!" shouted Jack as he ran towards the vampire with his right arm raised for a strike.

"Your so slow." laughed the Vampire as Jack swung down with his sword only to find that it was stuck in the ground.

Swinging his left sword at the Vampire that had landed on his blade he felt nothing but air. Turning around he lifted his right sword to block a slash from the vampire's dagger. Jumping back a few feet to create some distance, Jack combined the swords and ran towards at the vampire. Swinging down he was rewarded with thin air as the vampire attacked from his right. Catching the Vampire's dagger with his left, Jack quickly stabbed his sword into his heart and pulled out quickly to create some more distance.

"Your an original." said Jack as the vampire began to recover from the attack.

"And your just human with brute strength." said the vampire as he lunged for Jack.

Parrying the knife slash, Jack was forced to back up. Until suddenly a voice shouted behind him and he felt something being thrown at him. Before he could catch the item, the vampire took it and quickly stabbed Jack with it. Luckily he had moved aside just in time for the blade to slice his left shoulder.

"Damn. That bastard caught it." said Jenny as she pouted behind the shadows with Jet.

"Hmm, this is what humans call a scimitar. The sword of swiftness? Trash." said the vampire as he threw it at Kaos who was unconcious.

"Shit Kaos! Move!" shouted Jack but then someone appeared infront of Kaos a took the hit.

"Killerine!" shouted Chrono as he rounded a corner and found his old friend fall down onto the pavement after taking a hit for Kaos.

"Damn you!" shouted Chrono again as he fired round after round of fire spells at the Vampire leaving him little space to escape.

After the fire spells connected, Chrono unleashed another volley of fire spells, and then followed up with wind spells knocking the vampire into the air. Firing a dozen of earth spells at the vampire that was still in the air, he knocked the vampire into the ground lodging his body in a hole covered with broken rocks.

"How is she?" shouted Jack as he ran over to his cousin.

"The blade that's lodged in her is enchanted with anti undead abilities. I removed it, but it has already done enough damage to kill her in a few hours. She needs blood." said Chrono as he looked at Jack.

"She needs your blood." said Chrono as he glared at Jack. "Only the blood of the same kin can save her."

"No. It's ok." whispered Killerine as she opened her eyes. "And please don't call me Killerine anymore. I'm Anna."

"Stupid idiot. Going back to the name you detested so much. Just drink my blood! How do you think everyone felt when you left us! And how am I suppose to explain this to everyone when they know your alive and I let you die?" shouted Jack as he lowered his neck to his cousin's mouth.

"You sure about this Jack?" asked Anna.

"One hundred percent. I don't intend to become a zombie or have my memory erased." said Jack as he hugged his cousin.

Sinking her teeth into her cousin's neck, Anna drank the blood of her kin. Restoring her back to a healthy state but she was still weak from the blow.

"I drank blood. That's the first time I did it since I became a vampire. There goes my last bit of humanity." muttered Anna as she became unconcious.

"Hey uh Jack you alright?" asked Chrono.

"Yeah. I don't feel like anything has changed. Acouagh!" shouted Jack as a dagger was stabbed through his heart.

"Only human." said the vampire that was beat up badly by Chrono's spells, however, it seemed as if nothing had happened to him. "Now die."

"Argh! AAAAHHHHH!" shouted Jack in pain, but he wasn't holding his wound, infact his wound was sealing and he was holding onto his head. "RAGH!"

"Damn Jack, your really useless you know? You can't even handle a prick like this? How do you call yourself a first class SOLDIER?" said Jack but this time his voice was different, it sounded like a crazed lunatic.

"You should be dead! I stabbed you through your heart! Or are you a vampire as well?" asked the vampire as he took a step back.

"Am I a vampire? Nope! I'm human!" shouted Jack as he let go of his head and raised his head up and looked at the vampire with a wide crazed grin.

Jack's features has suddenly changed. The right part of his face turned gray and dry, and the left side of his face was completely normal. But his eyes were a complete set of different colors. His left eye had a greenish color but his pupil was sharp reptilian shaped black. The white background of his left eye was now black and the yellow eye and black round pupil replaced his regular brown eyes. The right side of his mouth was cracked and had a long fang slipping out of his lips.

**General Store**

"Shit!" shouted Ken as he held on to his forehead as it began to hurt. "Damn geostigma is acting up again. It's not suppose to happen here. Unless, the Sepiroth and Jenova cells are...shit! Jack! I totally forgot the mako treatment!"


	13. Chapter XI

First off to answer Light Knight's question, even idk what Jack is. Maybe i do. I just don't want to tell you guys. Hee hee. Also this chapter is the longest one I have ever wrote and I probably might write other ones as long as this, but it may take a little longer than usual. Also I still need to know if you guys want a comic or not.

**Chapter XI**: The No Name Killer, The Fire King, and Black Jack

Jack's features has suddenly changed. The right part of his face turned gray and dry, and the left side of his face was completely normal. But his eyes were a complete set of different colors. His left eye had a greenish color but his pupil was sharp reptilian shaped black. The white background of his right eye was now black and the yellow eye and black round pupil replaced his regular brown eyes. The right side of his mouth was cracked and had a long fang was slipping out of his lips.

**General Store**

"Shit!" shouted Ken as he held on to his forehead as it began to hurt. "Damn geostigma is acting up again. It's not suppose to happen here. Unless, the Sepiroth and Jenova cells are...shit! Jack! I totally forgot the mako treatment!"

**Behind the Arrow Store**

"Arcagh! Damn it!" shouted Jet as he clung on to his left hand. "It hurts. ARGH!"

"Jet what's wrong?" asked Jenny frantically.

"I don't know. My left hand hurts internally and my heart feels like it's being crushed." said Jet with ocassional gasps.

**Market Place**

"Your not human. Your a monster." shouted the Vampire as more of his blood splattered onto the ground.

"Your right. I'm not human, but I am not a monster either. I am GOD! I shall use this world to travel to the darkest areas of the universe. You are just a small talk. Soon I will have my revenge on Cloud." said Jack as his smile grew even bigger.

"Don't you trash talk me you monster!" shouted the vampire as he took Kaos's sword and swung down on Jack but it was stopped when a blade that wasn't in Jack's hands appeared.

"It's good to breath the smell of death once more! This town shall go up in flames!" shouted Jack as used his right hand and grabbed the vampire's neck and threw him into a stall.

"I spill this man's blood for you mom." said Jack as he appeared infront of the vampire's body and stabbed his sword down, but only to find that he stabbed nothing but wood.

"Shit. That sword. Damn it. Snap of it Jack!" shouted Ken.

"What's this? Come brother, we shall dispose of this nuisance for mom." said Jack as he raised his sword with his left hand and struck down at the vampire.

However an explosion sounded and Jack was thrown back. In the middle of where the explosion happened, stood an old man dressed in a blue suit.

"Enough of this nonsense! Get out of here quickly you fools! And take Anna along with you! Your mission was to kill the threat. Now that was done anout five hours ago. So why do you still linger here! We will have a long talk about your leadership skills later. But right now there is a bigger threat, which was awakened by you! So why are you still standing there! MOVE! Jack! If you can still hear me! Fight it! Don't let it control you!" shouted the old man.

"My apologies sir." said the vampire after he heard most of Carl's words, he took Anna and disappeared in a mist of black clouds.

"What's this? Another person that stand in me and my mother's way?" asked Jack as he struck down with his sword but only to find it that it was parried by another sword.

"Snap out of it Jack!" shouted Ken as he held Jack's sword in his hands.

"K..k..en. No! Don't stand in my way you weakling. Can't you see that we can become gods like this? No! Your in my way bitch! So don't interfere with my buisness you f 'ing bitch!" shouted Jack as the sword in his left hand disappeared and his face returned to normal.

"Huff, huff, huff, Ken that really you?" asked Jack.

"What do you think?" asked Ken as he stuck his middle finger at Jack.

"Come on! Enough chitchat! We gotta get out of here! There's a whole mob coming straight for us from the west, east, and south.

"Gather everyone here and I'll teleport us to safety." said Carl.

"Alrighty. Let's go Kaos." said Chrono as he helped him up by the shoulder. "Damn. He's heavy. Little help here Jet?"

"Hold up." said Jet as he shot another mob person, and then shouldered his rifle and ran towards Chrono to help Kaos up.

Jenny picked up her sword, and Kaos's sword and ran over to help Ken support Jack.

"Everyone here?" asked Carl.

"Wait Carl. What about Ace?" asked Jack in a hushed voice.

"He escaped when you turned into a total nutcase kid." said Carl as he teleported them out of Varrock and into Fally.

**Bluemoon Inn**

"Ace!" shouted Tom as he walked into the Inn, only to find bodies of dead soldiers and mobs.

"Oh? There's still some more survivors? Slaughter him." said a voice from upstairs.

As soon as Tom heard this, a mob of men and women climbed down the stairs with weapons drawn walking towards Tom.

"Damn you fing bastards!" shouted Tom.

"What did you say kid? Maybe this guy needs a mouth wash!" shouted a man as he raised his steel long sword to strike down.on Tom.

Slashing out with his short sword, Tom spilled open the man's guts as he brought his sword up. Slashing down on the woman to his right he left a blood red line across her chest and the room was filled with a high pitched scream. Parrying a blow from his left, he lunged toward's the man. When Tom felt his sword hit home, he twisted it and brought up and down, severing the man's intestines. Taking his sword out of the man he had just killed, he ducked down to avoid a slash aimed for his head. Lunging towards the man's head, Tom impaled his head with his sword through his lower jaw. As his sword came out of the man's skull, brain matter and blood splattered everywhere.

As another sword came towards Tom, he tried to pull his sword out of the man's head. Although he pulled out his sword, he was a second off when he recieved a cut to his right arm. Grimacing in pain, he kicked the woman away from him and slashed down with his sword. The woman didn't even have time to scream when a blade ripped through her head and went all the way down to her neck. Pulling his sword out again Tom parried a blow to his left arm and then another to his right arm, before he earned himself another cut on his back.

Dropping to his knee's from the amount of damage he had taken, Tom struggled to get up as a man raised his sword to decapitate him. As the man's sword came down it stopped a hair length away from the kid. As suddenly as he stopped, blood poured out of his right shoulder like a fountain of wine. While the mob was distracted, Tom was carried away by a man in a black cape.

"That was some pretty good fighting back there kid. But these long swords are nothiong but barbaric weapons. Such talent can not be wasted on cheap weapons." commented the mysterious man that had saved him.

"What's your name kid?" asked the man.

"Tom." was his answer.

"Tom eh? That name doesn't really suit a killer. How about we get rid of that name and not give you one. The no name killer. That sounds pretty good. You no longer have a name." said the man before the man picked him up again and began to walk towards the south entrance.

**Two Weeks Later**

"Here. I brought you some soup." said Jenny as she placed a bowl of soup on the small table near Jack's bed.

"Ugh. How long was I out?" asked Jack.

"Two weeks sleepy head." said Jenny giving him a warm smile.

"Wow." said Jack as he forced a smile.

"You know you don't always have to force yourself to smile in front others. I know it's been hard for you in the past years, but you don't always have to do that to keep others happy, and think your fine." said Jenny as she took the bowl of soup and offered it to Jack.

"How's everyone else?" asked Jack as he took the soup.

"Your the last one to recover. You should really stop worrying about everyone else and start worrying about yourself." said Jenny as she urged him to drink his soup.

"It's bitter." said Jack.

"Stop complaining. It's suppose to help you heal faster. Seriously, you have friends, so whenever, something is bothering oyu, just let it out. That's one of the reasons you went crazy. And it was pretty scary." said Jenny.

"I wish I could let it out. But, I feel like I forgot how to." said Jack.

"OI! It's nice to see your finally up! Now then, I want one hundred and twenty five push ups from you soldier." said Ken as he came up the stairs.

"Hey can you stop being so loud Ken?" asked Jenny.

"Jenny, can you please excuse us? We have matters to discuss." said Jack.

"Alright. But finish your soup." said Jenny solemnly.

"I will." answered Jack.

"Ok. Don't ask any questions, cause I already know what your going to ask. First thing's first. We're not SOLDIER's and more. Shinra's been destroyed. Sepiroth is dead. Zack is dead as well. This guy called Cloud told me. The world is rebuilding itself now, and all it wants is peace. What happened in the last couple of years, I can't remember. I know I haven't aged a bit, but I only remember stepping out of an test tube in Nibelheim. How I got back here without Shinra's technology, I don't know. I was sailing to the northern crater when my boat was pulled under a whirlpool and I ended up here by the Karajama ports. That's all I remember." said Ken as he raised his hand up to defend himself.

"So how's it been for you? _Black Jack_?" asked Ken.

"I don't got by that name any more." said Jack as he quickly gulped down the rest of the soup and placed the bowl on the table with a clatter.

"But, you still are who you are. Jack of all trades. That's the only reason you were called Black Jack in the entire regiment and during the Wutai conflict." said Ken.

"That's also why you were called Fire King Ken." said Jack as he removed his bandages.

"So tell me. How's it been." asked Ken.

"It's been like THIS!" shouted Jack as he jumped out of bed and threw a punch at Ken.

"Hey just because I've been sleeping for all these years, doesn't mean my skills have dulled." said Ken as he appeared behind Jack.

"Maybe they just have." said Jack as he appeared behind Ken with a knife to his neck.

"They haven't dulled. Yours just got better, Black Jack." said Ken with a smile.

"You up for some fun?" asked Jack as he removed the knife away from Ken's throat.

"After all these years? Hell yeah. You still got the signatures?" asked Ken.

"Yeah. But this time, we're gonna challenge some mercenary clans that hang around at the local bar. They've been fighting over turf for a long time. Since their too busy fighting, we'll just take it from them." said Jack.

"What time tonight?" asked Ken.

"When all the ladies are there. So you can enjoy yourself after our conquest." said Jack with a smirk.

"See you later then." said Ken as both him and Jack smashed their knuckles of their right hand's together.

**Roof Top of HQ**

_"What was that feeling? It can't be my geostigma. I'm the only one here that's from Gaia. But then that feeling came from Jack. Is it possible that he's from Gaia too? But what was those eyes. They turned green in a split second. Those eyes belong to Sepiroth. Damn this is really confusing."_ thought Jet as he sat on the rooftop of the hq and let the warm late morning air blow through his torn shirt and pants.

"Hey Jet! Don't stay up there for too long! You'll fall!" shouted Jenny as she looked up from the kitchen window.

"Yeah thanks!" replied Jet as he continued to stare into the horizon.

**Living Room**

"Hey Ken. Done with your visit already?" asked Jenny as she set the last mug she was cleaning down on the table.

"Yeah. Jack's getting dressed. He's gonna head home and get something." said Ken as he walked out the front door and disappeared into a maze of alleyways.

Going upstairs to lecture Jack about staying put while his wounds healed, she found herself walking in on Jack with only his boxers on. But they quickly disappeared under a black baggy combat pants. As Jack looked up he gave Jenny a smile and asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh uh, nothing, but umm, uh, yeah, you shouldn't head out until your wounds are fully healed." said Jenny stammering.

"Oh their healed already. That soup worked really well. Thanks Jenny." said Jack as he gave her a hug and walked down the stairs.

"_He, he, he, hugged me? Wait, something's not right." _thought Jenny as she took off her apron and sprinted down the stairs to follow Jack.

**2 Hours Later**

After treading lightly for an hour through the woods, Jenny emerged at a clearing with a road. Following Jack through the shadows of the trees, Jenny found Jack and Ken talking and laughing outside a house before Jack pulled out some keys and went in, shortly followed by Ken. As the door shut, like a cat hunting mouse, Jenny sprang up to a roof top of a building and jumped to another. Jumping off near the side of Jack's house, she tried to peer through the window but found out that it was futile. It was covered with too much dust to see clearly. However she could hear talking inside.

"Really? A wedding ball at the white knight's catsle?" asked Ken.

"Yeah that's what the letter says. It's for some knight called Sir Leon Valentine." said Jack.

"Ah well. If they really need the extra security, then fine. I'll get the crew to take the job. We'll just do the bar fight another day." said Jack.

"Ok. But, do we have to look flashy for this event?" asked Ken.

"It would be nice, but we're suppose to be extra security, so dress in whatever your comfortable with for combat." said Jack.

"I don't mind doing some guarding. As long as there's pretty ladies there along with booze. Also look at the pay here. It says ninty thousand gold pieces. That's most I have ever seen the cheap-o's around here pay." said Ken.

"Well times change. This sum is considered average by my standards. Which is pretty good. I don't really trust people who pay a generous amount for a small job." said Jack.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey look we get to go in, have some food, and slack off on the job. I doubt there will be anything big that the town guards can't handle." said Ken as he laughed.

"Yeah ok, come on let's get back to Fally and tell the others." said Jack as he walked out the door and locked it after Ken came out.

Being an ex-theif, Jenny waited for Jack and Ken to get out of sight before she picked the lock and went inside. It was a simple one story house with a furnace on the left wall. A fireplace on the right. Two small beds sat at the end of the room and there was two small tables next to each one with a candle on each one. One of the bed's was incredibly messy with the blankets and bed sheets all messed up with wrinkles. There was another table in the middle of the room with a comfortable looking chair. Looking to her right there was a wooden tub with soap and other cleaning materials. There was also a sink next to the furnace. Besides the furniture that was littered around the house, there were pages of sloppy scribbles around the messy bed and books as well.

Spotting a brown bag on top of the second bed which was incredibly neat, she walked over and opened the bag to see the contents. With a gasp, Jenny found emblems, playing cards, and other materials that resembled pride of a name or a group. One thing she noticed was that all the cards were spade jack's, but there was a fiery background surrounding it. And in the middle of the background was words printed in red and black.

"Fire King and Black Jack was here." muttered Jenny as she read the cards.

Turning it over, she realized that it was a sticker. Seeing nothing else that was mysterious in the room, she left the house and locked it with her pick. Running back to Fally to meet Jack to ask him about the ball and the bag she spotted Kaos and Chrono fighting.

"Fire more!" shouted Kaos as he stumbled back into his fighting stance. His body chared and scorched with the heat of fire spells.

"You crazy! If you take another hit like that it'll kill you!" shouted Chrono.

"Come on! I'll knock them all down this time! If I can't beat simple fire spells, what gives me the right to fight that vampire. I lost once to the same technique! I'm not going to lose again!" shouted Kaos.

"Sigh. Even a small defeat and drive this guy totally nuts. But I still respect his motivation." said Chrono as he fired a barage of weak fire spells at Kaos.

As Kaos prepared to knock the first one down, Jenny darted in front of him and in a split second she was already racing towards Chrono. Kaos didn't have time to react before he was knocked down by the fire spell. With agility and grace Jenny dodged every fire spell.

"Chrono fire more! These are too slow!" shouted Jenny.

"What are you doing here? You can get hurt!" shouted Chrono.

"If you don't fire any more spells, your the one that's going to get hurt. I'm gonna show this idiot a move called dodging!" shouted Jenny as she continued towards Chrono.

"Alright then. I won't hold back." said Chrono as he began to fire a barage of spells after spells. All directed at Jenny but not only fire spells this time. It was wind, fire, water, and earth spells.

Jenny dodged the fire spells by shifting left and right and moving no more than necesarry to dodge the spells, but as earth spells began to come at her she jumped up high into the air.

"Gotcha!" shouted Chrono as he directed his air spells at Jenny.

Jenny only smirked before she did a split in mid air and a ton of other acrobatics to avoid the attacks. As she landed she saw Chrono get hit by his own water spell as he continued to stare in the air with his mouth open.

"Huh what's wrong Chrono?" asked Jenny as walked towards Chrono who was lying prone on the ground.

"Panties. Pink panties." said Chrono as he pointed into the air, as the panties floated down onto his face.

"Wait, pink panties? Eeekkkk! Those are mine you pervert!" shouted Jenny as she quickly snatched her underwear off Chrono's face.

"They smelled good." muttered Chrono as he was still dazed by what happened.

"Pervert!" was all Jenny could shout before she started to step on Chrono's face. As she stopped she saw Chrono's still dazed face.

"Nice view." was Chrono's response before Jenny quickly pushed her short skirt down and fumed as her cheeks turned red.

"Nice dodging. I'm sure that could really bring down the Vampire. After all, he was a male. So he might react the same way. So maybe next time, I'll let you deal with him." said Kaos laughing his head off.

"So what were you doing here interupting Kaos's so called suicide training?" asked Chrono back in his normal state with his hood covering his head again.

"Oh uuh, well there's a wedding ball at the White Knight's Catsle and Jack decided to accept the invitation to be extra security there, so yeah. Just to give you a heads up. Man Chrono, you just had to cut the string on my panties with an air spell. How am I going to get home without anyone seeing under my skirt." asked Jenny.

"Ahem. Remember, I'm a mage? Come on gather around and I'll get us home." said Chrono as Jenny and Kaos gathered around him and teleported in a bright purple light.

**HQ**

"Hmm, what should I wear?" asked Jenny to herself.

"Just wear what your comfortable with when your fighting. That's all. No need to look so fancy." said Jack in his tanktop.

"So what about Ken? Why is he in a suit?" asked Jenny.

"Well, he wanted to get in a suit. And it has it's memories." said Jack as he smirked at Ken who smirked back.

"Did I ever tell you that you look like Reno in that suit. Besides the fact that both of you wear your uniforms with the same bad ass style." said Jack.

"Man, these were the days when I was still in the Turks. Long before that kid Reno." said Ken as he put his hands in his pockets.

"You guys ready?" asled Jack as he looked at his crew.

Jet was dressed in a dull gray cloak which matched perfectly with the catsle walls. He had his rifle hiden underneath the cloak that enfolded his whole body. Even his face cannot be seen. The only answer Jack found was by the nod of his head. Chrono was dressed in his casual robes which also had a hood that covered his appearance. He also responded with a nod.

Kaos was dressed in a tanktop similiar to Jack's but it was actually a wool sweather that had it's sleeves cut off, and two cuts slit in the back for his hidden wings. He was also dressed in black combat pants with them overflowing the boots he wore. His sword was strapped to his left waist and a dagger on his left shoulder and another dagger in his right boot. Jenny who had just dyed her hair pink this afternoon was dressed in her brown blouse that only had one button buttoned and her brown miniskirt. Strapped to her back was her sword given to her by Jack and there were two pistols strapped to her thighs with a pouch on her left hip full of clips for her guns.

"Looks like we have another emo guy in the group." said Jack laughing at Jet's quiteness.

"Let's go. I'm getting itchy." said Jet as he walked out the door towards the shining white knight catsle.

**White Knight's Catlse**

"Halt! Invitation please." said the guard outside the Catsle doors.

Jack stepped up and handed the guard the letter. The guard examined the letter for a while and looked at the group and nodded and allowed them to pass.

"Ah welcome! Welcome Mr. Jack. Even though we hired you as security, please do enjoy yourself. We have many delicious dishes tonight. You are guests as well. So please, please do sit down." said Sir Leon Valentine as he shook Jack's hand.

"Nice." said Jenny as she admired the festive decorations around the Catsle.

"Ah yes. My lady. Please so enjoy yourself. Afterwards, may I have the first dance? Oh wait. I am terribly sorry Sir Jack. You must already have asked her for the first dance. Please do excuse my rudeness. And what's this? The demon slayer is here as well? This is amazing!" said the knight.

"If you don't mind, we'll go to our guard positions." said Kaos as he walked towards the Gate again.

"Ahh, two mysterious members. One must be a mage, and the other, a ranger." said the knight.

"Rifleman." corrected Jet as he held out his rifle with a scope on it before he and Chrono went to the battlements.

"And what's this? A knight very much like myself, but with a new fashionable trend that he has done with his suit? This is amazing. Come, we must talk. I know that you are a ladies man, sir, please, we must have a drink." said the knight as he ushered Ken towards a table.

"He kinda freaks me out." said Jenny.

"Same here. Now that's what I call a chatter box." said Jack earning himself a laugh from Jenny as they went up to the battlements, but not before Jenny grabbed herself an apple and began to munch on it.

**Tallest Guard Tower**

"Something's not right." said Jet to Chrono as they both sat ontop of the tallest guard tower in the White Knight's Catsle.

"Yeah. I know what your talking about. I have this wierd feeling. It always happens when something dangerous is moving towards me." said Chrono.

"Let's just hope that our instincts are wrong." said Jet.

"I hope so too." said Chrono.

**Battlements**

"Brr. I never thought that it would be this cold at night." said Jenny as she shuddered on top of the battlements, crossing her arms as her long pink hair flew behind her as a gust of wind blew past her and Jack.

"You know, you don't have to be so serious. I doubt that there will be anything big happening. If there is, Jet could probably spot it from his post." said Jack as he got off the box he was sitting on and wrapped his arms around Jenny's waist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"You said that you were cold right?" asked Jack. "So I'm warming you up a bit with body heat. Anyone should know that."

Stiffling a small giggle, a blushing slightly from being embraced like this she said "Thanks Jack."

"No problem." responded Jack as looked over her head at the stars.

**Catsle Gates**

"Psst, look at those two. Pretending that this is some outing or some shit." said Kaos as he lit a pipe and blew smoke rings out of his mouth.

"Ahhh young love." said the guard that had admitted them earlier. "Hey your pretty good at blowing those smoke rings. But can you do five in a row?"

"Nope. Here I wanna see you do it." said Kaos as he handed the pipe to him.

Blowing out five smoke rings the man handed the pipe back to Kaos who tried to blow out more smoke rings than him. The two men eventually went into a smoke ring blowing contest.

**Dining Room**

"That was truly magnificent music. Even though it sounded like a barbarian war sound, it actually pumped up the hearts of us knights. Your one fine man Mr. Ken." said Leon as he clapped for Ken after he finished playing his makeshift guitar.

Ken bowed and left the stage to the musicians began to play again. Going around talking with the ladies as he gathered food on his plate and spoke with each one, he found that suited his likings. Soon he had a table to himself with ladies surrounding him.

"Your just like a gnome with your charming tall tales. Tell me Mr. Ken, where did you learn all these traits?" asked Leon.

"I travel a lot." said Ken which was kind of true.

"Intresting. Come tell us one of your magnificient stories." said Leon.

"Alas, only if my daughter was here to see you once more. I would definetely ask her to marry you. It's a pity that she ran away from home on her twelth birthday. The first man I loved was killed by pirates and the second man was nothing but an abusing brute. But, now I have a brave knight to treat me well." said the lady.

"Actually she is here. With one of my comrades. You remember Jack right?" asked Ken.

"Ah yes. That rascal. He always made trouble for me. It's as if our life was not hard enough." said the lady.

Wincing once at Jenny's mom calling his friend a rascal, he said, "If you wish to meet her, I can bring you to see her."

"Of course. That will be delightful Mr. Ken. A reunited family would be best." said Leon.

_"Man Jenny's mom had really changed. She appreciated Jack's help with dealing with gang members that pushed her around, but after fighting off so many just to protect her shop, she calls him a rascal. Let's hope nothing bad surfaces. But I won't marry Jenny, it's clear that she likes Jack and is concerned about him. Or why else would she be sneaking around the house this afternoon."_ thought Ken.

As they reached the battlements, they found Jack hugging Jenny in a tight embrace, but they were seperated quickly by Jenny's mom when she strided over to them and pushed Jack away and slapped Jenny across the face. Leaving her left cheek red.

"What were you doing? Letting that rascal touch you like that? Look at the way he dresses for the ball! And look at you. You look like some cheap street prostitute. Get out of that clothing right now and dress more respecatably!" shouted Jenny's mom.

"Pst. Your not my mom anymore.Your just some bitch who lusts for respect and better clothes. My mom was someone else who was more caring. And the mother I knew wouldn't have called Jack a rascal. He was the one that took sacrafices to defend our shop. Him and Ken kept the gangs away from our shop so we can live. Back then we were living mostly on dad's fishing income. The mother I had was long dead! So you have no right to tell me what to do, you f 'ing bitch!" shouted Jenny as she held her left hand on her cheek and her right hand pointed at her mom.

"You insolent little whore. You come here and litsen to me right now!" shouted Jenny's mom as she pointed at the floor infront of her.

Right after she said that a cannon shot was heard and the wall they were standing on rocked with the impact.

"Shit!" shouted Jenny forgetting all that happened.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

"We're under attack! By who I don't know. They're already charging through the gates!" shouted Chrono as repeated rifle shots were heard from the tower.

"Come on Jenny. Let's go. Kaos won't hold forever." said Jack.

"Right." said Jenny as she was about to jump down the wall.

"Just where are you going?" asked Jenny's mother.

"To fight off whoever is attacking. Why else do you think I'm here. I'm part of a mercenary group that was hired as extra security. So I'm just doing my job. So go and hide somewhere while we take care of the trash." shouted Jenny before she unholstered her pistols and began to fire at the men coming in with swords while jumping down the battlements.

"Pst. I can't fight that many people with this sword. Jack, gimme half of yours." said Ken as Jack unsheathed his sword and took half of the combined sword and and threw it at Ken.

"Oh and your daughter was right. You are a bitch. Just go somewhere safe and think about what has just happened and what has happened and how much you have changed." said Ken as he put his hands on Jenny's mom shoulder.

"Watch out!" shouted Jack as he pushed Ken and the others out of the way and slashed down with his sword, cutting the cannon ball that was aimed for them in half. "Come on!"

"Right behind ya fool." said Ken as he jumped down to fight off the invaders.

"All knights, arm yourselves! We have intruders! To arms! To arms!" shouted Leon as he issued orders. "My lady, I think it's best to do what Mr. Ken suggested."

"Please get my daughter back." said the woman.

"I think she can handle herself." said Leon as he glanced at Jenny, dealing with away with five men that surrounded her with just kicks since both her hands held pistols.

**Courtyard**

"For the rebellion! Away with Kings! We want a new government!" shouted the men as they ran into the courtyard to fight against the knights that were trying to defend their catsle.

**Battlements**

"What's this? The bride of the knight that's getting married today? Kill her." said one man as he climbed up the ladder that had been setup against the battlements.

Just as the sword was raised, it was shot out of the man's arm by Jenny's pistol, but she was booted in the stomach and knocked down on to the ground by another man. The same time this was happening, Jack had glided back up to the battlements and dealt away with most of the ladders and men that was on the battlements.

"Halt! We have a hostage! We want you knights to leave this catsle to us and walk away with only your clothes! Or we will kill this girl!" shouted the man who had his sword near Jenny's throat.

"Go ahead. Go ahead and chop down on her head. We'll just see who dies." said Jack from the battlements.

"What! I thought you loved her? Why are you letting her die!" shouted Jenny's mom.

"Pst. I rather die than have you parent me you bitch!" shouted Jenny.

"Shaddap! Did I say you can talk wench!" shouted the man as he put more weight on Jenny with his boot.

"Your gonna die for calling me a wench you bastard." said Jenny.

"I said shut up!" shouted the man and he kicked Jenny in the stomach again.

"Well let me ask you this. Are you the leader of this so called rebellion?" asked Jack.

"So what if I am?" asked the man.

"You die. Fire!" shouted Jack as a he signaled Jet to fire.

"What?" was the man's last word before a bullet went through his head and the man fell to the ground dead.

"Tsk. What a bore. His kicks didn't even hurt." said Jenny as she got up and brushed the dirt off of her.

"Retreat!" shouted the men as they began to fall back out of the catsle.

"Give chase men!" shouted Leon as his knights chased the retreating rebellion members.

"How could you gamble my daughter's life like that?" asked the woman as she raised her hand to slap Jack across the face but Jack blocked her slap with his left hand.

"Jenny's right. You really have changed.Besides I wasn't gambling her life. She was gambling hers by shooting the man that was about to kill you. She was doing her duty to protect the people she was assigned to protect during the mission. Our a mercenary crew has a high rate of success. She knows that even if we were close, the group would not accept failure to save a single member. She was gambling her own life ever since she joined the mercenary group, no to be exact, right after she left you." said Jack.

"Jenny is this true?" asked the woman.

"Tsk. Why would you care. Would you even care if I got raped on my twelveth birthday by that man? No. Of course you wouldn't. My parents are dead." said Jenny as she began to walk out of the catsle.

"Looks like party's over. That means our mission's over. After party at Port Sarim Bar people! Drinks are on me! Thursday's ladies night out! Woot! Come on Jenny, show your mom that your a good girl." said Ken as he slapped Jenny playfully across the ass.

"Sure. Maybe we can goto your place later tonight and do this and that!" said Jenny loud enough for her mom to hear as she gave Ken a malicious smile and licked her lips seductively.

"Your little girl is all grown up now." said Jack before he jumped down and joined Ken and put his arm across his shoulder and began to talk about their conquest again with Jenny litsening intently.

"Hold up you bastards! Don't go by yourselfs!" shouted Jet as he bolted through the double doors and ran after Jack with Kaos and Chrono.

**Jack's Home**

"Argh. I hate it when Chrono gets drunk. He always gets wimpy and starts sobbing on me." said Jack as he put his friend down on the clean bed, and covered him with blankets.

"Yeah. Remind me not to go drinking with that guy alone if I ever do." said Jenny as she locked the door.

"Here you can sleep on my bed. Messy as it looks, I usually keep it tidy and it smells like strongly of irises whenever it rains." said Jack.

"Thanks, but what about you?" asked Jenny.

"I'll sleep in my chair. I usually fall asleep here reading my books anyway." said Jack as he flopped down onto the chair and started a fire and began to read as Jenny began to prepare a bath for herself.

"Hey you got any spare clothes. These smell disgusting." said Jenny as she began to rummage through the cabinet for something tight and small. "Sigh, looks like this is the smallest one."

"You want a towel to drape across the tub?" asked Jack as he continued reading.

"You already saw me once, so why should I care pervert." said Jenny giigling as she stepped into the bath.

"Thanks for pointing that out to me. I usually admit that I am a pervert." said Jack as he flipped a page.

"Aaahhh. This feels so good. And I thought your tub would be uncomfortable.

"That's what Ken thought when I first built it. But I improved on it a lot more." said Jack smiling at his work as he continued reading.

"Wanna join me? You must be sweaty from all that fighting." said Jenny as she relaxed in the tub of water.

"I'll join you when your done. The tub wasn't made to hold two people. Overflowing the capacity would mean destroying years of work. I'll join you when I have finished the designing and building the big bath at HQ. That itself would take two years to perfect it." said Jack.

"Really! Well then. Guess I'll just have to wait." said Jenny smiling.

**1 AM**

"Bbbrrr. When did it get this cold?" asked Jack to himself as he woke up.

"You know you can join me if you want." said Jenny with her eyes still closed as she patted the other half of the bed and then rolled over and curled up into a ball. "It's still pretty cold. When did it get this cold during this season.

"Because it's raining. It gets cold in Remmington when it begins to rain." said Jack as he slipped under the blankets and faced the other way.

"I'm still glad I made you take a shower. Or else you would smell sour." said Jenny smiling with her eyes closed.

"I don't sweat when I take care of small talk." retorted Jack as tried to get some sleep.

**2:45 AM**

"Maybe I shouldn't have let him join me. He takes the blanket all for himself." said Jenny as she took one side of the blanket and pulled it roughly.

Jack who was wrapped himself up into a cacoon with the blanket out of a wierd sleeping habit, got unwrapped and landed on top of Jenny who was surprised.

"Mmmmm!" gasped Jenny when she found out that Jack was ontop of her and that they were actually kissing. "_My first kiss. Gone like that. WAH! I thought it was going to be more romantic! But this! Argh! This is crazy! This doesn't count though. It was an accident. But then this feeling. His warmth, it feels the same as my... dad."_

"Ugh. Huh? What's this. So soft. Is that you mom?" asked Jack as he woke up and pushed himself off of Jenny. When he suddenly realized that he was groping her.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry Jenny." said Jack as he was about to get off of her, she pulled his hand pushed his head onto her bosom.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Just let me stay like this a little longer." said Jenny blushing as she held Jack.

"Do you think I said a little too much to my mom back at the catsle?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know maybe you did. Say you mind if I lay here for the rest of the night?" asked Jack.

"Nope. You can lay there as long as you want." answered Jenny with her cheeks flushed red.

_"so warm...mom..._" muttered Jack before he fell asleep.

"He's just a kid inside." said Jenny smiling before she fell asleep.

**Lumbridge Swamp**

"Hah!" shouted the kid as he swung down with his wooden sword which actually cut the leaf inhalf.

"Good job kid. Your growth is amazing. Even with the amount of wounds you had suffered. One day, the child known as the no name killer will have a name." said the master before he retired into his room.

"The day I have a name is the day when I will rid this world of it's foolish leaders." said the kid.

Author's Note: Yes I know I suck with the romance parts so don't kill me. I'm not the romance type.


	14. Chapter XII

I apologize for taking so long for this chapter to go up. In fact this was suppose to go up 3 weeks ago, but I had to be smart and walk in the rain. The result of my foolish actions was that I caught a cold. It started with a sore throat that annoyed me for 3 days and it got worse. I won't go into details because I doubt anyone would find it interesting. Aside from catching a cold for a week and a half, I also injured myself on my skateboard, and while I was playing basketball, but the past is the past. Now on with the story.

Chapter XII: Kaos's Secret

**Draynor Mansion**

"This damn bitch sure put up a fight. Killed our whole squad off." said a man draped in a white cloak that is stained with crimson blood.

"Yeah, we're going to have alot of reports to file when weget back." said another man who had an unconcious Anna locked in a cage.

"Now then, farewell sir, and we hope this did not cause too much damage to your home." said the first man as he casted a teleportation spell and disappeared.

"There is nothing you can do against the men who resurected you." said Carl.

"Yeah I know. I can't beat them anyway. Well it's partially my fault. I'll find a way to get her out of it. _Legally_." said the man.

**Jack's Home**

"Ugghhnnn...what time is it?" asked Jack as he got off of Jenny and looked around.

"I thought you were going to sleep until three. Oh well, it's only a few minutes before it actually hits three." said Chrono as he sat in Jack's chair sipping a cup of tea and reading a book.

"There's some left over lunch on the table." said Chrono as he flipped a page, and stopped to drink more tea.

Climbing out of his sleeping garments, Jack quickly pulled his tanktop over his head and pulled up his dark blue combat pants. He walked towards the table and sat down to finish the left overs. There wasn't much, but it was enough to hold his hunger until early dinner. Nodding once to Chrono, Jack opened the door and walked outside into sunny afternoon.

**Goblin Village**

"In Merlin's Beard, it's been a long time since I visited the Goblin Village. They've changed so much." commented Ken.

"Your right, they did change a lot. Once a poor crappy village built out of only clay and weed, now a bustling village like a normal human settlement. Except, it's full of goblins." said Jet.

"Bah! There's plenty more races in this village than any other. Most of them are outlaws anyway. They only linger here because they were shunned from the human society. Of course, there are plenty of mercenary crews here as well, and when their in the village, there has to be a tough crowd here as well." lectured Kaos.

The trio walked down the bustling goblin village. To their amazement, they even spotted a few dwarves, and a good amount orcs. Of course there were some elves as well. The group walked into the center of town where a platform was setup and there was a small hut behind it. A scrawny goblin dressed in the garments of an experienced merchant stood on the platform talking to an dwarf in black armor. After exchanging a few words, the goblin merchant stepped up to the front of the stage and gave a big yell to catch everyone's attention.

"Arite! Gafher uppp! Fhhhheee auction is aboutt tooo ssstart!" shouted the goblin with an accent.

"Auction?" asked Ace.

"Slave auction." said Jet.

"I thought they were banned." said Kaos.

"They are, but this is the goblin village. Even the white knights don't come here to keep order around anymore. This is one of the core areas for the black market. Slave auctions are held almost every week depending on the amount of slaves that are caught. Most of them are regular farmers and travelers that were crossing at the wrong time." answered Jet as he continued to stare ahead at the auctioneer.

"First up, an elfven femal farmer, 5'8, great body, top notch for physical labor. Starting with a three hundred gold pieces!" shouted the goblin.

To the trio's surprise, the accent in the goblin's voice was gone and it was replaced with a fluent human voice coming from a goblin.

"It's all female slaves right?" asked Ken.

"A majority is. There are still some male slaves, but barely anyone buys them. And the females, well, you get the idea." said Jet as he leaned against the wall and pulled out a slab of chocolate and began to munch on it.

The trio continued to watch the auction until the last slave came up. It was a girl that looked no more than fifthteen. However, she had the look of an traveler and her wrists were chained. On her neck was a dog collar that dispelled all magic. She wore robes of a mage but they were covered with dirt and grease.

"One thousand gold pieces!" shouted an fat man munching on a piece of chicken leg. His mouth was covered with grease and oil.

"One thousand and two hundred!"shouted someone else.

"A thousand five hundred!" shouted a dwarf.

"A thousand eight hundred!" shouted an orc.

"Two thousand!" shouted the man.

"Four thousand!" shouted the dwarf trying to push the fat man out of the bid.

"Eight thousand!" shouted the man and the whole crowd went quiet. It has been a long time ever since anyone offered that much for an slave.

"Eight thousand going once! Going twice! So-" the goblin was about to say sold when he was cut off by Kaos who shouted ten thousand.

"Ten thousand! Do I hear anything higher? NO? Going once! Going twice! Sold!" shouted the goblin as he pointed to Kaos.

"Holy snap man! Do you even have enough?" asked Ken in a whisper.

"Hey Kaos. I don't think you should do this. We should stay out of the market." ushered Jet.

"Shush." said Kaos as he went up to the goblin and wrote him a note and signed his name.

"Sorry kiddo. We don't take notes." said the goblin in a quiet voice.

"Come on man. It's the my first time at this thing. Here I'll make it up to you. Fifthteen thousand. Better?" asked Kaos.

"Now your talking my language. Alright. She's all yours. Now move it wench!" shouted the goblin as he shoved the girl towards Kaos and smacked her on the ass.

Kaos put a hand on her steel chained collar and tugged the girl after him. Ushering her to follow him quickly. She trudged along slowly and reblliously. With no knowledge of what is going to happen to her. After Kaos joined up with his two friends, they quickly left for the entrance of the village and walked not twenty meters out of the perimeter of the village when they stopped at some rocks.

"It's alright. Just sit tight while I get these chains off. Your going to be free." said Kaos as he began to unlock the chains.

"What? I thought I was your slave." asked the girl.

"Forget that. Better being free ain't it? Or would you rather have that obese bastard humping you all night?" asked Kaos as he began to unlock the collar.

"Why did you do it though? Why buy me out of everyone else?" asked the girl.

"Let's just say you reminded me of someone." said Kaos as he took the collar and the chains off.

"Thanks. So am I able to go now?" asked the girl.

"I think it's better if you stick with us until we get to Fally. Cause grease man hasn't given up on you yet." said Jet as he pointed at the gates of the goblin village.

The fatman that bid eight thousand gold pieces for the girl was coming after Kaos and the group at a full trot with a band of thugs following behind him.

"Shit. Only if I had my staff. Come on. Run. Their after me." said the girl as she began to run but after a few feet she turned back and found the trio just standing there smirking.

"Ah, looks like grease boy came out to play." said Jet loud enough for the fat man to hear.

"Watch your mouth Jet. Or he'll eat you." said Ken just as loud.

"Come on now. Is that really a way to treat such a fine slimeball?" asked Kaos as the three of them bursted in to a fit of laughter.

"Cut 'em down boys! And take the girl!" shouted the fat man turning extremely red from the insult. A button on his shirt flew off from the inflation of his belly.

The band of thugs drew their scimitars and ran at a full charge towards the trio. It was an uphill run, so their charge was slow and were met with bolts from their left.

"For the Halls of Fallador!" shouted a dozen dwarfves with crossbows as they fired volley after volley.

After a few repeated shots, the thugs fell back and retreated into the goblin village with their boss.

"God damn slavers. They've been raiding nearby farms and villages like there is no tomorrow. They even started to pick a fight with the barbarians." said a dwarf as he came down the hill to greet the group.

"We could've handled them." replied Kaos as he began to trek towards Fally.

"Ay lad, ye could've handled them. Don't give me that bullshit and be grateful. Come on boys, let's continue patrolling. Those rebels might be out here as well." ordered the dwarf with an wave of his hand.

By the time the group got back to Fally, it was already late noon, and the sun was giving off an orange glow as it begun to set into the horizon.

"Come on, I'll take you to our HQ. You can rest there for tonight, and be on your way tomorrow." said Kaos as he started down on the road to his left.

"Damn, I was hoping for more action today. Ah well, I guess I'll just go hit the bar at the Port. Pick up a girl or two there. Catch ya tomorrow Ken." said Jet as he took the same road Kaos just took.

"Damn, what am I gonna do now? We won't be fighting until eight or nine tonight." said Ken as he plopped down on statue in the center of town and lit a smoke.

As he looked around at the familiar surroundings, he noticed things that no one else would care to look at. On the walls and street signs, there were either little engravings or writings of an clan name here and there. The names probably meant turf.

"Bored?" asked an familiar voice.

"Jenny, I thought you and Jack were still at Remmington." said Ace as he took another puff.

"He left early, and I found him at HQ, he said he wanted to talk to you about tonight, so you better head there. I'll be there by seven to cook dinner." said Jenny as she walked off towards other shops to buy more groceries.

"Damn, wish they had buggies in this world. Would make getting around more easier." said Ace as he finished his smoke.

**HQ**

"Jack, you mind if my friend stays here for tonight?" asked Kaos as he walked into the storage room.

"Wha- what?" asked Jack as he turned around quickly to hide the bag he was sorting through.

"What you trying to hide man. Come on, let me see." said Kaos as he pushed his way through Jack to find a bag full of emblems.

"You bastard. You plan on leaving us don't you?" accused Kaos.

"God damn it. Learn how to read!" shouted Jack as he sat down on the floor.

Looking at an emblem Kaos read the words, "Fire King Ken, and Black Jack".

"Your shitting me right? Your shitting me right? Your one of the legends! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" shouted Kaos as he went up into an uproar and began to laugh.

"Holy shit! I'm friends with an Night King! A legend!" shouted Kaos as he began to laugh.

"Alright, alright. I get the point. She can stay." said Jack as he got up and patted the dust off of his pants.

"No I'm serious. Your the real deal right?" asked Kaos.

"No. I slipped into the Kings place and stole them." said Jack sarcastically.

"Don't bullshit me. This can't be a coincidence. You guys finally got sick of hiding and wanted to come back into the buisness to shut those brats up didn't you. Your name's Jack, and your friend is Ken. Come on, hook us up with the action. I wanna see the power of the legendary duo." said Kaos as he put his arm around Jack and pulled him into a noggie.

"I'm rusty." said Jack as he shoved Kaos off of him.

"Bullshit again. Your a king. There are eight kings and eight queens. A total of the sixteen most top night life fighters. The duo was said to be second to best. The younger one was third to best, and the older the second. But, no matter what, they shared the same rank. I'm older than you, and I've been living the street life longer than you have Jack. Of course, you also had your rivals, Clover Queen, and Flame Wheels. Trust me Jack, I'm not stupid. Ever since the disappereance of the legendary duo that was said to top all of the kings and queens, all the other kings and queens disappeared. Everyone of them became nothing but a mere legend in a decade. It was phrophosied that upon the return of the legendary duo, the other legends will begin to step forth one by one again." said Kaos

"Whatever, I'm different from back then." said Jack as he took a few emblems and shoved them into his pocket and went out of the storage room and shut the door.

"Whatever you say Black Jack. I know that once the moon shines upon you, you will be a blood thirsty killer you once was. You will rip everything in front of you into shreds!" shouted Kaos through the door.

"Hey Jack! You wanted to talk?" asked Ken.

"Yeah, you still remember our uniforms?" asked Jack.

"Don't worry. I know how to dress, and I defienetly remember how to greet the kids." said Ken. "By the way who is she?"

"That's Kaos's friend. She'll be staying here for tonight." said Jack as he began to boil the water for tonight's dinner.

"I'm back!" shouted Jenny as she kicked the door open, since her hands were laddled with groceries.

As Jenny stepped into the dinning room, she dropped her groceries.

**Halls of White Knight Catsle**

"Guilty!" shouted the Judge as he banged his hammer on the table.

"What are you going to do now huh? Do it legally my ass. Your a fool!" shouted Carl as he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

**HQ**

"So your a mage now." concluded Jenny

"Yeah." said the girl as she finished her wine.

"Alright we're going now." said Jack as he came down the stairs wearing a black blazer and black pants with a white button down shirt under the blazer.

"Jenny you coming or you want to catch up with your cousin?" asked Ken who was dressed in the same attire.

"I'm coming. I can do the dishes later." said Jenny as she pulled her cousin's hand forcing her to follow her.

"Hold up!" shouted Kaos as he slid down the stairs with a dark ripped cape covering his whole body.

**Inn**

As the group stepped into the Inn, Jack walked towards a wall with the engravings of a pirate clan and stabbed a dagger onto engravings. A moment after this happened, the room grew silent as half of the costumers in the bar stood up from their seats and more people came down from upstairs.

"Ye picked the wrong day to call a fight. Today is our meeting day kid. And your going to wish you never slammed ye dagger into that sign. Since it's our turf, it's our rules. If your team loses, we get those two pretty lasses as our slaves. Or you can just back down and give us those two." said the lead pirate as he pointed towards Jenny and her cousin.

"Get to the fighting rules." said Jack.

"Well since there is only five of you, we'll have you fight five of our men." said the pirate.

"There not with us. It's only me and him. There merely here to observe. So your not getting slaves tonight even if we lose." said Jack.

"Fine with me. Then you'll just have to pay with your head." said the man.

"Hold up. How about this. We do devil's arena." said Jack.

The crowd in the inn gasped at the kid's bravery. Devil's arena was only used in the top battles.

"Your choice. Alright people, starting setting up the tables." said the pirate as customer tables were pulled to the sides and other tables were shifted into a circle and beer bottles were smashed onto the table tops.

Jack calmly stepped into the circle by himself as Ken went ahead and ordered himself a drink.

"What's wrong? Your partner is chickening out?" asked the pirate.

"He doesn't fight low lifes." said Jack giving the pirate a smirk.

Immediately Jack was met with a punch to his face and a series of punches and kicks from the leader before he was knocked down onto the floor. Then all the pirates jumped in and began to pound away on him with their fists and they stopped a about a minute later when they were out of breath.

"Low lifes eh? How did you like that?" asked the pirate as he spit on to Jack's limp body.

Jenny and her cousin had their mouths open gaping in horror as the pirate was tossed his sword.

"Ken help him." whispered Jenny.

"He's good, he's just getting warmed up." said Ken as ordered another drink.

"Come get up Jack! Don't tell me you really changed! You f8king pussy! Your f8cking useless!" shouted Kaos as he pounded on a table.

"Shut up. I'm thirsty." said Jack as he stood back up and turned around to face the pirate who was awed struck. How could anyone stand up after such a beating.

"Give me a towel." growled Jack, and as on cue, Ken threw Jack a white towel.

"So you give up? Ahaahaha! Who's the low life now?" laughed the pirate.

"The towel was not meant for me to surrender, it was meant for me to wipe away the blood. Now that I've gotten thirsty, perhaps we shall began." said Jack as he threw away his towel and ran towards the pirates.

"Get him!" shouted the leader.

Going head on towards the mob of pirates, Jack knocked them all out with two swift round house kicks. As he got to the leader, he pivoted behind the leader and grabbed him by the waist. With a grunt of effort, Jack did a suplex and caused blood to squirt out of the pirate's nose, and mouth.

"Had enough?" asked Ken.

"Barely." answered Jack.

"We'll just take this area for tonight." said Ken as he slapped an emblem ontop of engraving. "This area now belongs to Fire King Ken and Black Jack!" shouted Ken.

As Ken said this, the room went into a bustle of whispers. Soon the bar began to chant their names for the returned legends.

"God damn it. I can't stand it anymore!" shouted Kaos as he put a dagger through the space between Ken's fingers.

"Kaos what are you doing?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" asked Jack. "Do you literally want to fight us for the territory? Do you even have an sign?"

"I'm hungry." was Kaos's reply as he took out an emblem with a snake engraved and slammed it on to Jack's emblem.

"I see." said Jack.

"Snake? Oh shit. Jack, you sure you can take him one on one?" asked Ken.

"Yeah." said Jack.

"This is great! Three Kings are here tonight. If we take them all down. We'll be the top!" said the pirate as he ushered his companions to join the fray.

"Small fries, they don't satisfy my appetite." said Kaos.

"How about this. Whoever knocks out the most of them gets this territory." said Jack.

"No. I want to fight you." said Kaos as he swung his legs out in a snakey pattern.

Soon the pirates were dealt with and knocked out and the crowd was chanting for a battle to remember. Snake VS Black Jack. A battle of kings.

Jack started with a round house kick which was caught by Kaos who pulled Jack towards him to deliever an elbow to his face. Jack spun out the way in mid air and landed on his hands as he delievered four kicks to Kaos's stomach and then he pushed himself upright and delievered a round house to Kaos's head. However, those attacks did no more than push Kaos back a bit, he retaliated with an elbow to Jack's chest, and then another elbow to Jack's chin and three quick chops to Jack's stomach again. After that, he followed up with a knee to Jack's chin, and then a upright kick, and an in the air roundhouse.

Jack landed on his hands again and flipped him self upright and threw a jab which missed Kaos, and when Kaos tried to counter attack, Jack took the hit with his left shoulder and countered with a right uppercut, which stunned Kaos for a second. However, that was all the time Jack needed before he delivered his next series of punches, and ended with a five punch combo of right jab, left jab, right cross, left cross, and a right hook. The last punch knocked Kaos down onto the floor, but he flipped himself back up and slashed Jack in the stomach with the side of his hands again. When Jack attempted to punch him again, Kaos pushed the punch away with his right hand and threw a left punch to Jack which he took again with shoulders. The fighting continued with Jack landing a series of powerfull punches which tore Kaos's strength down gradually, and Kaos's fast and speedy attacks which left Jack prone to deadly attacks for a few seconds. The fight continued for ten more minutes before Jack fell from a chop to his neck by Kaos. Jack layed on the floor unconcious.

"This area is yours Kaos." said Ace as he went into the circle to pick Jack up and leave the bar.

Ace went to the well and grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on Jack's face to wake him up. Shortly afterwards, Kaos came out of the bar with Jenny and her cousin.

"Why didn't you block that?" asked Kaos.

"I didn't see it coming." answered Jack.

"You could have blocked it with your shoulder. Stop bullshitting me. You were going easy." said Kaos.

"Of course, if I was going serious, you would be the one who was sleeping on the floor." said Jack.

"You won the turf, but you did not win against me." said Jack as he began to walk home.

**North of Fallador**

"God damn it. Where are those bastards? That's it. I'm gonna tele link to Kaos." said Chrono as he ran along with Jet chasing a caravan which held Anna prisoneer.

"Kaos! Can you hear me? Anna was claimed guilty by the judge and right now she is being transported to the monastary before she is about to head into the execution grounds in the wilderness. Even though her execution is not until a month, it's best if we bust her out now!" said Chrono telepathically.

**HQ**

"Shit!" shouted Kaos as he woke up when he heard Chrono's telepathic voice."Jenny tell Jack and Ken to wake up and head towards the monastary! Anna is being transported there before her execution! We need to bust her out. What's her crime, I don't know, but wake them up!"

After saying that, Kaos ran into the storage room and grabbed his sword and ran out the front doors and went into flight.

**North of Fallador**

"Crap. My gun!" shouted Jet as he gun was smashed into pieces by the dwarfven captain he had met earlier.

"Acagh!" shouted Chrono as he spitted blood out of his mouth. He had just taken down most of the white knight guards but Sir Valentine was too much for him to fight as a mage. Only if he had his necromancer powers.

"Anyone who disturbs the execution will be cut down." said Sir Valentine.

"F8ck you!" shouted Kaos as he flew down and swiped at the knight with his sword, which he parried with ease.

"I wished it would not have to come to this, but it seems like I have no other choice." said the knight as he invoked his sword's magical powers. "The moment this sword touches you, your demon powers will be sealed. May the gods have blessings upon you."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" shouted Kaos as he flew towards the knight aiming for a stab at the heart.

"Your anger and thirst for blood leads to your defeat my friend." said the knight as he swiped in the blade in a swift motion.

Kaos landed behind the knight as blood spurted out of his left shoulder and his Obsidian sword shattered into a million pieces. On the knight's face a gash of red appeared on his left cheek.

"Even if you three live through this struggle, you would not be able to fight us." said the dwarf as he got back on the caravan and continued on their way to the monastary.


	15. Chapter XIII

Chapter XIII: Ratio 1:???????

"Holy shit! Kaos! You alright?" asked Jack as he scrambled over to his fallen friend.

"He's unconcious. I've sealed up most of his wounds, but we have to get him proper treatment at the HQ and quick." said Chrono as he crawled over coughing out blood.

"Bastard broke my gun. It was my favorite one too." said Jet as he slowly got up by supporting himself with a rocky outcrop and then dusting himself off.

"Chrono, what's going on?" asked Ken.

"Anna's been charged guilty because she drank Jack's blood. When a vampire sucks the blood of a kin, she becomes ninty nine percent immortal. The only way for her to be killed is by her own kin, but they're taking her to the greater demons, where she will be executed there for momentarily death and sent into the abyss of hell." answered Chrono as he took out some runes. "Here, take this, I don't have enough strength to cast a teleportation spell to get us back to HQ. So you better do it Jack."

Jack snatched the runes out of Chrono's hands and whispered a few words and then pointed to everyone except for himself before he finished casting the spell. After the group disappeared, Jack turned towards the monastary in a swift jog. Something in him had snapped. He was beggining to have memories of rough training and the war in Wutai. The moment his flashbacks ended, he was moving at the stealth of a top notch assassin. He felt confident that he will get his prey. He was quiet, and one with the night. He was the wolf and the knights were his prey. There will be no mercy.

Soon he arrived at the monastary. There were numerous guards patrolling the entrance. Jack took his time and observed their moving patterns and shifts. He waited for two hours before he executed his assassination of one knight. Without a sound at all, Jack placed the body of the knight in a dark area. In two seconds, he was in the dimly lit monastary without a guard to notice him at all. He climbed the ladder onto the second floor and quickly hid himself in the shadows of a corner as a patrol walked past him. Before the patrol could enter the next door, Jack grabbed the patrol and silenced him with a quick twist.

Jack quickly undressed the patrol and put the patrol's armor onto his body and hid the body under a bed along with his sword. Standing up and taking a look around, Jack continued on through the room as the patrol he had just taken out. As he went into another room, Jack found himself in the prayer room. With a sneer on his face, Jack stuck out a middle finger at the Saradomin mural and continued into another room. As he stepped in, he found a lone knight sitting on a bed reading his book.

"Hey McNall, found anything suspicious? I doubt it. The dwarf probably took care of the trash. They made a pit stop here for repairs and then they went onto the ruins of the black knights catsle to make camp there. From what I heard, they have two whole batallions there. That wench is pretty important isnt she?" said the knight. "By the way, what took you so long? You should have been back a few minutes ago."

Jack didn't answer, he just walked up to the knight and sat down on the bed.

"Ahh typical you. Always so silent and serious. Anyways, it's my shift, when I get back let's head down to the village and grab us a couple pints of booze. McNall?" said the knight.

Unfortunately all the knight heard was a sound of cutting flesh before he fell down on to the floor gurgling as he choked on his own blood. Jack simply threw the helmet away and climbed out of the suit and retraced his steps and when he reached the prayer room again, Jack took out a match, struck it, and threw it on to the table cloth where it caught on fire in an instant. Sticking out his middle finger again, Jack held it behind him before he walked out of the room. Grabbing his sword from under the bed, Jack went to the prayer room again and smashed the mural open with his sword, which alerted the white knights. Jack jumped out of the opening and then he made a run for it. He reached the dwarfven mine entrance in a few minutes and he slipped through the trap door quietly. After he was underground, Jack broke into a quick sprint towards the Fallador exit.

It was dawn by the time Jack surfaced from the mines. Squinting his eyes from the bright sun, Jack walked into HQ, but the moment he entered, he was embraced by Jenny.

"Don't ever do that again you bastard." muttered Jenny.

"So did you get her back?" asked Ken.

"They moved her. The monastary was bait. She's at the black knight's catsle right now. Or whats left of it. There was two battalions there. I didn't have time to confirm it though." reported Jack.

"It was good that you ran. Or we won't be here right now. The white knights couldn't identify who was the culprit. They placed the blame on the rebellion, but... they wouldn't have been able to catch or identify you anyway. Remember, your one of the best, if you can't uphold that name, I will discharge you myself." said Ken with a smirk.

"You said their gone. So I'm not part of it anymore. We're both considered KIA's." retorted Jack as he went upstairs to get some rest.

"Come on Jenny, we gotta get you some muscle. Your cat burglar skills won't help you against a batallion of white knights." said Ken as he waved Jenny to follow him.

As Jenny and Ken walked into the courtyard, they found Chrono practicing with a fire resistant dummy with his sword, and Jet was fumbling around with some gun pieces as he was trying to put together a new rifle.

"Alright Jenny, stand right there. Chrono! Enough practice with a idiot. Come here!" shouted Ken.

"Here take this and give me your sword. Your going to be practicing with Jenny. No magic. Your swordsmanship is horrible. You don't even know the basics. If you can master the basics, you won't have a problem with anyone except for a few people. Jenny, take this and I want you two to starting landing blows on each other with these blunt swords. The last one standing is the winner." said Ken.

"What! Your pitching me against a guy? That's not fair." whined Jenny.

"Shut it. You'll be fighting a guy when your fighting the pirate that killed your father. Now begin!" shouted Ken. "Jet your next. I haven't seen you using a sword yet."

"I'm not interested. My strength is in my gun. When the time comes to use a sword, I won't have difficulty." replied Jet as he examined a metal piece.

"Hey litsen. All you can do is shoot. Anyone can do that. I've been doing that longer than you have. So don't give me the bullshit about your strength in aiming." said Ken.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I know Jack is not from this world. Neither are you. The suit you wore when we went to the wedding was all too familiar. It was the Turks uniform. And guess what, your not the only one from Gaia here. Ever heard of Eagle Eye? Best sharp shooter in the first class regiments?" retorted Jet quickly as he matched his stare with Ken's. "I know all about you Fire King, but you don't know anything about real legends. The only reason your famous among soldiers is because the real legends let you be famous. They want you to get killed. All you guys do is talk shit, and start shit. You know nothing of preparation and battle, how you got the rank of a captain? I don't know. All I know is that Jack was suppose to be the next legend. The Jack of all trades. You only slowed his progress, _maggot._"

With that being said, Ken turned away and watched the match between Jenny and Chrono. Jenny was winning but he could not let go of the thought that Jet was Eagle Eye. The deadly sniper in his past life. He was only known by the people of his company and no one else. He was just a myth in other companies.

**Jack's Dreams**

A man very much like Jack was walking through a barren wasteland holding a extremely long sword. As he walk, he staggered and eventually fell. His natrual white hair and green eyes were covered with blood. The man looks towards the dark gray sky as darkness begins to cover the land and everything fades to black, and all that was heard was a big bang.

**Reality**

Jack woke up with his usually spiky and messy hair plastered to his forehead. He was deeply confused about the dream he just had. Using the thin blankets to wipe away the sweat on his forehead, Jack looked up to find out what time it was. Already it was six, and the sun was setting earlier than usual. A casual sign that summer was almost over and fall was coming. Jack walked over to the window and pushed it up to let the cool air in, and breathed a sigh as he was reliefed of coolness washing over his steaming body coated with sweat. Outside he can hear the constant shouting of Ken at Chrono of how to use his sword properly, and the reptitive shots sounding from Jet's rifle. Looking over to Kaos's bed, he found him up and staring into space.

"Face it man. It's not the first time you lost" said Jack.

"It is a first time I lost to some knight" muttered Kaos in anger.

"Being angry at yourself is not going to help you. Go out and camp in the woods. We will have a rematch in a few weeks."

"Great outdoors huh." said Kaos sighing.

**Varrock**

Ace trudged the rubble with a squad of men traveling closely behind him. Varrock has been partially reclaim and it's citizens returned to rebuild their homes with a bitterness. Not long after the return of the citizens, a rebel force had claimed the Varrock Catsle as their HQ and had attacked the white knights catsle after their force was centralized. The king asked Ace to help him once more. Ace did not want to help him, but he knew if the rebels were not crushed now, another great war will happen. This one however will claim more lives with the new invention of guns, but the majority of people still prefered swords and shields. Varrock however was in its own state of emergency. A civil war raged in this once fine city.

Ace was with his melee patrol. There were only two people that carried guns as back up, but besides that, everyone used swords and shields. The regular patrol and the combat patrol were both armed with guns and they were tredding silently ahead of them. The whole patrol was no more than twelve men including Ace. Ace used to being in the front lines, but this was a different type of war. This was a war where death can be waiting for you right around the corner of the street if you were careless. Both sides has lost plenty of men, but the royal side was fighting a losing battle. Many times they had tried to overtake the palace, but the closest they ever got to the palace was four blocks away from the market square. The royal army had bases setup at the western and southern entrances of Varrock, but rebels were hiding every where and they would shoot a few shoots, and retreat into hiding once more.

Ace rubbed the sweat off of his forehead as it began to slide down. Seeing the patrol signalling that everything was clear in their territory, Ace pulled out his leather pouch of water and drank deeply. Screwing the cap in place, Ace motioned for his squad to follow him back to camp. Though their patrol was over, the whole squad was incredibly cautious and moved at a very slow pace. Patrols took longer than a hour, sometimes they took three hours because of one hundred percent caution and alertness among men. As the men neared the local vinicinty, sighs of relief could be heard as the men began to jog into camp for some chow and settle down for the night. Ace got in line to be served a crappy meal with some water. Sitting down near a camp fire, Ace slowly drank and chewed his meal recounting how long he has been in Varrock and how long was it that he had any peace or a vacation.

His escape from the hells of Varrock was about three months ago. The rebels took over a few weeks after the citizens returned to their ruined city. Ace was sent in after a month of the rebel takeover. There was also a rumor going around about newly recruited elites coming into the city later on. The rebels also had a base in Al Kharid, but they did not really bother the city, except for a few stolen supplies but that only happened twice and nothing more. Ace looked to towards the west gate, only a few more weeks, and then his troops will get a three day leave while a whole regiment of knights will come charging in and bringing their so called hammer of justice upon these rebels.

**Beach Near Remmington**

Kaos sat on the cliff of the beach. Below him lived a dwarf that was an expert miner and smither of the rare blurite ore. Underneath this cave was a mine that was infested with outlaws, giants, ice warriors, and so much more.

"Alright mate, you proved yourself once, but it seems like you've lost your touch. Perhaps you should go through this cave again, and bring me some blurite ore so I can make you a sword that won't break so easily." said the dwarf.

"Perhaps another time." said Kaos.

"There will be something waiting for you at the end of cave."

"What?"

"You have to brave the cave once more to find out. Once you reach the area of the giants, there will be a hole to your right. Go through that hole and claim your prize. I guarentee you that your enemies will be a lot more tougher than last time."

All Kaos could do at the sound of the word tough was grin and climb down the ladder as fast as he can.

**Cave**

The cave was extremely dark once he finished climbing the ladder. However he could hear shuffling around him. As on instinct, Kaos twirled around and struck out with his right fist and he earned himself a shout of pain from a hidden figure. Kaos smiled at his attack and kick into the darkness which responded with another cry of pain. Kaos heard a sound of a body dropping onto the floor heavily, and turned around. He followed a dim light into another cavern filled with pirates who were drinking and laughing. Kaos creeped along the shadows of the room into a hall that lead to a brightly lit chamber of ice and snow. Kaos quickly ran and hid behind a rock as a pair of ice warriors walked by him.

Kaos peeked up from his hiding and found the cave loaded with ice warriors. It was nearly impossible to go from rock to rock undetected. Kaos looked up to the ceiling to find that he was incredibly lucky. The ice giants lived here as well. Therefore, there had to be enough room for the giants to stand and swing their swords around. Kaos took another peek to see if the coast was clear. He saw no patrols so he unleashed his wings and flew up to the ceiling and landed on a high rock that grew out of the ground. He saw a durable ice bridge from this rock to another. Getting on all fours, Kaos slowly crawled his way towards the other rock, but when he reached the middle of the bridge, it shattered from his weight. Kaos extended his wings in time to break his fall. However he landed in the middle of a circle of ice warriors.

Using whatever time that was left of his surprise, Kaos knocked one out of his way with a uppercut to his chin. He hopped over the unconcious warrior and began to run for the hole in the wall that he saw. A line of ice warriors began to form to block his way, but before they can completely finish their formation, Kaos did a roundhouse kick to what seemed like the leader. With the leader down the ice warriors began to hesitate in their advance but their line was complete. Without a hesitation Kaos ran for the nearest warrior and grabbed him into a headlock, and then he twisted. As he did this, he took the sword the the warrior wielded and blocked a slash from one of the other warriors. Another slash came in before Kaos could counter attack, so he blocked the blow as well. Kaos kept on fighting defensively until he heard the rumbling footsteps of ice giants. Using the surprise of giants, Kaos injured one of the ice warriors and stole his sword. He also used this opening to escape into the hole that the dwarf told him to look for.

Kaos rolled into another ice filled cavern, but there was something else that caught his attention. A pack of wyverns just stared at him.

"Raaaccckkkkk! Rcccckkk!Arrcccchhhh!" screamed the wyverns as they continued to eye him.

It was only a few seconds before the leader of the pack flew to greet Kaos. The wyvern sniffed Kaos and nuzzled him once, and then turned away. The wyvern turned its head and motion Kaos to follow him with his tail. Kaos reluctantly followed with his guard on at all times. The wyvern lead Kaos into the middle of the cavern and told him to stay there with his tail. As soon as four wyverns assembled and surrounded Kaos, the leading wyvern swung down with his tail and crushed all of Kaos's bones, and all Kaos could see before the attack was a blur of brown.

"Greetings human. When you were in your normal form, you can not understand our shrieking, but now that you are dead for a month, you are able to understand all languages in your own native tongue." said the leading wyvern.

"Enough talk for now. Right now your friend Anna is given a grace period, but they lied and they are about to execute her now. If you truly wish to save her, then there is one thing you must do. You must kill Anna yourself and offer her ashes to this girl." said another wyvern as he showed the picture of the girl he save earlier from becoming a slave.

"That girl has the power to revive anyone that has died, but you must kill Anna yourself or she will die the moment you try to free her and become nothing more than a gray fog. If girl does revive Anna, she will lose her own life, and it will be consumed by the demons of hell. However, if you do not get the girl to come with you and save Anna, she will be raped and killed by a pack of vampires and your friends will die in attempt to save your friend Anna. Though, if you fail to defeat the guard, you will be the one that goes to the depths of hell and everyone else lives. What is your choice then?" asked the leading wyvern. "You have five minutes before Anna is executed, three minutes before the girl dies and one minute before your friends are slaughtered."

Kaos stood there thinking about this difficult choice. He has never been much of a decision maker. It was mostly Jack, but Jack was not here. The choice was between Anna, the girl, or his friends and himself. Then he thought to himself, wasn't this a test made up by the dwarf.

"This is indeed a test, but everything is real. Everyone you know, their lives are on the line of your decision. You have thirty seconds remaining." said the leading wyvern.

"Hell with it! Send me to Anna's execution site." muttered Kaos.

In a flash, Kaos was in the wilderness and dead knights layed around him. There was a lone figure covered with a cloak that stood between Anna and Kaos. The figure drew out a familiar sword, but now it was engraved with red vines and he slowly began to walk towards Kaos. Kaos held both of his swords tightly in both hands and he charged at the figure. The swords clashed and golden sparks of battle was sent into the air. Kaos struck down with his other sword and the figure grabbed the sword with one hand and lifted Kaos into the air and attempted to stab him. Kaos flipped and struck downward with both of his swords and he heard the sound of fabric ripping as he landed.

The fabric slid off the figure and the man that was under the cloak was no more than Killerbum himself. Kaos was stunned by the face that he didn't even realize Killer was right in front of him until his sword slid into his stomach. Kaos coughed out blood as he eyed Killer with hatred of his doing. With a yell of anger, Kaos pulled the sword out of him pushed it into the rock and slammed his sword into Killer's neck, but he stopped 2 centimeters away from Killer's neck.

"What's wrong Kaos? Weren't you a cold blood murderer? Didn't you come here to kill my sister? Didn't you betray your friends and attempt to send her to hell?" asked Killerbum

"What!?" asked Kaos in confusion.

"Don't play dumb with me Kaos, we all know that you betrayed us and let the knights take Anna away so she can be executed. That was the reason you lost the fight with Leon."

"I might have lost but that doesn't mean that I'm a traitor."

"Oh it perfectly fits in. You disappear for a month, and just minutes ago, I heard about a executioner called Kaos, and who else can it be that killed Jack Ace, and Ken. We all know that the one capable of killing them with such sword strokes is only you Kaos. So what makes it so hard for you to kill me?"

A roar of a greater demon sounded and the area where Anna was being hanged began to light up. Kaos ran away from Killer and kicked the post Anna was hanging on out of the circle as it lit up and exploded.

Kaos woke up in dark surrounding and the only light came form above.

"You are in hell Kaos. If you cannot climb out of the well or survive the flood of blood, then you will consume yourself and turn into a lesser demon. Good luck." said a mysterious voice.

As soon as the voice disappeared, blood began to leak out slowly from different parts of the well. Kaos tried to climb up the well but it was just to slippery. He tried to spread his wings, but he was not able to use them since they were cut off. He then tried to jump from one side to another and make his way up slowly. It worked only for a few tries but he slipped and fell from the slippery blood. As he fell, Kaos felt himself plunged into a fool of thick liquid. He rose up quickly and was amazed at how much blood had leaked out from the walls of the well. Now they were leaking fast and there were fountains of blood spraying out. Kaos tried to climb with his swords, but they were not strong enough to cut into the stone. The pool of blood rose so much that Kaos could not stand on his feet anymore. He had to trend to stay above the liquid but the liquid was extremely thick and he had trouble reserving his strength. Kaos thought that if he can continue trending long enough, he will be able to ride the current up, but he didn't have enough strength and his arms and legs gave in. Kaos sank down to the bottom of well as he began to scream in agony as his insides began to rip and red scaly hides began to grow on his arms and a horn began to grow out of his head.

_What the hell? Didn't I always want to become a demon so I can become stronger? So why am I fighting against this? Come on, give me more power. This blood tastes like honey, but then again will I be able to keep my normal form? Who cares? Power is all I need. Crap, the demon is taking over. ARRRRGGGHHHH!_

With an explosion, the pool of blood split in half as an aura of clear and black electricity formed around Kaos and a shiny black sword appeared in his hand.

**Remmington Surroundings**

Kaos woke up from a splat on his forehead. He wiped the liquid off of his forehead and realized that the birds just shitted on him. Groaning as he had just been through hell, Kaos walked over to the beach and splashed his face with water. Already it was high noon and the dwarf sat on his chair reading his book. The dwarf noticed that Kaos was awake and drew his own blurite swords and lunged for Kaos. On instinct Kaos drew out his own sword only to realize that it was broken, and he only had the hilt of the sword along with the remaining pieces.

"I thought you got yourself a new sword?" asked the dwarf.

"I thought I died." said Kaos.

"If you don't draw out your new sword then you will really die!" shouted the dwarf as he charged at Kaos.

"Are you out of your mind!" shouted Kaos.

"Draw your sword and attack me. Or I will kill you."

_How am I suppose to draw my sword? It's broken! _

_"Place your blood upon your broken sword." said a mysterious voice._

As the dwarf's sword was an inch away from pentrating Kaos's heart, he grabbed it with his hands and allowed it to be cut, as soon as he felt his blood, Kaos pulled his hand away from the dwarf's sword and slammed it onto his own sword. A faint glow appeared on the sword and a blood red blast of energy blew up around Kaos. As the mist cleared away, Kaos had a mask of a black demon on his face, which he took off and threw it away. His clothes were replaced by black pants and a red robe with no sleeves.

**Fallador**

"Kaos has been away for three weeks. Are you sure that we should not go look for him?" asked Jenny.

"He'll be fine. He will show up when we need him. Let's go. Our trip to rescue Anna should take us at least a week. Jack are sure that your ready for this? You've been acting wierd from those dreams." said Ken.

"Yeah I'm fine." replied Jack as he started to walk towards the wildnerness.

**Varrock**

Ace licked his dry lips as he ran through the wet terrain. The road was covered with mud, debris, and trash. He slammed his back against a wall and sat down as he took another breather. His combat pants were already covered with mud and filth. He peeped around the corner and saw a rifleman signal to him that the area was clear. He ran towards the rifleman with his own rifle clutched tightly in his own hand. Even though he preferred swords, they were useless unless the enemy was distracted or if they were close. The fighting has escalated in the past weeks with the higher usage of guns, but there were still battles when only swords were used. However those were the only battles that the royal army would ever win. Every time they won, the rebels would just come and take it back with guns.

"A regiment of rebels are moving in sir." whispered a soldier hiding behind a fallen tree.

"Alright boys, fire when they are within 20 meters of your sight. Now pick your targets and keep yourselves covered." ordered Ace as he picked a target and aimed at his head.

The regiment was moving in extremely fast. Ace had doubts about this battle. A company of twenty men against a regiment of a hundred or so men was ridiculuous. If it was a sword battle, then that might be possible, but this was all guns.

"Fire!" shouted Ace as twenty shots sounded off all at once, and only eight fell.

The enemy fired back at the company but no one was injured. The bullets clipped the walls and trunks. The fire continued with a constant barrage of bullets, but a few of the men from Ace's company came out from their hiding places and fire back three to four shots before ducking back for cover. Ace crawled on the ground to a better vantage point as bullets whizzed over his head and clipped the ground in front of him. He kept going however. As soon as he go inside a building, he looked out from the crack in the wall and started to pick off rebels. He got six before he ran out of bullets and had to reload. His men fired back at the rebels, and the rebels fired back at the man. Ace continued to pick the rebel soldiers off from his vantage point before he ducked down and a cannon ball exploded in the room above him. A few seconds after the first shot, another cannon ball crashed through the wall he was hiding behind. Though he wasn't injured, Ace had his hearing knocked out of him for a few minutes. When he came back to his senses, he looked out the door and saw his men firing back at the rebel army with bravery despite the odds. However, the rebel's troops has decreased to half it's size, but now they were moving more carefully instead of staying out in the open.

A sound of the cannon alerted Ace, but he breathed a sigh of relief when a explosion happened on the rebel's side of the battlefield. The rebels fired back with their own cannons. This was the only distraction Ace needed before he popped out from behind his hiding spot and picked off the the guys manning the cannons, but he was rewarded with bullets clipping off sides of the wall and a graze on his left cheek. Another cannon shot was fired and when Ace popped out of his hiding spot he found the rebel regiment, or what was left of it retreating.

Ace came out of his hiding spot to greet their back up when the whitsling of a cannonball was heard. Everyone ducked back for cover before their cannon was destroyed by a cannonball. A shout of anger awakened Ace when he saw the rebel army coming back with a full frontal charge. Ace told his men to stand their ground and fire all their remaining ammunition into their enemies.

Ace climbed to the top of the building and began to fire like mad. His rapid shots did down a few rebels, but there were too many this time to make a difference. The rebels fired back and once they were out of ammunition, they drew their swords and hacked down the first soldiers that stood in their way.

"Retreat! Retreat! Fourth block is lost! I repeat! Retreat back to base!" shouted Ace as he fired more shots at the oncoming rebels before he drew his swords and began to hack away at the oncoming rebels. Ace spilled the guts of two more rebels before he jumped off, knowing that they will over power him soon. He ran away, ducking occassionally on conscience whenever he heard a gun shot. Eventually he reached camp without any further injuries.

"Where are those god damnit white knights!?" asked Ace

"They'll be here by night fall." reported Red.

"God damn it! Everyone, get to your posts! Set up the cannons! Snipers, get to your best vantage point. Conceal yourselves the best way you can and wait for a long ass battle. Once they break through the gates, everyone draw your swords. This is going to be a big one. So good luck! Now go!" ordered Ace.

"What are the odds?" asked Red.

"You know the odds already." said Ace as he positioned himself behind a wall waiting for the rebel army to reach their lines.


	16. Chapter XIV

It took a while, but I finally got the this chapter written. After December 15 everything should be back on track. The writer site is up but it's pretty crappy for now. Give me about a month or two and I should have a better lay out and everything should be running smoothly. The number reason for the delay was not because of the site or my school projects. It was because of my personal project of a Runescape Module. I am currently making a mod for Runescape with the Neverwinter Nights toolset engine. But it's not with NWN 2 or NWN1 expansions. With the crappy computer I have, I can't even play dvds! So hopefully I will be able to get a new computer by next year. Two more important announcements is that I am currently admitting character submissions, and submissions to the site. The site would be like a underground fanfiction site. Anything that people won't accept on will be accepted on the site. So just give me a word if you want to know more. And when I mean anything, I mean any kind of art, literature, etc., but spam! Link you might be right but it's in already, so it'll be pointless to take it out. Before I started writing this story I had a hard time deciding whether I should put guns in the story and if people will go against the story like the parents went against Slim Shady. But I felt like I don't care anymore. But rest assured, the guns will see action mostly when Ace and the rebels are fighting. Besides that, most of the battles will have swords, bows, spears, and the good old fashioned melee weapons.

**Chapter XIV: Varrock**

The imperial army soldiers fidgeted in their spots waiting for the rebels to break through, but it has been ten long minutes and there was no sign of a rebel anywhere. The late afternoon was quite with the early setting sun. There was no sound besides the harsh breathing of the soldiers and the ricketing of the crickets. There were three platoons in total defending the base. About thirty to fifty men per platoon and half of what is injured. Which leaves very little men to resist the mass attack that was about to made by the rebels. There were men lying on the streets waiting for the assault when the ground exploded infront of them. Then the shots of the cannons can be heard and the streets were bombarded with mass amounts of cannon balls.

"Shit! Get off the streets! Get off the streets! Come on get outta there!" shouted Ace as he sprung up and started to usher soldiers off the road.

As the platoons hid in buildings, the bombardment of the cannons continued for five more minutes before it ceased. Again there was no noise. There was not a single rebel insight. Just when a soldier thought it was safe to head outside, a cannonball landed right in front of him and he was blown against the wall with half of his body gone. The man screamed in agony as two more men rushed out from their cover to bring their injured comrade to safety. Ace ran from building to building before he spotted Red who was leaning against the walls of a ruined building.

"What's the status on the gates?" asked Ace

"We lost our left flank in the first bombardment, I got the men off the walls. It was suicide if they just stood there. We have a two teams of snipers scattered around the front buildings near the gate and the rest of the riflemen are getting the injured out of the battle or finding a good spot where they won't get blown into pieces. My guess is that the rebels are trying to bomb us down to maybe thirty to twenty men so they can take us out once they start a raid." reported Red.

Ace nodded at the report and said "Take command for me. I'm not going to sit around and let them beat us with artillery fire."

Ace trotted through the ruined streets of west varrock and found a sergeant fiddling with his saradoman necklace.

"Bored soldier? Here I got a mission for ya. Find four men, I want at least a messenger and sniper. The other two can be your pick. After that, bring them here ASAP." ordered Ace as he trotted towards the wall where a bunch of men were lying around.

Ace tapped four men on their shoulders and ordered them to follow him with a wave of his hand.

By the time Ace got to the rendezvous the sergeant has already gathered the needed men.

"Before I tell you why I gathered you here, I need your names and your ranks." said Ace.

The soldiers muttered their names starting with the sergeant that Ace had talked to first. All together there was two sergeant, two private first class, one corporal, one lieutenant, and three privates. The sergeant that Ace spoke to was Clark McLarkey, and the other sergeant was Glien Carner. The grumpy lieutenant only gave his last name which was Garcia. There was a nervous corporal named Johnny Blitz who was a messenger. The privates along with the first class's gave only their last name as well. Turner, Sheffield, Troin, Zitweski, and Xemnas. Xemnas and Sheffield were both PFC's, but Sheffield was a sniper. The ten men team was made up of eight riflemen including Ace, one sniper, and one crossbow man who was the messenger, Blitz.

"Ok, here is what we're going to do. You should know pretty well that we're losing men here and fast because of the constant barrage of cannons. What we're going to do is sneak behind their lines and take out their cannons. It sounds hard, but with all the rubble around here in the streets, I doubt they'll be able to notice us. We'll split into teams of two. McLarkey, Blitz, Sheffield, Turner and me will take the point. Garcia, your in command of the second squad which will consist of you, Troin, Zitweski, Xemnas, and Carner. You guys will take a longer route and flank the cannons from the right. Once we get to the cannons, Sheffield will find a vantage point and fire the first shot. Once the first shot is fired my squad will rush in and Blitz will stay in the back. Once you see them distracted, Garcia, you will bring your squad in and wipe them out from behind. Quite a simple plan, now follow me. Oh and Blitz, if the battle is going bad, then you run your ass off back here and find Captain Red and tell him to pull out. Now let's move!" ordered Ace as he swung his rifle into his arms and began to run towards the far side of camp in a crouched position.

The ten men assault team quickly and quietly moved through the piles of rubble and debris that covered the streets of varrock. The sound of the firing of the cannons got louder until they were able to see the cannons being fired. From this point on, Ace nodded to Sheffield and Garcia. Sheffield took his position and waited for Garcia to quietly get into position so they can flank the artillery team. There was a total of three cannons that were being rapidly loaded by a four man team, and there another three man team of riflemen and crossbowmen guarding them. There was total of twenty one soldiers working guarding the cannons. After minutes of crawling, sprinting, and quite running, Garcia finally made it to his assigned position and waved to the sniper that he was ready.

Sheffield was ontop of a tree, there was no building around the market place and a tree was the best thing that he can find. Even that was not the best vantage point, but it did help conceal his position very well. He looked through the scope of his rifle and bit down on his lip as he fired the first shot which landed in one of the guards that protected the firing crew. Them moment Sheffield's rifle sounded, Ace popped up from his cover and began to fire like mad at the firing crew. The whole crew was not prepared for a attack so they were dealt with quickly. The other two crews that head the gunshots took a while to respond as well, but they were able to fire back and keep Ace and his squad pinned down. Sheffield carefully picked his targets to help his teammates out.

"GO GO GO!" shouted Garcia as patted his men on the shoulders and told them to move out. As they began to move up to one of the cannons, a guard spotted them while he was reloading and he got the whole crew to fire on them.

"Come on! What are you waiting for!? Fire back at those bastards! Let them have it! GO GO GO! Don't just stand there!" shouted Garcia as his men took cover and fired back at the crew when he ran down the street with his rifle in hand firing like mad. After his clip bursted out from his rifle, he stuffed another one in, cocked it and knocked out the nearest rebel with the butt end of his rifle and took out the six other crew members single handed with his rifle. By the time he had dismantled the cannon, he was already on his way to the last cannon crew while his squad reached the cover of the cannon crew he had just taken out.

"What the hell is wrong with that guy?!" asked Xemnas.

"He can't get enough of killing. Can't you see!" laughed Carner as he fired his rifle at the last crew.

"McLarkey! Take my right flank and distract those rebels! Blitz, Turner! On me! Let's go! We're going to storm the crew. Come on get up Blitz! What in the god damn name do you think your doing? Get up and fire that crossbow! Stop hiding! Come on soldier, get up and fire!" shouted Ace at the cowering corporal. "God damn it. Blitz, go get yourself out of here and tell Red that the situation over here would be secured soon and that he can send out patrols to meet us. Come on move it!"

The corporal refused to move as he kept on shaking in his crouched position behind a market stall.

"Useless piece of shit. Turner your up! Take Blitz's job as messenger and tell Red to send out patrols. The situation is nearly under control." ordered Ace.

"Yes sir." replied Turner as he ran off back to base.

"Hey Sheffield! Get down here! I need your help!" shouted Ace.

"Area is secured!" shouted Garcia from far away.

"Ok! Nevermind Sheffield! Garcia secured the last cannon!" Ace shouted again.

"Don't matter! I was feeling cramped up anyways!" shouted Sheffield as he dropped from a tree but as he stood back up from the drop, he was shot in the head and his body fell in an instant.

Shots rang out from McLarkey's rifle and a distant scream of death was heard.

"Damn it! We got a man down!" shouted McLarkey.

"Garcia! Take your squad and secure the perimeter, I don't want anymore hostiles sniping down our men, but don't wander off anymore than thirty feet away from this camp." ordered Ace.

"Yes sir!"

"Sir! Private Turner reporting back with Red's patrol squad sir!" said Turner.

"At ease soldier. The situation is secured but, we lost Sheffield. He took a shot in the head when he came out of his cover, and we gotta do something about Blitz. I can't talk to him. Maybe you could. Poor guy shitted in his pants when I told him that we were going to storm the place. Maybe he shitted in it earlier when I told him we were going on a completely suicidal mission. Whichever the case might be, get him out of here. He didn't even fire a single shot. What use is he going to be to us if we're attacked." said Ace as he sighed and lighted his pipe.

Turner quietly walked over to Blitz where he was still hiding ever since the beginning of the fight and he was still shivering and sobbing. Turner sighed at the sight and helped Blitz up. "Come on man. Let's get you out of here."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Red as he looked at Blitz and Turner.

"Shitted his pants. Seriously, I wonder what kind of soldiers are the imperials training these days. Wussies?" commented Ace shaking his head.

"Probably." said Red laughing.

It was at daybreak when the troops under Ace's command began to pull out of Varrock and the fresh recruits singing their jolly songs came into fight.

"Finally we get a leave from fighting. I can't wait for a bath and a hot meal at the barbarian village." said Mat as he stretched his legs and arms.

"Sit tight will ya? It's bad enough that we got injured with us on this caravan." muttered Red as he tried to catch some well deserved rest.

"Alright alright, no need to get your pants up your arse for me streching." said Mat with a fake dwarven accent.

However Red remained silent and the only noises that came from him was snoring. The cavaran stopped and Ace climbed abroad with a roll of parchment in his hand.

"Any news from Legacy?" asked Mat excitedly.

"Yeah, the rebel cannon placements near the barbarian village was taken out. Edgevile still remain in the hands of the rebels. The Commander is sending in C company in to take Edgevile. We're not going back to Varrock anymore, but the fighting will probably be as intense as Varrock." said Ace.

"I wonder what the commander is thinking. He might be trying to flank the rebels from the far north and coming back in by heading east and then south, but once the rebels stop hearing reports from Edgevile, they will know that we're trying to flank him." said Mat as he put his head in his hands and sighed.

"True, but our attack will be delayed until spring arrives again. So mostly during the winter we will be warming our asses in Edgevile and relaxing." said Ace with a chuckle.

The caravan travled for quickly along the road for a few more minutes before the clash of swords was heard and shouting came afterwards. Red woke up from the noise and dashed out of the caravan with his sword drawn already only to find that their attackers were retreating back into the wilderness.

"Anybody hurt?" asked Ace from the caravan.

"Yeah! Turner took a hit on his left arm but he'll be fine. The medics are bandaging up the injury right now. Nothing big. Just a flesh wound." reported McLarkey.

"Carry on." acknowledged Ace as he close the flap and relaxed once more.

"Just when you get some peace and quiet, the rebels come out of no where and try to bite your leg off." said Mat as he opened the flap and jumped outside to guard the caravans.

"Ho ho! We're here! The good ol' village!" shouted Mat happily as he ran to the outcrop in the middle of the village before the caravans to give out orders.

"Hey litsen up! I got news for ya! As you all know we got a leave from battle!" shouted Mat and in response, the men cheered.

"But! The nice Commander only gave us two days!" shouted Mat, and in response he recieved boo-ing.

"Now litsen boys! I want you to go out there, get muddy, and have a good fun day of fighting rebels. If you do good...then you will be rewarded with a leave." said McLarkey in a fake old commander accent, which earned him some respect among the fellow soldiers and a good amount of laughter.

"Alright now this is serious! I have a mission for all of ya! Get drunk, sleep late, eat all you want, do whatever you want! But I want all of you to be fit and ready to fight when we're heading out! We're going to take Edgevile in one day. Now get the wounded to the resting camps and the rest of the day is all yours!" shouted Mat as he hopped off the outcrop.

"Shouldn't you show a better sign of authority?" asked Legacy.

"Aww come on. What kind of sergeant will I be if I wasn't so leinient." replied Mat as he ran off to the barracks for a bath and new clothes.

"Let him be. He's still young remember." said Ace as he carried his bags towards the barracks.

As Mat came out of the bathroom, he found the barracks empty except for one or two sleeping soldiers. He dressed himself in his uniform and put his guild cloak around his neck. Even though it was hot in the morning, the evening usually turned very cold. He walked towards the noisy hall where all the soldiers were having their meal. The sound was muffed from the outside but once he opened the doors and went in, the clattering of plates and the music was heard as soldiers and villagers danced and ate. Mat found Ace at one end of the table with a full plate and he was circling his fork around the plate.

"What's wrong?" asked Mat as he sat down.

"Lost a man yesterday, name was Sheffield. He was a good man. Good sniper, saved us from death a couple of times. But, he was gone the instant he came out of his cover. One shot to the head. We got the shooter though, but what has been done can not be undone. Think he was younger than you. Not even old enough to buy a...sigh. Here I'm not hungry." said Ace as he got up from the table and gave his plate of food to Mat and left.

"What's his problem. He doesn't act like this at all, but why start now?" muttered Mat.

"He's probably sick of all this shit as we are. Hey we've been fighting with you guys ever since the start of that plague and we still are. One thing I don't know is why they haven't promoted you to lieutenant yet." said Carner as he drank his bottle of ale.

"They say I'm too lienient." answered Mat as he began to eat his meal.

"Here take my ale. We might be the same rank but you ain't old enough to buy a drink eh. Now if you'll excuse me... I got a lady waiting for me by the door. Get what I mean? Hopefully you'll get a few as well. Alrighty then see ya later." said Carner as he pulled up his pants and began to walk towards the exit.

The morning light shined in McLarkey's eyes as he woke up and did his usual excerises and brushing his teeth. As soon as he was dressed with his washed and crisp uniform, he headed out to the hall where yesterday's party took place. The door to the hall was already opened and the laughter of soldiers litsening to Turner telling his war jokes was heard. As McLarkey sat down to have his breakfast, Mat, Legacy, Ace, and Red was in deep conversation behind him. They were talking in hushed voices and all of a sudden Red stood up and made his way to the front of the hall where he shouted and got everyone's attention.

"Litsen up! Word has come that the replacements just arrived and that we're heading into Edgevile today. All leaves are canceled! We're moving out at ten hundred hours! Carry on." said Red as he sat back down and Mat rose and patted McLarkey on the back.

"You done with your food?" asked Mat.

"Yeah, almost." answered McLarkey.

"Ok, finish that bite and we'll go get Carner and tell him the news." said Mat

"Done, so why we gotta go tell Carner? What's wrong with him? He injured or some shit?" asked McLarkey.

"Nah, you'll know soon enough." replied Mat as he walked out of the hall and towards the house that was on the other side of the village.

Without knocking Mat entered the house and he heard the rocking of the bed behind a wall. As he entered the room with McLarkey behind him, he found Carner and some random woman making love.

"Tell him the news McLarkey, I'll go get his bags." said Mat as he stroded to the other side of the room.

"Carner, we're moving out at ten hundred hours. All leaves and passes have been cancelled." said McLarkey.

"You got ten minutes to finish what your doing, and I want you to be geared up and ready to fight. Until then, have fun." said Mat with a grim face as he threw Carner's bags in front of the bed.

"Yes sir!" said Carner as he saluted butt naked.

"Come on let's go." said Mat as he left with McLarkey.

"Damn since when did he get a chick to stay with him for then night?" asked McLarkey as they headed back towards the barracks.


	17. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV: Rescue**

"Slay the demons huh?" said a kid that was walking the wilderness eating a loaf of bread. He had a brown cloak wrapped around him and the scabbard of a curved sword could be seen poking out of his cloak.

**Elsewhere in the Wilderness**

"I got these guys! Go!" shouted Jet as he fired a volley of rounds at dwarfven soldiers that were firing bolts at the group.

"You sure you can take them!? That's a lot of-wah!" shouted Jenny over the rifle fire as she was being pulled to safety by Jack.

"Relax he can handle them." said Jack. "We have to concentrate on rescuing Anna. Now we know that she is going to be executed by the greater demons, so that must mean that the execution site would be near their camp. We traveled for a day, and we have not met any chaos dwarfves, so there is a possibility that the white knights had employed them as guards."

"Their nothing to worry about. They're always squabbling with each other." said Chrono.

"Anyhow I still want you to be on high alert. Under the command of white knights, they can be dangerous." said Jack as he put down Chrono's assurance. "Come on let's go."

The trio traveled for a few more hours as they headed deeper into the wilderness. The land was quieter than usual. It also had an erie feel to it. Though it did not hold the sense of dread it normally held since it is usually filled with out laws and mercililess killers that will send chills down any bounty hunter that dares to go after the convicts. Instead it held the sense of the supernatrual and suspicion. The trio came across an outcrop of rocks, and they quickly knealt down behind them when they heard footsteps. The trio saw a man wielding a scythe walk pass them. The man was clothed in a red robe with a hood that covered his face. On the back of his robe there was a Zamorak sign. The man suddenly stopped and looked at the outcrop where the trio was hiding. After staring for a while he went back to his patrol muttering something that sound like common, yet it didn't.

"What the hell is Zamorak doing here?" asked Jenny.

"I don't know. You two go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys in a few. I'm gonna tail that guy." said Jack and before Chrono and Jenny could disagree, he jumped over the rocks and began to follow the Zamorak cultist in a squatted position.

"Relax, he'll be alright." said Ken as he placed a hand on Jennys' shoulder.

**Jack**

Jack followed the Zamorak cultist west in a squatted position. The man's head was bowed low and every step that he took he looked weaker. He began to stumble over the minor rocky terrain more and more. Suddenly the man came to a stop and he slowly turned around to face Jack.

"I can smell you kid. Come out now." said the man with a coarse and sick voice.

"Smell? What are you? Some sicko? Or do I really stink?" asked Jack with a sarcastic tone.

"No I can't smell you. I can smell your blood." said the cultist.

"So what is Zamorak doing in the wilderness. Especially near the execution site?" asked Jack.

"The same question goes to you kid." said the cultist.

"I asked first." said Jack.

Jack who expected another smart remark by the cultist was surprised when the cultist swung his scythe at his head. He ducked down just in time to avoid getting his head chopped off. On instinct, Jack took out the hunting knife that was attached to his left shoulder and ran up to the cultist and circled around him so he had the man in his grasp with his knife near his throat.

"Feel like talking now?" asked Jack.

"Go ahead. I will never tell." said the cultist.

Without hesitation, Jack slit the man's throat. As he backed away from the man to return to his group, the man suddenly got back up and took his hood off. His face was pale with red veins sprouting from the back of his head linking to his right eye.

"No, no, no. That won't work. You see, I am immortal. Zamorak has granted us, his loyal followers, the power of immortality!" shouted the man as he laughed like a maniac.

**Kid**

"Hey you! Yeah the kid over there! It's dangerous here! This area is off limits!" said a white knight that spotted a kid with a brown cloak walking towards them.

"Where is the atlar of the greater demons?" asked the kid with a frank voice.

"It's right beyond this point, but litsen, you can't go in there without authorization from the white knights or the lords." said the white knight.

"Tsk. Knights, lords, kings, your all full of bullshit you selfish sons of bitches!" shouted the kid as he unsheathed his sword and cut right through the knights' armor.

"What the-" said another knight before he was silenced by the kid who suddenly appeared right above him and swung his sword down splattering his head like a melon. Brain matter splashed out of the skull and flew onto the last remaining knight that had his sword drawn, but he was shaking in terror.

"If you have a sword, then use it to cut people!" shouted the kid as he stabbed the remaining knight in the throat.

"You call yourself knights, but at the end your all cowards dressed in shiny armor trying to pretend to be something your not. This world has become too corrupt for the age of kings and I don't like dealing with trash!" said the kid to the deceased knights as he slashed and cut their heads up into tiny little pieces.

**Ken and the Group**

"Ahh shit. I think we're lost." said Ken as he looked around the wilderness.

"No wonder you went missing for all those years! You get lost when you follow a straight track left by horses! It's this way Ken!" shouted Jenny as she waved her hand at him.

"Oh! Err I was just checking the area for anything suspicious." said Ken trying to make up an excuse for his bad sense of direction.

"Capture them!" shouted a voice with a dwarfven accent.

Suddenly from the trees, a whole company of men sprung out and surrounded Ken, Jenny, and Chrono with swords. Chrono immediately unleashed his volley of fire bolts at the knights coming in his direction. Jenny pulled out her pistols and began to fire away like mad at the men coming at her. She downed a good amount before she had to reload, and that gave the knights a chance to close the distance between them. Ken simply took one by surprise and snapped his neck and relieved the knight of his sword. He swung the giant sword down on another knight who blocked the blow with his sword. Using the brief seconds of shock the knight recieved from the blow, Ken kicked the knight in the stomach to push him away. He then swung his sword in a circle which caught two knights by surprise. The rest of the knights leaped back a few steps to avoid the blow.

"Ken! We can't take all of these guys at once!" shouted Chrono as dodged a warhammer that was thrown at him by the dwarf.

"Go ahead and teleport out of here with Jenny. I got this!" shouted Ken as he gutted another knight in the stomach and swung his sword in a circle again. This time he spilled the guts of five knights. The rest got cleaved by the sword and were injured pretty badly. As Chrono and Jenny teleported a short distance away to safety. Ken was left with a squad of knigts and a dwarfven soldier that held a battleaxe in his pudgy hands.

"Hmm. I don't reconize you. I only reconize the mage. I thought I had killed him, but it seems like I was incompetent with my work. My target is not you. So tell me, what is your reason for coming here?" asked the dwarf.

"I'm a mercenary." said Ken.

"Mercenary eh? Well you certaintly beat up my boys pretty bad. How about letting go of the contract that you have with those two and I'll let you go eh?" proposed the dwarf.

"Sorry. My mission success rate has always been one hundred percent. If I were to go back on my deal, then that will damage my reputation. Will it not?" asked Ken.

"Indeed. How about this? I'll hire you instead." said the dwarf.

"I'm going to have to turn down that offer, first of all, I don't know what your mission is, and if the reward is higher than the one that is already offered. Two, I prefer this mission better, and that is dealing with you punks." answered Ken.

"You better watch your tone with me boy. By the looks of it, you can barely swing that sword." said the dwarf.

"I'm just rusty. How about helping a guy out and get the rust off of him old geezer?" asked Ken.

This provoked the dwarf who suddenly rushed forward to hack Ken in half. Ken surprised him with lifting up the two handed sword without a problem and with only one hand, he parried the hack, and kicked the dwarf in the face. The rest of the knights rushed up to fight Ken, but they were only butchered and hacked down by him.

"You call these your soldiers? They fight worst than the recruits I have seen in my days. You might have had more experience than me gramps, but I think it's time for you to retire!" shouted Ken as he swung his sword down on dwarf only to hit dirt.

"I still got a whole lot more years left fool!" shouted the dwarf who had rolled away and is now charging at Ken with his axe.

Ken tried to pull his sword out of the ground but he decided that if he did, it would waste to much time, and he might suffer a wound. He left the weapon there and ran towards the dwarf to engage him barehanded.

"Fool! You take me too lightly! You think your bare fists can penetrate my armor?" shouted the dwarf.

"Retire and go home to your grandchildern gramps." said Ken as he pulled his right fist out of the dwarfs' armor. His hand was soaked in blood, but the dwarfs' armor was dented heavily. The blow was instant. The dwarf never saw the blow coming. All he saw was a blurry image before he was hit in the stomach.

"Ah shit. That really hurts. Gotta find Jenny and ask her to fix me up." said Ken as he started to walk around the wilderness aimlessly.

**Jack**

"Immortality huh." muttered Jack as he sat on a rock in front of the dead cultist with a smoking rifle.

Jack stood up and walked towards the the dead body and began to search the cultist's body to look for any information. He found a parcel and a diary. He walked back to the rock and sat down. He flipped through the pages of the diary and his eyes widdened at the events that were dated. The diary dated back to the day that he had first arrived in this land.

His mouth began to open after he found out that Zamorak planned for the corruption of Chrono, and the fake war between Chrono and the world. They knew that he was going to lose, and yet they used him. The diary also told the facts that only he and Ken knew. Jack eventually found out that the cultists had been watching his actions for all these years. They had been studying his fighting style and everything.

As he flipped through the pages, he found something that caught his eye. It was a detailed description about the execution of Anna. The trial was all a fake. The council of righteous in the land was already murdered during the zombie outbreak and riot in Varrock. The trial was already setup to look like a real one but it was really a fake. The decision to execute Anna as a way open the gate to hell was already decided when she became an agent for the kingdom of Saradoman. It was written that the white knights would be used as pawns for stopping the advance of Jack and his crew.

Jack who was overcome with shock let the book dropped onto the ground, with his eyes wide and his mouth open, and his hands shaking. Rage filled up in him as he screamed and grabbed his hair in anger. He ripped open the parcel to find a stack of papers that featured the design of his weapon that he gave to Jenny. The weapon was actually a shapeshifter. It had no solid shape.

The documents of research by the Zamoraks stated that the weapon was made from combining silver and blurite ores. However, that was not enough. Another material was required and they did not find that specific material yet. Already the Zamoraks had created a few prototype weapons that had the same properties as the sword Jack had. The weapons would change shape at whoever carried it, unless the wielder's personality and features were like the previous or another wielder. However, the strongest property of that enabled the wielder supreme advantage over their oppenents was the ability to change the shape of the weapon at the wielder's whim. According to the documents, there was only one theory of how the weapon changes shape. The theory said that the wielder had to be one hundred percent concentrated and the image of what the wielder wanted the weapon to change it's shape to had to be seen clearly in the minds' eye.

"Well, nothing to lose. Might as well try. At least I know these guys aren't smart zombies. They're just abnormal and killing them is quite random." said Jack to himself as he gathered the documents and began to run back towards the area where he left the others.

**Group**

"Identify yourself!" shouted Jenny as she pointed her gun at the figure that was approaching their camp in the wildnerness. Already night has fallen and Chrono was cooking their meal.

"Relax, it's me. Ken got beat up pretty bad." said Jet as he lowered Ken onto the ground. "I treated his wounds already, all he needs is some rest, but I don't think he'll be able to use that hand for a while."

"You scared me Jet. Anyway, join us, Chrono are you done making dinner?" asked Jenny.

Jet suddenly stood up and aimed his rifle at a figure that had approached from behind him. He found a rifle aimed at his head as well. He lowered his gun as the other figure lowered the rifle.

"Jenny the fire is too dangerous. Just finish cooking the dinner and put the fire out as soon as you can. We don't want to attract any unwanted guests.

"Dinner is served!" said Jet with a happy tone. As soon as he filled everyones' bowls with the stew, Jet tossed a whole lot of soil over the fire until it finally died out.

The group sat in a circle in the dark drinking their stew and eating their dry rations. The group ate in silence, knowing that they only had less than a day left and they won't have much time to sleep nor think of a plan. Jenny and Ken shared one tent, and Chrono shared the other with Jet and Jack took the first watch.

**Morning**

"Hey what happened to Jack?" asked Jenny as she stepped out of the tent, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes with her bare hands.

"He left." answered Jet.

"He what! Without us?" asked Jenny who was now fully awake.

"A few greater demons are nothing but mere pestering things to him." said Ken as he crawled out of the tent.

"Why didn't you stop him?" asked Jenny.

"I'm the messenger. Who would be the messenger if I went with him?" said Jet who put it simply. "He told us to run if we encounter anyone that looks suspicious or sick. Especially cultist members. If we are to fight them with no other choice, then we are to avoid cutting their chest open or decapitating them. I asked him why and he said that the results will be quite nasty."

"Doesn't matter. We have to start moving. Not to find Jack, but if we stay here any longer, we'll definitely be spotted by a patrol." said Jenny.

"Right. Hey Chrono you up yet?" asked Ken.

"I've been up the whole night." said Chrono as he crawled out of the tent.

"You didn't sleep?" asked Ken with amazement.

"I don't need to sleep. I meditate." said Chrono as he took his hood off.

"Damn, it looks like you have to sleep sometime today or tomorrow when we get Anna out of here." said Ken.

"You might be right." said Chrono.

"If you boys don't mind, why don't you help Jet and me with the packing." said Jenny with annoyance in her voice.

**Execution Grounds**

"Ho ho! Back for more eh?" shouted Valentine as he parried a blow from Kaos's sword.

"If you keep joking your going to die Valentine!" shouted Kaos as he hacked away in a pattern that is almost impossible for humans to do in so little time.

Valentine however parried all the blows with his long sword and with a swift counter attack he landed a cut on Kaos's chest.

"Your still too open. Even though your technique and strength and overall ability has increased, your fighting stance is poor. That is why you were lying in your own pool of blood last month. The same shall happen again!" said Valentine who dodged a lunge by Kaos and came back with another swift slice to the stomach.

Kaos dropped down onto the ground as he began to cough up blood and hold his new wound with his left hand as his right hand clutched on to his sword using the tip of the sword that was buried in the ground for support.

"So this is end it seems. It seems like this, is your limit. Well this is a big dissapointment, I was hopping that you would land at least a scratch on me, but I have overestimated you." said Valentine as he raised his sword and swung down on Kaos. In the time the sword was being swung down, Kaos heard a voice that sounded very much like a demon. The sword cut through Kaos and he fell down onto the ground. Just as Valentine turned around to leave, Kaos stood right back up with the face of a black demon replacing his head.

"Kaos, you weak mortal. This power was not granted to you! You earned it! Now use it as you see fit! Unleash everything upon this foolish mortal!" shouted Kaos as he sent out multiple black beams from his left hand.

Kaos used the distraction of the black beams to appear right next to Valentine and without a split thought of hesitation, he swung his sword and the sound of blood splattering was heard.

"Very well. I will take my words back. I actually have underestimated you." said Valentine as he threw his long sword away and drew two long slim rapiers.

Kaos had returned to his normal state with a amazed expression on his face.

"It was a good thing you only scratched my left shoulder." said Valentine.

"Sir! There seems to be another intruder. But this one is only a kid. He has already mericlessly killed two full companies of our men, and he is headed this way." reported a knight.

"So much killing. Is this woman really that important to you?" asked Valentine. "The rest of you have permission to take command for me. I will stay here and deal with this insolence."

"Yes sir! Alright men! Follow me and don't let that monostrous kid through!" shouted the soldier that had reported.

"Sir, the Greater Demons are ready to perform their execution." reported another soldier.

"Good, allow them to start immediately without any interruptions." said Valentine as he acknowledged the soldier's report.

Anna was hanging on a crest when three greater demons walked towards her and surrounded her with and began to draw a Zamorakian sign. Soon the Demons began to bow and pray and shriek. The sign that was around Anna began to light up with a big red glow and the lead demon walked towards Anna to incinerate her with his hot firey breath. As the demon blew out a fireball, a silver shield formed around the front of Anna and she opened her eyes to find Jack standing there infront of the shield with his back against it.

"How's it going princess? You got the whole crew fighting for you right now." said Jack with the same old goofy smile he used to give her when they were kids.


	18. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI: Aftermath**

Kaos woke up in a warm bed that aggravated him deeply. Even though it was fall season, when the weather was suppose to be chilly, it still felt like it was summer. The days and nights were like summer as well. His chest ached along with his stomach when he tried to get up, there were no sitches on him, but a few scars. He looked around the room and found that he was back at the mansion in Falador which has been transformed once more.

It was no longer the dull grey color of bricks, instead it was painted with a few different shades of brown. On the top of the ceiling was a small fan that rotated in a slow spin that did barely anything to keep the room cool. Even though the place was a big wide open area, there were rows of unmade beds littered along the walls, and besides them were small cupboards or tables with either a book or a unlit candle sitting ontop of them. The middle of the room was a big round table with chairs strewn out of place and on the table there were a few left over bottles of beer and wine, a mug of unfinished coffee, a few papers that laid in different directions along with some left over food, some karajma weed and a pipe, and finally a pack of playing cards was divided into five places along the table and in the middle laid a long line of cards. The sunlight shined through the window cloth of the east window hinting that it was morning. In the ray of sunlight there were little dust particles dancing around and the room itself seemed dusty as well, along with it being messy as it is. Inhaling the scent of the room, Kaos sighed and relaxed. For once, he felt like he was...home.

**Elsewhere**

Falador, a city of knights, a city of royalty was already bustling with the shouting of merchants and the gallops of horses here and there in the early morning. The square was filled with adventurers sitting down waiting for their friends or walking around aimlessly in search of something to do. Of course with such a huge amount of warriors gathered, the locals who were dressed in fine and rich clothing just walked around carrying on with their buisness viewing the adventurers as normal citizens. Along these locals was a youthful couple walking down the street, holding hands and swinging their arms happily as they headed for the inn. The girl had dyed pink hair and she wore a skyblue tubetop with baggy brown shorts. The guy had messy brown hair that hanged down his forehead while the sides, the middle, and the back was spiked out in different directions. He too wore baggy brown shorts along with a white tunic. They went inside and sat down by the far end of the inn where it in open day light besides the ceiling above then and the small wooden fence that was the border line between the inn and outside. The couple ordered some coffee and proceeded to talk over a few things that fell in with the mumbling and the flipping of pages in the newspaper.

"You should have ordered the coffee without the thirteen sugar cubes added to it Jack. Thirteen is a unlucky number." said Jenny with a frown.

"Well, I like to test the unlucky theory alot and so far nothing unlucky has ever happened in the last two weeks." said Jack with a smile.

"So who was that kid when we were at the wilderness? He does seem really dangerous." asked Jenny.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is good, and he was definitely trained by someone with a lot of skill and talent. The thing is that, the kid doesn't seem like he had been training all his life, but to reach that level of skill in such a short period of time is astounding. Even I was not as good as him when I was his age." said Jack who thought back to his past.

"So how good were you back then?" asked Jenny who wanted to probe further into Jack's past before she met him when she was little and when he was a early teen.

"Well, let's just say that if I had fought against him back then when I just got here, I would say the fight would have been over in at least fifteen seconds, in his favor." answered Jack.

"Wow, you must have really sucked." said Jenny awed at her boyfriend's honesty.

"To be honest, I wasn't really that good. I only excelled in the understanding of medicine and surgery. My swordsmanship might have been above average, but I lacked stamina. I had little muscle, which I still do now, and my aim with a gun is still the same as what I have now. The only reason I was a ranked a sergeant was because of my medical abilities, along with the understanding of foreign knowledge and tracking." said Jack.

"So did you fight alongside Ken when you guys rescued me?" asked Jenny.

"Actually I did, but I only fought a one on one with a pirate that had fell overboard and landed on our fishing boat. I had a few strikes at him, but I did get tired out after those few strikes. He landed a few minor cuts on my left arm, but that was it before I knocked him off our boat with a fire spell." said Jack. "Oh I nearly forgot. I bought this for you."

Jenny took the bag that Jack had place on the table and put it on her lap and opened it. In it was a pair of lingeries of pink color, and she blushed from the sight of it.

"You really don't have any common sense do you? How can you carry this around in public?" asked Jenny with grin and hushed whisper, but she only found Jack showing more interest in his coffee than her.

"Ahah! I finally found you lovebirds!" shouted Ken as he hopped over the fence and sat down. "So this is where you two went while I was in that stinky white knight's castle having a meeting with the new temporary council so we can settle our legal agreements."

"Well you are the one that went on the least missions to be honest and everyone has done more than you. So doing something like that should not even be a bother to you Ken." said Jack as he drank his coffee in few gulps.

"You idiot! You don't drink coffee like it's a sugar drink! Your suppose to enjoy it and take little sips!" shouted Jenny.

"What? I was thirsty and it was cold coffee anyway. Besides it tasted sugar drink." explained Jack with a somewhat confused face.

"Man, and I thought I had a sweet tooth. Ken please help him." pleaded Jenny as she banged her head on the table feeling defeated.

"Help him?! How am I suppose to help a man that was responsible for putting me through so much pain, suffering, and horror?" asked Ken.

"Well your surprisingly loud as always said Chrono.

"Who are you?" asked Ken and Jenny at the same time.

"Umm, this is my umm new outfit." said Chrono.

The duo was silent for a moment before they bursted into fits of laugter.

"Oh my god Chrono is that really you?" asked Ken.

"I never knew you had such a feminine side." said Jenny who was laughing hysterically.

"What's wrong with Chrono wearing yellow pants and a pink tunic?" asked Jack who apparently was the only one not laughing besides Chrono.

"Is he always this hard headed?" asked Jenny as she turned around whispered to Ken.

"No, he's laughing inside. The guy has a wierd sense of humor. So he should also have a twisted sense of pleasure. Be careful with him." replied Ken who immediatly got knocked out by Jenny's flashing fist.

"Sorry about that Chrono, but yellow and pink does not really go well together for a guy like you. Perhaps we should find you some other colors." said Jenny as she escorted him back to the clothing shop.

"Hey Ken you alright?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now lets get down to the first order of buisness." said Ken.

"Good, I want every single detail of what happened." said Jack.

**Later that day**

It was late afternoon when Jenny got home after a day of shopping with Chrono, and she ended up carrying all his bags because the weak idiot can't even carry two bags. She went into the kitchen to prepare dinner, but on her way there she noticed Kaos was at the dinner table eating some left over pizza with a mug of cold coffee.

"So your finally up. Liked your nap?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, it was refreshing." answered Kaos.

Suddenly the voices of Jack and Ken could be heard as they entered through the front door laughing.

"Oh I got it now! You guys thought that Chrono looked like a queer with those colored clothes!" shouted Jack as he was laughing his head off.

"Oh hey, Kaos, your up. Too bad you missed Chrono in yellow pants and pink tunic today." said Ken laughing.

Upon hearing this Kaos started laughing as well, and Chrono finally stepped in and the laughing stopped.

"How I look?" asked Chrono as he was dressed in an all white suit with a pink shirt underneath.

"Now that is more like it." said Jenny as she beamed at her skill of picking clothes of fashion.

"Holy shit Kaos! You see that! It looks like Chrono is finally going to get a huge number of girls!" said Jack as he began to laugh at Kaos's stunned face, but he stopped when he was slapped over the head by Jenny.

"Your the one to talk for someone so clueless." said Jenny.

"Who are you?" asked a familiar voice that just stepped into the dining room.

"Jet, meet the new Chrono." said Ken smirking.

As the group began to set up the table for dinner, Kaos went outside into the main office and sat down at his desk to finish his snack. Jack followed him out to talk to him.

"Don't worry Kaos, you won the fight against Valentine and Anna is safe. Jet just came back from visiting her today, and everything is cleared up between us and the white knights. There was just a small setback within the council." said Jack.

"Well that's a relief, but tell me everything that happened in the last two weeks."said Kaos

"Long story short, a lot of meetings with the white knights about the council and rebellion threat. And me and Jenny finally made some progress. Don't worry, you'll find someone to settle down with." said Jack with an assuring smile.

"Tsk. Now I'm suppose to be taking advice from a kid that is two years younger than me. I feel honored." said Kaos.

"You should, it's the advice I got from Ken." said Jack

**A/N**: I know that fans don't exist in RS but seriously if AC's didn't exist, what will they use to keep themselves cool. Besides they have all those showerheads and bathtubs already, why not add some fans to make the place feel cozy. Also I was thinking about collaborating stories with a few of ya, so if you want to, gimme a word in the reviews. The crew really needs some customers if you know what I mean. On the last note, I know this is short, and it took a long ass time to update, but I wrote a few drafts of the fight of Kaos and Valentine and saving Anna, but I really didn't like them, since I just got sick of violence for now, and I just wanted the story to show a peaceful everyday life of the crew. Review please! I really want to know what you guys think. Reviews make me happy, no reviews make me go rambo on poor zombies.


	19. Chapter XVII

A short chapter for the day, I just had to get this out of the way, and oh I am currently accepting character submissions. Just tell me what faction you want to be a part of. Jack's mercenaries, the two factions mentioned in the story below, or future coming factions or the Zamorak cult.

**Chapter XVII: Beginning of Criminal Arc**

Ever since the rebellion that broke out in Varrock, and one of the greatest cities has fallen into chaos, crime has been on the rise. With so much crime going on, even Fallador is not safe. The knights are doing their best to keep order around the city, but since the rise of crime has been too much for them to handle, they began to hire mercenaries to act as guards. Even the best of the best law keepers were pulled off from their regular duties to help neutralize threats that were beyond the handle of regular knights and so F.A.T. was deployed all around the city.

**West Fally **

2 men are sitting on a caravan, one was reading a newspaper and the other was eating his breakfast. They carefully watched as a man entered a regular two story complex while he looked around suspiciously. Right after he went up the man with the newspaper raced across the small street and whispered into the ears of a armorer and then raced back to the caravan. Shortly afterwards a group of six men came out of the building and one of them dumped a sack of garbage in the middle of the street but 2 guards on patrol caught him and began to give him a ticket for littering, but shortly afterwards one of the guards was distracted by a fight starting between the armorer and a carpenter. The other guard told him that he would let him off this time and just as he was about to turn the other way he noticed the man holding another bag that had a many big bulges coming out of it.

"Hey what's in the bag?" asked the guard.

The man just stared at the guard silently and as the guard realized that he was one of the wanted criminals, he was shot in the head. The other guard reached for his sword but he was too slow as he was shot to.

"Shit! Action! Move it people!" shouted the man eating his breakfast as he dropped it and pulled out his own pistol and began to fire on the men.

The carpenter and the armorer had already stopped arguing by then and began to fire on the criminals as well. Out of no where a shop owner and a customer came out and began to fire on the criminals as well. The criminals returned fire and the carpenter was hit in the leg. The armorer gave covery fire as he pushed the carpenter into a store. One criminal had two pistols and fire one at the shop owner and the customer while the other was being fired at the caravan men. He ducked under the table he was hiding behind as he felt bullets pounding into the wooden blocks. When the barage was over he ducked back up and fired a few shots at the shop owner and missed. He got back up and began to fire at the caravan with both guns as he began to walk backwards towards the exit of the small street. Another criminal was hiding behind 3 barrels, and one was stack ontop of the two. He opened the bag that he was carrying and pulled out a shotgun and pump it. He then rosed up from his cover and let loose a blast on the shop owner and the customer that were hiding behind a fruit stand. While this was happening the first criminal that was questioned by guards had opened his bag and pulled out a semi-auto rifle that the troops of Varrock carry and began to pound rounds into the caravan forcing the two men to retreat to the end of the caravan.

The sound of hooves can be heard as a caravan pulled up on the opposite of the street of the criminals and four more guards came out firing their pistols on the criminals. One criminal that had climbed onto a window sill began to snipe away at the new comers with his repeating crossbow and they quickly duck behind the caravan for cover. The shop owner who had seen this fired a two shots at the criminal on the window sill before he clicked empty and recieved a shot to the arm from the dual pistol wielding criminal. The criminal on the window sill hopped off and ran to the middle of the street and began to fire at the two caravan men as one of them pulled out a repeating crossbow as well and began to fire on him. After a two shots the caravan man ducked down for cover and rose up again to fire three shots before he was pinned down again. By now another caravan had pulled up on the other side of the street and the crossbow wielding criminal punctured the ride with holes as he ran across the remainder of the street taking cover behind a lamp post as he reloaded his crossbow. Then he fired four shots at the remaining guards that came out of the caravan. The last two criminals finally came out of their hiding spot and began to walk towards the caravan to load their cargo of weapons, but one was shot in the leg and immobolized. He threw a wine bottle soaked with a rag sticking out of it's opening soaked in oil to the dual pistol wielding gunman.

"Get on!" shouted the dual pistol wielding gunman and he threw the wine bottle in the middle of the street to create a wall of fire between them and the guards, and he ran for the caravan as he retreated.

"Shit everyone down!" shouted the caravan man holding the repeating crossbow as the wine bottle exploded and engulfed the street in front of him into flames. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah." said a few guards that were coughing from the smoke.

"Come get those two guys over there to healers room in the castle. Everyone else follow me!" shouted the man.

"Sir, a letter from the head mistress of the F.I.T. department." said a guard.

"That bitch always comes at the right time." said the man.

_Inspector Jacky Tray, I believe you are having a rough time. However, I want the intel on those criminals right now, so contact me through the sea shell system the moment you recieve this letter._

"Ok, people move out! We're going to follow the criminals!" shouted Jacky.

"Sir, the letter, she told you to contact her." said the man that was reading the newspaper.

"That can wait. This can't." said Jacky as he reloaded his crossbow and began to chase after the criminals on foot. "Oh and everybody be extra careful, the man with the two pistols is an expert assasin that I have been chasing after for one whole year."

"Take it easy kid, things like this can't be rushed. I've waited my whole life for something this big." said the man reading the newspaper.

"Well old man, your about to retire soon anyway, I just started and I have a lot more in front of me."

**Street in front of the Bar**

"I can't go on any more T. Here take these weapons I'll hold them off for as long as I can." said the man that was wounded as he slapped a fresh magazine into his pistol.

"We're not leaving anyone behind!" shouted the member holding the semi-automatic rifle.

"GO! Better one of us die here than all of us dying! Besides I'll slow you guys down anyway." said the wounded man with a smile.

"Let's go." said T without looking back.

Just as the group rounded the corner, pistol shots began to sound out. The man with the semi-auto was about to turn around and help his friend out, but his teammate held him back and shook his head. The man's face contorted into anger and followed the group and ran away, and the last thing he heard was the explosion of another wine bottle.

**A/N: F.A.T. stands for Fast Action Team, while F.I.T. stands for Fallador Inspection Team. Yes it's acronym is FAT, no offense to the fat people or the FAT32 system that windows uses.**


	20. Chapter XVIII

This chapter was suppose to be out on the 1st of March but, you know, being the pervert that i am, yes a fully qualified and prideful pervert has appeared! _Does some heroic stance or some shit like that not my thing tho, but oh well. _Well enough digression and on to the important announcements. Since yesterday was Kaos's b-day lets give him a late happy b-day cheer. I also hope I have granted your wish of playing me seriously in a game even though it was snowing. Now on to the next order of buisness. Just to let Loin know about my writing style. Yes I know often keep changing the tense and tense was one of the basic things I learned somewhere in elementary. I also know that I have OD grammer mistakes everywhere but seriously, I could care less about the grammer or tense or whatever. I free write or would you call it free type since I just let the plot unveil itself as I write and I don't go back and check my work. Now another thing that I did expect was the amount of character submissions I got and how to organize them and blend them into the story. Also with the fact that a good amount of people applied for mercernaries I will have to take a detour on the original plot I had planned in my head. Yes I have the ending planned already but there is a whole lot more chapters to fill in before the end is finally near. Oh and midnight I'm going to have to ask you to give me a last name for your Jack since two jacks in the same crew can get confusing. I would like to do things on a first come first serve basis but based on the info I got I had to take an alternative route. Enough with the announcements and on to the story, some where in the of the future or something w.e. but its sometime in the future, not in the Criminal Arc.

**Lumbridge**

The frogs and swans croaked in the broad daylight of Lumbridge. Everything felt peaceful, but even so, the rebel war was only miles away in the desert of Al-Kharid. The fighting there was intense. Even though the rebels have retreated to the desert, there seems to be no way of defeating them. It was impossible for the forces of the imperial army to move fast enough to support their troops that were already fighting in the desert due to the sand storms. Kaos picked up his bucket of fish and headed back towards the deserted goblin hut that has been in Lumbridge for ages. Kaos entered the hut and found Sakura waiting there for him. Even though she was Jenny's little sister, she was definitely different. She was more timid and shy, but when it came to gambling and eating it was totally something different.

"Where's Saber? Wasn't he with you?" asked Kaos.

"He left saying that he was going to look for firewood." answered Sakura as she pulled the bucket towards her.

"That idiot, Jenny will definitely kill me if anything happened to you." said Kaos as he opened the door and went outside to stand guard.

Eventually after five minutes he got bored and begn to throw pebbles into the river. A slight unsheathing of a sword was heard and Kaos jumped onto his feet performing a 180 as he drew his sword to deflect the issued blow.

"Leaving your back open to me. That was quite reckless of you." said Saber.

"Shut-up kid. Your little ambush nearly got me killed by someone else." said Kaos.

"Don't worry, I will be the one that kills you." said Saber assuringly.

"Tch, that really makes me feel better." answered Kaos as he turned around and began to head back towards the hut.

To Kaos's worse fear, Sakura stormed out in her other form as she screamed at the both of the fighters.

"Man I can't leave you guys alone for one minute! Whenever I do you guys just begin to hack away at each other. Why do you want to hurt each other so badly?" asked Sakura.

_"Oh shit it's the Jenny inside of Sakura." _thought Leo.

"The one I can't understand is you Saber. Your just too nice and quite on the outside, but on the inside your just a jerk!" shouted Sakura as she thought back to the first time she had met Saber.

It was sometime during late autmn when she was surrounded by a group of scorpions when Saber helped her out after saying that it was a little extra part for the end of his training. Back then he was enthusiastic kid, who seemed way younger than her, but over the course of few months and meeting him again in the rebuilt Varrock, she found him to be very different. His skin has become very tanned and he dyed his hair white. For some reason his eyes had changed from crystal blue to pure grayish white, but overall nothing as different about him.

"What about him? This is truely the first time I met a lunatic." said Saber pointing to Kaos.

**Edgevile Dungeons**

Three men were seen running away from a few giants that were running after them. One of them was a well built man around his mid 20's dressed fully in black with a scar on his left cheek. His black gloves were clenched in a fist as he ran as quickly as he could away from the towering giant. The man next to him looked more like an kid who was in around his late teens. He had an average build and he wore a full blue mystic robe with a red wizard cap, but unfortunately it was too big for him so he had to hold his hat with his arms to prevent it from falling while they were running away. Next to the kid was a man dressed in dragon plating. Apparently he had a good build but even so he was having trouble running away with the arsenal that he had kept under his cape. The trio finally reached the mines and entered into a dimly built dungeon beyond the mines. At this point the giant that was chasing them had stopped and began to walk back towards the giant cave. As the trio slumped down onto the floor to rest a dark figure hanged down from the ceiling of the walls and greeted them. He had brown chin length hair and green eyes, and he wore black robes that helped conceal his prescence in darkness.

"I have one thing to say to you Link. Your a...f8ktard!" shouted the man at the kid between the other two men.

"Hey it wasn't my fault for like not being able to like you know, like not able to mix the potion correctly, since the guy was like you know like a giant, I had to have like a giant like you know pot or something, so it's like I also have to have a giant portion of like red spider eggs and the roots, so I over mixed the potion so it was like insane to begin with for the like the giant that like tried to kill us. It's not like it tasted that horrible or anything Spirit, but it's like really hard to get the potion right." said Link.

"Argh! We could have taken him but Link here said that we should run after saying like 50 times in one long ass sentence." said the man with the black gloves.

"I agree with Pain but if you hadn't left Spirit, we would not have suffered countless miles of running through a dungeon." said the man dressed in full dragon plates.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't conceal yourself in the dark like me now is it Striker." retorted Spirit as he dropped down onto the ground and helped his companions up onto their feet.

"You know what? Next time Link brews a potion we're going to test it on the idiot first agreed?" asked Striker.

"Agreed" said the Pain and Spirit in unison.

"Now that you mentioned it, I do have some potions I have not taken yet so here Link." said Spirit as he took out the bottle and unscrewed the cap

"Yeah I got some too." said Spirit who also took out his bottles.

"Yeah me too." said Pain who also followed the suit.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" scream Link at the top of his lungs as his voice echoed out into Edgevile scaring the villagers, the guards and a band of new adventurers that were about to enter the dungeon.

**Tavern outside of Goblin Village**

A man sat in the corner of the tavern eating his meal and looking sternly at two wanted posters. A knife was stabbed into the one that said Chrono. The other was a picture of T.

"Kaos killed Chrono eh? Tch, even though he was my prey, I had no right to steal his rival. Oh well at least he gave me the money for Chrono's head. Kaos is pretty much the guy that will kill a bastard like him. Even my self intiution doesn't bother me. Better concentrate on T then." said the man as he finished his mug of coffee.

"Hey Bash! Want to join us? I'm going to win all of the money in one round!" shouted a female that waved at him from the gambling table.

She was dressed in a skimpy black outfit with black shorts that did not even cover her thigh and only a black bra. Her outer layer was just a small black coat that covered only a her top torso was unbuttoned. However gothic she might seen, she was actually a person full of pride and energy and her black hair that was covered with beads told people of her personality whenever she hopped around. Next to her was one of the woman he and Striker respected the most. The leader of the holy knights of the newly reborn Varrock. She was called Sir Arious Archer. Quite extraordinary for a woman to achieve knighthood in times like these but even so she did.

"Please Kumi, recompose yourself and find a more suiting outfit. I do not know why you allow yourself to be seen like this." said Archer with a disgusted face.

"Aww come on Arwy. This is going to be the new trend of fashion in the future and you'll learn to accept it as well!" said Kumi as she grabbed Archer's head and pulled her next to her as she shouted that she will go all in with the cards in her hand.

**Jack's house in Remmington**

Jenny's wooden mobile phone rang as she was doing the dishes. Picking up the dish rag she wiped her hands dry and picked up the wooden magical mobile phone.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Jenny, this is Mat. Red and I, believe might have found them. They might be in Al-Kharid." said Mat.

"Hold on I'll be there in a few minutes." said Jenny as she hanged up.

"Chrono, prepare to teleport me to Mat's location right away.

"Way ahead of you." answered Chrono as he tossed the runes he had in his hand into the air and catching them again.

**Al-Kharid**

"You sure it was him Mat?" asked Red.

"Yeah I'm definitely sure it was them. With his hair and that outfit. I'm one hundred percent sure it was them. Problem was, where were they? It definitely was not a mirrage. So the last thing is..." said Mat trailing off.

"Another dimensional rift or perhaps a glimpse or something of the sort?" proposed Red.

"Precisely." said Mat as he held onto his safari hat to keep it from being blown away by the strong wind.

**Falador**

Anna stepped into the deserted mansion that had begun to fall apart and deteroriate from the lack of care but as she stepped in, she smiled and said "I knew it."


	21. Chapter XIX

Har har har! Didn't think I would update so fast now did you!? Well since I got bored and I got home early, and the fact that it was 18 degrees and snowing in NYC, I decided to type up another chapter while eating grapes and day dreaming. Also being the asshole I am with crossovers, Runescape will have cellphones! Yay cellphones and no bills! How else do you think people contact each other using the friends list. That's because they have magically enchanted wooden cell phones! And you don't have to pay for them at all! Woot! Now time for dinner. Oh I ditched the Arc organization idea, it was too confining for me to write my chapters.

**Chapter XIX: Two Strangers**

**2 story Apartment in Fally**

"What the f8k are we going to do now T?" asked a criminal in a panicked voice as he slammed his fists down on the table.

"Mitch and Tim are dead. So we have to make a change in our plans." said another criminal that was sitting next to T.

"Mitch was killed because he left him to die T!" shouted the first criminal.

"Chris shut up for once will ya! We're all sad about their deaths but now is not the time to deal with it!" said another criminal.

"Here's the plan. Since we're in east Fally right now we can use the numerous amount of apartments as cover as we move through the streets. Chris, you go make a quick run into the mines and buy four pick axes. Wait for the three of us in the mines and make it look like your actually mining. In the mean time, the three of us will re-assemble our weapons and leave behind whatever we can so the rebels can come pick it up later. Remember we need to bring some weapons with us so the rebels will keep our buisness relationship. Go now Chris." said T

**Falador East**

"Inspector Tray, I believe I told you to contact me through the shell system the moment you recieved the letter. Why is it that you did not contact me?" asked a woman as her voice was carried over to Tray's sea shell.

"Look ma'am, we have a crossfire with the criminals. Two of them were killed in the first two crossfires and 8 of our men were wounded, counting the reinforcements that unexpectedly arrived on the other side of the street. Right now we are investigating apartments on the east side, some citizens have reported that they have spotted the group of men." reported Tray.

"Inspector Tray, you and your team has been called off the case. Return to base immediately." said the woman.

"What? Something is interupting the magical channels, wait hold up, hold up-" said Tray very loudly as he ended the connection.

"We returning boss?" asked the old man.

"Like hell I would litsen to that bitch. Everyone gather around. We have searched most of the buildings so far and this is the only section left. Mark and Mike secure the area near the mine. Everyone else split into groups of four and we'll search the remaining two apartments." ordered Tray.

**Few Minutes Later**

Chris was walking towards the mines when he found two men standing in the middle of the road chatting and having a smoke or two. Both of them were dressed in black pants and blue collar shirts, the moment he noticed them was the moment he felt a hard whack on the back of his neck before he lost vision.

"Bingo. Hey boss I got one." said one of the inspectors.

"Good put him onto the transport caravan right away and bring him to the cells and come back here asap." said Tray as he stood next to his caravan with the old man eating their lunch.

"Boss! Only one apartment remains and it's in that building. We're pretty certain that they're in there." said another inspector.

"Alright hey you two over there grab your armor and your swords, we're storming the apartment." shouted Tray as he let his lunch drop onto the floor and began to reload his crossbow.

"We'll head in first then sir." said the team of inspectors.

"Roger, permission granted." said Tray as he continued to gear up.

As the team of inspectors raided the first floor a shotgun blast was heard from the second floor and then shortly afterwards the glass window on the second floor shattered and a inspector fell out of the window with bullet holes covering his body. Tray who was distracted by the site of his dead collague snapped back to reality when a shotgun blast sounded and the wood on caravan exploded into pieces. Tray quickly ducked down as another shot sounded and more chipped wood flew into the air. Throwing his half assembled armor onto the ground Tray picked up the crossbow that he dropped and aimed at the window to find no one there. Two more shots sounded in the apartment and screams followed shortly afterwards. Tray and old man quickly took cover behind another apartment as the three criminals appeared and began to fire their weapons on their caravan.Tray peeked out of his corner and found the criminals distracted so he took the chance and fire a burst of bolts from his crossbow and two of the bolts lodged themselves into his head.

T who found out that the inspectors were hiding behind the apartment quickly took cover behind the apartment he came out of. He found a girl holding a bag of groceries and a gun but she was surprised that T had came around the corner out of no where. On instinct T slapped the gun out of the girl's hand and took her hostage.

"Come on T let's move. The other guards are coming." shouted the last surviving criminal of the group besides T, but as he said this his brain was blown out by a revolver shot.

"Do not move." said a voice behind him.

T eventually backed out into the open having his gun pointed at the girl's head as a group of armed guards approached him with their swords and the last two inspectors had their guns trained on him. As things began to look grim, arrows began to fly out of the shadows and the guards were engulfed with them, but none were killed, they were only wounded. Tray took an arrows to his left leg in his escape and the old man had a graze on his stomach. In this confusion, T took the chance and escaped with his hostage into the mansion in front of them while the guards were busy trying to find cover.

"No one, and I mean no one, takes my prey." said a deep voice before he disappeared into the shadows once more.

**Jack's Mercenaries HQ**

T quickly slammed the door shut and pointed his gun at the girl that he had thrown onto the floor. Unfortunately for him the girl had the barrel of another gun pointed at his face.

The two stood at a stalemate for 30 seconds before T finally lowered his gun and holstered it. The girl however did not lower her gun. T picked up the groceries that fell onto the floor when he tossed her and began to look for the kitchen. Once he found the kitchen he did the usual cleaning procedures and began to chop the lettuce at a incredibly fast pace and he began to boil water. The girl followed him to the kitchen and when she found him cooking she finally lowered her gun and sat down on the table.

"Who are you anyway?" asked the girl.

"Ex-Agent 19911998." said T.

"Anything shorter or any nicknames?" asked the girl.

"T." said T as he began to chop the tomatoes.

"Why were the guards chasing after you and why did you lower your gun." asked the girl.

"I have no need to answer that, on the contrary, you haven't told me your name." said T.

"Jenny." said the girl.

T dumped the chopped vegetables into the pot of boiling water and began to stir it around for a while before he began to fry two porkchops on the stove and while he was frying the porkchops, he began to peel the potatoes. But he dropped his knife when he turned around and found a picture of his old friends sitting ontop of a cabinet in the dinning room.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenny as she continued to swing her legs back and forth as she sat on the table.

"I'm sorry I did not know that you were a friend of Jack. If I had known I would not have treated you so roughly. I apologize for my behavior earlier." said T.

"Eh? Oh that, I'm used to it. But how do you know Jack?" asked Jenny.

"We go way back." answer T as he washed the knife and began to peel the potatoes again.

**Few minutes Later**

"Damn! That was good! Definitely better than anything I can cook." complimented Jenny as she leaned back on her chair.

"It's a very basic and clean cooking I learned in training." said T.

"For real?" asked Jenny as she shut her eyes and began to feel incredibly sleepy.

"Unfortunately you let your guard down miss." said T as he picked Jenny up and walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs.

"Unfortunately for you, you let your guard down as well T." said Jack who had his sword next to T's neck.

"Some thing just never change." said T as he continued up the stairs and put Jenny in one of the beds before he went back downstairs to talk to Jack and the crew.

"It's ok, those are not drugged." said T as he saw Jack sniffing the bowls of soup.

"T!" shouted Chrono as he gave T a big hug.

"Uh is this really Chrono?" asked T.

"Yeah, problem was that the poor bastard took lessons on how to be cheerful from a girl." said Kaos as he put his legs on the table and opened a bottle of beer.

"Thank god for a moment there I thought he went queer." said T.

"Look at you, you hurt his feelings." said Kaos as placed the bottle of beer on the table and leaped at T with a round house kick, using the momentum from tipping his chair back a bit and pushing himself forward. T countered the kick immediately with a round house kick of his own that caught Kaos in the face.Chrono punched T in the face and delievered a few blows of light jabs pushing T into the main hall where all the workdesks were.

"Why don't we take this to somewhere more open?" asked Chrono as he opened the door and went into the courtyard.

"Good to see that your back to your old self again." said T as he drew his iron short sword.

"A man drawing a sword on an unarmed man? Well that is disgraceful." said a stranger who was passing by and saw the fight. Eventually he drew his sword and began to walk towards T.

"Hey uh whoever you are can you get out of our way please, we're having a friendly duel." said Chrono.

"Unacceptable! You think you can take on an armed man barehanded?" asked the stranger.

"Apparently I can so if you will please move." said Chrono as he readied a wind spell in his left hand.

"Hey stranger! You want a fight? Your on!" shouted Kaos as he leapt at the man with his sword drawn.

The stranger parried the slash made by Kaos but his strength surprised him and forced him to stumble back a little. Using this as an opening Chrono let his wind spells loose and the ground in front of T began to howl with the wind. Eventually the noise of battle built up that some one screamed from the second story window to tell the four idiots to shut the f8k up and that person was Jenny. Her sudden appearence sacred the living shit out of the four that the trembled and drop to their knees and quietly said yes ma'am.

"Sigh, I tried to warn you guys but she woke up before I finished my soup." said Jack in the doorway.

"You took your time to finish your soup before telling us!?" shouted the four in unison.

"I thought I told you idiots to quiet the f8k down!" shouted Jenny as she opened the window and tossed a empty beer bottle at the four but it hit Chrono in the head.

"Damn.. who is that woman? She's a beast." muttered the stranger to Kaos.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I don't know how Jack lives with her." said Kaos.

"I heard that Kaos!" shouted Jenny as she opened the window again, but unfortunately this time she chucked a stool at him, unfortunately, he was hit in the head as well and out cold.

"Erm, I don't think I should say anymore." said the stranger as he began to drag Kaos into the mansion, while Jack and T dragged Chrono into the mansion.

**What will happen to the stranger? Who is the man that saved T? Who will win the mega million lotto in Karjama? What will happen between Jack and Jenny on Karjama? Is Chrono really a queer? Find out in the next chapter: Winter Vacation on a Hot Island. Well except who is the man that saved T.**


	22. Chapter XX

Ahh crap my computer died on me again, so I had to wait two weeks before I finally got a new computer but it's vista. It sucks, but everything else, like memory and graphics card is fine. The chapter took me three days to write, because I had to put some thought into the dialogue and take out some parts and add in some parts for old times sake. Oh and Link n Ivy, you should know the last part really well. I just can't get over Krauser's line even though it was red instead of black, but hell that dress does make her look sexy, even though she is a computer generated image. Can't argue that she is. Maybe I should add the sunglasses too eh? Anyone who doesn't understand the last few lines of the chapter, don't worry, it's an inside joke, but I think Link can explain it to you guys. If not then I'll just explain it in the next chapter.

Chapter XX: Winter Vacation on a Hot Island or So

Deck of Cruise Ship

"I won suckers!" shouted Jenny as she threw her hands up into the air in joy.

Jenny, Ken, Jack, Kaos, and the guy named Nameless Pain that they met a few days ago were sitting around a table on the deck of a ship playing poker. Unfortunately the guys never knew that Jenny used to make a living off of poker, and thus, their pockets felt an unusual emptiness.

"I'm out." said Jack as he stood up and walked towards his cabin,

"Same here" said Ken following the suit.

"I'm going for a smoke." said Kaos as he headed toward the front of the ship.

"Well that's what you get for winning all their money." said Pain who wasn't even a bit concerned, since he was second place after Jenny.

"They just suck at poker that's all." said Jenny as she began to count the amount of gold pieces she won.

"I'm going to get some drinks, you want anything?" asked Pain as he took a few gold pieces from Jenny's pile of gold.

"Hey that's my money that your buying drinks with." said Jenny as she pouted.

"Relax it's only six gold pieces for a drink, don't be so stingy." said Pain.

"I'll just get some lemonade. It's too early for ale." said Jenny.

"Definitely for you, your not even suppose to be drinking." said Pain.

"Whatever, just go get the drinks alright. Oh and get me something from the buffet as well." said Jenny as she threw a small pouch of fifty gold pieces to Pain.

"Alright princess." said Pain as he walked off towards the kitchen and dinning room of the ship.

Jenny checked her watch and she was amazed at how little time had passed. They boarded the ship at 10, and the loading of everything was not done until 11. Then the crew had to make preparations for departure and that took 30 minutes. So far they had been sailing for 30 minutes since it was 12 noon right now.

"This is a slow ass cruise to Karajama" Jenny thought to herself.

"AAAHHHH, so boring! I want something exciting to happen!" shouted Jenny as she threw her head back on the chair and began to stomp the deck with her feet. As if an angel answered her call, she heard a bell ring and a crew member shouted something she hated the most.

"PIRATES TO PORT! PIRATES TO PORT! GUARDS REPORT TO DECK!" shouted the crew member from the top of the ship.

Smiling at the fact that there would be some action at last Jenny bolted out of her chair and ran halfway to Jack's cabin before she stopped half way and ran back and pushed all the gold into a pouch grinning with excitement.

"Ugh, those bastards are noisy. What the hell are they making such a fuss about now?" said Kaos as he slowly got up from his nap on the deck with a Karjama stick in his mouth.

"Sir I am going to have to ask you to step inside your cabin since we are about to be attack by pirates, but do not worry, for we can are the best mercenaries there are out there." said a young man in a blue collar shirt with blue pants.

"Whatever, just keep the noise level down out there alright." said Kaos as he got up and began to walk towards his cabin.

Pirate Ship

"Another defenseless cruise ship heading towards Karjama?" asked the captain of the pirate ship.

He was bald and had scars painted all over his face, but even for his age he retained his fitness unlike other pirate captains that often became fat after striking gold that lasted them only a year or two.

"No captain, this one actually seems to have guards on it." reported his subordinate.

"Guards or not we will butcher them all, well except for the woman. The usual procedure, take all young woman and kill the rest. Unless you see someone that can be an important asset to the crew." ordered the captain.

Jack's Cabin

"Jacckkk, where are my pistols?" asked Jenny in a whiny voice.

"Eh? Oh their in the bag over there." said Jack as he rolled around on his bed and faced the wall.

"Your not going to fight?" asked Jenny.

"Ah you can take care of them. I want to get some sleep. Scream if you need anything." said Jack.

"Like I would." said Jenny as she cocked her silver pistols.

Pirate Ship

"Fire a warning shot, so they will surrender." said the captain.

"Yes sir." replied his subordinate. "Fire a warning shot!"

Back Deck of Cruise Ship

A sizzling sound of a cannon ball heading towards the ship could be heard and where it was suppose to land in the back of the ship, it landed somewhere else.

"Can a mage not meditate in peace?" said Chrono as he opened his eyes and digged into his rune pouch for another set of runes for a fire bolt.

Pirate Ship

"Captain, they have a mage!" shouted the subordinate in surprise.

"Bah! Mage or not, we will still overtake them with force. Connect the planks men! We're going abroad!" ordered the Captain as he drew out rune long sword.

Front Deck of Cruise Ship

"Miss what are you doing still outside. I believe we have told you to stay inside your cabin." said a guard as he spotted Jenny walking towards the side where the pirates were about to come abroad through planks.

Jenny however just grinned and fired at the first pirate she saw. As the pirates replaced their fallen comrade, Jenny began to fire rapidly with both pistols, the smell of gun powder filled her nose. Unfortunately after seven shots from both pistols she had to reload and that gave time to the pirates to climb abroad and attack the guards. There was a total of about fifteen guards, but the sheer number of the pirates was just too much for the guards.

The wave after wave of pirates boarded the ship until only a few guards remained, trapped in a circle of pirates while Jenny ran to the back of the ship shooting as she ran. She stopped to reload but when she looked back up there was another pirate in her path with his sword near her throat. A curse was all she could mutter before she was punched. Jenny let out a cry of pain as she landed on the hard wooden floor of the ship and her pistols slid out of her hands and away from her grasp. The pirate that was chasing her from before stomped her stomach and grinned when Jenny gave another cry of pain, but this time she coughed up blood and held her stomach and curled up.

"Aw the little girl is crying now. It hurts doesn't it? Well little girls shouldn't play with such dangerous weapons." mocked the first pirate.

"And little boys should know better than to tease little girls." said Chrono as he set the pirate aflame with a simple fire bolt spell.

The other pirate muttered a curse and charged towards Chrono with his iron two hander raised to smash him to pieces but this left him open to an easy stab by Chrono's staff. Chrono combo-ed the stab with two whacks to the pirates face with the staff and a whack to the head and another whack to the back of the pirate's spinal cord. Chrono spun a 180 turn on his heel when he heard shuffling behind him and spotted three more pirates armed with iron long swords approaching him. Concentrating his mind on the power of the wind, Chrono was able to evoke a wind strike with a small amount of energy drain from his body. The weak spell knocked the first pirate back which created a domino effect but not strong enough to topple the third pirate. Sensing that there was not enough time to cast a bind spell, Chrono drew his dagger and prepared for the worst, but he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before he fell down and everything went black.

"Kill the mage, and take the girl." ordered the pirate that knocked Chrono out with a club.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said?" asked a stern voice behind the pirate.

"There is no escape, for you, and you know it. So it doesn't matter if you try to take me hostage." said the pirate.

"Well, today is not your lucky day because killing you is way easier than taking you hostage." said the voice and after that a loud bang was heard and blood along with brain matter exploded and covered the floor and the walls with dark red crimson.

However, blood was not only spilled from one pirate, but the three pirates that stood before him in a single line. All of them began to bleed out of their necks and gurgles could be heard as they choked on their own blood. Their bodies were shaking violently in pain as they died a quick, but yet a somewhat slow and gruesome death. The bullet had went through the pirate's head and cut straight through the throats of the other three who were dumb enough to stand in a single filed line in the first place. That stupidity resulted in their death.

"Hey Jenny, Jenny, come Jenny, wake up." said Jack as he shook and slapped her face lightly.

"Ungh… ow, my stomach and jaws hurt." moaned Jenny as she opened her eyes.

"Here take your pistols and wake Chrono up. Kaos and the others are in the front deck holding the fort. Go hide in a cabin once Chrono wakes up and treat your wounds alright?" said Jack as he snatched a iron long sword off of a dead pirate's body.

Front Deck

"I thought I told you people to stay inside god damn it!" shouted the young guard that had talked to Kaos.

"Well it looks like you can use some help!" shouted Kaos as he ducked a slash and sliced open a pirate's stomach, spilling his intestines and internal organs onto the floor.

"Hey Kaos pass me a real sword will ya? Fighting with butcher knives from the kitchen is kind of hard!" shouted Pain as he parried a blow with a butcher knife in his right hand and cut opened a pirate's wind pipe with the butcher knife in his right hand.

The floor was already filled with a pool of blood from the amount of dead pirates and guards. Jack had nearly slipped twice from the blood on the floor before he reached the front deck where bodies of the dead began to pile up on top of each other. A pirate charged at him with a downwards hack, but he locked blades with the pirate and using his unnatural human strength he pushed the pirate's sword down and slashed across his chest causing the pirate to go down. After he dealt with one he walked two steps towards his friends before he had to side step lunge and he hacked down on the pirate's back. Walking another two steps, Jack parried a slash by holding the long sword in his left hand and jabbed the pirate with his right hand that is now rolled into a fist. The jab stunned the pirate for a second, but that was enough time for Jack to plunge his sword into the pirate's stomach and hack down cutting apart the insides of the pirate. All Jack heard was someone shouting his name and saying behind him before he felt a slash across his back and a hard kick which caused him to fly forwards into a pile of dead bodies.

"You guys sure are a lot of trouble." said the captain as he stepped on a dead guard and shouldered his sword.

"Hey haven't I seen you somewhere kid?" asked the captain as he pointed a finger towards Ken.

"Maybe, maybe not." said Ken as he brushed his messy hair up and slicked it back as he swung his sword, making the blood fly off of the blade.

"Well I definitely remember the son of a bitch that killed my father, and that is you! Captain Poler." said Jenny as she sneered at the man when she said his name.

"Why I how am I suppose to remember who I killed?" asked the Captain turning around but he ducked immediately when he saw the barrel of a pistol being pointed at him. Lucky for him, he ducked just in time for the bullet to whiz past his head but he did suffer a shot to his right arm and another shot to his left leg before Jenny's guns clicked empty.

"Get me out of here!" shouted Poler as he crew helped him up, but his eyes widened when his ship was roaring with fire.

"Captain down here!" shouted his subordinate in a small fishing boat next to the cruise ship.

The captain along with three other pirates jumped down onto the ship as Jenny finished reloading and fired fourteen rapid shots at the captain only to have one graze the captain's shoulder right before he jumped. Ejecting the magazine, Jenny reloaded as fast she can. The craze and thirst for revenge drove her to the limits that she would never go to. The urge to kill was compared to one of a serial killer that would stop at nothing. She fired another fourteen shots at the fishing boat that was escaping towards a bigger ship that fired a cannon at the cruise ship.

"Argh! Damn it! Damn it!" shouted Jenny in tears as she slammed her fist onto the railings in tears of anger and sadness of not being able to avenge her father.

"God damn it! Watch out Jenny! Get down!" shouted Jack as he grabbed Jenny and jumped into the sea as the cruise ship exploded.

Karjama Island

"Ungh, mmmmnnnn, ow, what happened?" asked Jenny as she woke up in a soft white bed with thin white sheets covering her.

"What a great way to start a vacation huh?" asked Jack who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah…" said Jenny as she tried to recount what had happened before the explosion. As the memories flooded back into her mind, she jumped up from bed and screamed one thing. "Poler!"

"He got away, but you got him pretty bad." said Jack. "Hey relax, you have time to get him later, but right now we're on vacation. Remember?"

"I can't relax. The man that killed my father stood right in front of me, yet I failed to kill him. I knew I should have just shot him when he had his back to me."

"Well if you did that, he wouldn't know who killed him. Now that wouldn't be revenge now would it." said Jack.

"Ahh your right, your always right! Why can't you be wrong for once!" shouted Jenny as she tossed a pillow at Jack. "Leave me alone!" shouted Jenny as she dropped on the bed again and faced the wall.

Outside the Plantation House

"How is she doing?" asked Pain.

"She is in a total wreck." answered Jack.

"Maybe it's that time again, you know. Well if it is, then she can't help it, along with missing the chance to avenger her father, the sum of everything adds up to a lot of emotional damage." said Ken as he nodded his head like a professor giving a lecture.

"Shut up Ken, it's not that time yet. Obviously she has been quite happy the last few weeks, so it definitely isn't." said Kaos as he peeled a banana.

"Well you can't know for sure, because today might be the first day." said Ken.

"So are we going to stay here all day talking about the female menstruation cycle, or are we going to go visit shanty claws for some pre Christmas cheers?" asked Chrono. "Oh and if you really want to know what is going on with Jenny, Jack probably already does know since after all, he was a doctor."

"You flatter me Chrono. I am only a doctor in the field of treating wounds, infections and diseases, I am not a doctor that study's every part of the human body and how it functions." said Jack as he headed towards the beach.

"When did the kid become a doctor?" asked Ken.

"I thought you would know." said Chrono as he followed Jack.

Snowy Part of Karjama

"Well, kiss my beard if I had one, but snow in Karjama? What has the world come to?" commented Pain as he stared at the sight before him.

"This is definitely out of the ordinary." said Jack as he stood in the snow with his mouth wide open.

"Definitely." said Ken adding on.

"Studies has shown that the world itself is changing due to activities that affect the world itself, however this seems to be something caused by magic. Well that is my hypothesis." said Chrono as he jotted down brief notes in his notebook.

"What are you now? A queer scientist?" asked Kaos with a disgusted face.

"Yes I am a weird scientist. But unfortunately for you, you believe that the word queer means homosexuality, and thus you are wrong. Queer only means weird, and the only reason why people believe the word queer represents homosexuality is because society has twisted and bended and added to the language that we speak and you have been influenced by it." said Chrono as he closed his notebook and left Kaos in a trance of disbelief.

"Oh touche!" said Ken as he followed Chrono in to the cave.

"Face it Kaos, the guy is smarter than you and there is nothing you can do about it. The truth hurts doesn't it?" said Pain.

"Well rub it all in, why don't ya?" said Kaos in an arrogant tone.

"Don't even start Kaos. We have enough problems as it is." said Jack as he patted Kaos on the shoulder.

"Oh don't do this, don't do that. God damn it Jack, who the hell do you think you are! Sure you might be the leader of this little band of mercenaries, and you have the right to give me orders, but we're on vacation remember, so that means you have no right to tell me what to do with my life in the first place! Besides, is that little bitch that big of a problem? The moment she came into the crew, everything has been circled around her. Oh protect, her, oh do this. If your going to put her in first priority before your men that serves with you, I'm calling quits. To hell with your bullshit of us all being equal!" shouted Kaos as he marched away back towards the beach.

"Should we chase after him?" asked Ken.

"No. He is just mad. That's all." said Jack who was dumbfounded.

"You know he is a little right about the part of the crew revolving around your girl. I think it's best off if she leaves the crew or you stop having a relationship with her. It'll tear what you have built apart. And eventually one of us might get killed. Think things through carefully man. One wrong move and that could be it." said Ken as he patted Jack's back.

Kaos's words had stung Jack and left him dumbfounded, but the words from Ken had hit him like a steel blade that had pierced through his chest. He slowly slumped down and sat on a rock and covered his head in his hands. With one turn of events, everything just seemed to fall apart. Friendship, old pacts, and his relationship with Jenny. Everything just seemed to be crumbling right before his very eyes and there was no one to blame for it but, himself. What had just happened in the last two days was enough to cause any man confusion. The day before everyone was so happy and cheerful, getting along with each other, but now, the next day, everyone had tension with one another. This situation was beyond his control, since Jack had always been a follower or a loner. Never a leader. All his actions before were based on the benefits of himself or under the orders of someone else. He had never taken any actions to lead a group. He felt his leadership was flawless, but he had slipped and getting back up was no easy task.

Banana Plantation

Jack had walked back to the house next to the banana plantation to check on Jenny to see if she was feeling any better. It was a good thing that he was good friends with the owner or else he might have never loaned him a bed for Jenny overnight.

"Jenny? Jenny how are you feeling?" asked Jack as he stepped into the house to find it empty and a note on the table.

I went after Poler. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.

"What are you thinking Jenny. The only reason you were able to get him was because he couldn't move with all that blood around." muttered Jack as he ran out the house and found the plantation owner.

"Hey you know where Jenny went?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I think she was heading off for Cranador Isle to get that Captain Poler. I told her that he landed there and set up a camp not a fortnight ago. And right after that she just grabbed her guns and ran off." said the man.

Jack ran back into the house when he heard the news and grabbed one of the swords he had collected during his travels. It was as big a two hander but it only had a blade on one side and it was a bit curved. The size however was comparable to that of any two handed sword. He cursed himself for not bring his shifter sword. Once he felt that the sword was securely latched onto his back, he bolted out the door and towards the docks hoping to find a spare boat that he could borrow for a trip to Cranador Isle.

Cranador Isle

Bam!

"Well that was easy." said Jenny as she blew away the smoke from her pistol after finishing off an scorpion that stood in her way.

Cranador Isle, home of the independent dragons and of course a rare breed of creatures that inhabit it. The scorpions here were enormous compared to the ones back in the mainland and of course a lot more stronger. The dragons however were always different. After one is slain, another one would come in and take its place since slayings did not happen as often it did on the mainland. The fact that it was a isolated island and there are a bunch of wild creatures inhabiting it along with demons, made the place an ideal fortress for a retiring dragon. Yet it was still a risky pick none the less.

Jenny hiked up the dense vegetation having a good idea that the pirate's camp should be on top of the island or inside the island. She gasp in pain as a she felt a sharp prick on her left leg. A thorn had cut her while she was carelessly hiking up. She simply wiped away the blood and took a leaf and bandaged it up quickly. Even the plants on the island was abnormal. After hiking for another five minutes she slowed down and took a rest stop and sat on top of a rock. Her throat burned and her lips are crusted from thirst. Taking out her water sack, she chugged down almost all of the water. The temperature itself was abnormal as well. It's heat was almost unbearable and stinging, yet life continues to flourish on this remote island.

Jack

A small boat was being rowed towards the Isle, he had been here not once, but twice. He wished they he would never return to this place ever again. The first time was to slay the dragon, and that was enough of an experience. The other time was during a search and rescue operation during the war against the N-Army. That war was long over. It had been replaced by the memories of the latter war against Zamorak and Chrono's army of darkness which ended with a desperate battle against time. However, he had forgotten what laid below the sea of Cranador Isle. Nobody knew what to call them but sea monsters.

Well that is what they were, five hundred feet long sharks, eels, squids, and who knows what laid below them. Their battles were the cause of such rough waves around the Isle itself. These monsters were stronger than any dragon that has ever lived, but yet their existence is legendary and rarely seen. Yet it was frightening to even think about it. As Jack neared the isle he felt tremors in the water, humongous ones, and right before him a giant eel sprang up from under the water and dived at Jack's boat, missing it by a few feet. The shockwave of the water after that was enough to shake Jack's small boat and cause him to fly out of the boat.

Jack quickly swam back to the boat and began to row like mad towards land, because he knew he was lucky the first time, and there wouldn't be a second chance. Even with his skill of fighting, fighting it on sea meant suicide. There are just some things that make man feel inferior and tremble with fear, but there are things that has been done to man to make them feel superior and invincible, and Jack just didn't have enough of that feeling to give him confidence.

Feeling the tremors again, Jack turned around as the giant eel sprang up for another attack. Spotting a three harpoons in the boat, he picked one up and aimed carefully at the eel and waited for it to come. Just right when it opened it's mouth, Jack threw the harpoon with all it's force and hit the giant eel in the top part of it's mouth. This was enough to cause it pain and so it retreated back into the water, Once again Jack resumed his mad rowing since he knew that one harpoon was not enough to stop that monstrous thing and he only had two left. As he felt the tremors again, Jack grabbed another harpoon and continued rowing, waiting for the eel to spring up again.

To his surprise the eel sprang up right besides his boat which cause it to rock and tip him over again. Seeing the eel going under, Jack kicked his legs and rotated his arms as fast he can to get back on the boat, but just before he made it, the eek cane back up right under the boat and swallowed the small wooden vehicle right in a whole. Jack who was completely desperate now was swimming like mad towards the shore and it was only a few feet away when he felt the eel coming for him this time. The moment his feet touch land, Jack ran four steps before turning around and throwing the harpoon straight down into the water at the eel hitting it again in the head this time.

Spotting the last harpoon floating near him, he grabbed the harpoon and ran all the way onto dry land while the eel went under water again and only to appear right before Jack on the beach, but since he was on dry land, Jack chucked the harpoon with all his might like he would chuck a spear and the harpoon landed perfectly square in one of the eel's eyes. Taking this distraction as the eel writhed in pain, Jack ran towards the eel with his sword unsheathed and climbed up it's body and planted his sword right inside the head of the eel and twisted. After a few gruesome and monstrous screams, the eel fell dead and Jack was lying in the sand rubbing his back from being thrown off the eel when it was writhing around in pain.

"Well that was a pretty warm welcome." said Jack to himself as he nodded his head once and sheathed his sword.

Jenny

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Jenny as she slipped and rolled down the hill.

"Och, owww…" said Jenny as she rubbed her head and looked around at her surroundings. It seems like she has landed somewhere else and it definitely was creepy and there was no vegetation at all. All there was, was swords in the ground and helmets on top of the hilts of the swords.

"What happened here? Some big battle?" asked Jenny to no one in particular. "Ahh hell with that. Back to climbing" just when Jenny was about to take another step she heard a big splash and heard a big roar as something big exploded out of the ocean.

"Ok, I am definitely not going back by boat." said Jenny to herself as she continued her hike.

Jack

"Who's there?" asked Jack as he unsheathed his sword in the middle of the cemetery of his old comrades during the N-War.

He could have sworn he saw something black moving through the dense vegetation, but it moved so fast that he wasn't able to see it clearly.

"Ahhh must be the heat." said Jack trying to reassure himself.

Hiking up all the way to the top of the hill, Jack picked up an old rusty sword and set it back in place by stabbing it into the ground.

"Sorry about that Mc Comerick." said Jack as he had brief flash backs of their few days of fighting together.

Pain and the others

"What do you mean there are no more boats!?" shouted Kaos in rage when he heard the man said that he had loaned the last boat to Jack.

"Forget the boat Kaos, everyone gather your stuff and meet me at the end of town in ten minutes." said Pain.

"No need, we're all ready. I thought those snow creatures were going to be big and menacing but they seemed so cute." said Ken.

"Well that's a first." said Kaos.

"First time for everything isn't there?" asked Ken.

"Whatever." replied Kaos. "Come on we going or not, I'm getting impatient."

"Alright, there is another way into Cranador Isle, and it is through an underground tunnel under the volcano in Karjama that leads to Crandor Isle. Of course we will face heavy resistance and I am not sure if-" said Pain before he was cut off by Chrono.

"If it is demons, spiders, and undead, leave them to me. I'll take care of them. You guys just take care of the rest of the pirates. Come on Pain show us the way, time is not something we have plenty of." said Chrono as he checked his pouch for spare runes.

"Very well, keep up then." said Pain as he ran off towards the volcano in full sprint.

Jenny

"Hello anyone home?" asked Jenny as she walked into the fiery hot dungeon. As she stepped into the middle of the room the gates closed right behind her and a gigantic humanoid figure approached her, dragging an unusual dragon two scimitar in one hand and an abyssal whip in the other as it slowly approached her.

"Jenny get down!" shouted a familiar voice from afar.

She obeyed the voice just in time when a sword came swinging down at the figure which it parried easily with the scimitar.

"Wei, what are you doing working for the pirates." asked Jack as he locked blades with Wei, his friend or what he would now call an former friend.

"Why can't I work for them? Am I suppose to be a good guy like you all my life?" asked Wei as he pushed Jack back and sent him flying into a wall with one hand.

"Acagh!" screamed Jack as he slammed into the wall creating cracks on it before he fell down onto the ground on his knees coughing from the impact.

"Jack you alright?" asked Jenny from the other side of the room.

"What are you still doing here!? Get out! I'll hold him for you while you get your pirate!" screamed Jack ushering her to go.

"You sure!?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah!" shouted Jack before he had to duck to avoid the cracking of the whip. The whip hit the wall and caused it to crumble behind Jack.

"I am here, not there." said Wei.

"Aw shit. I'm screwed now." said Jack as he charged at Wei and hopped into the air for a downwards slash, but his blade was caught by the whip and pulled out of his hands and suddenly he felt a big pain in his stomach when he realized that Wei had jabbed him in the stomach.

"Weak. You haven't changed at all Jack. Nor has that cocky attitude of yours. Nothing personal, but your not the only one who is a mercenary around here." said Wei before he stabbed his scimitar down at Jack, but before he could do so, his weapon was knocked out of his hand by a volley of steel bolts fired from his left.

"Well it seems like we have a little disagreement here. Play nice Wei, and leave us alone." said the woman in the black silk dress with white flower decorations on it.

"Huh, well if isn't the bitch in the black dress. Thought you were long dead." said Wei.


	23. Chapter XXI

Been away for a while, and I apologize for the extremely late update. Also, I'm working on a science fiction story based on a half life mod called Natural Selection. I had this in mind for at least a year already, since I first started playing NS, but back then I found it corny and dismissed the idea completely, but something just struck me and got me into the sci-fi mood. But my love for Mercenaries is greater, so hopefully it won't come in the way of the story. Also work on the RS mods for NWN are about to start. If you have any suggestions on how the first mod should be, just put it in the review. Thank you peeps, and don't bitch about the cut off at the end.

Chapter XXI: There is always Pain in Love

"Now if I were to die so easily, that would be quite a disappointment to you, wouldn't it?" replied Anna.

"No, in fact, if you died right now, I could take the rest of your pay" said Wei growling.

"Come on Wei, you know as well as I do, that you can't kill me. Nor can I kill you. Besides, your only temporary and remember, you are expendable to the higher ups," said Anna as she hopped off the ledge she was standing on and picked up Weis' blade.

"Well the thing is, I don't really care. As long as I get to kill something," replied Wei as he caught his sword when Anna threw it to him.

"Watch it Wei, there are something's that even the strongest of human's cannot handle," said Anna with a stern voice.

"I'd like to see that. As long as I can see it, I can cut it," replied Wei as he sheathed his sword and walked outside the gates.

"We're even now eh?" asked Anna.

"Yeah. I was pretty lucky that he wasn't part of your escort when I was rescuing you," said Jack as he sheathed his sword.

"Just so you know, if it happens again, I won't be able to help you, since we are on different sides right now," said Anna as she began to make her way towards the gates.

"What do you mean different sides?" asked Jack.

"Let's just say that there are things that the higher ups want and they prefer to not having their secrets exposed. So in short, just stay out of our way Jack. It's better off for you. Once you guys are done with the pirate, leave as soon as possible," said Anna before she opened the gates and left.

"Tch, women. They always have to be so mysterious," said Jack as he shook his head.

As Jack began to walk towards the exit, he felt a sudden itch on his left arm and he began to scratch it violently, but the itch won't go away. All of a sudden the skin began to turn blue and then purple and then pale from the scratching. His veins began to pop out and his arm began to swell at a dramatic speed. As sudden as the weird effect it had on him, Jack next felt a sharp pain in his chest as if something was growing inside of him and it wanted to get out and the only way was to tear it's way out. His scream of pain was the last thing he heard before he fell unconscious with his left eye open, and where his brown pupil was suppose to be, it was replaced by a yellow dot. His whole left eye was milky white except for the yellow pupil.

Elsewhere in the Cavern

"I trust that you will take this chance to complete your mission, won't you Jenny?" asked a well built man.

"Of course," answered Jenny leaning against the wall of the lava cavern and brushing away a lock of hair from her face.

"Then why are you not killing either one of them one by one?" asked the man.

"Well, I decided that it would be easier for me if both of them fought and killed each other. If one survives, then I will simply finish the other off," stated Jenny.

"And if your plan fails, you should know that you will be dismissed and I will complete all of your objectives," said the man with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ok, I'll take care of the first one that I come across then," said Jenny in hopes of getting the man off of her back.

Jack

"Ugh, my aching head…" groaned Jack as he slowly got up and tried to remember what had happened.

"Jenny!" he shouted when the memories came flooding back to him.

Jack jumped onto his feet and ran through the gate and into the lava cavern. For some reason, he felt refreshed and full of energy and somehow untouchable.

"This feels great!" shouted Jack all hyped up as he was running without the usual need to catch his breath, but he stopped when he came face to face with Wei again.

"Tch, it wasn't even an hour before we last met and what are you so happy about? Are you that happy to lose your life to me?" asked Wei.

"As a matter of fact, I feel like I lost some weight on my shoulders, so I don't plan on getting killed today," said Jack as he reached for his sword.

"Good, then I guess it was a good thing that I killed your little girlfriend. Aw what's with that look? I thought you were feeling good. After all, she was nothing, but a burden to you. Doesn't it feel like a pain in the ass when you have to watch another person's back? Isn't it annoying?" asked Wei with a taunting tone.

"Watch your mouth Wei. All of us have limits," threatened Jack.

"Tch, trash like you have no right to talk or even breath at all in this world! Only the strongest will remain!" shouted Wei as he sent a dozen of fire bolts at Jack.

Jack took a left dash and a right, and continued the same tactic to avoid the magic missiles and close the distance between Wei and him. As he closed the distance, he unsheathed his sword and used the momentum from drawing out his sword to cut Wei, but Wei parried the blow with a hunting knife, but he was shocked by the increase of strength in Jack's strike.

thought Wei. 

"This is no time for you to be day dreaming Wei!" shouted Jack as he slammed his sword down into the ground, where Wei had stood only a few seconds ago.

"Well this is certainly unexpected. So where did you get this new found strength? Or are you finally coming out of your dormant sleep?" asked Wei.

"How should I know? I just feel great!" shouted Jack again as he cut a column of rock in half.

"You sure can be a pain in the ass Jack," said Wei as he swung his sword over his head and hacked down on Jack only to hit dust.

"I feel untouchable!" shouted Jack as he hacked down and felt flesh tearing and blood escaping through the fresh and open wound.

"Argh! Little bastard!" shouted Wei as he arched his back from the sudden pain and turned around to face Jack only to find him gone.

As he turned around again, he saw Jack grinning at him with a bloody sword. "Every time I see you, you become more of an disgrace to me," said Wei as he spat on the ground.

"Well that wouldn't matter anymore because you won't have to see me anymore after this!" shouted Jack as he ran at Wei with his sword raised.

"Don't bullshit me Jack! Your still a kid with no understanding of the harsh and cold reality! Innocence does not exist in this world!" shouted Wei as he locked blades with Jack and tried to over power him.

"Well, what happen to the power and bravado you had before when we first fought!?" asked Jack as he slowly began to over power Wei.

Finally overpowering Wei in the sword lock, Jack spun Wei's sword out of his hand and stabbed his sword into Wei's stomach and pulled it out..

"You ignorant little bastard. You're a fool Jack. Don't you know that, that little bitch is going to kill you after this?" asked Wei before he fell down into his own pool of blood coughing and grunting.

"He's right Jack," said Jenny as she stepped out of the shadows with a pistol pointed at him.

"Don't bullshit me Jen," asked Jack.

"It's real this time. Good-bye," said Jenny as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I can't do it…" said Jenny as she broke down into tears.

"Fool!" shouted a manly voice before a shot rang out in the cavern and Jack grabbed the area of his chest where his heart was located.

"Being part of the Dark Allegiance means that you have no mercy for anyone! And I, who is part of Dark Allegiance shall have no mercy on those who fail to complete their…" said the man who froze in mid sentence when his instincts felt a huge wave of killing intent being emitted from the cavern. The magnitude of the wave was something that he has only felt once, and that was from some kid named Leon in the Allegiance, and that kid was something not to be reckoned with, but this one was different. It was not human.

"So that's what gave him so much power," said Anna as she observed from the ceiling.

"Who are you?" asked the man to Jack.

"I'm not Jack, that's all you need to know scrub, and that shit kind of hurt when you shot me, and for that, I'm going to cut you up real good," said Jack cracking his neck as his skin began to turn pale, and his left eye turned yellow and his right turned green.

"Thanks to the Jenova cells in this kid's body, I was able to live and hibernate and evolve. Until the day this kid dies of old age, I can't have anyone killing him, it would cause me a lot of problems if this little bitch died on me," said Jack with a cocky grin.

"You talk a lot shit for someone who is injured pretty badly. Your slowly losing your skin color, and your bleeding like mad," said the man.

"Well at least I can back up the trash that I say, and guess what, your going to be my first victim," said Jack as he pointed at the man.

"Not if I kill you first," replied the man.

Jack let out a cannibalistic yell and sent a few dozen fire spells at the man, and two skeletons were summoned out of the ground.

"Don't get me wrong idiot. I'm not Jack, and that is all you need to know weakling!" shouted Jack.

The man dodged only a few fire spells before he had to evade the sword swipes from the two skeleton, but he was caught off guard by Jack threw a steel sword into his stomach and his giant sword next to the man's body.

"You missed the second throw kid, something like this is not going to kill me," taunted the man as he slowly began to pull out the sword.

"But this is!" shouted Jack as he suddenly appeared next to the man and stomped on the ground which caused the giant sword to fly up into the air. Jack caught the sword over his head and brought the sword down over the man's neck and in one clean swipe, the man's head came off.

"Execution complete!" shouted Jack as he began to laugh insanely as the man's head rolled onto the ground.

"Now the little bitch that tried to kill us," said Jack as he faced Jenny who was terrified at Jack's transformation into a monster.

"Jack? Jack?" asked Jenny as she tried to call out to the blood crazed Jack.

"He can't hear youuuuu," said Jack as walked slowly towards Jenny with a menacing look and a taunting voice.

"Come on Jack! Snap out of it!" shouted Jenny who had a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh he ain't coming back now. He'll be back when your dead, and I would love to see how tormented he is after he sees you dead!" shouted Jack as he raised his sword.

As Jack swung his sword down, it was halted by several other swords. Nameless, Kaos, Chrono, and Ken had their swords in front of Jenny holding Jack's sword in place and protecting her from harm.

"Return to your grave!" shouted Chrono as he placed his index finger on Jack's heart.

Suddenly, a bright red light surrounded Jack and an inhuman scream was heard before Jack's facial features returned to normal before collapsing on to the ground.

"Good thing we got here in time," said Nameless as he sheathed his sword.

"Chrono, what was that thing that you know, controlled Jack. Was it some kind of parasite?" asked Kaos, a bit shaken from the amount of evil that Jack had just emitted from his body.

"I don't know, but it felt like an zombie, but it's powers had just been multiplied by ten percent, it seems like it's still in an early stage of development, but if it gets too far, then it can get dangerous, and more immune to lock down spells," said Chrono who had just collapsed on to the ground with his arms shaking.

"It certainly had a big aura of evil, perhaps enough to match the powers of a demigod," said Nameless who was a bit shaken. He had fought countless battles against evil and a demigod itself, and the one he had fought that was strong enough to kill him was his friend Jack Midnight.

"Jenny, tell us everything that happened," said Ken who was comforting Jenny, who was now shaking like a scared new born pup.

"I don't know. I don't know!" shouted Jenny hysterically and crying.

"Come on mate. We have to get them out of here. The lass here is more shaken up than the rest of us. Mind you, that was no small aura. It was incredibly hungry mates," said Nameless as he picked up Jack and slung him on his back.

"Chrono, do you have enough energy to teleport us out of here?" asked Ken.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I do. In fact, I can barely move," said Chrono as he lied on the ground.

"Ok Kaos you take Jenny, and I'll support Chrono," said Ken as he picked Chrono up and piggybacked him.

In the shadows, Anna sat on a ledge of rock quickly scribbling notes to herself. She was a bit shaken by the aura that Jack had emitted earlier. She quickly finished her report on Jack's inhuman strength and energy. As she stood up to leave, she noticed movement from Wei's body.

"Argh. Lying still is something that I definitely cannot do," said Wei as he got up clutching his stomach.

A blotch of green and brown covered the red area of his stomach.

"Seems like your still alive," said Anna.

"Well, that's a mighty fine greeting for a man who just came back from the dead," said Wei as he grunted.

"Well, you are known as Mr. Death by the higher ups. The man that survives deaths that are almost impossible for any human being to survive," said Anna.

"I don't choose to die or not. I just don't want to, and the fact that I didn't have my head chopped off like that fool over there means that I was lucky enough to avoid the dual personality of Jack," said Wei.

"Well, I reported you dead already, so it would be a problem for me if you went back alive. Think about all the paper work I would have to fill out," said Anna.

"Cut the bullshit Anna, and I'll fill out the paper work. Sometimes I do wish I had an desk job," said Wei as he staggered towards Anna.

"Are you expecting me to help you walk?" asked Anna arching an eyebrow.

"Why would I ask you to help me walk, when we can both teleport back to the mansion?" asked Wei as he put his left hand on Anna's shoulder.

"And why would I teleport the both of us?" asked Anna.

"Save me the trouble of having to dig into the pockets for runes. You know perfectly well that I can make it back to the mansion in this condition. It's just god damn annoying to have to go through that whole process of taking a boat. Also, the sooner we get back, the less paper work right?" said Wei convincing Anna with his straight forward sense of knowledge.

"Hmm, you have a point there. Alright this time then," said Anna as she pursed her lips and held Wei's hand before teleporting the both of them out of the cavern and back to their mansion.

Next Day

"What's wrong with her?" asked Jack as he found Jenny avoiding his gaze entirely.

"Why don't you ask her yourself? It's better off if you talked it out between the two of you," said Ken as he shrugged off Jack's question.

As Jack approached Jenny, she quickly turned away and let out a small cry.

"Hey. Hey Jenny what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all morning," said Jack as he shook Jenny's shoulder.

"There is nothing wrong with me. There is something wrong with you," whispered Jenny.

"What do you mean? I feel completely healthy," said Jack chuckling.

"You seriously don't remember do you?" asked Jenny.

"Remember what?" asked Jack who had no idea what was going on.

"Forget it. It's better off if I didn't tell you," said Jenny as she gazed away.

"Tell me what?" asked Jack who was completely confused.

"Stop acting stupid Jack, you know, you just don't want me to feel guilty," said Jenny as tears began to swell up into her eyes before she ran out of the general store into the rain.

"Wait!" shouted Jack.

"She doesn't want to tell you, and let's leave it at that," said Nameless as he walked towards Jack with a pint of ale in his hand.

"Tell me what?" asked Jack.

"Come on have a drink and I'll fill you in," said Nameless as he nodded towards his right side.

"Ok, as long as you fill me in," said Jack as he followed Nameless to a free barstool.

"Ok, do you remember anything from yesterday?" asked Nameless.

"Not much. I had an argument with Kaos, and then I ran after Jenny towards Cranador, and that was all I can remember," said Jack.

"Ok, Chrono told me not to tell you yet, but I decided against his words due to my better intuition. You, I don't know how to describe it, have something inside you. It's evil. However, it was a zombie like evil, that had a craving for power. Unfortunately, that evil took over you and transformed you into some kind of killing machine with an humongous amount of power. It seems like you killed two people yesterday. One was stabbed to death and the other guy was decapitated. That's all we know, but Jenny might know more since she was probably there through out the whole thing. What we do know is that, that thing, inside you, it's dangerous, and it's unstable. If you cannot learn how to control it's power, it will take over, and you would cease to exist. It will go around wrecking chaos, and so Jenny was worried about you," said Nameless.

As Nameless finished his report, Jack felt a sudden throbbing in his head as flashbacks of his memories from yesterday came back to him. He heard the scream of something evil, and his fight against Wei. Then he finally saw darkness and a single yellow eye. He opened his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"You okay?" asked Nameless who had just noticed Jack rubbing his head.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay," said Jack as he shook his head to clear the wooziness out. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Alright, just be careful, and think about what I said," said Nameless as he went back to his ale.

"Yeah thanks for the info man. Great help," said Jack as he ran out of the general store and into the rain.

Jack walked the muddy streets of Karjama looking for Jenny. He heard sobbing from behind the famous Karjama liquor store. As he rounded the corner, he found Jenny sobbing under a tree. Her sky blue tank top was completely soaked along with her beige shorts, and she had a hand over her head, which was covering her eyes. She was sitting against the tree crying to herself and drinking from a wine bottle. Jack slowly approached her.

"Stay away!" shouted Jenny as she started to cry harder.

Jack ignored her shout.

"I said stay away! You don't get it do you!? All this time! You don't get it do you!?" shouted Jenny as she took another deep gulp from the bottle as she continued to cry.

Jack simply took more steps towards Jenny.

"Your one stubborn son of a bitch Jack! I fucking said stay the fuck away from me!" shouted Jenny as she finished the wine bottle and flung it at Jack, only to have the bottle land in front of Jack's feet, unscratched. With the absence of the glass breaking, Jenny put both of her hands to her face and began to break down completely.

Jack squat down in front of Jenny and began to pull her hands away from face.

"Don't fucking touch me!" shouted Jenny as she swatted Jack's hands away.

Jack ignored her as he did before and began to remove her hand away from her face again.

"Why won't you leave me alone. You know what I nearly did to you, so why do you still care? Why aren't you angry!? Why don't you draw your sword?" asked Jenny.

Jack ignored her comments again and pulled her up to her feet and pushed her against the back wall of the liquor store and planted his lips on hers. He drove his tongue into her mouth and as he did this, he enfolded his hands around Jenny's waist and pulled her towards him. Jenny returned the kiss by twirling her tongue around Jack's. Jack eventually pulled away from the kiss.

"One, I don't have a sword one me. Two, hurting women is just something I don't do. And three, you didn't fire a single shot at me. Even if you did, you would've missed anyway," said Jack as he smiled and looked Jenny deep in the eyes.

Jenny couldn't stand the go happy gaze she normally found in Jack's eyes. She had missed it so much since yesterday when Jack somehow, nearly disappeared from the world. It seems like warmness in his eyes was gone and taken over by something more sinister. She eventually kissed Jack again and began to pull her tank top up. Jack helped he by pushing it up before feeling for her bra strap. Just as he was about to pull it down, Jenny pushed him away.

"Sorry. I just don't feel ready yet. There is something that I need to do first," said Jenny as she walked away from Jack and back towards the general store.


	24. Chapter XXII

Hate to break it to yall, this is the final chapter, and its the shortest one I ever did. So laters yall.

**Chapter XXII: Break Up**

"Jenny take this and go!" shouted Chrono as he threw his leather pouch to her waiting hands.

"We're not leaving anyone behind!" shouted Jenny.

Just go!" shouted Chrono as he raised a wall of fire between him and the crew. 

"Don't be stupid Chrono! You can't take them all by yourself! Their professionals!" shouted Kaos.

"Jack! We don't have much time! We have to go or these guys from the **D.A.** will have us all!" shouted Jet as he reloaded his rifle.

"Go!" shouted Chrono as he cast a teleport spell on Jack and the crew before his back erupted with pain from a freshly born cut.

"Bastards. Don't you know I was a lich!?" threatened Chrono, but his words did not put any fear in his attackers. With his remaining powers, Chrono raised an entire undead army out of the ground before he fell limp with his life draining away with the blood.

Fallador

"Shit man! Shit! I was suppose to kill Chrono! That idiot! Shit!" shouted Kaos in confusion.

"What are we suppose to do now?" asked Jet.

"We can't go back to our head quarters. So we're going to have to lie low until this whole thing blows over," said Ken.

"Lie low!? Lie low!? How am I suppose to lie low when we got an entire guild of elite assassins on our tails. And running away isn't something I can do!" shouted Kaos.

"Kaos! Shut the fuck up for a moment and think about reality god damn it!" shouted Jack who had finally lost his temper.

"It's all this bitches fault. If you hadn't let her join, we wouldn't have to have all this shit happening to us!" shouted Kaos.

"Shut up!" shouted Jack.

"That's right. I'll shut up. Hell you won't be hearing from me again. Fuck this shit. I'm out, you can sit here and think of a plan while I go out there and slaughter every single one of those murdering fucks," said Kaos as he opened the bar door and walked out.

"Kaos wait!" shouted Jet.

"Let him go," said Ken.

"Hell we're all in the same boat, so why is he so pissed off anyway?" asked Pain.

"He's just that way, and his more pissed than any of us for losing an companion," said Jack who sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Look, we're all in some pretty deep shit right now. The thing here is to lie low. With the man power we have here isn't even enough to go against the ones of the Dark Alliance. They have bases all over the place. Right now the important thing is to lie low and build up our influence somewhere else where we can recruit enough members to rebuild an even stronger crew," said Ken.

"I know a lot of people in the west, and if the Dark Alliance tries anything on me, they will have the entire government on them. So I'll head west and ask my friends for some help," said Pain as he walked out the door.

"Well I don't really know anybody in this land, so I'll go wander off somewhere doing odd jobs and come back latter with a crew of my own. See you guys in a bit," said Jet as he walked out.

"Looks like its back to us three again," said Ken.

"Yeah. Us three," said Jack mumbling.

"Look it's best if you two head to Varrock. Being the fact that its still a war zone means that the **D.A. **wont be operating in that area," said Ken.

"What about you?" asked Jenny.

"I'm going to go look for Kaos, and a old friend of ours," said Ken.

"Ok…" said Jack as Ken paid the bartender for the meal and left.

"I'm sorry," said Jenny.

"Don't be. Forget it. Shit happens. I'm just, ah forget it. I'm going to go get some sleep," said Jack as he walked upstairs.


	25. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Back in Business

"Jack, we're not getting anywhere doing odd jobs in this war torn city, you know that right?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah. I'm leaving the recruiting to other people. You heard what Ken said. Lie low," said Jack as he sat down on his seat behind the bar.

It was amazing that the bar that was opened up by Anna was still intact after all the damage that had been inflicted on the city. However the bar itself was pretty torn up, but with a bit of left over money, Jack and Jenny were able to start and local income business with the amount of down trodden citizens and construction workers.

"I know that, but I'll feel safer if we had more allies in this place," said Jenny.

"Well that's the problem. Ace is currently fighting in the heat of the desert in Al Kharid. With the rebels being pushed to their last headquarters, besides the one in Edgevile which will not last much longer, I'm afraid your right," said Jack.

"The way things are right now, it seems like the gods themselves have shitted on us," said Jenny.

"Hah. That's a good one gal. Hell if you work for me, I might give you forty percent of the cut. Eh?" asked a lone man in a dull gray suit.

"P-Dog? Is that you?" asked Jack who was surprised by the familiar voice.

"Eh? Someone still remember me? Well that's a surpRISE!" shouted P-Dog all of a sudden when he saw Jack's face.

"Woah! Wassup holmes!" shouted P-Dog as his spirits were lifted when he saw Jack.

"Man! What happened to you?" asked Jack.

"Do you even have to ask man? Shit happened that's what. Ever since the war broke out, all I get now is cheap fat ho's that barely get any business from the soldiers. Hell I knew I should have moved to Fallador, but the thing is that I got into deep shit borrowing money from the Phoneix Gang. So right now I'm pretty much in a tight position," said P-Dog. "What about ch'ou?"

"I'm in some pretty deep shit too man. I'm lying low and trying to get back on my feet again, but that shit has been hard," said Jack.

"Just like old times eh?" asked P-Dog.

"Just like old times," said Jack.

"Hey listen. Your just the guy I've been waiting for arite? Look I know a dude that can help us get back on our feet. Legal or illegal, that's the last thing this city is going to worry about. Go meet him at the edge of the wilderness and tell him I sent you. If you do good, hell, we might be able to get back on our feet in no time," said P-Dog.

"Right now?" asked Jack.

"What you think? Tomorrow? Go! I'll phone ahead," said P-Dog as Jack ran out of the door.

Wilderness

"Hey man. P-Dog phoned ahead. The name is Striker. Listen man, just to clear things up, I'm no thug. I'm just a mercenary like you were. Hired hand, so don't get me wrong. What's your name?" asked Striker.

"I'm Jack. Nice to meet you," said Jack as he shook hands with Striker.

"Ok down to business. I currently work for the Side Street Families. It's a newly formed gang with several families banded together in the side street and their slowly expanding and rivaling against the phoenix gang. In order to prove your liability and trust, your going to have to do a few errands for them. Come on let's go. Their meeting in the old dummy training shop," said Striker as he lead the way.

After walking for a few minutes they heard someone shout: "It's that Striker hit man! Get him!"

"Quick grab a weapon!" shouted Striker as he grabbed a large fallen branch and clubbed one of the phoenix gang members in the face.

Jack looked around for a weapon but he only found a rotting piece of wood. He picked it up and slammed it on gang members head which knocked him senseless. He kicked another gang member that was coming at him in the abdomen before he delivered his uppercut. Another member threw a jab at him which got Jack in the face. He countered with a hook which swept past his opponent's defense and left him on the ground.

Striker was clubbing gang members in the face left and right before his branch was broken in half by a bronze short sword. He kicked the member with a short sword in the face and took his weapon and slashed out at another member which had a iron pipe in his hands. Striker snatched the iron pipe out of the member's hands and threw it to Jack who caught it with ease. Striker dispatched the remaining two members with a round house kick and a slash while Jack knocked the other members on to the ground with his iron pipe.

"Come on we gotta go. Or else those crack heads will be on top of us soon," said Striker as he discarded his weapon and bid Jack to follow the suit.

Jack threw his pipe away on to the ground and the sound of metal hitting solid rock follow him until they reached the old dummy training house.

Dummy Training House

"Striker! Perfect! Just the man I needed to see," said a man with dark skin that looked like he was in his mid twenties.

"Ey! Who the hell is this prick? Striker! I 'dought I said no vise'tors!" shouted a blonde man with an accent who seemed to be in his early thirties.

"Relax Renny. This guy is going to be doing a few errands for you," said Striker waving his hands in a motion that told Renny to calm down.

"Ey? I don't trust him," said Renny.

"I never asked you to," replied Striker.

"So 'ow he seppose to work fa' me if I can't trust him?" asked Renny picking up his voice again.

"Renny shut up. Hey kid what do they call you on the streets?" asked the dark skinned man.

"Jack. Just Jack. I'm no thug, I'm a mercenary," answered Jack.

"Simple enough. They call me Jaz around this area. Go pick up my brother Marcus on the other side of town. He just got in and a couple of guards are trying to bust him for gang activity. You know what to do, and make it quick. Once your back, then we'll talk business," said Jaz.

"I still don't trust him," said Renny as Jack left the room.

"Give the kid sometime. He might prove useful," said Jaz.

"Striker, go grab us some weapons. We're going down to the Phoneix turf to bust some heads," said Renny.

Varrock Mainstreet

"Come kid. Cough it up. Where are the illegal weapons?" asked a guard.

"I don't got shit on me man! I'm clean!" said Marcus.

"Bullshit! What is up with this sack of gold huh?" asked the second guard.

"I earned that! Hey ow! That hurts!" shouted Marcus as he was pinned down onto a market table

"Yeah. You earned it the dirty way," said the first guard.

"What you looking at civilian. Never seen guards cracking down on criminals?" asked the second guard.

"Nah. I was just told to watch over him," said Jack before he swung a metal pipe across the guard's face, leaving him senseless.

The first guard drew his weapon but Marcus tackled him onto the ground and bashed the guard's head onto the solid rock knocking the guard out.

"Come on man, let's bounce before anymore of those pigs start chasing us," said Marcus as he motioned for Jack to follow him.

Both of them ran two blocks before taking refuge in a general shop.

"Hey man, thanks for the help back there," said Marcus.

"Thank your brother, he sent me," said Jack.

"But you really saved me back there," said Marcus.

The sound of metal bashing metal vibrated along the streets and reached the ears of both Marcus and Jack. Then shouting occurred and the noise grew louder.

"Argh. Those rascals," said the shop owner as he pumped a shotgun and his assistant loaded a standard military rifle.

"Wait, that sounds like Jaz, oh shit it is him!" shouted Marcus before he bolted out the door towards the direction of the sound.

Jack ran out the door behind him and soon they reached an alleyway where three men were fighting ten men and four men laid on the floor either knocked out or dead. In the fray the familiar figures of Jaz, Striker and Renny were seen. Without a second thought Jack ran into the fight and kicked a man in the gut before he delivered a uppercut. Picking up the wooden stick, Jack threw the weapon to Marcus who caught it and jumped into the fray.

Striker who were fighting three men with only cutting knives were threatening them with long slashes which kept them at bay for a moment before they lunged forward to attack. Finally one of them was bold enough to jump at Striker with his metal pipe raised in the air, but Striker caught him with a five slash combo from his dual knives. The man dropped to the ground rolling around in agony holding his bleeding wounds.

Jaz kicked one man in the stomach before he clubbed another man with his wooden board. The board broke on impact and Jaz had to pounce on the man that was getting up. He delivered a series of punches on the man's face before the man went limp from the damage he had suffered.

Renny was threatening three men with a torch and a mace. Using the fire to keep the attackers at bay, he backed out slowly of the alleyway into the main street before he threw his weapons down and ran towards the guards that were looking for Jack and Marcus.

"Shit Jaz! We have to get out of here! We can't touch this one!" shouted Marcus.

"Alright, we out!" shouted Jaz as he swung his arm at one more man before he ran out of the alleyway with Jack, Striker, and Marcus, with the Phoneix gang members in hot pursuit.

Jack and Jenny's Bar

"We lost 'em," said Jaz panting for his breath.

"What in the world were you thinking Jaz?" asked Marcus before he gulped down a glass of water.

"Well, we were planning on sneaking up on a phoenix gang member and bashing him up, but we didn't know there was more of them in the other alleyways, and the guy were about bust called for help, so yeah…" said Jaz giving a quick explanation.

"Look Jaz, your going to need some heat. We can't go on running around with metal pipes and wooden sticks anymore. We're going to need some guns for the boys, or the Phoneix are going to shooting our boys down," said Striker.

"That's the problem, we don't have enough revenue," said Jaz.

"How about starting a transport company or taking over some ship business," suggested Marcus.

"Get out of here Marcus. Your talking big time. Right now we don't even have a firm footing on our own turf," said Jaz.

"Financial problems?" asked P-Dog as he walked in.

"Yeah," answered Jaz.

"A cup of coffee please Jenny," said P-Dog as he sat down. "But, what Marcus said might work with the boat business. We just need to add a little spice to it."

"What do you have in mind P?" asked Striker.

"Well, I'm not the real thinker, but if your going to be looking for financial ideas, your best bet is consult a friend of mine who has just opened up a shop down by Main Street. His name is Link. Just go easy on him alright? Don't threaten him, he's a nice kid," said P-Dog.

"Ok homie, we'll go check it out after we get some sleep. We've been out all night. Everyone, we're going to meet up at the usual spot by mid noon," said Jaz as he walked out the door followed by Striker and Marcus.

"You do know what your getting yourself into right Jack?" asked Jenny after Jaz and the crew left.

"Yeah. It's a bit risky, but we're going to need allies. Either one way or another. It's best if we have more allies. I don't know, but I feel like, Jaz is the type of guy that we can trust. A honorable man of his word even though he is thug," said Jack.

"Why didn't you bring your sword with you to the fight?" asked Jenny as she noticed a cut on Jack's arm.

"Remember, we're trying to lie low. My sword and technique would be too easy to recognize by the Dark Alliance, since they are scouting out the best fighters and assassinating them," said Jack as he walked upstairs to catch some shut eye.

"I still wonder if my decision was correct," said Jenny to herself.


	26. Chapter 2

Alright remember the kid Tom during the zombie breakout and loose prisoner incident in Varrock? Well, he finally has a new name, and it's going to show up in this short side chapter. So don't get confused.

Chapter 2: Wind

Lumbridge

"Get up you stinking piece of trash!" shouted an woman around her mid forties.

The teenager in his mid teens yawned and slowly got out of bed.

"Come on, you useless idiot! Being your aunt, I did not take you in with only sympathy!" shouted the woman.

"Relax old woman, I'm getting up," said the teen.

"Tom, I promised your parents to look after you if anything happened to them. I find you holding a blood stained sword walking around the village. How do you expect me to face your dead parents when I die while your walking around slaughtering people?" asked Tom's aunt.

"I told you my name is not Tom anymore," said the teen.

"I don't care what your name is. All I care about is to protect you from harm," said the aunt.

"Hey is anyone here!?" asked a voice downstairs.

"Customers!" shouted both Tom and his aunt.

"Hello miss. What would you like?" asked Tom.

"A room for three nights please," said the young girl in a white dress with flower designs with a yellow fabric vest that also had a flower designs covering the top portion of the dress.

"That will be ninety gold pieces please. Hot meals and baths are included," said Tom.

"Alright," said the young girl hesitant at the inn's high price.

"And miss, may I ask your name?" asked Tom.

"Sakura Ling," said the girl.

"Now Ms. Ling, allow me to help you with your luggage," said Tom as he picked up the girl's bags.

"Sakura is fine. No need to be so formal. Now may I ask your name?" asked Sakura.

"Erm, uh, umm. Kid," said Tom.

"Kid? That's not a nice name at all. Surely you must have another name," said Sakura insightfully.

"No. My name's Kid," said Tom.

"How about a new nickname? Let's see… umm… Wind?" suggested Sakura.

"Why Wind?" asked Tom.

"I don't know. It sounds more unique and nice! What more of an explanation do you need?" asked Sakura giving him a warm smile.

"Mmm. Whatever," said Tom pretending to not care at all.

"Alright Wind it is then!" shouted Sakura happily.

"Where is the no name killer!" shouted another voice at the entrance of the inn door.

"Excuse me sir. But, I'm going to have to ask you to quiet down. It is still early in the morning so I ask of you to be polite," said Tom's aunt.

"Buzz off woman! How dare you stand in the way of followers of the mighty Zamorak!" shouted the man as he blasted Tom's aunt away with a powerful wind blast.

"Old hag!" shouted Tom as he rushed to his aunts aid followed by Sakura.

"Tell me kid. Where is the no name killer. We know he is hiding here! He killed countless of our brethren and today we will take his head!" shouted the cultist.

"Better listen to him, or else you might end up dead like the old woman over there," threatened another cultist.

"Is she dead?" asked Tom.

"I can bring her back with my magic. None of her crucial body parts were destroyed or damaged enough. She died from shock since she took the blast in the chest area. Mainly her cardiac area," said Sakura.

"So can you save her?" asked Tom.

"As long as you let me call you by your nickname, and decrease the cost to thirty gold pieces for the three days. Wind," said Jenny.

"Alright. You do that while I get rid of these cultists," said Wind as he ran at the armed cultist.

Before Wind can even reach the three cultists that stood in the door way, two of them were flying backwards while the last one was kicked into the inn. Taking the given opportunity, Wind grappled the man's neck and with a sharp twist, a bone sickening crack was heard.

"Wind… what did you just do?" asked Sakura the moment she heard the cracking of bones.

"I snapped his neck. That's all," said Wind as he pulled the guy out of the inn.

"You mean you killed him?" asked Sakura.

"Of course. It was either me or them, and I don't plan to give them my head," said Wind as he continued to move the body.

"But, you didn't have to kill him did you?" asked Sakura.

"Well it's easier if their dead, so they won't come after me again," said Wind.

"What are you talking about? They were never after you to begin with!" protested Sakura.

"They were looking for me alright, now shut up," said Wind as he dumped the body into the river.

"Who taught you to be such a merciless killer?" asked the man that had knocked out the two cultist.

"My mentor," said Wind.

"You love to be frank don't you?" asked the man.

"Most of the time," answered Wind.

"Anyways, I'll like a room for one night," said the man.

"That'll cost you fifty gold pieces!" shouted Wind's aunt as she jumped up at the man's words.

"Actually, I think it was better off if she was dead," said Wind.

"What did you say you stinking brat!" shouted his aunt before she smacked him on the head.

"A hot meal and bath is included sir," said Wind rubbing his head.

"Alright," said the man as he frowned the inn's high price.

"Your name sir?" asked Wind.

"Spirit," said the man.

"Last name?" asked Wind.

"I don't have one," said Spirit.

"Sir do you really not have a last name?" asked Wind.

"Tell you what, you stop asking me for my last name and I'll give you a hundred gold pieces," said Spirit.

"But-" was all Wind could say before he was cut off by his aunt who quickly accepted the man's offer.

"Stupid. The man is offering you a hundred gold pieces, of course your going to take it to compensate for the girl's stay," whispered Wind's aunt before she took the pouch of gold.

"Now Wind, take the nice man up to his room please," said his aunt.

"Stupid old lady," said Wind before he motioned for the man to follow him.


	27. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: It's Bum not Evan

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked Jack as he woke up to the rotating of the fan above him.

"God damn it. The world has gone to hell. It's suppose to be February, but it feels like July," said Jack to himself as he threw the blankets off of him and jumped out of bed.

Jack pulled on his combat boots that were already worn out after years and years of abusive techniques, but it's quite an amazement that they didn't tear yet. He tied the shoelaces firmly and then he strapped on his multi sword sheath. He picked up his old sword, but he held it for a moment. He placed it back on the wall and picked up a regular steel two hander, but as he sheathed it onto his back, he unsheathed it again and placed it on the wall again. It just didn't feel right without the weight that his old sword had. After sighing to himself and thought about which sword to choose for a few seconds, Jack finally chose the brand new steel two hander he had bought the moment he moved into his cousin's old bar. Jack heaved another sigh and walked down the stairs to the bar with his boots making heavy footsteps as they touched the wooden stairs.

"Aw come on!" shouted Jenny as she threw the morning paper onto the counter with P-Dog still sitting at the counter sipping his eighth cup of coffee.

"What happened?" asked Jack who was a tad curious after waking up.

"The Dark Alliance again. They put a bounty on your head! For fucks sakes, they can't give people a rest!" shouted Jenny just threw her hand down on the counter and banged her fists on the wood.

"Looks like their getting anxious to get rid of me," said Jack.

"Can you at least sound worried?" asked Jenny with a desperate tone as if she was about to cry.

"I'll try," said Jack.

"Man, what is wrong with you people. Even when you and Ken rescued me, and the time you were fourteen…." said Jenny as if she suddenly remember something.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Er, never mind. I just remembered something I have to do," said Jenny as she ran to the fireplace.

"Weird," said Jack.

"Women. Their always weird," said P-Dog.

"Yeah. Tell her I'll be back in a couple of hours," said Jack.

"Yeah, you can count on me to give you some business," said P-Dog.

"Ahehehe, tell her your coffee today is on the house," said Jack.

"Alright, I'll treat you to some beer when you get back. Oh and I'll bring you to that new place that opened up under the sewers," said P-Dog as Jack walked out the door.

Dummy Training Room

"Hey so you think this kid, what's his name again? Anyways. You think he be good for our business uuhh what's that word?" asked Renny.

"Shut up Renny. You've never been good with literature, so don't even try to sound smart ok," said Jaz.

"Everyone's here boss," said Striker.

"Hey bro, where we going?" asked Marcus.

"Mainstreet, west side," said Jaz.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up Jaz. That's the Red Mountain Boys territory that we're walking into. You sure this ain't a trap?" asked Renny.

"Renny can it. You can stay here and wait for us if your too scared to go. Besides, we got nothing against them, and they got nothing against us. So what is there to worry about?" asked Jaz.

"I don't feel safe with those snake eyed bastards," said Renny.

"Hey Renny. We got one of them right here with us ok? So relax with the fucking insults you shit head," said Striker who was pissed off at Renny's racist comments on different human beings.

"Hey who the fuck do you think your talking to here kid? You want a new pair of shoes? Huh?" asked Renny with a threatening voice.

"I'm talking to the disrespectful, cocky ass, pussy wanna be big time gang member! So unless if you want to really test me and see the damage I can do. I suggest you sit your scrawny old ass down, and keep your big flap shut and stop giving us trouble, and you're the one to talk since you were the fucking pussy that ditched everyone yesterday, while Jack, who was just recently employed did his job and fought!" shouted Striker as he walked closer to Renny who eventually backed down and shut up.

"Come on. Enough of this. We're not going to get any money out of this," said Jaz as he lead the way out the door and into the streets.

Streets

"Man that guy is a real jerk," said Striker as he followed Jaz.

"I was planning on getting rid of him, but backstabbing ain't my thing," said Jaz.

"Your gonna have to do it sooner or later boss. I feel like he only spells trouble for your small time family uprising," said Striker.

"Mmm," said Jaz as he continued walking.

"Come on homie. You gotta stand up for yourself once in a while. Or else everyone around here are going to think you pussy or some shit," said Marcus, as he slipped back into his fragmented way of speaking.

"So much for school eh Marcus?" asked Jaz.

"Hey bro, let me tell you this. The university was nice and all, but them girls over there were too rich for a shitty ass fellow like me. Their all you know… so…ahh you know what I mean bro," said Marcus.

"I think we all do," said Jack.

"Oh shit man! You actually spoke! Man, son. I thought you was mute!" said Marcus.

"I spoke before a couple of times," said Jack.

"Yeah I barely ever heard you," said Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, cut the gay flirting you faggot. We're here," said Jaz as he found the shops sign.

"Link's Nature and Knowledge Shop," said Striker.

"Nature? Knowledge? What kind of prick would want to come in here?" asked Marcus.

"I said can it. We're here for business." said Jaz as he prioritized the word business.

Link's Shop

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked Jaz as he came in.

"Yeah. Right here!" said a small voice from behind a counter.

"Chill man! I don't like snakes! They be biting the shit out of me back in Karjama," said Marcus as he noticed Link holding a snake and whistling to it.

"You got that right Marcus. Hey I heard a story about this fellow. He had to hit the can while he was fishing at night you see? But he ain't got no where to take a leak. And the closest place was the tree line of the jungle. So he ran to the nearest tree and went deeper for a few seconds before he pulled out his thing and did his business. Then he hears a little scratching noise behind him and he looks behind him to see what it was. He saw nothing. Then he feels something on his leg. He thought it was probably a fern or some shit that got blown onto him from the wind, but the next thing he knows is that it's a snake and then he gets his thing bit off and the snakes start to bite him everywhere," said Striker.

"Aww god. That's horrifying. I ain't going to the bathroom in the tree lines ever again. If I had to go, I might as well do it in the water," said Marcus.

"Yeah there was this other rumor-"said Striker but he was cut off by Marcus.

"Hey Striker, do me a favor and shut up about getting your dick bit off a million times story by different animals. Any idiot would know something like that would never happen," said Jaz.

"So as I was saying. The business opportunity for you to grab in like this world of like underground thugs is like very like new. Ok we have like a nice big boat to like transport people around right? Now like the thing is like the transport company is like falling down in business. Instead of like starting up a new type of business, we can like use the public one that we already have, but we have to like manipulate it in our own way. It also like saves you the need to get more money to start a new like enterprise," said Link.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Jack.

"Well one good idea is like you get a bunch of guys to run a midnight shift for like the public sailing company. Then what we need to do is increase the sales. Of course we would be like charging like extra for the services the midnight boat has," said Link.

"What services would the boat offer besides sailing?" asked Jaz.

"This is where my like ingenious idea comes to play based on the underground economy. Basically, all you have to do is convince a good amount of females that have like lost their husbands in like the recent war to board the boat. But, like they have to be like eager to get some action because of their like missing husbands," said Link.

"Ahhhh. I get your drift now. Pretty nice and sick thinking for a kid like you. Might have a future," said Jaz.

"Wait hold up. So what your saying is that we get a couple of hoes on a ship, and then we have guys get on the ship and its like a whore house?" asked Marcus.

"Well you can like put that way," replied Link.

"Hey, I like the idea. Sounds kinky and fresh. A midnight boat whorehouse. But don't we gotta pay the hoes?" asked Marcus.

"Idiot, did you listen to what he said. We try to get the free hoes. You know the widows that are missing out on something because their husbands died and shit," explained Jaz in a simpler manner.

"Ooohh! I catch the drift," said Marcus.

"Kid, I think you should have paid more attention in school. I mean look at this guy. He's younger than you and never attended the universities and he can already come up with ingenious ideas! Now look at you! Two different levels kid," said Striker as he rubbed it in on Marcus.

"You love to rub it in don't you Striker?" asked Jack.

"Don't well all love to?" asked Striker.

"Yup. I'm sorry Marcus, but I don't think your fit enough to do this business," said Jack as he rubbed it in as well.

"Hey. Stop making my little brother feel bad and let's go. We got a lot of planning to do. Link here already gave us the main idea. So how much you want?" asked Jaz.

"Oh no no no. I never said the idea was like yours completely. All I want is like a part of the cut. Not too much. Just enough for me to like buy like a house somewhere in like Remmington. You know, I wanna like continue my like studies of like nature. That's all I need, like you know like living expenses," said Link.

"Hey look Marcus. This kid knows how to do business. And he's honest. Not too greedy. Of course everyone needs money to live and achieve your dreams. You don't seem like the bad kind, so we'll give you a part of the cut. And Striker and Jack are right. You can really learn something from this guy Marcus," said Jaz as he shook hands with Link.

Back at the Dummy Training Room

"So that's decided. Marcus would work on getting the girls. This guy is honey lips and all when it comes to the ladies," said Jaz.

"At least we found something your good at," said Striker.

"Aww come on Striker. Can't you give me a break homie? You always gotta rub it in on me," said Marcus.

"Sorry man. I can't help it," said Striker as he chuckled to himself.

"Jack! Is Jack here?" asked P-Dog as he rushed into the room.

"What's wrong P?" asked Jack.

"The D.A. Two of them. They took Jenny and told you to meet them in the sewers where the spiders are at," said P-Dog as he panted for breath.

"Alright I'm going," said Jack.

"Wait man! What are you nuts? That's the Dark Alliance your talking about fool! You can't go in there and take them all on alone," said Marcus as he shouted at Jack's ruthlessness.

"I've deal with them before. As long as there isn't a whole lot of them, I can deal with it," said Jack.

"Man don't bullshit me. Their trained assassins! Trained ever since they were like kids! You can't deal with them! Not without some back up. Alright how about this man. I'll go grab some guns with what money I have and I'll call up some of my boys that have some heat. Then we'll meet you at the entrance of the sewers and then we go down there together and pop those punk ass fools. How 'bout that?" asked Marcus.

"I ain't waiting on you Marcus," said Jack as he ran out of the building and towards the sewers.

"Man, is that guy nuts or retarded?" asked Marcus.

"Jack… Jack Fung. That's his full name. I did some research on him. Unfortunately he was never recorded in the Runescape Census every year. The only family he has is only a foster one. Except for his cousin Anna Fung. But, she is deceased. Pretty tough for a kid. Though there are plenty of legendary rumors about him as well as other people. He has some in the underground fighting leagues as Black Jack. Then there were some files about him being a top notch medical officer during the war against their old friend Chrono. However that is all that I was able to scrounge up. There was nothing of his existence before the age of fourteen. Nothing at all," said Striker as he shuffled through some papers.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Marcus.

"He might know more than us, or yet, there is something that we don't know about him," said Striker.

"Damn… the way you said it. It's starting to creep me out," said Marcus.

Sewers

When Jack entered the sewers, his eyes opened up as to how different it was about a few years ago. Things have definitely changed after the war moved out of Varrock. Instead of the stinky stench of usual rats, it was filled with shiny lights of red, blue and green and those were the only lights that illuminated the entire area. There were cages hanging from the ceiling where girls were dancing inside and there was music filling the entire sewers. Then at the entrance where it led deeper into the sewers, there were two guards there. Jack headed for the door but he was stopped by two of the guards.

"Where do you think your going boy?" asked one of the club guards.

"Go register first," said the other club guard.

"Register?" asked Jack.

"Yeah over there by that table," said the guard as he pointed to a table that was left of Jack.

Jack approached the table where a man was chatting quickly with several other people.

"Nah man. I wouldn't bet on Rodriguez if I were you. He won't make it past the skeletons. Trust me," said the man.

"Excuse me. They told me to register here," said Jack.

"Ya new kid?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Well, I don't think you should, cause we ain't responsible for your death the moment you go through that door you see," said the man.

"Just put me down," said Jack.

"Alright, don't come haunt this place if you die you hear me," said the man as he put Jack on the register list.

"Your dead kid. Your not even going to get past the rats," said a girl that had a lot of make up on and dark black hair.

"Tell you what kid. If you make it through the whole thing, I'll come to your place," said another girl with a lot of make up one as well, but with piercing all over her body.

"What's your name kid?" asked the man behind the table.

"Jack," said Jack.

"Alright here's your ticket. Alright people! We got a new competitor! His name is Jack! He's new here! So place your bets again! Listen kid, I don't what your doing trying to get yourself killed, but here's the thing. You make it through this, you get some prize money. Now go in there and put on a good show," said the man.

"Oh by the way, did you see two guys dragging a girl in here. She had pink hair and a yellow tank top along with brown shorts," said Jack.

"I can't see shit down here. Even if I did, I wouldn't know if that is the person your looking for," said the man.

"Alright thanks," said Jack in a grim voice.

"Hey. I'll be watching you from these magical orbs. They project your progress. So don't die on me. I'm betting on you," said another girl who had black hair and golden strips, but she wore black shorts, and a black bra, along with black gauntlets.

Jack just gave the girl a small smile before he headed for the door and showed the guards the ticket. The guards nodded and let him through.

"Alright people! Our new competitor number forty seven of tonight has just entered the maze! Place your bets once more!" shouted the man behind the table.

"Booo!" shouted the crowd that were around the projection orbs.

"Five hundred on the new kid," said the girl that just told Jack that she will be watching him.

"Kumi are you nuts! This kid is going to die the moment he meets those giant rats!" shouted her friend that just told Jack that he was going to die.

"Aheeheehee. Maybe I am, or maybe you just don't know how to judge fighters. Size does not matter. Oh and Ritz, you better be prepared to be sleeping with him tonight. I bet he is a real killer in the sack," said Kumi.

"Shut up Kumi. Come on! Look at him. What are the chances of that kid with a bit of muscle and a sword that he could probably barely swing make it through this maze?" asked Ritz.

"So? I made it through that maze with just my arms and legs," said Kumi as she ordered a drink.

"Well that's because your well known in the fighting ring down here!" said her friend.

"Wait! Hey Jeeves! Make it a thousand!" shouted Kumi, completely ignoring her friends protests.

Jack

"A underground betting arena, sounds fun. I should come down here more often," said Jack as he walked down the long sewer corrider.

A tortured moan alerted him of a zombie near by. He simply walked up to it and kicked it back before he quickly slid behind the zombie and snapped it's neck.

Kumi

"Nice moves," said Kumi as her scarlet painted lips creased into a smile.

"What just happened?" asked Kumi's other friend.

"How did you not see that Kelly? He just kicked the zombie and then snapped it's neck," said Kumi.

"You mean with his bare hands?" asked Ritz who was astonished.

"Yup. In just two moves," said Kumi as her smile became larger.

"That's nuts! No one would approach a zombie like that! Well except for you Kumi," said Kelly.

"I think he could have finished it in one move, but he was just having fun," said Kumi.

"Having fun?" asked Kelly, who was confused about her friend's weird way of thinking.

Jack

"Tch. These things are getting annoying," said Jack as he kicked another giant rat into the ceiling, "Oh no. Here comes another bloody rain shower."

Jack quickly ran into the next room before the blood started to pour down from the ceiling.

Kumi

"Nice touch. I like it," said Kumi as she watched the graffiti of dead rat guts on the ceiling that was left behind by Jack.

"Oh, eww," said Ritz.

"What is wrong with this guy?" asked Kelly.

Jack

A bone sickening crack was heard when Jack delivered a round house kick to the last skeleton's head. He looked around him and ran into the next room with ghosts.

Kumi

"Ooohhh! That is going to hurt!" shouted Kumi as she chewed on her pizza and watched Jack's performance at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong this kid? He looks so scrawny but he is smashing up these powerful monsters with just his hands and legs!" shouted Kelly.

"And seriously! What is up with the martial arts. Oh never mind," said Ritz as she just saw Jack do a suplex on another zombie.

"Great, now he is practicing his boxing. Show off," said Kelly as she noticed Jack jabbing the shit out of another zombie before he slid behind the zombie and snapped it's neck.

"Hey look. Looks like he is going to get some challenge with those skeletons," said Kumi as she watched intently as she munched on her bar of chocolate.

"Kumi, your going to get fat if you keep eating like that girl," said Kelly with some concern.

"It's ok. I read this book about how sex helps you lose weight," said Kumi with her mouth full of chocolate.

"What happens if you get pregnant?" asked Ritz.

"Don't worry. I use magic," said Kumi as she swallowed the chocolate and licked her fingers before opening up a burlap bag that contained potato chips.

"That stuff is unhealthy for your skin you know," said Kelly.

"No problem. I buy skin products as well as tan in the sun for three hours to kill the acne," said Kumi as she continued to watch the orb intently as well as sitting cross legged and grabbing handfuls of potato chips and stuffing them in her mouth.

"So that's where her money goes," said Ritz.

"Food and care products. I think more goes to food," said Kelly as she began to weep.

"What's wrong?" asked Kumi who was oblivious to her friend's pity.

"Nothing Kumi," said Ritz.

"Hey come on. You gotta watch this! It's getting exciting! Ooh close one!" shouted Kumi as she watched Jack attempt a round house kick on a skeleton that ducked then and then tried to cut Jack in the stomach, but Jack stepped back in time and delivered a kick to the skeleton's forehead which took it's entire head off.

"Oh my god. Are you serious. He's going against swords with just his fists?" asked Kelly.

"He's either retarded or dumb," said Ritz.

"So what am I?" asked Kumi.

"Your just plain stupid," said Ritz and Kelly together.

"What!" shouted Kumi with chips in her mouth.

"Hey look he finally drew his sword. Maybe he is getting scared," said Kelly.

"No. There is something else that is bothering him," said Kumi who noticed that Jack got a serious expression on his face all of a sudden.

"Look he said something," said Ritz.

"Oh shit! That's Jenny!" shouted Kumi as she noticed Jenny tied to a tree with two men guarding her in the orb.

"What is she doing here!?" asked Ritz.

"I don't know, but let's go!" shouted Kelly as she grabbed her daggers.

"Jeeves! Tell the guys to open up the door! We have a non combatant that has been snuck in illegally! Kelly and Ritz! You guys stay here! Their on another fighting scale," said Kumi as she tightened her gloves and ran through the door.

"So what's the deal here eh? Kidnap my girl to get to me when you already know where I live? Come on, why go through the trouble?" asked Jack in a cocky voice.

"Precautions Jack. Precautions," said the man before both him and his partner ran forward to attack Jack.

Jack parried a blow by one of the men before he had to jump back to avoid a lunge. The first man that had attacked Jack apparently had snuck up on Jack's blind side and cut him on the back before kicking him to the ground. Jack groaned with pain before he rolled out of his position and jumped up. Jack swung his sword horizontally at one of the men but they just jumped back. Swinging again his blow was parried by the second man, while he was distracted by the second man, the first man kicked Jack in the stomach before kicking him again in the head.

Jack did a flip in mid air and landed back on his feet, but before he could bring his sword up for a counter attack he was force to block a drop kick and then parry a blow from above. The two man assassin team had completely in sync teamwork. It was as if they were the same person. The two men just chuckled a bit before continuing their team attack. Jack swung his sword down at one of the men but unfortunately he hit the dirt and the man ran up his sword in attempt to cut him. Jack let go of his weapon and rolled away to avoid the blow. The second man just kicked the weapon further away from Jack.

As two of the men advanced on Jack a sudden force of wind hit everyone in cavern. Jack's changeable sword landed right in front of him. Not a few seconds later, Jenny was cut down from the trees and the two men were running for cover from bullets that were being fired from the tree. The moment the bullets stopped, the gun was tossed aside and the blurry figure engaged both the men in a heated combat. In a few seconds, one of the men was flying into a wall and the other man was rolling on the dirt. The figure spun it's sword a few times in his hand before he finally sheathed on the scabbard that laid on his left belt.

"Evan?" asked Jack, because he caught a glimpse of something that looked like Anna's family sword.

"Just keep to the old nicknames Jack. It's Bum. Not Evans," said Bum turning around to face Jack smirking.

"Looks like you grew up," said Jack.

"Happens. And your losing your touch. What's wrong? Guys like these should be nothing to you," said Bum.

"Kind of sick you know. Not enough sleep," said Jack.

"Well take your pick. The numbers are even now," said Bum as he noticed the men getting up.

"I'll take the guys on the left," said Jack as he swung his sword up and ran at one of the men but all of a sudden his right shoulder felt numb along with his right leg. He just fell down and dropped his weapon. Jack gripped on to his right shoulder in pain and he felt a strange feeling that he hasn't felt in nine years. Then as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. Jack picked up his sword just in time to block a downwards slash before pushing the man back into a tree.

"The plan is ruined mate! Let's split!' shouted the man before he tossed a black ball into the ground that emitted smoke and as the smoke cleared, the men were gone.

"Jenny! Jenny you alright?" asked Kumi.

"She'll be ok," said Jack as he gripped tightly on his right shoulder.

Chapter 2: It's Bum not Evan

"Ugh, what time is it?" asked Jack as he woke up to the rotating of the fan above him.

"God damn it. The world has gone to hell. It's suppose to be February, but it feels like July," said Jack to himself as he threw the blankets off of him and jumped out of bed.

Jack pulled on his combat boots that were already worn out after years and years of abusive techniques, but it's quite an amazement that they didn't tear yet. He tied the shoelaces firmly and then he strapped on his multi sword sheath. He picked up his old sword, but he held it for a moment. He placed it back on the wall and picked up a regular steel two hander, but as he sheathed it onto his back, he unsheathed it again and placed it on the wall again. It just didn't feel right without the weight that his old sword had. After sighing to himself and thought about which sword to choose for a few seconds, Jack finally chose the brand new steel two hander he had bought the moment he moved into his cousin's old bar. Jack heaved another sigh and walked down the stairs to the bar with his boots making heavy footsteps as they touched the wooden stairs.

"Aw come on!" shouted Jenny as she threw the morning paper onto the counter with P-Dog still sitting at the counter sipping his eighth cup of coffee.

"What happened?" asked Jack who was a tad curious after waking up.

"The Dark Alliance again. They put a bounty on your head! For fucks sakes, they can't give people a rest!" shouted Jenny just threw her hand down on the counter and banged her fists on the wood.

"Looks like their getting anxious to get rid of me," said Jack.

"Can you at least sound worried?" asked Jenny with a desperate tone as if she was about to cry.

"I'll try," said Jack.

"Man, what is wrong with you people. Even when you and Ken rescued me, and the time you were fourteen…." said Jenny as if she suddenly remember something.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Er, never mind. I just remembered something I have to do," said Jenny as she ran to the fireplace.

"Weird," said Jack.

"Women. Their always weird," said P-Dog.

"Yeah. Tell her I'll be back in a couple of hours," said Jack.

"Yeah, you can count on me to give you some business," said P-Dog.

"Ahehehe, tell her your coffee today is on the house," said Jack.

"Alright, I'll treat you to some beer when you get back. Oh and I'll bring you to that new place that opened up under the sewers," said P-Dog as Jack walked out the door.

Dummy Training Room

"Hey so you think this kid, what's his name again? Anyways. You think he be good for our business uuhh what's that word?" asked Renny.

"Shut up Renny. You've never been good with literature, so don't even try to sound smart ok," said Jaz.

"Everyone's here boss," said Striker.

"Hey bro, where we going?" asked Marcus.

"Mainstreet, west side," said Jaz.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold up Jaz. That's the Red Mountain Boys territory that we're walking into. You sure this ain't a trap?" asked Renny.

"Renny can it. You can stay here and wait for us if your too scared to go. Besides, we got nothing against them, and they got nothing against us. So what is there to worry about?" asked Jaz.

"I don't feel safe with those snake eyed bastards," said Renny.

"Hey Renny. We got one of them right here with us ok? So relax with the fucking insults you shit head," said Striker who was pissed off at Renny's racist comments on different human beings.

"Hey who the fuck do you think your talking to here kid? You want a new pair of shoes? Huh?" asked Renny with a threatening voice.

"I'm talking to the disrespectful, cocky ass, pussy wanna be big time gang member! So unless if you want to really test me and see the damage I can do. I suggest you sit your scrawny old ass down, and keep your big flap shut and stop giving us trouble, and you're the one to talk since you were the fucking pussy that ditched everyone yesterday, while Jack, who was just recently employed did his job and fought!" shouted Striker as he walked closer to Renny who eventually backed down and shut up.

"Come on. Enough of this. We're not going to get any money out of this," said Jaz as he lead the way out the door and into the streets.

Streets

"Man that guy is a real jerk," said Striker as he followed Jaz.

"I was planning on getting rid of him, but backstabbing ain't my thing," said Jaz.

"Your gonna have to do it sooner or later boss. I feel like he only spells trouble for your small time family uprising," said Striker.

"Mmm," said Jaz as he continued walking.

"Come on homie. You gotta stand up for yourself once in a while. Or else everyone around here are going to think you pussy or some shit," said Marcus, as he slipped back into his fragmented way of speaking.

"So much for school eh Marcus?" asked Jaz.

"Hey bro, let me tell you this. The university was nice and all, but them girls over there were too rich for a shitty ass fellow like me. Their all you know… so…ahh you know what I mean bro," said Marcus.

"I think we all do," said Jack.

"Oh shit man! You actually spoke! Man, son. I thought you was mute!" said Marcus.

"I spoke before a couple of times," said Jack.

"Yeah I barely ever heard you," said Marcus.

"Hey Marcus, cut the gay flirting you faggot. We're here," said Jaz as he found the shops sign.

"Link's Nature and Knowledge Shop," said Striker.

"Nature? Knowledge? What kind of prick would want to come in here?" asked Marcus.

"I said can it. We're here for business." said Jaz as he prioritized the word business.

Link's Shop

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked Jaz as he came in.

"Yeah. Right here!" said a small voice from behind a counter.

"Chill man! I don't like snakes! They be biting the shit out of me back in Karjama," said Marcus as he noticed Link holding a snake and whistling to it.

"You got that right Marcus. Hey I heard a story about this fellow. He had to hit the can while he was fishing at night you see? But he ain't got no where to take a leak. And the closest place was the tree line of the jungle. So he ran to the nearest tree and went deeper for a few seconds before he pulled out his thing and did his business. Then he hears a little scratching noise behind him and he looks behind him to see what it was. He saw nothing. Then he feels something on his leg. He thought it was probably a fern or some shit that got blown onto him from the wind, but the next thing he knows is that it's a snake and then he gets his thing bit off and the snakes start to bite him everywhere," said Striker.

"Aww god. That's horrifying. I ain't going to the bathroom in the tree lines ever again. If I had to go, I might as well do it in the water," said Marcus.

"Yeah there was this other rumor-"said Striker but he was cut off by Marcus.

"Hey Striker, do me a favor and shut up about getting your dick bit off a million times story by different animals. Any idiot would know something like that would never happen," said Jaz.

"So as I was saying. The business opportunity for you to grab in like this world of like underground thugs is like very like new. Ok we have like a nice big boat to like transport people around right? Now like the thing is like the transport company is like falling down in business. Instead of like starting up a new type of business, we can like use the public one that we already have, but we have to like manipulate it in our own way. It also like saves you the need to get more money to start a new like enterprise," said Link.

"So what do you suggest?" asked Jack.

"Well one good idea is like you get a bunch of guys to run a midnight shift for like the public sailing company. Then what we need to do is increase the sales. Of course we would be like charging like extra for the services the midnight boat has," said Link.

"What services would the boat offer besides sailing?" asked Jaz.

"This is where my like ingenious idea comes to play based on the underground economy. Basically, all you have to do is convince a good amount of females that have like lost their husbands in like the recent war to board the boat. But, like they have to be like eager to get some action because of their like missing husbands," said Link.

"Ahhhh. I get your drift now. Pretty nice and sick thinking for a kid like you. Might have a future," said Jaz.

"Wait hold up. So what your saying is that we get a couple of hoes on a ship, and then we have guys get on the ship and its like a whore house?" asked Marcus.

"Well you can like put that way," replied Link.

"Hey, I like the idea. Sounds kinky and fresh. A midnight boat whorehouse. But don't we gotta pay the hoes?" asked Marcus.

"Idiot, did you listen to what he said. We try to get the free hoes. You know the widows that are missing out on something because their husbands died and shit," explained Jaz in a simpler manner.

"Ooohh! I catch the drift," said Marcus.

"Kid, I think you should have paid more attention in school. I mean look at this guy. He's younger than you and never attended the universities and he can already come up with ingenious ideas! Now look at you! Two different levels kid," said Striker as he rubbed it in on Marcus.

"You love to rub it in don't you Striker?" asked Jack.

"Don't well all love to?" asked Striker.

"Yup. I'm sorry Marcus, but I don't think your fit enough to do this business," said Jack as he rubbed it in as well.

"Hey. Stop making my little brother feel bad and let's go. We got a lot of planning to do. Link here already gave us the main idea. So how much you want?" asked Jaz.

"Oh no no no. I never said the idea was like yours completely. All I want is like a part of the cut. Not too much. Just enough for me to like buy like a house somewhere in like Remmington. You know, I wanna like continue my like studies of like nature. That's all I need, like you know like living expenses," said Link.

"Hey look Marcus. This kid knows how to do business. And he's honest. Not too greedy. Of course everyone needs money to live and achieve your dreams. You don't seem like the bad kind, so we'll give you a part of the cut. And Striker and Jack are right. You can really learn something from this guy Marcus," said Jaz as he shook hands with Link.

Back at the Dummy Training Room

"So that's decided. Marcus would work on getting the girls. This guy is honey lips and all when it comes to the ladies," said Jaz.

"At least we found something your good at," said Striker.

"Aww come on Striker. Can't you give me a break homie? You always gotta rub it in on me," said Marcus.

"Sorry man. I can't help it," said Striker as he chuckled to himself.

"Jack! Is Jack here?" asked P-Dog as he rushed into the room.

"What's wrong P?" asked Jack.

"The D.A. Two of them. They took Jenny and told you to meet them in the sewers where the spiders are at," said P-Dog as he panted for breath.

"Alright I'm going," said Jack.

"Wait man! What are you nuts? That's the Dark Alliance your talking about fool! You can't go in there and take them all on alone," said Marcus as he shouted at Jack's ruthlessness.

"I've deal with them before. As long as there isn't a whole lot of them, I can deal with it," said Jack.

"Man don't bullshit me. Their trained assassins! Trained ever since they were like kids! You can't deal with them! Not without some back up. Alright how about this man. I'll go grab some guns with what money I have and I'll call up some of my boys that have some heat. Then we'll meet you at the entrance of the sewers and then we go down there together and pop those punk ass fools. How 'bout that?" asked Marcus.

"I ain't waiting on you Marcus," said Jack as he ran out of the building and towards the sewers.

"Man, is that guy nuts or retarded?" asked Marcus.

"Jack… Jack Fung. That's his full name. I did some research on him. Unfortunately he was never recorded in the Runescape Census every year. The only family he has is only a foster one. Except for his cousin Anna Fung. But, she is deceased. Pretty tough for a kid. Though there are plenty of legendary rumors about him as well as other people. He has some in the underground fighting leagues as Black Jack. Then there were some files about him being a top notch medical officer during the war against their old friend Chrono. However that is all that I was able to scrounge up. There was nothing of his existence before the age of fourteen. Nothing at all," said Striker as he shuffled through some papers.

"So what are you trying to say?" asked Marcus.

"He might know more than us, or yet, there is something that we don't know about him," said Striker.

"Damn… the way you said it. It's starting to creep me out," said Marcus.

Sewers

When Jack entered the sewers, his eyes opened up as to how different it was about a few years ago. Things have definitely changed after the war moved out of Varrock. Instead of the stinky stench of usual rats, it was filled with shiny lights of red, blue and green and those were the only lights that illuminated the entire area. There were cages hanging from the ceiling where girls were dancing inside and there was music filling the entire sewers. Then at the entrance where it led deeper into the sewers, there were two guards there. Jack headed for the door but he was stopped by two of the guards.

"Where do you think your going boy?" asked one of the club guards.

"Go register first," said the other club guard.

"Register?" asked Jack.

"Yeah over there by that table," said the guard as he pointed to a table that was left of Jack.

Jack approached the table where a man was chatting quickly with several other people.

"Nah man. I wouldn't bet on Rodriguez if I were you. He won't make it past the skeletons. Trust me," said the man.

"Excuse me. They told me to register here," said Jack.

"Ya new kid?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Well, I don't think you should, cause we ain't responsible for your death the moment you go through that door you see," said the man.

"Just put me down," said Jack.

"Alright, don't come haunt this place if you die you hear me," said the man as he put Jack on the register list.

"Your dead kid. Your not even going to get past the rats," said a girl that had a lot of make up on and dark black hair.

"Tell you what kid. If you make it through the whole thing, I'll come to your place," said another girl with a lot of make up one as well, but with piercing all over her body.

"What's your name kid?" asked the man behind the table.

"Jack," said Jack.

"Alright here's your ticket. Alright people! We got a new competitor! His name is Jack! He's new here! So place your bets again! Listen kid, I don't what your doing trying to get yourself killed, but here's the thing. You make it through this, you get some prize money. Now go in there and put on a good show," said the man.

"Oh by the way, did you see two guys dragging a girl in here. She had pink hair and a yellow tank top along with brown shorts," said Jack.

"I can't see shit down here. Even if I did, I wouldn't know if that is the person your looking for," said the man.

"Alright thanks," said Jack in a grim voice.

"Hey. I'll be watching you from these magical orbs. They project your progress. So don't die on me. I'm betting on you," said another girl who had black hair and golden strips, but she wore black shorts, and a black bra, along with black gauntlets.

Jack just gave the girl a small smile before he headed for the door and showed the guards the ticket. The guards nodded and let him through.

"Alright people! Our new competitor number forty seven of tonight has just entered the maze! Place your bets once more!" shouted the man behind the table.

"Booo!" shouted the crowd that were around the projection orbs.

"Five hundred on the new kid," said the girl that just told Jack that she will be watching him.

"Kumi are you nuts! This kid is going to die the moment he meets those giant rats!" shouted her friend that just told Jack that he was going to die.

"Aheeheehee. Maybe I am, or maybe you just don't know how to judge fighters. Size does not matter. Oh and Ritz, you better be prepared to be sleeping with him tonight. I bet he is a real killer in the sack," said Kumi.

"Shut up Kumi. Come on! Look at him. What are the chances of that kid with a bit of muscle and a sword that he could probably barely swing make it through this maze?" asked Ritz.

"So? I made it through that maze with just my arms and legs," said Kumi as she ordered a drink.

"Well that's because your well known in the fighting ring down here!" said her friend.

"Wait! Hey Jeeves! Make it a thousand!" shouted Kumi, completely ignoring her friends protests.

Jack

"A underground betting arena, sounds fun. I should come down here more often," said Jack as he walked down the long sewer corrider.

A tortured moan alerted him of a zombie near by. He simply walked up to it and kicked it back before he quickly slid behind the zombie and snapped it's neck.

Kumi

"Nice moves," said Kumi as her scarlet painted lips creased into a smile.

"What just happened?" asked Kumi's other friend.

"How did you not see that Kelly? He just kicked the zombie and then snapped it's neck," said Kumi.

"You mean with his bare hands?" asked Ritz who was astonished.

"Yup. In just two moves," said Kumi as her smile became larger.

"That's nuts! No one would approach a zombie like that! Well except for you Kumi," said Kelly.

"I think he could have finished it in one move, but he was just having fun," said Kumi.

"Having fun?" asked Kelly, who was confused about her friend's weird way of thinking.

Jack

"Tch. These things are getting annoying," said Jack as he kicked another giant rat into the ceiling, "Oh no. Here comes another bloody rain shower."

Jack quickly ran into the next room before the blood started to pour down from the ceiling.

Kumi

"Nice touch. I like it," said Kumi as she watched the graffiti of dead rat guts on the ceiling that was left behind by Jack.

"Oh, eww," said Ritz.

"What is wrong with this guy?" asked Kelly.

Jack

A bone sickening crack was heard when Jack delivered a round house kick to the last skeleton's head. He looked around him and ran into the next room with ghosts.

Kumi

"Ooohhh! That is going to hurt!" shouted Kumi as she chewed on her pizza and watched Jack's performance at the same time.

"What the hell is wrong this kid? He looks so scrawny but he is smashing up these powerful monsters with just his hands and legs!" shouted Kelly.

"And seriously! What is up with the martial arts. Oh never mind," said Ritz as she just saw Jack do a suplex on another zombie.

"Great, now he is practicing his boxing. Show off," said Kelly as she noticed Jack jabbing the shit out of another zombie before he slid behind the zombie and snapped it's neck.

"Hey look. Looks like he is going to get some challenge with those skeletons," said Kumi as she watched intently as she munched on her bar of chocolate.

"Kumi, your going to get fat if you keep eating like that girl," said Kelly with some concern.

"It's ok. I read this book about how sex helps you lose weight," said Kumi with her mouth full of chocolate.

"What happens if you get pregnant?" asked Ritz.

"Don't worry. I use magic," said Kumi as she swallowed the chocolate and licked her fingers before opening up a burlap bag that contained potato chips.

"That stuff is unhealthy for your skin you know," said Kelly.

"No problem. I buy skin products as well as tan in the sun for three hours to kill the acne," said Kumi as she continued to watch the orb intently as well as sitting cross legged and grabbing handfuls of potato chips and stuffing them in her mouth.

"So that's where her money goes," said Ritz.

"Food and care products. I think more goes to food," said Kelly as she began to weep.

"What's wrong?" asked Kumi who was oblivious to her friend's pity.

"Nothing Kumi," said Ritz.

"Hey come on. You gotta watch this! It's getting exciting! Ooh close one!" shouted Kumi as she watched Jack attempt a round house kick on a skeleton that ducked then and then tried to cut Jack in the stomach, but Jack stepped back in time and delivered a kick to the skeleton's forehead which took it's entire head off.

"Oh my god. Are you serious. He's going against swords with just his fists?" asked Kelly.

"He's either retarded or dumb," said Ritz.

"So what am I?" asked Kumi.

"Your just plain stupid," said Ritz and Kelly together.

"What!" shouted Kumi with chips in her mouth.

"Hey look he finally drew his sword. Maybe he is getting scared," said Kelly.

"No. There is something else that is bothering him," said Kumi who noticed that Jack got a serious expression on his face all of a sudden.

"Look he said something," said Ritz.

"Oh shit! That's Jenny!" shouted Kumi as she noticed Jenny tied to a tree with two men guarding her in the orb.

"What is she doing here!?" asked Ritz.

"I don't know, but let's go!" shouted Kelly as she grabbed her daggers.

"Jeeves! Tell the guys to open up the door! We have a non combatant that has been snuck in illegally! Kelly and Ritz! You guys stay here! Their on another fighting scale," said Kumi as she tightened her gloves and ran through the door.

**Jack**

"So what's the deal here eh? Kidnap my girl to get to me when you already know where I live? Come on, why go through the trouble?" asked Jack in a cocky voice.

"Precautions Jack. Precautions," said the man before both him and his partner ran forward to attack Jack.

Jack parried a blow by one of the men before he had to jump back to avoid a lunge. The first man that had attacked Jack apparently had snuck up on Jack's blind side and cut him on the back before kicking him to the ground. Jack groaned with pain before he rolled out of his position and jumped up. Jack swung his sword horizontally at one of the men but they just jumped back. Swinging again his blow was parried by the second man, while he was distracted by the second man, the first man kicked Jack in the stomach before kicking him again in the head.

Jack did a flip in mid air and landed back on his feet, but before he could bring his sword up for a counter attack he was force to block a drop kick and then parry a blow from above. The two man assassin team had completely in sync teamwork. It was as if they were the same person. The two men just chuckled a bit before continuing their team attack. Jack swung his sword down at one of the men but unfortunately he hit the dirt and the man ran up his sword in attempt to cut him. Jack let go of his weapon and rolled away to avoid the blow. The second man just kicked the weapon further away from Jack.

As two of the men advanced on Jack a sudden force of wind hit everyone in cavern. Jack's changeable sword landed right in front of him. Not a few seconds later, Jenny was cut down from the trees and the two men were running for cover from bullets that were being fired from the tree. The moment the bullets stopped, the gun was tossed aside and the blurry figure engaged both the men in a heated combat. In a few seconds, one of the men was flying into a wall and the other man was rolling on the dirt. The figure spun it's sword a few times in his hand before he finally sheathed on the scabbard that laid on his left belt.

"Evan?" asked Jack, because he caught a glimpse of something that looked like Anna's family sword.

"Just keep to the old nicknames Jack. It's Bum. Not Evans," said Bum turning around to face Jack smirking.

"Looks like you grew up," said Jack.

"Happens. And your losing your touch. What's wrong? Guys like these should be nothing to you," said Bum.

"Kind of sick you know. Not enough sleep," said Jack.

"Well take your pick. The numbers are even now," said Bum as he noticed the men getting up.

"I'll take the guys on the left," said Jack as he swung his sword up and ran at one of the men but all of a sudden his right shoulder felt numb along with his right leg. He just fell down and dropped his weapon. Jack gripped on to his right shoulder in pain and he felt a strange feeling that he hasn't felt in nine years. Then as suddenly as it came, it disappeared. Jack picked up his sword just in time to block a downwards slash before pushing the man back into a tree.

"The plan is ruined mate! Let's split!' shouted the man before he tossed a black ball into the ground that emitted smoke and as the smoke cleared, the men were gone.

"Jenny! Jenny you alright?" asked Kumi.

"She'll be ok," said Jack as he gripped tightly on his right shoulder.


	28. Chapter 4

**This took way too long, but oh well here it is! Enjoy my friends! Be warned! There is explict violence and sexual reference as well as strong foul language in this chapter. Well that's just how one of my characters are. And that's the only way to bring it out in her. So enjoy, and you have been warned. So don't bitch if you don't like it. Skip it and don't read it.**

**Edit: There was a problem while I was uploading so it should be fixed now.**

**Chapter 4: Everyone has problems**

**K's Bar**

"Amazing, his wounds healed in a few hours," said Bum as he sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Jenny there is something we need to talk about," said Kumi as she suddenly stood up and walked out the door.

"Yeah, I know where your getting at," said Jenny who stood up and followed the suit.

"Wait Jenny, what's going on?" asked Ritz.

"You guys stay here. This is something personal," said Jenny as he walked out the door following Kumi.

**K's Bar backyard**

"You noticed right?" asked Jenny.

"Yeah, he looks exactly like him," said Kumi.

"I just realized it right now. I've never thought a lot about the past, and I was so little back then. I couldn't remember clearly," said Jenny as she slapped her left hand on her forehead.

"I don't know what's going on, but he definitely looks like the person that rescued us from your dad's ship the other night," said Kumi.

"Yeah, but he is also the kid we met later on with Ken," said Jenny.

"Funny thing is that we never got that person's name that night," said Kumi.

"We were to scared to even let out a scream," said Jenny who continued to ponder about the mysterious resemblance Jack had with the stranger that saved her that night on her father's ship.

"Ok Jenny, let's get this straight and recount the things that happened ever since that night. The man, that night, who Jack looks like right now, he was on your father's ship," stated Kumi.

"Correct," acknowledged Jenny as she nodded her head.

"He appeared out of no where when the pirates attacked" said Kumi.

"Yes, those bastards," said Jenny who gritted her teeth at the memories.

"He defended the ship until Ken boarded and rescued us," said Kumi.

"Correct again," said Jenny.

"All four of us along with the kid who is Jack escaped back to the mainland in a fishing boat that belonged to Ken," said Kumi.

"Correct again," said Jenny nodding head.

"I don't remember anything else besides waking up in my own home," said Kumi.

"That's where I come in. Remember I ran off when we just got back to the mainland and then I met a group of goblins," said Jenny.

"Oh yeah, that. Jack went off to look for you but you came back with the man, who was carrying Jack in his arms," said Kumi.

"Precisely. It was the man that rescued me, but Jack claimed that he rescued me when we first met again about half a year ago," said Jenny.

"What?" asked Kumi.

"Jack never found me. We found him laying on the ground knocked out with his sword broken," said Jenny.

"Wait, so your saying Jack thought he rescued you, but it was really someone else, and ooohhh! I'm confused now," said Kumi rubbing her head with her hands.

"Same here. I don't know why, but I'm starting to have a feeling that the man we met was indeed Jack himself," said Jenny.

"How is that possible? Oh no girl. Don't you tell me that your thinking about time travel," said Kumi who continued to rub her temples.

"Yeah, kind of," said Jenny.

"Look, that stuff is not possible. Even the greatest wizards who studied time magic for all their life died with nothing. Nothing Jenny. If a few thousand years of research has advanced to no where, how is it possible that Jack goes back in time to save us?" asked Kumi who begun to pick up her voice.

"I don't know, I just feel it," said Jenny.

"Jenny, remember, even though we are no longer a part of the D.A., remember your training. The human mind wants to think things that it wants to be true. This causes confusion and conflict within oneself. Separate what you would like to think is reality and reality itself," said Kumi who put of her hands on Jenny's head and looked her dead in the eye.

The door suddenly clicked open and Jack walked out his original giant sword held on to his back with a set of iron chains. Bum followed behind him. He was patting Jack on the back.

"Oh man Jack, you are incredible. That slash has already healed. Are you like undead or something?" asked Bum who was hanging onto Jack while laughing.

Bum's laughing ceased immediately when he suddenly drew out his sword and swung at a figure who approached Jack.

"Woah! Watch it man. Waving something like that is dangerous," said Striker.

"Fuck off," growled Bum.

"Bum, it's alright. He's cool. Striker, meet Bum, Bum meet Striker," said Jack.

"Erm, nice to meet you," said Striker who wondered at the nickname that Jack gave the man.

"Sorry about the misunderstanding," said Bum who sheathed his sword.

"Anyways, I came here to give you your pay from the last two days. Your job was suppose to be over after the first day, but because of the need to tie up some loose ends, your contract was extended, but everything was finished as of last night," said Striker as he handed Jack a sack of gold.

"Of course, my job is done as well. See you around," said Striker before he ran off towards the main street.

"Job?" asked Bum.

"Odd jobs," said Jack.

"Ahh mercenary eh?" asked Bum.

"As of right now, more like body guard and a baby sitter," said Jack.

"But, who were the guys that attacked you yesterday?" asked Bum.

"Exiles. They were exiled from the Dark Alliance," said Kumi as she butted in to Jack and Bum's conversation.

"Dark Alliance?" asked Bum.

"Come back inside, we'll give you a better explanation inside," said Kumi.

**K's Bar**

Everyone plopped down on the various seats around a round table and sipped their mugs of ale.

"So what is the Dark Alliance and what do they have to do with Jack?" asked Bum.

"The Dark Alliance is an organized assassination group. They have headquarters located all over runescape. It's primary job, is well assassination based on orders given from an client. The client pays the headquarters in his area to have a person assassinated. However, the cost for such assassinations is very great. Even if the person is a small fry, the fee will cost a minimum of at least fifty thousand gold pieces. However it is impossible to find a headquarter of the Dark Alliance if one does not have strong ties to the underworld," said Kumi.

"Ok, so what does the Dark Alliance have to do with Jack? Somebody wants him dead?" asked Bum.

"Yes, but it is not someone. It is the organization itself that wants me dead. You see I received an invitation from the Dark Alliance when I was sixteen. They wanted all the best warriors under their command so they will not have to face competition. I denied their invitation, and they were fine with it, since my skills we're not absolutely top notch. However, since I started my own little mercenary company, they found us as a threat, because of our little motto that Kaos, Chrono, and I made up. We will take on any job at the right cost and we will always finish the job. One hundred percent success rate guaranteed," said Jack.

"And, what does that have to do with them if you start your own little company?" asked Bum.

"You don't get it do you? How dumb can you be? Even a blind fool will have noticed!" shouted Kumi at Bum's stupidity.

"What?" asked Bum without a clue of the connection between Jack and the Dark Alliance.

"Greed, power, corruption, and money. That's what has taken over the world in this age. The fact that Jack's crew has a one hundred percent success rate on missions is a deadly blow to the Dark Alliance. The Dark Alliance feared that they may lose loyal customers to Jack's little crew because of that. The Dark Alliance is not completely perfect with a hundred percent success rate on missions. They did have a lot of failed missions along with some that were covered up or unnoticed because the organization was so big," said Kumi.

"The Dark Alliance saw my crew and me as a threat. So they sought to dispose of me by having Jenny go undercover," said Jack.

"Dirty bastards. All that for money," grunted Bum.

"Jack's not the only one. There has been many more that have been eliminated recently. Jack and his crew were not the only ones with one hundred percent mission success rates. Many clans had begun to appear in the land before the revolution started. These clans started small, but as they grew into numbers, they began to attract the attention of the Dark Alliance," said Kumi.

"They were eventually wiped out right?" asked Bum.

"Yes. But, there are some that have bonded together and grew to the numbers of thousands," said Kumi.

"How much personnel does the Dark Alliance have?" asked Bum.

"About a thousand five hundred or a little more," said Kumi.

"So the bigger the clan, the less danger they are in," said Bum.

Kumi burst with laughter from Bum's comment.

"You obviously under estimate the Dark Alliance too much kid," said Kumi who looked Bum in the eye as her expression went from laughter to a serious one.

_"What the hell? I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. Why is she staring at me like that? It feels like I'm being crushed by her stare. It feels like someone has a strong killer intention in here,"_ thought Bum to himself.

"Let me tell you something kid," said Kumi with a deep voice. "Five clans banded together to seek protection from the Dark Alliance. Their numbers added up to three thousand six hundred and forty three. The Dark Alliance sent two of their assassin to wipe them out. Their names were Leon and Clare. Guess how many members of the clan were left that night, zero. No one survived. Their numbers went from a powerful three thousand something to a mere single digit zero. Guess who did all the work? Leon. His partner was just sitting on a roof top smoking a karajama stick laughing at the pathetic fools."

"Your shitting me," said Bum.

"I'm not. How else do you think that kid Leon got so famous inside the headquarters? Why else do you think he lived inside the main Dark Alliance head quarters in the wilderness?" questioned Kumi.

"That's insane. Three thousand against one? A one man army wipes out an entire clan of three thousand!?" said Bum hysterically.

"The best of the best. Trained from childhood," muttered Jack.

"Now take a guess kid, how many clans do you think were left over in the Fallador, Lumbridge, Varrock, Edgevile, Al Kharid, and the Draynor regions?" asked Kumi.

"Erm at least a hundred," said Bum uncertainly.

"Wrong. Only ten were left. Those clans that survived were the only ones that killed the sent assassins. Remember assassins. These clans were groups formed by the legends of the land. How many members do you think these clan's had?" asked Kumi.

"Umm some where by the thousand margin?" asked Bum.

"Wrong. Five hundred at max," said Kumi.

"What! This is crazy! They wiped out an entire three thousand clan with only one guy, and they can't do that to a clan with only a few hundred people?" asked Bum.

"That is because everyone in those clans were legends. You don't call them legends for nothing," said Kumi as she shrugged and gulped down the rest of her ale.

"So umm about those exiles. If their exiled, wait how the hell do you know so much about the Dark Alliance?" asked Bum who suddenly realized.

"Your reaction is horrible kid," said Ritz who held a knife to Bum's throat.

"They are, but my instincts are better than yours. Eh?" said Bum who was waving his pistol under Ritz's chin.

"When did you have that pistol out?" asked Ritz with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Right before you put the knife to his neck," said Jack who had his sword trained on Ritz's throat.

"What the?" asked Ritz in surprise.

"His ability to comprehend the situation might be slow, but his natural instincts kick in before you can even sneak up on him. I'm telling you this miss, because if you were ever to fight him, assassination is not going to work. Your going to have to beat this guy with brute force," said Jack as he sheathed his sword.

"Tch, my trigger fingers were about to snap," said Jenny as she dropped her arms and sighed.

"Now where were we?" asked Kumi to herself. "Oh yeah! The exiles!"

"Yeah, if their exiled from the Dark Alliance, why are they still trying to kill Jack?" asked Bum.

"The bounty. That's it. Nothing more," stated Kumi with a business like voice.

"Hey! Hey! I got another job for you Jack!" shouted P-Dog as he barged through the door.

"Really? Good pay?" asked Jack as he looked over the sofa.

"Yeah. I'm serious. This one is from the militia. Their paying a hundred gold pieces for every zombie you kill in uptown," said P-Dog.

"What? I thought the Imperials already took care of the undead," said Jack.

"Yeah, but somehow the undead from the wilderness has begun to flock into the uptown district at an alarming rate, and to prevent the spread of the undead plague like last time, the militia has already quarantined all the routes that lead into uptown. However, there are still people inside the quarantined region. They militia has been sending squads in to sweep the buildings one by one to look for survivors and evacuate them. But, they do not have enough men and there are a lot of survivors holed up somewhere in the region. The amount of undead are also growing so the militia is hiring outside help to hunt down as many undead as possible," said P-Dog.

"Where can we go to register for this job?" asked Kumi as she stood up immediately.

"Erm head north to the blockades. They have a registration center there," said P-Dog.

"Let's go. I'm dying for action," said Kumi as she grabbed her knapsack and ran out the door.

"Tch. She never changes does she?" asked Jenny.

"Nope," said Ritz as she poured herself another cup of ale.

"She can go alone and get herself killed. I had enough action for the week," said Kelly.

"Well looks like I'm going to come home with blood and grim on me tonight," said Jack as he grabbed his custom rifle and walked out the door.

"I wanna see how strong these so called zombies are. If their strong enough to put Varrock in this state, then they are definitely worthy opponents," said Bum as he followed Jack out the door.

"Fifty gold pieces on the fact that the kid is the first to die," said Kelly.

"I'm not falling for that innocent looking trick again. If happened with Jack," said Ritz.

"Trust me, he might not look like it, but Jack told me a lot about Bum before. That kid has definitely changed a lot. I'll bet he can keep you up all night long Ritz," said Jenny.

"What did you say to me you whore!?" shouted Ritz as she jumped over the bartender table.

"Nothing you stupid slut!" shouted Jenny as she tried to get Ritz off of her.

"I think I'll be coming to this bar more often," muttered P-Dog to himself.

**Uptown Barricades**

"Eh you want to register for the clean up?" asked a guard as he looked at the trio in front of him.

One scrawny looking guy with a huge sword and a chain that held it in place. A girl that looked like she was in her late teens, and another kid who looked like he was in his mid teens, but he was a little more built than the other guy.

"Just put us down. Man if this was Jeeves at Varrock Underground we wouldn't be having this kind of trouble," said Kumi putting her hands on her hips.

"Alright, just put down your information here and I'll give you your zombie kill count meter," said the man.

"Say what?" asked Bum.

"It's a magically imbued ticker that counts every zombie you kill so that we can determine your pay," said the guard.

"Nice," said Kumi as she tossed the silver item into the air and caught it again with her hand.

"Everyone ready?" asked Bum.

"Hold up," said Kumi as she put her knapsack down and took a wooden box like figure out of it. She opened it up by pushing a small yellow lever on the side and she scrounged through her knapsack for something. She then took out a small silver box that was a lot more thin than the wooden one. She push the silver box into the wooden box and pushed the opening down and it had a small click. She then unwrapped the black wire around it. After a while she placed a little circular object connected by the wire in each of her ear holes. She then pushed another button before clipping the small wooden box to her shorts.

"What the hell is that?" asked Bum.

"Oooohhh! That's the new creation by the Magic and Resource Company isn't it!?" said Jack surprised.

"Indeed, I fought through lines of buyers to grab this little baby," said Kumi as she patted the small wooden box.

"Erm, what does it do?" asked Bum.

"Are you stupid or is your sense of the new trend that dull?" asked Kumi.

"He was out of the land. He just came back from the eastern lands," said Jack.

"Oh, well that explains it. This little thing plays music from the silver item I just slid into the box," said Kumi. I can buy all the music from different regions and put them into this little box. Of course because of its development from the company, it is imbued with magic, and that magic only lasts for three years. Of course it requires the magically imbued discs where the songs are recorded on, so the songs can be played on this little baby," said Kumi as she patted the box again happily.

"Huh? Say what?" asked Bum who blinked twice. "I don't understand."

"He's hopeless," said Kumi as she pressed another button on the box. "Oh yeah! I love these guys! Breaking Benny. Their my favorite band. They give off a nice beat. I'm going to have so much fun today."

"Is it me or is she nuts?" asked Bum.

"It's just you. I was dying to get my hands on that thing before it even came out," said Jack.

"Oh no. Not you too Jack. Don't leave me!" pleaded Bum.

"Let's go Bum, or else we won't be able to earn any money standing here," said Jack as he hopped over the makeshift barricade.

Uptown 

The trio only walked for a few minutes before they found their horde of zombies. Kumi was too busy nodding her head to the beat to notice the zombies. Jack simply tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to the zombies.

"Oh! Oh yeah! I totally forgot! Heehee. Give me a second," said Kumi as she pressed a button on the box a few more times. "Let's see how these things dance to the song Blow Us Away!"

Kumi just unzipped her knapsack and took out two shiny pistols identical to Jenny's but there were skull decorations on hers. She simply ran towards the zombies in full speed before she ran up a ramp and jumped over the zombies. As she jumped she did a back flip and opened fire on the small horde of zombies that were watching her and moaning. She landed in the middle of the small horde before she opened fire like there was no tomorrow downing each zombie that surrounded her with deadly precision. No more than a minute has passed when Kumi started her run, and now all the zombies laid dead at her feet. A shot rang out from Jack's custom rifle.

"You missed one," said Jack as he shouldered his rifle.

"What!? What just happened? What are those things that your carrying?" asked Bum looking around.

"Heehee. Twenty kills. Multiply that by a hundred. That's roughly twenty thousand. I'm going to be rich!" shouted Kumi.

"Oh man. I'm going to be picking up leftovers with Jack," said Bum.

"Whoever said I was going to be picking leftovers?" asked Jack before he walked east.

"I'll meet ya'll at the guard station in three hours. Good hunting gentlemen," said Kumi before she walked off to the west.

"Wait! What? Where am I suppose to go?" asked Bum before he even knew it. He was alone on the street with dead bodies around him.

**Jolly Boar Inn**

"Eeek! Why isn't he dead!" shouted a girl with light blonde hair.

"Yargh!" shouted a man as he swung he bashed his obsidian shield into the zombie in front of the girl.

"MEG! Up here! These guys can take care of it!" shouted another girl with dark skin.

"Oi! Old man. How you holding up eh?" asked another man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Fool! Concentrate on killing these dead bastards!" shouted the older man that bashed his shield against another zombie.

"How do you kill something that's already dead?" asked the younger man as he let out a small laugh.

"You make them re-dead of course!" shouted the older man as he hacked away a zombie's arm with his dragon scimitar.

"We're going to be in for one hell of a night. Might as well get to know each other. You can call me Spirit," said the younger man as he hacked off a zombie's head with his custom rune long sword.

"You can call me Bashereth," said the older man as he stomped his boots on a zombie that fell on the ground.

"Hey bartender! How long as this zombie plague been going on?" asked Spirit.

"Not about three days ago! Ya poor fellas dropped in at the wrong time with the two ladies up there!" shouted the bartender as he finished loading his shotgun and blasted a group of zombies to oblivion.

"Damn! They don't stop coming do they?" asked Striker as he pierced a zombie's head with a stab from his sword.

"Doesn't matter. It's a good thing I got this kill counter thing. I'm actually appreciating the fact that these stupid deaders are earning me money by dying," said Bashereth.

"What! You earn money for killing these things?" asked Spirit in disbelief.

"They had a registration table near the road to Edgevile," said Bashereth before he kicked a zombie in the stomach and smashed open it's head with his shield.

"Oh shit!" shouted Spirit as a zombie snuck up on him from the floor and pulled on his black robes.

_**BHOOM! Kachunk**_

"Gotta watch your feet with these things. New breed or some shit," said the bartender as he reloaded his shotgun after saving Spirit.

"Hey! I think I see the end of the line of these freaks!" shouted Spirit.

"Push these deaders back!" shouted Bashereth before he place his shield in front of him and charged through the waves of the undead.

"Tch. Easy for you to say old man. With all that armor on, what do you have to be afraid of," said Spirit before he sheathed his long sword and jumped onto the table.

"Hey! Get down! Your obstructing my view!" shouted the bartender as he waved his hands.

"Relax man," said Spirit before he jumped up to the ceiling of the Inn and stood upside down on the ceiling.

"What the fuck? How you do that?" asked the bartender.

"Training," replied Spirit with a laugh before he unleashed a fury of throwing knives from his back pocket.

"What the? Hey! Watch where you throw those things! I might be bite proof but I ain't knife proof completely you know!" shouted Bashereth as he waved his sword threateningly at Spirit.

"I know what I'm doing you stupid old man! Just keep hacking away at them!" shouted Spirit before he dropped down from the ceiling and unleashed a few fire bolts at zombies.

"Burn in hell bitches! Burn!" shouted the bartender as he pumped his shotgun up and down.

"You crazy fool. You could have burned me," said Bashereth as he watched the remaining zombies burn to ash.

"But you didn't. So it's all good. Come on, let's get the people coped up upstairs down here to help us fix this place up. We can't get out of here with that number. Might as well as hole up here and wait for help," said Spirit as he began to bang on the doors that led up the stairs and moaned like a zombie.

His doing earned him a few screams and the door opening in his face.

"Aww shit. Oww. That hurt. What 'cho do that for?" asked Spirit.

"Oh. It's you. It's alright Meg. It's only him," said Lu.

"Tch. What's up with it's you. I just saved your butts," said Spirit as he rubbed his nose.

**Bum**

"Hey! Wait up! It's dangerous!" shouted Bum as he ran after a little girl.

**Kumi**

"Oh. It's you again," said Kumi as she pointed her pistol at Striker's face.

"That's a nice way to greet someone," said Striker.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be helping the Side Street Families?" asked Kumi.

"Everyone is relaxing today. So I decided to earn me a quick buck," said Striker laughing.

"Whatever. Don't follow me, and don't get in my way. Or I'll shoot you," said Kumi with a deep voice and a bored expression before walking down the dark street.

"Phew. For a moment I thought she really was going to shoot me. The fuck is her problem?" asked Striker to himself before he walked in the opposite direction.

"Argh! I've been out here for the whole day and it's almost night time already. I only got fifty three kills!" shouted Kumi as she kicked a garbage can over and fired an entire pistol magazine into it. "Bored as fuck."

"Looks like the little retards came to play," said Kumi smiling as she found a lone zombie shambling towards her. "Good night fuck head."

Kumi slowly reloaded her right pistol before she took aim with her left pistol and fired a shot into the zombie's head. On the impact of the bullet the zombie tipped backward and lost it's balance and fell backwards.

"FUCK! FUCK! THIS IS FUCKING BORING!" shouted Kumi all of a sudden before she sat down on a bench and holstered her pistols.

"Fucking piece of shit. I thought this was suppose to be exciting. My adrenaline rush died down after walking around for a few minutes. It's no fun when your not scared to death," muttered Kumi before she took out a pack of fags.

"I need a smoke," muttered Kumi to herself before she took one of the fags and lit it up with a match.

After taking a few puffs Kumi scratched her head like mad and shouted. "Argh! I need a fuck. God damn it. Fuck me. This shit is so fucking boring."

**Jack**

"She sure is noisy. I wonder if she really has psychological problems like Jenny said," said Jack when he heard Kumi scream off in a distance.

A low moan alerted Jack of a zombie to his right. With one hand Jack pointed his rifle and fired without looking. The sound of a body dropping registered the hit.

"Hell anyone would go crazy from wandering around looking for zombies. Let's hope their more active at night," said Jack to himself feeling uneasy at his boredom.

**Jolly Boar Inn**

"Hey Lu. You think we're going to be alright?" asked Meg as she sat down on the floor.

Most of the tables have been shifted outside to the front gate of the inn. It was a good thing that there was a wall around the inn, or else the zombies would have been flooding in from all the sides. Night has already fallen and the inn was full of survivors. The fact that she was still with living breathing people gave Meg hope and filled her with warmth.

"Hey! Boss! We got a woman coming up! I can't tell if she's one of them!" shouted a kid around the age of fourteen.

"Well how is she walking?" asked the bartender.

"What you mean boss?" asked the kid.

"God damn it. You wouldn't be able to tell a human from a deader even if hell froze over kid," said the bartender as he walked out of the bar and out to the gate puffing on a fag.

At the sight of the woman holding two pistols walking towards the inn with a lit fag caused the bartender to shake.

"What is it boss?" asked the kid.

"Aw shit. It's her. Damn bitch better have enough money to repair the bar if she messes it up again," said the bartender as he cocked his shotgun.

The figure spitted the fag out of her mouth and stepped on it. She holstered her pistols and dug through her back short pockets for a fag and found the box of fags. She took out the fag as she was walking towards the inn before crumbling up the small box and tossing it aside. She dug through her pockets again and found her small box of matches but she tossed it away immediately. She jumped over the barricade at the gate and landed in front of the bartender.

"The fuck you want Kumi?" asked the bartender.

"Yo. Got a light bartender?" asked Kumi.

"Bartender. I thought you were the impression that we're running low on food," said a well dressed nobleman.

"Shut up Johnathon. Another word and you'll be sorry," said the bartender as he lit Kumi's fag.

"Your name's Johnathon right?" asked Kumi as she blew white smoke out of her mouth. "Let me tell you something. You can die two ways right now. One is being eaten. Two, I shoot you myself and torture you slowly. What would you like?"

"Easy Kumi," said the bartender.

"Tch. I'm pissed as fuck. I'm gonna go pass out upstairs. Just put it on my tab. I'll have enough to pay for it once I turn this baby in," said Kumi as she waved her kill counter.

"Cheap ass piss water. Mmm, it tastes better than last week. Hey bartender. You got a new order of ale or some shit?" asked Kumi as she drank out of a bottle.

"Yeah. This time the bastards didn't water it down. I was about to go over to their company and blow their brains out!" shouted the bartender as he walked back into the bar.

"I can die from two ways right now. One I get alcohol poisoning from drinking this piss water. Or two my lungs die out on me from smoking fags," said Kumi as she finished another bottle.

"Sobering up yet Kumi?" asked the bartender as he began to organize his shotgun shells.

"Fuck no Andy. Your one of the best bartenders I know. What I don't know is why you stick to this place. It might be nice and cozy every time you repair it after a fight from the drunk bastards fighting after coming back from the wilderness, but it's going to fall down on you sooner or later," said Kumi waving her hand that held a fag. "One thing that I don't get, is that you keep ordering the Asgarnian ale from that company. Their a bunch of rotten bastards. Giving you this type of shitty piss water."

"That's your fifth bottle already. New record. You must be really pissed," said the bartender.

"I'm telling you Andy. Take this place down. Start a new one somewhere else. Or at least rebuild it," said Kumi as she took a long puff from her fag and laid her head down on the counter.

"I wish it was that easy. With you messing things up on those nights. It's hard to keep enough money to rebuild this place," said the bartender.

"Well the piss water is starting to help right now. I'm starting to feel a little drunk, but it ain't enough," said Kumi as she kicked back in her chair and took another puff from her fag.

"Your still pissed Kumi," said Andy.

"Fuck me. Damn right you are. Hey fuck head. Yeah you over there. You've been eye fucking for the whole time. You want your balls blown off?" asked Kumi as she stopped tipping her chair backward and pulled out her right pistol.

"M-m-me?" asked Spirit looking up from his food.

A shot rang out and the dinner plate in front of Spirit exploded.

"Who the fuck can I be talking to fuck head? You want your balls blown off?" asked Kumi as she aimed her pistol at Spirit's head.

"Your paying for that Kumi," said the bartender as he rubbed his temple.

"Sorry about that Andy. Come on. You and me need a little talk," said Kumi as she lead the way out of the Inn and around the back.

**Back of the Inn**

"Err, you alright miss?" asked Spirit.

"Do I fucking look alright to you?" asked Kumi as she puffed on her fag and unbuckled her mini shorts. "What the fuck are you doing just standing there? Do I have to take off your pants for you?"

"What?" asked Spirit.

"You better fuck my brains out, because I'm so pissed right now that if don't, I'm gonna blow your brains out," said Kumi as she pointed her pistol at Spirit's head and dropped her shorts.

**Bashereth**

"Tch. That bitch. I can reconize her voice anywhere," said Bashereth to himself before he walked out of his room and headed for the back.

**Kumi**

"I can never fail to recognize the way you moan Kumi," said Bashereth when he found Spirit buckling up his pants while Kumi laid against a wall lighting a fag.

"Yo! Partner. Nice to see you," said Kumi as she looked up at Bashereth.

"You guys know each other?" asked Spirit.

"Of course. Bash here nearly fucked me like there was no tomorrow one time," said Kumi casually as she pointed her thumb at Bashereth.

"You guys did it?" asked Spirit.

"No, we were business partners for a few weeks," said Bashereth.

"So what was that about you fucking her?" asked Spirit.

"I said he nearly fucked me like there was no tomorrow. What I meant was that it was on a job that he nearly screwed me over," said Kumi as she blew a smoke ring out of her mouth.

"Kumi, at least pull your shorts back on," said Bashereth.

"Tch. I was thinking about another go. This kid sucks. I'm still pissed," said Kumi as she closed her eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Go sell yourself or some shit," said Bashereth coldly.

"Aww come on Bash, I know you want some of this too. But, business has it's restrictions. Never become close with your partners. Allies or partners are only allies or partners. Nothing more. Remember that umm, Spirit," said Kumi as she rolled her head over and looked at Bashereth.

"It's a good thing you know the rules Kumi," said Bashereth before he left.

"Wait hold up Bash. Does the shower work here?" asked Kumi.

"The bartender took it out I think," said Bashereth.

"Aww shit. Man I got so wet," said Kumi as she pulled up her shorts and followed Bashereth back to the bar.

"I think I just met a really weird duo," said Spirit to himself before he ran after them.

**Bar**

"Feeling better Kumi?" asked Andy.

"As of right now, I think I'll live," said Kumi as she plopped down on a chair and tipped it back against a wall.

"Well?" asked Andy in a hushed voice to Spirit.

"She's a monster. Finished me in thirty seconds," said Spirit weeping a bit.

"Well, she only does this when she's down. She gets down pretty easy when she doesn't have a good adrenaline rush," said Andy.

"What? You mean she doesn't get enough of a adrenaline rush from surviving zombies left and right?" asked Spirit.

"Their boring. I don't even feel the danger after a few minutes in this so called hell hole. Only reason you guys are stuck here is because ya'll got a bunch of little wussies like that Johnathon over there. If these guys had at least some battle experience, I promise you, you would be sitting at the Blue Moon Inn drinking even shittier piss water," said Kumi as she dug through the cabinets behind the bar.

"Your practical sense of humor never ceases to amuse me Kumi," said the bartender smiling.

"Thanks for the compliment. Yo, Andy, I'm going to be taking some of these alright," said Kumi holding up a full box of pistol magazines.

"Sure go ahead. I'll put it on your tab," said Andy as he waved his hand.

"Tsk. Stingy bastard," said Kumi as she packed her knapsack with pistol magazines and grabbed a long bread off the table and ran out the inn. "Laters Andy!"

"Wait! Where is she going?" asked Spirit.

"She's going hunting of course. The militia is hiring outside help to hunt down zombies, but not enough people have been standing up to the job, and with the huge amount of zombies, it's impossible to hunt them all down," said Andy as he scratched his head.

**Jack**

"Looks like your at your limit Jack," said a man in a red cloak.

"Good bye!" shouted another cloaked man as he swung down a sword identical to Jack's.

"Tsk. Fakers. Let me show them how to use this sword properly Jack!" shouted Jack as he jumped up and avoided the blow.

"What the fuck are you?" asked another cloaked man.

"That's a question you should ask yourself. Let's see, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen. Now that's an unlucky number," said Jack as he pointed at every man cloaked with a red Zamorak robe.

"Tsk. So you're an undead," said the leader of the men when he saw the right part of Jack's face peeling away.

"So what if I am!" shouted Jack in a high pitched voice. "Killing you should be a demonstration to Jack of how to use his weapon properly!"

Jack leaped at one of the men and swung his sword down only to have his slash parried. Another man attacked him from the side. Jack quickly transformed the sword into a shield and blocked the blow. He transformed the shield into a spear and pierced the man through the head before he kicked him away and leapt at another man. This time he stabbed down with the spear, but before it landed, he transformed it into a giant hammer which crushed the man that was ready to block the spear.

"TRASH!" shouted Jack in a high pitch voice before he slide out of the way from a sword.

Jack quickly transformed the hammer back into a sword before he unhooked the chain from his chest and transformed the bottom of his sword into a little hook that held on to the chain. Jack swung the sword down at the man. The man parried the blow, but before he knew it, Jack had already snuck up on his left side and decapitated his head by swinging his sword upwards. Jack transformed his sword again into a large sickle with a longer chain attached to it. He threw the sickle at the three men that was attacking him from the air. He caught all three of them and ripped their body in half before catching his now transformed sword.

Pistol shots rang out and two men that were attacking Jack from behind fell immediately.

"Foolish girl. Follow me, and we'll settle this," said Jack to the leader.

"What! Hey don't leave the scene you wuss!" shouted Kumi as she fired more shots at the seven men cloaked in red Zamorak robes.

"Allow me to demonstrate the power of the real weapon of massacre!" shouted Jack as he dashed forward with the giant sword and swung sideways.

"Too slow! What?" said the man in surprise as he jumped up into the sky to avoid Jack's attack only to find Jack gone.

"Too slow!" shouted Jack behind the man.

Jack was coming at him with a downwards slash. The man parried the blow but he was knocked back to the ground. Right after he landed he looked back up only to feel his left arm being cleaved off his body by the giant sword. Apparently Jack had thrown the sword at him with full force after he had knocked him to the ground.

"Not the time to be surprised fool!" shouted Jack as he landed and pulled on the chain and the giant sword cut another gash on the man's chest.

Jack pulled the sword back to him and swung it like a toy on top oh him with the chain.

"Here we go again!" shouted Jack as he threw the sword at the man.

The Zamorak follower avoided the blow by a few inches only to see Jack coming straight at him. Smiling at his opportunity, he lunged at Jack only to have Jack catch the flat side of the blade and pull it away from him. Using the Zamorak man's blade and arm as a support, Jack jumped and kicked the man in the head before he cleaved it off with his sword ass it came back to him because he pulled it with the chain.

"That's how you use this sword Jack. You get it! Use it to your advantage! And we shall be unstoppable! What! You said you don't care? If I hadn't come out, you would have been dead! Consider me as a gift from mistress Anna. If she hadn't bit you, you would have been clueless as to how to use this sword effectively! I was just teaching those bastards a lesson!" shouted Jack in a high pitched voice.

"Your too noisy," said Jack in his normal voice as he ripped extra layer of skin on his right face off. The skin cracked the moment he touched it and fell easily.

"Jack! You pussy! You ran off, oh. You maniac," said Kumi when she noticed the man's dead body.

"I didn't do it. It was some other part of me. I don't know, so don't ask questions. I think, I have a zombie or ghoul inside me," said Jack.


	29. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Zombies and Dark Secrets**

"Zombie or ghoul inside you!? HA! Damn that really cracks me up. Woot! Damn! Just admit it Jack, you my friend, have a sick sense of killing people," said Kumi.

"Whatever. Shit. How many kills you got?" asked Jack.

"Enough to last me a few weeks," said Kumi.

"Jenny was right. You do eat too much," said Jack.

"Well I'm hungry. Are you telling me to starve myself so I can stay in shape? Hell I lose five pounds every time I get a really good screw," said Kumi.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask what you did before you were recruited by the Dark Alliance," said Jack.

**Bum**

"I told you it was dangerous," said Bum panting for breath as he collapsed on his butt after wiping out a group of zombies.

"I'm looking for my dad, but he's not in his office," said the girl.

"It doesn't matter Ashley, it's still dangerous running off alone," said Bum.

"What about you. You were alone too," said Ashley.

"Well I can take care of myself," said Bum.

"Then that means I can take care of myself too!" retorted Ashley before she ran off in the direction of the guardhouse.

"Hey wait up! God damn it! Babysitting was not part of the job," said Bum to himself before he ran off after Ashley.

**Guardhouse**

"Man where the hell is that kid?" asked Kumi as she crushed another fag.

"Don't know. Maybe I was wrong about him being able to handle himself," said Jack.

"Shittt, when he gets here I'm gonna rip his balls out and feed it to him," said Kumi as she felt her pockets for another smoke only to come up with an empty pack of smokes.

"Don't look at me. I quit a long time ago," said Jack before Kumi even turned around to look at him.

"Damn. Fuck it. I'm going inside. I'm hungry as shit. Hell I wouldn't mind getting drunk again," said Kumi as she opened the guardhouse door.

Jack sat quietly on the steps in front of the guardhouse for a few minutes before gunshots rang out from inside the building. Shortly afterwards, the breaking of furniture could be heard. Then a few more shots rang out and it was silent. After sitting on the steps of the guardhouse and gazing into the dark night sky that was littered with stars for a few minutes, Kumi opened the door and plopped down on the steps next to Jack giggling with a smirk on her face.

"Lucky bastards had a whole case of smuggled Karajama rum and sticks," said Kumi happily as she popped off the of the bottle of rum and opened up a bag of fried potatoes spiced with salt and vinegar.

"Ugh. I wouldn't eat that if I were you," said Jack eyeing the bag of fried potatoes.

"Why?" asked Kumi as she lit a Karajama stick.

"That stuff taste nasty," said Jack as he watched Kumi put a slice of fried potato in to her mouth. A few seconds later she spat it out and threw the bag of potatoes in front of here and lit it up with gun fire. "That was the nastiest shit I tasted in my entire life!" shouted Kumi.

"I told you not to eat," said Jack chuckling at Kumi's behavior.

"Tch. It's not fun drinking alone," said Kumi as she handed Jack a bottle.

"Thanks," said Jack as he popped off the cap on the bottle and took a swig of the liquor, before putting a Karajama stick in his mouth and lighting it.

"I thought you quit," teased Kumi.

"Well, I did," said Jack as he inhaled the intoxicating gas and some oxygen into his lungs.

"You know, I always wondered, what was the point of me existing in this world. I just never quite got it. There are nights when I'm lonely, even if my friends are there and I think about those who are dead. How does it feel to be dead?" asked Kumi.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the zombies? I'm sure they know," said Jack before he blew out a long stream of white smoke.

"Hey you're a pretty good smoker. Why'd you quit? Blowing smoke out like that is cool enough to get you the dumb bitches," said Kumi before she took another puff.

"Shit happens," said Jack.

"Oh, I see. Jenny got you to quit didn't she?" asked Kumi.

"Nope. I quit before I even met her," said Jack as he leaned back and starred into the night sky.

"Tch. You always gotta spoil the fun don't cha," said Kumi before she leaned back and starred at the night sky as well.

"No, I just like to stick to the truth," responded Jack.

"You know, I just can't seem to find the fun in life anymore. I mean killing things and putting myself in danger is the only thing that might entertain me. Only problem is, it's just that it dies down and I feel miserable after a while. Some days I just stand on top of a rooftop and think. What would happen if I had jumped, I never had a good childhood to remember anyway. My mom made me sell myself on the streets when I was nine. She would take all the money I earned and blow it all on drugs and gambling. My dad would beat my mom and me whenever he got pissed. Eventually my mom stabbed my dad and she was hanged for murder. I was out in the streets supporting myself in whatever way I can. The phoenix gang accepted me, but everyone in there were guys. At first they treated me nice, but the moment I hit pub and grew tits they shoved me around and fucked me like I was just another cheap whore. You know that pain you get when your most trusted companions betray you and treat you like shit?" asked Kumi as she dropped the empty bottle of rum and closed her eyes and a few seconds later she was snoring lightly.

"No I wouldn't," said Jack to himself as he finished the bottle of rum and continued to puff on the Karajama stick.

**Hour Later**

"Sorry, I made you guys wait so long," said Bum as he hopped down from a two story building carrying Ashley on his back.

"Man what happened to you?" asked Jack.

"I picked her up while she was looking for her dad. Then we were being chased by entire mobs of the undead," said Bum.

"So that's where all the zombies went. Kumi and I were wondering for a while about where all the zombies went," said Jack as he cocked his rifle.

"I had to hop over rooftops to escape the bastards when they surrounded us," said Bum as he sat down panting for breath.

"They followed you here though," said Jack as he heard he shook Kumi who was still asleep. "Hey Kumi, wake up, come on let's go. We got an entire mob waiting for us to kill."

"Huh? What? Is that you Jack? No, don't do that, what happens if Jenny finds out?" said Kumi unconsciously.

"God damn it. She's still out," said Jack as he ran inside the guardhouse to search for anything that might provide useful.

"Come on let's go inside," said Bum as he picked up Kumi and brought her inside.

**Inside the Guardhouse**

"Bum! Bring in those bottles! And take these stinking bodies out!" shouted Jack as he rummaged through the mess of broken furniture.

"Hey kid. Wake up the big sister for me, alright? Thanks," said Jack as he found a standard imperial rifle along with a full pouch of ammunition.

"Alright here," said Bum as he placed the crate of bottles on a table that wasn't broken.

"Here take this," said Jack as he threw the rifle and pouch of ammo to Bum. "Your going to find that useful. Just pull that trigger thing over there while you aim at the zombie. It's just like a crossbow."

"You mean this?" asked Bum as he pulled the trigger and the rifle jumped in his hands. "Holy shit!"

"Be careful you idiot!" shouted Jack as he ran upstairs and came down with a hammer and a box of nails.

"Here start helping me board up these two windows," said Jack.

The moans were beginning to grow louder and Jack was starting to panic. The sound of the undead was larger than he had ever heard. Bum must have roused up every zombie in the entire sector. He continued to slam the hammer into the nails for each piece of good spare wood that he had. After a few minutes of faulty boarding, Jack went to the table and took whatever cloth he could find and dipped them in alcohol. After repeating the same procedure twelve times, he stuck each cloth into the open bottles.

"It's a good thing she smokes," said Jack as he took Kumis' lighter. "Wait for me outside and bring out a few of those bottles," said Jack before he picked up Kumi and brought her upstairs.

"Alright continue trying to wake her up. Slap her if you have to alright? We'll be outside," said Jack and he ran off to join Bum outside before Ashley could respond.

**Outside of the Guardhouse**

"Damn! You really roused up every single undead in this sector. Hell there is enough to go from here all the way to the south gate if they lined up in single file!" shouted Jack.

"So uh, how do you shoot this thing?" asked Bum.

"Alright here, you aim through this thing here and line it up with that piece of iron there, then you breath in and let out half a breath and while you let out the other half of the breath you slowly pull the trigger. That's it. It's semi automatic, so you don't have to do the annoying procedure of the outdated rifles. Just aim for the head and watch out for any deader that tries to sneak up on us," said Jack as he patted Bum on the back.

"Damn looks like we're in for one hell of a night," said Bum as he aimed the rifle at one of the undead.

"Damn right we are. Alright here. Toss this at any big mob that you see. Toss it in the center ok," said Jack as he passed a lit bottle of rum to Bum.

"What does it do?" asked Bum.

"Watch and learn," said Jack as he tossed a bottle at the mob advancing towards them, and upon impact, it exploded and engulfed the zombies in flames.

"I think I'm starting to love these new inventions," said Bum smiling as he tossed his bottle at the mob.

"That mob is so thick that I can't even see the end of them!" shouted Jack as he begun to fire his rifle.

"Damn! This rifle thing is hard!" shouted Bum as he tried his hardest to control the gun's recoil. "Can't I just cut them down?"

"Do they look human to you? They don't know fear idiot. Shut up and concentrate on killing them!" shouted Jack over the gunfire and as he fired careful and precise shots.

"I don't know how you do it!" shouted Bum as he threw another bottle at the mob.

"Hey careful! We only have nine left now!" shouted Jack.

"I can count you know!" retorted Bum as he fired his rifle.

**_Bohm Bohm_**

"Shit! Three o'clock! Zombies!" shouted Jack as he shifted his aim right and fired on the incoming zombies. _**Bohm Bohm Bohm Bohm.**_

"Jack! We got some more on our six!" shouted Bum.

"Don't tell me! Shoot those fuckers!" shouted Jack as he continued to down zombie after zombie.

"Jack! Their getting closer!" shouted Bum.

"I know! Back to the stronghold! Go! I'll cover you!" shouted Jack as he swung around on his six and fired a few shots. _**Bohm Bohm Bohm. **_

Jack shifted his aim left and crouched down and fired three more shots. _**Bohm Bohm Bohm. **_Shifting his aim again, Jack fired the remainder of his magazine into the crowd. _**Bohm Bohm Bohm Bohm Bohm. **_Jack ejected the magazine and discarded it, before running towards the door while reloading. Jack swerved around again and fired two more shots before he backed into the guardhouse and slammed the door shut.

**Inside Guardhouse **

"Bring the remainder of the bottles here!" shouted Jack.

"Here light them and hand them to me. Leave only one behind ok," said Jack as he fired a few more shots through the holes of the faulty boarding.

"Here!" shouted Bum as he handed Jack a bottle.

Jack lobbed a bottle through the holes in the boarded window at the incoming zombies and burnt them to crisp when the bottle exploded. He continued this for a few more times before he ran out of bottles. Eventually Jack was firing his rifle like mad alongside Bum who kept on missing.

"Fuck it! Bum get your ass up there and wake Kumi up!" shouted Jack as he reloaded his rifle.

**D.A. Headquarters**

"How did the assassins do in killing Jack?" asked a man in black suit as he walked into the room with magical orbs floating in the air all around him.

"We lost contact with them about an hour ago sir," said a mage before he telegrabbed a floating orb.

"That's the visualization we received before the entire squad was wiped out," said another mage.

"What a pity. Oh well, they were expendable, I should have known better than to trust the Zamoraks" said the man.

"Sir, should we send our replacements for Leon after him?" asked a third mage.

"No. Send in Dick. He's one of the best after Leon. I really want to see how good he is. The replacement team would be overkill, and pull up the image of him fighting with zamoraks," said the man.

The first mage let the orb that he had telegrabbed float towards the man in the suit. The man in the suit watched carefully as Jack was confronted by the 13 zamorak worshippers who had undergone body enhancement experiments. He watched as Jack was nearly torn to pieces by the Zamoraks before Jack's skin begin to peel off and show a sign that he was already an undead. The man simply smiled at this image and bared his fangs.

"Gentlemen, what we are about to witness is going to be the biggest evolution of all life. Hopefully, our little experiment Jack would be able to live up to our standards," said the man in the suit before showing his fangs again.

"Shit," said Jenny before she turned away from the door only to find the man in the suit was already behind her.

"Leaving so soon Jenny? I thought you would be happy when you came home, of course for a beautiful girl like you, we would not resort to any corporate punishment now would we?" teased the man in the suit.

"Of course we wouldn't!" shouted Striker as he roundhouse kicked the man right in the chin. The kick only sent the man stumbling back a bit.

"Ah, Mr. Striker. I was wondering when you would show up. Born in Draynor Village on a small farm, became a squire at the age of nine to help support your family of eight. At the age of ten your entire family excluding you, your smallest sister and your brother were killed in a vampire attack. You became a junior knight at the age of 12 and your sister went missing along with your brother. Their whereabouts are still unknown. You became a full-fledged knight at the age of 14 and slew a countless number of dragons by the age of sixteen. Four years ago, you abandoned your career of a knight based on the injustice and conspiracies you found in the system. You then became a mercenary, and you have became a close friend of Jaz from the Side Street Families as well as a business associate of the Red Mountain Boys who have established themselves well over Gielinor. Your fighting capabilities are above those who are considered elite. You may be very well a legend yourself. In fact, you may be as good as Jack himself. Of course, Jack would be nothing without the extra substances in his body. Without those substances, your kill counts in the previous war would well over ride his by a few thousand. You're a natural killer. It's a pity that we could not have you join us in our delicate cause," said the man.

"How the fuck do you know so much about me when I already told you no," said Striker.

"We would have to know almost everything about you before we would ask you to join our cause Mr. Striker," said the man.

"Bet you didn't know this!" shouted Striker before he shot two bolts at the man before he threw down a smoke bomb that he held in his right hand.

"Come on let's go!" shouted Jenny before she began to step backwards slowly and firing her pistols in to the smoke.

"Screw it! Keep moving!" shouted Striker as he took Jenny's hand and pulled her along with him.

"Little did you know, that you too, were admitted into our experiments but at an earlier age," said the man.

"I always knew you were mad, but I guess I was wrong. Your insane. You've lost it," said a feminine voice.

"And who might you be?" asked the man.

"You don't need to know," said the woman in the silky black dress with a smile before she pulled out her pistol with Saradomain decorations on it.

"Oh. You're the new bitch of Saradomain, Anna," said the man.

"Smart mouth," said Anna as she fired a shot at the man before disappearing in an instant and appearing again behind the man with her pistol aimed at his heart before firing again.

"Your three hundred years too early to fight me on the same level bitch!" shouted the man as he appeared behind Anna.

"You know, it's guys like you that can't get settled down and have a family," said Anna before she fired more shots at the man.

"It's bitches like you that we men don't want to settle down with!" shouted the man before he lunged for Anna and grabbed her by the shoulder and sank his fangs into her neck.

"Fuck off!" shouted Anna as she was pushed to the ground when the man had sunk his fangs into her throat.

"I never had a female vampire before," said the man.

"You won't ever have a female vampire," croaked Anna as she kicked the man off of her and held her bleeding neck.

The man lunged at her, only to catch thin air. A second later his head was implanted into the floorboards by Anna who had dropped from the ceiling and landed a kick on the back of his head.

"I can barely talk now. Bastard bit my vocal cords," said Anna as she let her hand go of the wound and it began to heal by itself.

**Striker and Jenny**

"We should be safe here," said Striker as he fell down onto the floor gasping for breath.

"What did you find out?" asked Jenny.

"Here, take the files. It appears that Jack was in a experimental program called EVOLUTION. The name says it all," said Striker.

"It doesn't say his date of birth, area of birth, or any other background information about him. All these files start with him at the age of 14. What the hell is going on?" asked Jenny.

"It means that they don't know Jack's true identity, no one knows," said Striker as he pulled out his canister of water.

"Except for Ken," mumbled Jenny.

"What? Who?" asked Striker.

"Ken. I met both him and Jack at the same time," said Jenny.

"That means, that their both not from this world," said Striker.

"What?" asked Jenny.

"Look, right next to Jack's file, I found a file on a guy named Ken Wilder. He had no background information either. He was two years older than Jack, and he first appeared at the same time as Jack. It seemed fishy as to how these two incidents are related, but there was no surreal and solid evidence, but there was another file that dated a rift in time or some type of warp that might have happened in the desert of Al Kharid. The residents saw a giant shiny blue light in the desert. Now the scientists and mages that wrote these reports proposed the possibility of the existence of an entirely different world, and these two worlds were linked based on time collision between the worlds that made a rift in the natural space, which allows communication and travel," said Striker.

"What! That's insane! That's not possible," said Jenny.

"Based on how crazy these guys can be, I find it hard to believe myself," said Striker.

"What's that?" asked Jenny pointing at the numerous folders clipped inside Jack's file.

"Oh this. I think your going to find this pretty interesting. Here check it out. It states that they gave Jack multiple identities, Daniel, Locke, Reeves. The problem is that everyone of those files contain a serial code for an experiment number. At the end of these files, every single one says on probation due to lack of meeting requirements as subject zero three. I think we're looking at an entire underground research here that we don't even have a clue of what it is about," said Striker whispering his last words.

"I think that's enough," said a man in black blazer and black dress pants.

"Can we finish this mission and go home? I want to read," said a kid who looked like a younger version of Jack.

"Sanders! I thought you were dead! I saw Jack kill you!" shouted Jenny as she went for her guns, but Sanders beat her to it.

"Not quiet you little two faced bitch. You just never noticed that I was a vampire now did you?" asked Sanders.

"So how is it possible for you to stand in the sun right now?" asked Striker.

"I think you should have guessed by now after reading all those files," said Sanders.

"Scientific enhancements, you're a freak of evil," muttered Striker.

"Nor are you perfect yourself Striker. Perhaps I should give you another file on yourself," said Sanders before he pulled out a vanilla folder from inside his blazer.

"Don't bullshit me. You got nothing on me, besides my battle status and my past, and who the hell is that? I know that's not Jack," said Striker raising his voice.

"My name is experiment number eight two four six, my current mission is to terminate the two objectives standing right in front of me" replied the kid that looked like Jack before he leapt for Striker.

"Shit!" shouted Striker before jumping back to dodge a downwards hack from the Jack look alike.

"You can't kill me Jenny!" shouted Sanders before he appeared behind Jenny and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Not today freak!" shouted Jenny before elbowed the vampire in the gut and backhanded him in the face.

Striker dodged another swipe made by the kid before he had to duck again and do another back flip to avoid a few more attacks. The experiment never stopped to let Striker to even pull out his sword. Slipping on a rock, Striker fell in his retreat, but as the kid came down with his sword to finish Striker off, Striker lifted his leg and kicked the kid in the stomach before rolling him over his fallen body with only his leg. The kid flew off Striker's leg and crashed into a rock cracking his neck.

"Phew, thank mother earth for nearly screwing me over and saving my life," said Striker as he wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Striker! Help me out here god damn it!" shouted Jenny just before she received a punch to her face that sent her flying into a tree.

"Uhnnghnn…" moaned Jenny as her eyes began to close from the impact she made on the tree. Her body fell down onto the ground leaving her body shape in the bark of the tree.

"Shit," muttered Striker.

"Hmm. Pity, that experiment just woke up two days ago. Too bad. Those things don't come cheap, the Dark Alliance definitely won't be happy with you killing off their specimen Striker," said Sander as he began to slowly draw his sword. However, before he was completely able to pull out his sword, a silver bullet penetrated his heart and ceased his entire body functions.

"Go to hell asshole," muttered Jenny smirking as she loosely held her smoking pistol while she was still in the dirt.

"You little…" was the only two words that Sanders can mutter before he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and rain of ash dropped to ground.

"Come on, let's take a look at you," said Striker as he helped Jenny, but before he could even lay her down against a tree, he heard a gigantic explosion that came from the Dark Alliance Headquarters.

Not a moment later, Anna landed gracefully on the ground in front of Jenny and Striker carrying a silver case and a vanilla envelope. Her left thigh was stained with crimson blood and she was covered with dirt.

"Not the best place to have an introductory meeting, but here are some of the contents. If you're interested, you can find us at the Draynor Manor. Invite Jack as well. Oh and you dropped something," said Anna as she handed Striker the envelope and the files along with his own before disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Well, that was completely random," said Striker holding the files, still confused as to whom that woman was and what she was talking about.

**Jack**

"Why didn't you wake up me up earlier!" shouted Kumi as she jumped to another building.

"Because, you were completely wasted. I even slapped you twice, before Bum accidentally groped you when he was reaching for another magazine!" shouted Jack as he carried Ashley on his back.

"Jeez, you two sure look like couples," said Bum as he followed them.

"One more word out of you kid, and I will sock you in the mouth so hard that you won't be able to tell the difference between shit and fries," said Kumi as she stopped at a building to catch her breath.

"I don't know about you, but I'm saying fuck this part time job. As if running around all night wasn't enough. It's almost dawn. I'll say we have scarped in enough kills to earn us a good amount of gold to live for a few years," said Jack before he broke through a house window with the butt end of his rifle and stormed the room.

"Ok it's clear!" shouted Jack as he signaled for Kumi and Bum to come in.

"Damn I'm beat," said Kumi as she plopped down on a couch in front of her.

"Hey I said the room was clear. Not the entire building," said Jack as he stayed alert.

"Yeah, you and Bum can take care of it. Ashley and I will stay here," said Kumi waving them off.

"Umm, this is my daddy's office," said Ashley.

"What? That means we're right back where you started?" asked Bum in surprise.

"Well, I never quite got into his office. I was hiding in one of the lower offices, and when I tried to get in, it was locked. In fact the entire floor was locked down for some reason," said Ashley.

"Well, it don't seem locked anymore," said Jack as he examined the broken down door.

On instinct, Jack pointed his rifle at the couch and whispered loud enough for Kumi to hear clearly, "Kumi, get away from that couch now!"

Kumi who felt something was wrong quickly rolled off the couch just as a zombie toppled the couch over and grabbed at the area where Kumi was resting a while ago.

"That's daddy! Daddy!" shouted Ashley as she began to run towards the zombie.

"No don't!" shouted Bum as he restrained Ashley.

Jack quickly proceeded towards the zombie and kicked it in the gut before sliding behind it and breaking its neck.

"Wow, and you could have shot it," said Kumi who still had her guns pointed at the dead zombie.

"Shut up. Your probably going to wake up the entire building. By now it's probably infested with zombies," whispered Jack as he checked the door again.

"Daddy," whispered Ashley.

"That's not your dad, he's gone. Look he left a note for you," said Bum as he found a notebook that was covered in blood.

_ To whomever that may find this notebook. It appears the time has come for me to leave this world. I am writing this as I am on the tip of my sanity. These undead were not brought about by their population rise. They were experiments unleashed by our king, whom has been cooperating with the Dark Alliance. I have discovered the unconventional truth behind his actions. In order to bring him to justice, there are files assembled with evidence in my desk. Also if you happen to come across a little girl by the name of Ashley, please take care of my daughter. I am beginning to lose my san…_

The rest of the entry was covered in my blood and illegible scribbles. There were words in blood that spelled flesh and brains, and hunger. As Bum finished reading the journal, the wardrobe next to the couch burst open with a female zombie staggering out of it. Kumi fired off a shot without second thought and the zombie fell dead onto the floor. Not a second later the entire floor was filled with moans and banging.

"Shit. We gotta go. Bum search his desk and the entire room for anything useful, evidence, whatever that was mentioned in the notebook. Stuff it into the bag here," said Jack as he poured out the garbage from the garbage bag and gave it to Bum.

"Kumi grab that shotgun right there and watch the door way, pop any thing that comes close," said Jack as he grabbed a liquor bottle and popped the cap open.

Jack began to poor the alcohol all around the room while leaving half of the bottle full. He then ripped off a piece of rag from a window cloth and stuffed it into the bottle while shaking the bottle so the rag would be soaked in alcohol. Scrounging the room for matches, Jack found none. He then dug through the pockets of the dead woman and found only a single match.

"Bum you got the files?" asked Jack over Kumi's consistent firing of the shotgun.

"Yeah. Come on, get Ashley we gotta go. We're out of time, come on let's move it! Go go go!" shouted Jack as he pushed Bum towards Ashley who was crying over her dead father.

"I'm out!" shouted Kumi as she tossed aside her shotgun and walked towards the Jack.

"Alright that's it! Let's go! Out the window!" shouted Jack as he struck the match.

"Come on Ashley, we gotta go. Come on," said Bum as he picked up the crying girl and put her over his shoulder and climbed out the window.

"Fire in the hole!" shouted Jack as he threw the bottle down on the floor just as a group of zombies entered the room. The office was engulfed in flames and Jack quickly climbed out the window with the fire licking at his feet.

"Come on, down that tree," said Jack as he pointed at giant yew tree.

As Jack, Kumi, and Bum made it down the tree to the ground along with the crying Ashley, they quickly ran towards the barricade as the sun rose.

"Halt! Before proceeding, you must go through a health check to prevent the infection," said a guard.

"We just want our pay," say Kumi before she tossed the kill counters at the guards and pointed her pistols at them.

"Um, very well, this way," said the guard who was stunned at Kumi's fast reaction.

As the guard led them to a temporary camp, Jack saw a kid in his late teens who looked like Striker, but he wore the fatigues of a soldier from Ace's guild.

"Your going back out there?" asked the kid.

"There are still men out there, along with civilians. It don't matter, nobody gets left behind, and you out of all people should know that," said the man before scooping up the rest of his breakfast with his fork and finishing it.

The kid quickly cocked his rifle before reaching for extra magazines.

"Hey, don't even think about it Brooklyn. I'm better off on my own. Besides it's your leave, enjoy your vacation eh?" said the man giving the kid known as Brooklyn a light punch before walking away with the other soldiers.

"Right here. Let's see. Looks like you got a good amount of kills here. All of you," said the guard as he examined the counter and wrote down on a bank note, the amount of money each person received.

"Man this is only going to last me a few months!" shouted Kumi looking at the seven digit number on her paper as they were walking back to Jack and Jenny's bar.

"Well at least we got the money," said Jack as he walked in through the door of his home.

"Jack! We have to talk," said Jenny as she waited at the counter with Striker.

"What's wrong Jenny? You look like a mess," said Jack examining the dried blood on Jenny's body.

**Hour later**

"So what both of you are telling right now, is the fact that I was one of the DA's experiments and guinea pigs," said Jack.

"We're not saying exactly that Jack, what we're trying to say, is that do you remember your past. Do you remember everything that has happened to you, while you were here, in our world?" asked Striker.

"Of course I remember my past," said Jack.

"Do you feel gaps at all? A gap in your entire memory, something blank?" asked Striker.

"No! What is this? Some kind of interrogation?" asked Jack?

"We're trying to find out, if you, we mean you, who are you?" asked Striker.

"I'm… I'm… Reeve, no wait I'm Daniel, no I'm Locke…um, uh, I'm Jack!" shouted Jack as a female voice muttered a variety of different names through his mind.

"Are you sure now?" asked Striker.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm sure. I'm Jack. I've always been Jack," said Jack whose breathing has begun to grow harsher.

"Ok then, what was your last name?" asked Striker.

"Fung. Jack Fung. That was my full name," said Jack.

"Wrong. All that was only a fragment of your memory Jack. You can't even remember who you are. You can't even remember clearly, your own real name," said Striker who has begun to raise his voice.

"Um, Striker, I think we should do this some other time, I mean Jack is all tired from last night I think," said Jenny.

"NO! We don't handle this now, he won't remember anything about what has happened to him in the blanks. He will never fill in the blanks, and if he can't, then he is one of them," said Striker putting his hand on his sword.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" shouted Jenny who has begun to grow hysterical.

"Your real name Jack. Can you remember it? Can you remember anything to fill in those gaps! You worked for the DA Jack! You worked for them after you formed your first little mercenary band with Anna a.k.a. Killerine, Kaos Li, Chrono C. Young, Wei, Lilian a.k.a. Skygirl, Big Bear, Little Devil, Louis Ortiz, Champer, Buck, and Kenny! You sold out your team for money! You did missions that put the life of your teammates at ultra high risk, just for some money! You finally had it after Big Bear, Little Devil, Louis, Champer, Buck, and Kenny were killed in a ambush set up by the DA themselves, because they felt you were growing too powerful! By the time you realized, it was too late! You went in to their headquarters alone, and guess what, they knocked you out and used you for experiments and missions! They wiped several parts of your memory Jack! The moment you remember your real name, is the moment, YOU remember _everything_!" shouted Striker whose face was red now after shouting so much at Jack.

"My name, I can't remember it, what is it? I can't do it Striker! I can't remember my name! Big Bear, Little Devil, Louis, Champer, Buck, Kenny, I don't remember any of them!" shouted Jack who has now covered his face with his hands.

"What about experiment number zero three huh? Is that really who you are! Are you one of them! Are you one of those cock sucking mindless sons of bitches! Huh? Are you one of them Jack? Are you! It's a very simple question Jack. What…is…your…name?" asked Striker.

"Number Zero Three. Number Zero Three. Number Zero Three, stasis cell six, EVOLUTION program, ugh... my name, my name is… Jack…W..il…ds. Jack Wilds. I was born in Kalm on the Eastern Continent. I enlisted in the Shinra S.O.L.D.I.E.R. program the moment I turned fourteen. I got into First Class because of my outstanding medical skills along with my gunmanship and computer hacking capabilities. My commanding officer was Lt. Ken Martini. Through him, I got to know Zack, whom was always the life of the party with Ken. All members of S.O.L.D.I.E.R. were injected with mako energy to enhance our performance capabilities. My rank was nothing but a mere corporal because of my support skills. In close range combat, I was nothing more than a liability. I was sent on a mission to check out a reactor, but by the time we got there, someone already has planted a highly explosive charge that blew up the reactor and the next thing Ken and I knew was that we were laying in the grass by the country side, which was in Draynor Village," said Jack in a monotonous tone. Jack's breathing has calmed down and his eyes were dull as if he were in a trance.

"Anything else that you want to tell us Jack?" asked Striker.

A smile crept along Jack's lips breaking his trance, "I remember, I remember, _everything._"

"Good to have the real Jack Wilds with us," said Striker before he let out a long sigh.

"All thanks to you bro, and hey, I'm still me dude," said Jack as his smile grew bigger.

"Jack!" shouted Jenny as she jumped into Jack's arms and hugged him while crossing her legs around his hips.

"Woah relax baby, I know who I am now, and you don't need to worry," said Jack as he kissed Jenny on the lips.

"Alright man. It's good to know that you ain't one of those freaks. Cause we just had a dealing with one of those clones of you, and hell they sure can fight like you man. Scares the shit out of me, and here I was thinking I was one of the best," said Striker.

"You are one of the best Striker. I feel it," said Jack tipping his face to the right so he can see Striker, but his vision was quickly blocked by Jenny who had now begun to tongue him.

"Mmm, oh damn, hey I'll catch you later Striker, little lady here is getting feisty alright," said Jack.

"Damn Jenny! You freaking slut! Go upstairs! Me and the girls don't want a public showcase down here!" shouted Kumi as she came out of the bath with Ritz and Kim.

**Striker**

It was about late morning around ten thirty or so when Striker finally sat down on a bench in Varrock next to a fountain in front of the smithy. He opened the vanilla envelope that the woman in the black dress had handed to him. Inside the envelope he only saw an outline of his information. Reading it slowly, he dropped the envelope when he was done. He too had been an experiment of the DA. However, he was only mentally reconditioned, so that he may perform better as a soldier. His case was not severe as compared to Jack, however the only blank he had was during his childhood. He could not remember the time before he was four years old. That probably meant it was only minor and nothing as sophisticated as Jack. However there was another white envelope inside the vanilla envelope. Inside was another letter with neat cursive handwriting.

_Dear Mr. Striker,_

_Our organization has a business proposition for you. If you wish to know more about your past, in return for some bodyguard services and good pay, you can find us at the Draynor Manor. _

Without a second thought, Striker stuffed the letter back into the envelope and pocketed the files before making his way down to the general store to grab him some food and water before he began his one day walk to Draynor Village.

**Jack and Jenny 1 P.M.**

"We should do this more often," say Jack as he laid on his back and putting out a cigar.

"Oh shut up Jack. I was just caught up in the moment," said Jenny as she pulled on pair of baggy cargo jeans and clipped her black lace bra in place.

"Then I guess you should get caught up in the moment more often," said Jack as he began to put on his boxers.

"Is that so? I was afraid you couldn't keep up with me," teased Jenny as she tied up her hair and slipped into her flip-flops before opening the door and heading down the stairs.

Jack simply grinned and pulled up his blue cargo pants and his blue beater before fastening his custom sheath to his back.

**Downstairs**

"So I was saying, gimme the money on Monday, our you gonna find your mom, your sister, and your girlfriend pregnant, with the same baby daddy, all at the same time," said Marcus.

"Man shut up Marcus, you full of shit, we know that you ain't cut out to be some love machine. I mean you a player and all, but you ain't that good homie," said Jaz.

"Look at the kid talk trash like he running with us again. The kid just got out of a University, and now he trying to act all hard?" asked Renny.

"At least he ain't a pussy Renny," said Kumi behind his back.

"What the fuck? What you doing here bitch?" asked Renny.

"I'm working. What the hell you think I'm doing?" asked Kumi.

"Oh working as a hoe right? Alright, let me see you dance bitch," said Renny.

"Hey fuck you bitch, the fuck I look like to you huh? A prostitute?" asked Kumi.

"Hey, watch your mouth around me Kumi. You, you used to be my hoe. Remember that I was grateful enough to give you a life.

"I was grateful, until you turned me into a prostitute bitch!" shouted Kumi before she pulled out her pistols and aimed one at Renny, and the other at Jaz who aimed his at her.

"What the hell is going down here? Kumi I let you watch the shop and, oh! Hell no bitch! Put your gun down Jaz!" shouted Jenny as she pulled out her guns and aimed it at Jaz and Marcus who had his gun aimed at Jenny.

"Tell your home girl to put hers down first," said Jaz as he focused his aim on Kumi.

"Put your guns down, now," said Ritz as she held a knife against Marcus's throat.

"God damn it Marcus, how the fuck you let her sneak up behind you fool," said Jaz.

"Same goes to you," said Kim who held a knife against Jaz's throat.

"Man what the fuck is going on down here!" shouted Jack as he aimed his rifle at Kumi.

"Jack, put your gun down," said Jenny who shifted one of her pistols to Jack.

"Oh, so that's how it is now huh? Alright, let me do all of us a favor and pull the motherfucking trigger right now. How 'bout that huh? I shoot Kumi, she shoots that little prick right there, you shoot me Jenny, and both Marcus and Jaz shoots you, and you shoot Jaz at the same time, but instead you miss and hit Ritz. How 'bout that. Everyone in this fucking room dies, except for Kim. Why don't well all do that huh? A five way homicide. How 'bout it?" asked Jack.

"Jack, don't do anything stupid," said Jenny.

"Fuck this, why don't we all die in one piece," said Jack as he shifted his aim to Kim.

"Kumi, did you draw first?" asked Jenny.

"Yes," answered Kumi.

"Put your gun down Kumi," said Jenny.

"No," replied Kumi while keeping her aim on Renny who was literally wetting his pants.

"Fuck this," said Jack as he pulled the trigger, and all he heard was a click.

Moments latter everyone else pulled their triggers and everyone got clicks. Ritz and Kim lowered their knives and everyone began to laugh at each other and pointing at one another's stupidity before they suddenly pulled out their knives.

"Looks like everyone was empty," said Kumi holding her knife at Renny.

"Why don't everybody sheath their knives, and we reload our guns, go for a round of beer and then we can get back to shooting each other eh? Makes it less messy for us ladies," said Jenny.

A murmur of agreement spread out through the group and the tension was eased for the time being and everyone sheathed their weapons.

**Backroom**

"What was that back there Jack? Why the fuck were you pointing the gun at Kumi?" asked Jenny.

"Listen, I know Kumi had problems in her past, and Renny was probably one of them, but having two guns pointed a Kumi while pointing guns and putting knives near their throat wouldn't save Kumi if she had fired a shot. I never cocked my gun in the first place alright. I never intended to even hurt anybody in that room, well maybe except for Renny, he was a dickwad, but seriously, would you have shot me if I had pulled the trigger even knowing when I had no bullets and you did.

"I couldn't, because I never cocked my gun either. Besides, if I couldn't do it the first time around, what makes you think I would be able to shoot you the second time?" asked Jenny as she pushed Jack up against the wall and whispered to him softly in his ear before walking away slowly and into the bar.

"Well I don't know Jenny, you might have one of your days when you start flipping out on me," said Jack.

"Shut up before I really shoot you Jack," said Jenny waving her hands to dismiss Jack's comment.


	30. Chapter 6

Thanks for the review Yonder, but if you want to become a better writer, I can't say anything but to keep writing. Afterall practice makes perfect, but I won't say I am the best though. I have many flaws in writing the action/fight sessions. Kind of hard when your a multimedia person with the movies and other crap, but the neverwinter nights toolset is a program that comes with neverwinter nights a game by bioware, and it allows you to create your own little modification of the game by using their game engine. So in other words, you can actually create your own little game by using what they give you. Of course there are other patches that allows you to go beyond what they give you, but with the original neverwinter nights and the expansions, the graphics get only as good as they are. If you want something better I suggest neverwinter nights 2, but many people said it sucked. If you want more info just go to I think that was the website. And now without further delay, I present you the sixth chapter. Hey where is the clap button?

**Chapter 6: The Big Divide**

"Come on, as if an average hit squad like that can take us out, right Jack?" asked Ken as he supported Jack with his right shoulder while he held a large sword in his left hand.

The sound of twigs cracking and leaves being crushed alerted Ken again.

"Man these guys are pretty persistent," said Ken as he laid Jack down against a tree and faced another hit squad that was following them.

**Lumbridge Farms**

"Jack!" shouted Striker.

"Oh what? Sorry, I was dozing off a bit," apologized Jack.

"It's those dreams again right? The memories that you can't tell if they are real or not?" asked Striker.

"Yeah, it's just fragments. Though I remember almost everything, there are still gaps that need to be filled in," replied Jack as he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

BBZZ, BBZZ, BBZZZ, BBZZ, BZZ, click 

"Hello?" answered Striker.

"This is Jenny, we just got another customer, apparently there was a accident in the mages tower in Draynor village, get over there ASAP, and they'll fill you in, laters," said Jenny right before she hung up.

"We got another mission. Apparently the mages down in Draynor were getting a bit careless, and so we have to throw out some trash," said Striker pointing his thumb in the direction of Draynor village.

"You know, I don't even know why I am getting more customers in Varrock, than I was in Fallador, maybe I should just have a caravan traveling around and working instead of actually settling down," said Jack as he opened the gate of farm house and knocked on the front door.

The door opened and a farmer with a straw hat looked at Jack. "Yes?" he asked in a grumpy voice.

"J and J delivery sir," said Jack as he handed the farmer and package wrapped in brown paper.

"Mm, I was expecting you, here," said the farmer as he took the package and handed Jack a sack of gold before slamming the door shut.

"Talk about attitude problems," said Striker in a joking manner.

"Tell me about it," replied Jack as he pocketed the small sack of gold before closing the farmhouse gate behind him.

"Come on let's go, I had enough of delivery jobs for today. Let's finish this mission before we get ourselves some late lunch," growled Striker before mounting his horse.

"I was trained to withstand hunger for days," bragged Jack.

"Man shut up, it's cause you got those extra substances in your body that you never go hungry. Me, I'm one hundred percent…human," said Striker as he paused for a few seconds before he said the word human.

As both Jack and Striker rode through the countryside, the two became extremely quite. The recent destruction of the Dark Alliance headquarters in the wilderness has lead to chaos in the organization, and any files that were stored in the headquarters were destroyed, thus leaving almost no trails for Jack or Striker, to investigate any further about the scientific experiments the organization was conducting on human beings. However, even with the destruction of the fearful organization, not one of them felt at ease. They knew something was going on, but they did not know what it was. Whatever it was, it's coming slowly and the fact that they know and not know at the same time was a crushing weight in their chest that made breathing never felt harder. The feeling of dread was so unsettling that the truth seemed to be hidden and no answers were ever found.

"You think it's time that I actually brought my old crew back together?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure, it's yours not mine," answered Striker.

"You have the feeling to right? Something just doesn't seem right. Even with the Dark Alliance gone, it doesn't really feel like their finished for good. I just have the feeling that they're still lurking out there, waiting, just waiting for the right moment," said Jack.

"I know what you mean perfectly well, and some of the truth we uncovered is still quite unsettling. We can't take any action against the king because that would simply be suicide, and with the Dark Alliance gone, there is no longer any proof. The zombie infection was finally contained and dealt with, and everything seems peaceful, except for the continuous assassinations and fighting between the rebels and the imperials. Instead of fighting in large forces, the rebels are actually fighting in smaller hit squads to reduce casualties, and hide their presence," replied Striker.

"Oh, what in the world…" was all Jack can mutter before he got off his horse.

The entire village was covered with blood, guts, limbs, and corpses.

"What happened here?" asked Striker as he got off his horse and asked a nearby guard.

"Vampire attack. A vampire attack in the morning! Sounds crazy eh? Well want to hear something even more crazy? They were fully organized. It was like a military force. These vampires attacked like an military force, to be exact, their tactics are similar to the imperials," said the guard.

"Tell me!" shouted a harsh voice, and a bone-sickening crack was heard.

"Wei," muttered Jack as he drew his sword.

"Ah shut up Jack. Can't you see I'm busy here? I'll deal with you later if you want to keep things personal," said Wei as he spared Jack a glance before slamming the bleeding vampire against the wall again.

The clicking of high heels was heard and Anna rounded the corner and stood besides Wei. She whispered into the vampire's ear and he whispered back. She eventually smiled, and plunged her hand right into the vampire's heart, ending his life immediately.

"The hell you do that for bitch?" asked Wei.

"He's nothing more than a spare coin. A useless capture," said Anna before she flicked the blood off her hand and approached Jack and Striker.

"Mind telling us what is going on here? A vampire attack in the broad daylight? I mean I understand your contract and situation, but your one of the few," said Jack.

"Maybe some other time," replied Anna.

"Their the escaped experiments right? After the Dark Alliance headquarters was destroyed, their experiments in other headquarters were let loose. These vampires appeared to be prototypes, ones with faults," stated Striker.

"My, you catch on fast. No wonder Carl had his eyes on you as a possible candidate," said Anna. "I'd hate to break it to you Jack, but compared to Striker, you're a liability right now. Bit of advice, go home, rest, think about your life, and find your memories. That's what holding you back. I can't hire someone who is dozing off about his past you know, sorry," said Anna in a sympathetic yet business-like tone.

"This is Kaos, subject has been retrieved and threat has been eliminated," said Kaos as he walked towards Anna while carrying a girl bundled up in blankets, shivering.

"Good job, bring her to the medical station and have her checked, and then report back so we can catch up with Jack. Well, by the time you arrived, Kaos and _his_ crew has finished off most of the demons, and undead in the wizards tower," said Anna.

"Yeah, I get what you mean Anna, I'm nothing more than a liability now," muttered Jack as he put his hand on his sword swung it at Anna.

"Want a rematch Jack?" asked Wei as he blocked Jack's strike with a dragon two hander.

"Tch," said Jack as he aimed a kick at Wei who dodged with ease, but he felt a cold metal against his neck but he rolled forward and with the support of his hands he aimed a kick at Anna while he was on the ground.

Anna simply jumped a few steps back and fired a few shots while Wei attacked Jack from his left side. After deflecting the bullets Anna shot at him, Jack was forced to lock blades with Wei as he tried to overpower Jack. Jack simply let his strength drop and drop kicked Wei before doing a back flip and landing on his feet while Wei was pushed back a bit. Kaos who had heard the commotion flew in with Nameless to help Wei and Anna. Kaos attacked Jack from the back while Anna was keeping Jack busy again with her gun so Wei can recuperate from the kick.

After dodging and deflecting the bullets, Jack locked blades again with Kaos this time. Overpowering Kaos a bit, Jack used this opportunity to swing down at him, only to hit dirt. Kaos ran on the flat of Jack's sword that was still stuck in the ground and did a roundhouse kick to Jack's face, forcing him to fly a few feet back. As Jack was flying, Nameless came flying from a rooftop and knocked Jack down onto the ground with a strike from his sword. Jack quickly got back onto his feet and swung at Nameless who dodged the attack by strafing to his left, only to reveal a charging Wei. Jack sidestepped and let Wei past before turning a full circle and slashing sideways at Nameless, who had jumped onto another building again.

A large growl alerted Jack to turn around and slash at Wei who was prepared to make a diagonal slash on Jack. Parrying the attack, Jack swung his sword right only to miss Wei before swinging it back to the left in a downward and diagonal motion only to have his move parried by Wei. Wei overpowered Jack and slashed at his chest only to have his attack deflected by a faulty parry from Jack. Taking this opening, Kaos forced Jack into the air with a knee kick to Jack's chin. Flying upwards, Jack quickly noticed that Wei and Nameless were coming for at him from both left and right.

After deflecting a few bullets from Anna who too had launched herself into the air, Jack had to parry a hack from Nameless, but he was knocked into a tree by an attack from Wei. Jack stabbed his sword into the stalk of the tree to keep from falling. Swinging himself up and balancing himself on his sword, he noticed Anna was walking on a branch and firing at him as she drew closer. Jack quickly pulled out a steel short sword and deflected as many bullets as he can before Jack felt the tree tilting. Apparently, Kaos had cut the tree with a single slash from his sword. Jack was holding on to his sword waiting for the right moment to jump off when Wei suddenly landed a few feet away from him.

Frantic, Jack pulled his sword out of the tree and leapt to another one only to see Kaos running at him from another branch. Sheathing his short sword, Jack leapt into the air and performed a round house kick which knocked Kaos back to the ground for good. Suddenly Jack screamed as his back exploded with pain. Apparently Wei had snuck up behind Jack and right after he landed he delivered a slash to his back. After the slash Wei simply kicked Jack off the tree.

Falling thirty feet from the air, and fast, Jack invoked his magic and fired a air strike at the ground to slow his descent. Though it was a rough landing, Jack was relieved to feel that none of his bones were broken, but his back was bleeding like a rushing river. Supporting his weight on his sword, Jack lifted himself up and tried to catch his breath, but he was forced to parry another attack from Wei as he charged at Jack. The attack knocked Jack a few feet and made him roll on the ground for a few more feet. As Jack struggled to stand up, Kaos and Nameless were already coming down at Jack with their swords. A loud cough from both Kaos and Nameless alerted Anna and Wei that something was wrong.

"Four on one doesn't seem to be very fair you know," said a man with green hair that flowed down in a v-shape and eyes that were either closed or open that no one could tell except for the man himself. He stood at six feet, with a tone build and a single sided rune long sword strapped to his waist. The mischievous grin that never left his stunned everyone but Nameless and Striker.

"Jin…" muttered Anna, Kaos, and Wei.

"I never thought my sister would stoop so low as to going four on one against an old friend," said Bum as he drew his family sword.

"Hey Ken, who are these guys?" asked another man around his twenties with brown hair that fell to his chins at the sides, green eyes, and he stood at five feet ten with a small tan. He lifted his rune long sword, which was extremely longer than any regular one to his right shoulder and scratched his head with his left hand. His black cloak blew behind him revealing his black robes and pants.

"Some of our old friends Spirit," answered T wearing his green camouflage outfit.

"Jenny phoned me while I was meeting up with Spirit, and somehow we met T and his friends. She told me something might have gone wrong with your mission because you were not answering her calls, so she asked us to go check it out," said Ken as he helped Jack up. "You're a complete mess" laughed Ken.

"Screw you man. How bout you try taking on four of these assholes by yourself," said Jack defensively.

"Jin! What are you doing here?" asked Anna as she trembled.

"Oh, I see you still remember me," said Jin, his smile never leaving his face.

"Oh great. The double greens. T, and Jin. T's real name is actually Tony, but he became a top wanted figure for his numerous assassinations," muttered Kaos as he got up off the floor.

"Say what?" asked Nameless.

"Long story short, their strong. Real strong. I'll tell you the rest later," said Kaos.

"Hey Jin! Wanna have some fun?" asked Wei.

"Not now," said Jin as Bum leapt out from them.

"Not you kid," said Wei as he swung his sword and knocked Bum back while shattering his family sword.

"Wei… your paying for that," said Anna as she saw her family sword shatter in to three.

"What? He attacked me!" protested Wei innocently.

"Idiot kid," said Jin as he drew his sword.

"Hey Ken, get Jack and Bum out of here. We'll meet up with you later," said Spirit as he dashed at Nameless.

"Why I gotta be the one that runs away?" asked Ken.

"Cause you're the one without a weapon," said Spirit laughing.

"You want to stay and talk to your sister kid?" asked Ken.

"Yeah," replied Bum.

"Here take this," said Ken as he drew Jack's steel short sword and gave it to Bum. "Your going to need it."

"Been a long time since we fought Tony," said Kaos.

"Yeah same here," said Tony yawning as he lazily parried Kaos's blows.

"Does this mean that you two officially broke up?" asked Wei as he locked blades with Jin.

"We never went out in the first place," said Jin as he broke the lock and stabbed at Wei.

"Bum, just leave. I don't want to hurt you," said Anna.

"I'm sick of you always patronizing me," said Bum as he dashed at Anna at such a speed that it surprised her that her little brother has become this strong in so little years.

Jumping backwards to avoid Bum's slash, she slowly opened her eyes to find that Bum was not in front of her but behind her. Her eyes opened wide when she discovered that Bum had already gotten behind her and was ready to swing. With her emotions clouded, she was not able to dodge the attack fast enough, which sent her flying into a tree. With the sound of a blade stabbing into a tree Anna realized that her brother was in front of her and stabbed the blade into the tree on purpose. She slowly felt her cheek where Bum had hit her, only to feel nothing. There was no cut. Bum had used the flat of his blade. Small whimpers was heard from Bum.

"Why Anna, why?" asked Bum as he grasped on to shoulders and pushed her harder against the tree. "Why?"

Not being able to answer, Anna turned another way. Her cheek was still red from the hit, but she felt a pain of guilt.

"I want my old sister back. I want her back," said Bum as he began to cry harder.

Anna simply closed her eyes and hugged her little brother doing what she used to do when they were little and when he used to cry. She always hugged him and talked to him. A sudden splash of blood that flew onto Anna's stomach caused her to open her eyes. Her partner, or more like her boss instead, had penetrated Bum's stomach with his hands and flung him away onto the street.

"Wake up Anna. You threw your past away remember?" said the man.

"Shit," muttered Tony.

"I told him to take the kid away with him. Us three alone were enough to handle things," said Spirit as he head butted Nameless and performed a round house kick which sent Nameless flying into a building.

"Gotta go Kaos," said Tony as his eyes glowed green for a moment before slashing at Kaos, which he tried to block only to have himself sent flying into a building.

"Useless pricks," muttered Wei.

"Not everyone has insane strength like you and me, you know?" said Jin as he stabbed at Wei a few times in succession.

"Yeah, your right," said Wei as he continued his fight with Jin.

The man in the black felt a sharp pain in his back as he was talking to Anna trying to suppress her emotions. Looking back he saw the kid he had just tossed holding a steel sword that penetrated him.

"Give me my sister back," said Bum as he was breathing heavily.

"Insolent little bastard!" shouted the man as he shot a wind blast point blank at Bum which sent him flying and tumbling.

Pulling out the sword, the man walked towards Bum only to see two figures appear next to him. One of the figures wrapped Bum up and disappeared onto a horse that went off into full gallop.

"Your really a pain in the ass aren't you?" asked Ken as he balled his hands into a fist.

"And what is a human like you going to do?" asked the man.

"Show you that your not the only monster," replied Ken smiling before he appeared to the side of the man.

The man caught by surprised noticed the hint of cyan glowing in Ken's eyes before he felt his back crack from a round house kick that Ken delivered, but that was not all. Ken had hooked him with his kick and whirled him around in a three hundred sixty motion before slinging him into a cement wall. As the man stumbled out of the impact crater on the wall he was sent flying again from a kick from Ken to his face.

"Woo!" laughed Ken as he made weird high-pitched noises while he bounced back and forth, left and right and stopped for a split second to flip in wipe the tip of his nose with his right thumb before dashing forward, leaving a gust of air behind him. Doing this three times, Ken delivered a hay maker to the man's face and sent him straight into the ground. Picking him back up again, Ken began to punch the man with both fists repeatedly, laughing while he was doing it.

After a minute of serious punching, Ken finished off his attack with a fan kick "Wah cha!" which sent the man flying into the air and landing with a hard thud in the ground with.

"Great, now Ken has turned into the great martial artist of Gielinor," said Spirit laughing at Ken's performance.

"Hey Jin! We gotta go!" shouted Tony.

"Sorry, looks like we ran out of time," said Jin as he twisted his body in a weird way and held his sword in a stabbing position before he stabbed out and current of sonic boom impacted Wei sending him into the roof of a building. "I'll see you later sweet heart," said Jin as he tilted his head to the right and waved, his mischievous smile never leaving his face, and his eyes that were changed. Sheathing his sword, Jin hopped off a building and ran after the others towards Port Sarim.

"Tch, asshole just had to end things early. Oh well. It was getting boring. If we got anymore serious, we could have really gotten into a whole lot of trouble," muttered Wei to himself as he opened the front door of an house and walked back to where the fight was going on. The area looked nothing more than a warzone. Almost devoid of life. Noticing Striker who was sitting down with his mouth opened, Wei asked him, "hey! Yeah you! You going to work for us?"

**Ken**

"So how did you get back here so quick?"asked Spirit.

"Oh I bumped into old miss shopaholic and some of her friends,"replied Ken while they were walking towards the Port Sarim inn.

"Oh that little midget?" asked Jin.

"Yeah, Lil, the midget," laughed Ken.

"Well, where here," said Tony as he opened the door to the inn.

"Their both on the second floor," said Ken as he lead them up the stairs into a room.

As Ken opened the door, he found Jack looking at him straight the face.

"Going somewhere Jack?" asked Ken.

"Home," mumbled Jack.

"Asshole heals fast. I don't even know if he is human anymore, but the kid here ain't doing so well," said Lil.

"With that wound, it's going to take at least three months before he can be at top notch performance," said Tony.

"Yeah," replied Lil with a sigh.

"So did you guys beat the shit out of that bitch?"asked Lil.

"Don't tell me you still have a rivalry against her?" asked Tony.

"It won't end till I get all the lights," said Lil.

"Alright whatever, I'll see you guys in a bit then," said Jack as he walked out the door.

**Kaos**

"So what was it that you said about the double greens?" asked Nameless.

"Their legends. Their story is entirely too long to even explain, so I'll try to keep it short. About ten years ago, those two were the strongest out of our mercenary group with Jack. Unforunately, their appearance after our demise was scarce, since they were on a dispatch mission. We fought a few times, but the winners, were always, Jin, Tony, and Wei. Though Jack was weak, back then, he was the most intelligent when it came to tactics and management. That's why he was our leader, because he had a good sense of dangers. Apparently he messed up in judging the last mission which lead to our demise, but back on topic with Jin and Tony. Jin was known for never breaking his smile and his eyes were never opened large enough for you to see him completely. Whenever he fought, he retained the same smile, and it was so wicked that you thought you were fighting the devil yourself. He was simply someone you could never understand. Tony on the other hand was always tired and sleeping and idling around, but his defense was marvelous, along with his attack. Though his strength can not match the same of Wei and Jin, he was able to keep up to par with them because of his attack pattern that can quickly change into a defense pattern, and change back in a matter of flicks. They were called the double greens because of their love for the color green, and so they earned themselves that nickname. Though there were two more people who fitted into that power squad, of Jin, Tony, and Wei, they were never heard from again after a single mission where they were on a dispatch. We don't know what happened to them. I only remember one that they kept on mentioning. Think his name was Zou, or something. Not sure, but that's the main history behind them, but it seems like they only got stronger while we were dealing with minor issues. Which is going to be a pain in the ass to fight them again, because Tony was not fighting for real, nor was Jin. So, if they were to get serious, I don't think we can win," said Kaos.


	31. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The New Company**

"I figured you might be here," said Ken as he walked through the door of Jack's home in Rimmington.

"I still can't remember everything," said Jack sighing as he fell back on his bed while holding an old picture.

"You don't have to, it's just better that you did, but it's not necessary. At least I don't feel it's necessary. Trust me, some things are better left forgotten," said Ken chuckling a bit to himself.

"So did the kid wake up yet?" asked Jack.

"He did, but with a whole lot of pain. We're going to bring him back to Varrock via teleportation. He'll be screaming the whole way if we take him back by horse," said Ken sitting down on a chair and putting his legs on the table in front of him.

"You think I should sell this place? I mean I barely come around here anymore ever since I got that new place at Falador," said Jack.

"Nah, keep it. Brings back old memories," said Ken yawning at bit.

"Yeah, your right, and it's too much trouble to just sort through all the trash I have in here," said Jack as he cleared his bed off old documents and photos.

"You were always the messy one in the unit. I don't even know how you made it into First Class," said Ken laughing as he got up to lock the door.

"You were always the one that got drunk right before a mission," said Jack as he kicked off his boots and slid under the sheets.

"Ah shut up man. They always caught me at the wrong time," said Ken as he blew out the candle and climbed into his old bed without taking off his boots.

"Really brings back the old times doesn't it?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, been what, nine years since we first got here," said Ken.

"Yup. Something went wrong with that mission. Didn't you have a date planned on the next week with that girl?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but looks like I never showed. Oh well, things happen," said Ken.

"True to that," said Jack as he finally closed his eyes.

The blue moonlight shined through Jack's dusty windows and lit up a small portion of the floor where the picture of Jack and his friends stood outside of the Bluemoon Inn smiling like nothing could have ever gone wrong with their lives.

**Morning**

"WAKE UP SOLDIER!" shouted Ken as he kicked Jack's bed.

"Ah crap. Come on, you know I'm not used to that any more Ken," moaned Jack as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Well get used to it, cause I haven't told you about Zou's plan yet," said Ken.

"Zou's plan? Man I don't care, just let me sleep," said Jack rolling over on his left shoulder.

"Come on man, we're suppose to show the new recruits how to act when they come in," said Ken as he was doing squat jumps.

"Wait! Hold up! Did you just say Zou?" asked Jack suddenly sitting up in bed.

"That's the spirit we have to show our new soldiers Jack!" shouted Ken.

"Wait, hold up. What is Zou planning, and how did you get in contact with him?" asked Jack.

"He was here before. Apparently he dropped in at the right time. He told me all about it, but if we head to the Inn at Port Sarim, we might be able to catch him telling the others about it. He was the one that actually arranged for us to all meet at the same inn. Apparently he did not tell everyone about the idea in the letters he sent out because it was too risky. The only reason you did not get one, because he found out about your new place of residence, and sent it to the headquarters, but you were living in Varrock at that time, so you never got the information," said Ken as he picked up Jack's sheath and threw it to him.

Catching the sheath, Jack belted it around his waist and walked to towards the door and picked up his sword before sheathing it behind him. "Mind telling me what is he planning?" asked Jack as he opened the door.

"I'll make it short. He was conducting his own investigations on the Dark Alliance. He found out about our data, and the human enhancements the D.A. was experimenting with. So he _slaughtered _the entire base and took the samples, as many as he can carry, along with the files. Now he is planning on establishing a new company of warriors with enhancements like us," said Ken.

"But what does he need us for?" asked Jack as he locked the door.

"To train them of course, in other words, he's building his own mini army," said Ken.

"Does he have the money for this?"

"Look Jack, with the fall of the D.A., new clan's and organizations are rising up without threats. Whatever remains of the D.A. is an entire mess. I told you, he slaughtered the entire base. Zou is indeed a monster with sense."

"I don't know, I think I'll stay a free agent."

"Of course I told him about the Turks in our society, and he was considering us for that position, but he would prefer it if we had train the recruits first before establishing that faction."

"I don't know. I need time to think on it."

"Alright, you think things through. Knowing you, you're probably going to stick to the job of a free agent."

"Probably. Come on, let's check up on the poor kid."

"Yeah he got banged up pretty bad."

**Bum's Room**

"So your saying that your offering a equal partnership within your new company?" asked Spirit.

"Yup," said Zou.

"Count me in, I'll train the recruits Zou, but Jack here wants to remain a free agent," said Ken.

"Hmmm, it's fine if he doesn't want to join, but whatever suits him. So what about you guys?" asked Zou.

"I don't know man. This isn't really my thing. Actually none of this is really our thing. I mean after so long, we've gotten used to working for only for ourselves, I really can't see it working out. I mean a group with just us, might work out, but having an entire force to command? I'm not really feeling it man," said Jin scratching his head.

"Yeah, me neither. I prefer a smaller group than a large force similar to that of the Dark Alliance," said Spirit agreeing with Jin.

"I mean come on Zou. You saw what happened to the D.A. The moment the main base fell, the entire structure fell apart. I mean they might still be a formidable opponent, but their simply a shadow of the past now. They became too dependent on orders from their superiors," said Lil looking through her shopping bags.

"Guess the answer is a no then. I'll go find some one else then," said Zou.

"Sorry Zou, but I can't see the light in all of this, and don't even try Anna. We're on bad terms right now. If you cut the deal with her, I can not guarantee you a good nights sleep," said Jin.

"I know that you idiot. I was thinking about the imperials," said Zou.

"Corruption my friend. Watch your back when you're dealing with any government agencies and politics. Those bastards really like to back stab," said Spirit.

"Thanks Spirit, I'll see you guys next time, when the chance permits," said Zou waving good-bye to everyone.

Everyone waved good-bye before Ken spoke again. "Since everyone preferred the idea of a small group of friends working together, why don't we head over to Jack's place at Falador? There's plenty of booze," said Ken smiling.

"Alright!" said Spirit jumping up and grabbing his gear.

"Wait hold up. Before we even head back, anyone seen Tony?" asked Jack.

"Oh he left early this morning, said something about a bounty hunter," said Jin picking up his bags.

"Come on Bum how you doing?" asked Jack.

"I feel like shit, how's that for an answer cuz?" asked Bum.

"Good for you. Just don't shit your pants while we teleport back to my headquarters," said Jack.

'Hello, Jenny, yeah we're heading back to the old headquarters instead. We got a few friends, and we figured that it's safe now to return to the old headquarters. What about the shop?" said Ken talking to Jenny on the phone while asking Jack the question Jenny asked him.

"Tell her to close it down for a few days and bring Kumi and the rest of them along," said Jack answering his question before teleporting him and Bum to Falador.

"Did Jack say to bring cooze?" asked Spirit.

"He said close down the shop and bring Kumi and the rest. We'll be there right now," said Ken relaying Jack's message to Jenny before hanging up. "No there won't be cooze for you Spirit."

"Aww, what a disappointment. No fun with only booze but no cooze," said Spirit right before teleporting with his gear.

"You coming Lil?" asked Ken.

"Nah. I got some things to do. I'll drop by later. It's that big mansion right?" asked Lil.

"Yeah. What about you Jin?" asked Ken.

"I'll take the horse there. I need the country air," said Jin as he walked out the door.

"Suit yourself," said Ken shrugging right before he teleported.

**Jack's HQ**

"Woah. I didn't think you were capable of getting an estate like this Jack," said Spirit smiling.

"Hey, come on Spirit, I know the people and I got the papers. I got it off some wanna-be big time criminal who just moved in," said Jack shrugging as he unlocked the front door.

"Hey uh, guys? Is it me, or is it starting to snow?" asked Ken as he was standing outside and looking at the sky.

"Nah, it's just you. It's too warm to be snowing," said Spirit as he pulled off the covers for the tables.

"Some weird ass weather this year. Feels like summer never ended at the right time," said Ken as he walked in and closed the door.

"Man! Your interior designing skills stinks Jack. Here let me help you out, you don't need those desks, so we can put them in the storage somewhere, on that corner over there you need to put a record player, over there needs to be two pool tables, and over there needs to be a couch and a table. You can keep a desk and a table there," said Spirit pointing out the areas that need improvement.

"Since when did I hire you to be my interior designer," said Jack laughing.

"The moment I realized that your sense of comfort inside a building stinks. I mean come on man, we all friends, so it should be more cozy, not some office like building," said Spirit patting Jack on the back.

"You done? Go check upstairs and tell me what I need improving on," said Jack raising an eyebrow and nodding his head towards the stairs. "Come on Ken, we have some cleaning up to do."

"Wait hold up, are you right in the head? Did you just say clean up?" asked Ken who did not believe the words that just came out of Jack's mouth.

"What? You didn't think I cleaned up my room back then at least once a month?" asked Jack who began to sort through the files that were inside the desks.

"That's still too little even after you make it dirty!" shouted Ken in disbelief.

"Don't worry, this place isn't a complete mess like my room back then. Also we didn't get a lot of customers, so there wasn't a lot of jobs that paid much. I was thinking about going into the killing demons business. I heard they pay well," said Jack dumping all the files in a black garbage bag.

"Wait hold up Jack. Exorcism is something else on a different level man. Your not fighting humans," said Ken as he swiped everything off a desk into a garbage bag.

"At least look through the files first, before throwing them out," said Jack as he tossed more files from the cabinets into the garbage bag.

"It's not like your reading them yourself, you hypocrite," shouted Ken again.

"Wait hold up! Are you telling me that we're going to be sleeping like we're in bunkers?" asked Spirit coming down the stairs.

"You can sleep on the streets if you want, if that makes you more comfortable," said Jack continuing to look through the files without paying attention to Spirit.

"Go to hell," muttered Spirit.

"What I meant was to check out the third floor and knock yourself out," said Jack as he tied up the garbage bag, and brought the table into the storage room.

"You guys need some help moving?" asked Jin as he stepped through the front door.

"Yeah, and that was pretty fast for a horse," said Jack as he picked up another table and carried it into the storage room.

"I got lazy. I didn't feel like wasting all my time," said Jin as he dropped off his gear in a corner of the room and went to pick up another table.

"Wait leave that outside by the wall over there," said Jack as he poked his head out of the storage room. "I need to bring out the couch and pool tables, but we're going to have to get a record player to Spirit's tastes.

"I'll tell you early, but if it's Spirit's taste, he likes those antique things you know. The ones you see at the bars," said Ken as he moved the table against a wall.

"I don't really mind," said Jack as he pulled a couch out. "Help me out guys."

"I got you," said Jin as he raced over to Jack and slid through the narrow space left between the couch and the door.

Lifting the other end of the couch, Jin and Jack carried it over to the corner of a room and placed it down before running back into the storage room to help Ken move the other part of the couch. The whole couch itself formed an L shape when the second part was placed into position.

"Come on, we got two more pool tables to move before Spirit is satisfied," said Jack nodding to the storage room.

"When did you hire him as your interior designer?" asked Jin laughing.

"Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" shouted Spirit as he slid off the stairs with two bottles of wine in both hands.

"Gentlemen, the third floor is what I call party all night long!" shouted Spirit as he tossed a bottle to each person before taking a long drink from his own. "A toast to the new company. Let's call it, King of Spades mercenary service."

"Or we can call it kill on sight mercenary service, K.O.S., that's what it stands for right?" asked Jack laughing before he took a drink from the bottle and setting it down on the table and went back to work.

"Aww come on Jack, stop being such a butt," whined Spirit as he placed his bottle on a table and walked over to the storage room to help Jack take out the pool table.

"Let's get this place ready before the girls arrive," said Ken as he let Spirit and Jack out of the storage room with the pool table before going back in for another one with Jin.

"Oh no, that table won't do," said Spirit pointing to the wooden table that Jack had placed in front of the couches. "We need a glass one. A glass table."

"You do know that, glass tables are very expensive right?" asked Jack.

"Stop being such a bum, or are you broke Jack?" asked Spirit.

"Well, I just think they break easily," said Jack.

"We'll get a reinforced one!" shouted Spirit.

"This guy never quits," said Jin as he placed down the pool table with Ken.

"Hey Jack, where's the cue and the balls?" asked Ken.

"Their in a orange bag in the storage room. Should be somewhere on shelves," said Jack before flopping down on the couch and kicking his legs up on the table.

"So we're missing a record player, and a glass table. Wait, we're also missing a display shelf," said Spirit.

"What the hell do we need a display shelf for?" asked Jack covering his face with his right hand.

"Wine and other unnecessary things!" shouted Spirit.

"Forget it Jack, it's pointless to talk that guy out of it," said Jin sighing.

"Alright, you guys have fun, we're going shopping for furniture!" shouted Spirit as he dragged the reluctant Jack out the door.

"I'd rather go shopping with Jenny. It's more comfortable that way," said Jack whining.

"Poor bastard," said Jin.

"Yup, I pity him," said Ken before throwing a cue to Jin. "Let's play."

**Lumbridge**

"Job complete," said Wei as he pulled out the steel short sword from the dead body of an vampire.

"Tch, all we get is small fry now a days," said Kaos.

"You shouldn't be talking, you got your ass whopped by Tony just yesterday remember?" taunted Wei as he sheathed his sword.

"I don't get it though. Why do we have to be out here, while Anna, Jet, and that new guy Striker stay inside?" asked Kaos.

"Need to know basis only," said Wei as he answered his phone. "Yes? A lesser demon? Where? This better be worth it."

"Another job?' asked Kaos.

"I'm better off on my own," said Wei before jumping on his horse and riding off.

"Tsk, cocky bastard," said Nameless.

"So when is your friend Midnight arriving?" asked Kaos.

"He still got things to do in Camelot, but he said he'll be free during summer," said Nameless

"Eh? That's a pretty long wait," said Kaos.

"We have to deal with it until then," said Nameless.

**Jack**

"That's it. The Nueve Muertos is now open for business!" shouted Spirit as he put in a gold coin and played the antique record player.

"One question, why is our name spanish now?" asked Jin.

"Cause it sounds cooler!" shouted Spirit.

"Well, it does feel nice to kick back a bit. It's two already, and we've been cleaning for quite a while. Place sure seems different," said Ken looking around.

"We're here!" shouted Jenny as she opened the door.

"Damn! Jenny I though you said this place was dull, but look at this. It got taste!" shouted Kumi.

"What happened here?" asked Jenny.

"Jack picked up an interior designer along the way," said Ken pointing to Spirit.

"You!" shouted Spirit jumping up from the couch.

"Huh who are you?" asked Kumi.

"You know her?" asked Jack.

"She banged me behind the Jolly Boar Inn!" shouted Spirit.

"Oh! You're the wimpy kid that couldn't hold your load for a few seconds!" exclaimed Kumi.

"Nobody can hold their load with a monster like you Kumi," whispered Ritz as she walked past Kumi.

"Ah, I see what happened," said Jenny nodding her head as she wiped her hand over the pool table. " I don't blame you Spirit. Kumi is can be very mean, but your going to have to deal with it since we're going to be working together."

Everything was going well for the small crew. The record player was playing fine after some tuning by Jack. Kumi was grinding on Spirit, while Ritz was doing her thing with Ken, and Kelly was simply dancing with Jin. Jenny, Jack, and Wei were sitting down at the couch and sipping their drinks, until there was a sudden knock at the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing as Jack got up to answer the door. Looking through the peephole he saw Tony. Smiling he opened the door and greeted Tony.

"Hey man, how you doing. I thought you left early," said Jack.

"I did, and I picked up a couple of friends along the way," answered Tony as he walked in and behind him were three guys, two with dark skin who were familiar to Jack.

"What's this homie? No invite to the house party?" asked Jaz as he walked in and shook Jack's hand.

"So this is what you've been up to eh Mr. Big Time," commented Marcus as he too gave Jack a quick handshake.

"Oh I don't think you know this man behind him, but please do come in and introduce yourself," said Tony as he waved to the man with short black hair, in a black suit, with shades. His arms were behind his back, and he walked in with a presence of humbleness.

"Greetings, Jack, I have heard much about you from both Jaz and Tony. I am Wai Bo of the Red Mountain Boys, but you can call me Rainbow, since it sounds familiar to that," said the man holding out his hand.

Taking the man's hand, Jack shook it before Tony suggested that they sit down and talk business. After the visitors were seated, everyone went back to doing what they were doing while everyone that was seated sipped their wine and talked business.

"So how's the ship business Marcus?" asked Jack.

"It's doing great. We're getting a whole bunch of funds," said Marcus.

"I still don't like the idea of a brothel on a ship and the girls don't get paid," said Jenny.

"Well its shady business, what can you do?" asked Jaz.

"Rainbow here runs a whole lot of underground betting shops and casinos in Varrock. So if you check out one of his places, you'll know what I mean Jack," said Tony.

"Where you getting at?" asked Jack.

"Nothing particular. I've heard nothing but good things about you Jack, so I decided that we could be business partners. I just decided to drop by and introduce myself, but I should have a big job coming up for you in a few weeks or months if your interested," said Rainbow.

"What are we talking about here?" asked Jenny.

"Oh you know, I might need some extra security in setting up a new casino, so in return I will split the profits in thirty percent with you," said Rainbow.

"So who gets the rest. You and me only get sixty percent. We gets the last forty?" asked Jack suspiciously.

"You don't have to sound so paranoid Jack, I'm not the type of person who works like the D.A. We triads have our own set of rules and loyalties. The last forty percent goes to our big boss and the organization itself so we can extend our funding," said Rainbow as he calmly sipped his wine. "But if your not interested that's fine, also, if your going to stop by my little betting rings, try the one near the south entrance, you should be able to tell which building its in. Once your there, just tell them I sent you," said Rainbow as he finished his wine and stood up and walked to the door.

"Well. Marcus and I gotta head back to the hood. Some Phoneix rats are talking smack again so we gotta get some boys and shut them up," said Jaz as he headed out the door after Rainbow and was shortly followed by Marcus afterwards.

"Are you going to take Rainbow up on his offer then Jack?" asked Tony.

"Of course," said Jack smiling, after all thirty percent of a triad casino is a lot.

**Next Morning**

"Come on everyone! Out of your beds! We got construction to do in the bed rooms! Lets move it!" shouted Spirit as he clanged two pots together.

"Oh shut the fuck up kid, it's only nine in the morning and I still have a monster hangover!" shouted Kumi as she chucked a pillow at Spirit who caught it easily.

"Let them sleep Spirit. It's only four people that are still sleeping," said Jin as he came out of the bathroom with a loose white t on him.

"But with just you and me moving things around will take forever," whined Spirit.

"Deal with it. Jack and Jenny are already done cleaning up the entire floor downstairs, now Jack is running around town posting flyers up again," said Jin as grabbed a white towel and dried his hair.

"Looks like we have lot of work ahead of us," said Spirit as he cracked his knuckles and began to take off the sheets on the beds and pile it into a single corner.

"I'll go grab the tools," said Jin.

"Hey Jin, hold up a sec, ask Jenny to place a large order of premade walls," said Spirit as he was moving the matresses to another corner.

**Downstairs**

"Yes ma'am, we do all kinds of jobs for the right pay. No ma'am we do not do medicore jobs such as rescuing cats," said Jenny as she talked to a lady on the phone.

"Jenny! Spirit said we need a large order for premade walls, and also put down an order for nails and bolts!" shouted Jin as he went into the storage room from the stairs.

"Man, we're getting loaded up on jobs, but even so, their small time ones," said Jenny as she checked the file of papers she wrote down.

"Well, at least we know Jack is doing his job right," said Jin as he carried a whole bunch or carpenter tools upstairs.

Dialing the local carpentry warehouse in Falador Jenny waited for them to pick up. "Local Carpentry Warehouse, how may I help you?" asked a man in a rough voice.

"Hi, my name is Jenny, I would like to place a large order for premade walls please," said Jenny.

"That'll be twelve thousand gold pieces ma'am, may I have your address?" asked the man.

"Just send it to the large mansion like building at the northeast wall, near the entrance to the dwarven mines," said Jenny.

"Oh, I thought you guys were on vacation," said the man.

"We just came back recently and started up under a whole new name," replied Jenny.

"Well, you can expect your order to be there in thirty minutes. Have a nice day miss," said the man as he hung up.

Just when Jenny as about to get up for a break, the phone rang again.

"Sorry, we cannot take any more jobs now, but may I help you in another way?" asked Jenny.

"This is not about a job Jenny. I'm just calling to see how your doing," said a man in a familiar voice.

"Sir Valentine?" asked Jenny.

"Correct. Your mom is doing fine, she realized what she was doing after that night, but everything is going well," said Valentine.

"Oh I see, so is there anything I can do for you?" asked Jenny.

"Well, we have a pretty big job that needs to be done in Al Kharid, but that can wait a while, until you guys are finished with the other jobs you have already recieved. We just need you to go there and check some things out. We recieved word about some pirates hiding out there as well as the rebels, so we just want you to do a reconassiance," said Valentine.

"Sure no problem, I'll put it down on the list," said Jenny.

"Thanks, I've been trying to get other mercenary groups to go, but their all too scared, except for the new adventurers that just got on the road. I swear all these new guys act so big and tough, but the moment something happens, they'll shit their pants. Just watch out for them while your there ok? Al Kharid has been very unstable for the past few months. It's like a wild west there, you have all types of crew from pirates to clans, but all of them are looking for a bone to pick," said Valentine.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure we can handle it," said Jenny as she wrote down the job order.

"We'll give you the cost paper once we complete the mission since it's going to take a few days or weeks, so just be sure to have the money by then," said Jenny.

"Ok, drop by sometime alright?" asked Valentine.

"No thanks," said Jenny as she hung up.

Sighing Jenny kicked back on the table and blew the strand of hair out of her eyes. A sudden bang made Jenny jump up from her seat and she laid her eyes on a frightened sweat soaked Jack.

"The hell happen to you?" asked Jenny.

"I was chased by dogs god damn it! I was trying to finish the job fast by running and posting it around the city, but instead I got god damn dogs chasing me around the city that I posted the flyers everywhere in the city by accident!" shouted Jack as fell on his ass, while breathing heavily.

"Damn what happened to you man? You look like you just saw a ghost in daylight or some shit," said Jin as he came downstairs.

"Dude, your sweating a pool by sitting there in front of the door. Go take a shower and then help us out with the beds man," said Spirit as he helped Jack up and pushed him towards the stairs.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh," moaned Jenny as she picked up the phone. "Nueve Muertos, we're sorry we can't take any more job offerings right now, but if you want to leave a job that can wait a few weeks, then we'll take your order," said Jenny.

"Tell Jack, that only him in his mercernary buisness won't be able to compete with us with agents," said a man.

"Who is this?" asked Jenny.

"Just tell him that," said the man before hanging up.

"Wierd," muttered Jenny before she unplugged the phone so she wont get anymore wierd phonecalls.


	32. Chapter 8

The reason Midnight is still in Camelot is because he was drinking and riding on his dragon and got arrested. Nah i'm just playing. It's because I didn't feel that it was time for Midnight to enter the story yet. After several chapters, he will appear along with more time with nameless and other characters. Afterall, if the doesn't go, then the new doesnt come right? So everyone, be ready to say good-bye to some character. And this time, I doubt they'll be returning.

**Chapter 8: The Next 7 Days**

"Wait hold up, so your saying the guys we just fought yesterday already know about you setting up your mercenary crew again?" asked Spirit.

"They have their ways of getting information. I don't bother with that crap," said Jack as he scratched the ball after hitting a solid into pocket.

"If its competition they want, then it's competition they get," said Jin as he sharpened his cue tip with the eraser.

"Well we already know that their strongest fighter is Wei, and that he doesn't match up with Jin at all," said Spirit.

"He was holding back on purpose," said Jin as he shot a stripe into a pocket and the white ball ricocheted back to Jin.

"Why would he hold back?" asked Ritz.

"Obviously he doesn't trust his benefactors, and knowing Wei, he prefers working alone. The only reason he probably stuck around was for the good pay, nothing more than that. If we offer him a better pay, he'll come to us, and trust me, he holds no grudges once your allies, but once your enemies he will hold grudges. That's just how that simpleton works," said Jin.

"I still had my ass whopped by him though," said Jack as he hit the solid but it did not go into the pocket.

"Don't worry about it man. They were going all out except for Wei, and it was basically four on one, and you were distracted anyways," said Ken as he patted Jack on the back.

"I think it's time you guys got to work, instead of playing pool," said Jenny as she came downstairs with an entire stack of paper work.

"Aww come on Jenny, it's only the first day, do we have to? I mean how many calls did we get anyway?" asked Kumi as she looked up from her ancient architecture book.

"All of this," said Jenny as she dropped the stack of paper on the pool table where Jin and Jack were playing. "Are you reading Kumi? I just can't see that your the type of person who would well, read," said Jenny in an astonished voice.

"Well I was pretty interested in ancient architecture when I was kid, and I barely had any time to read during my time in the D.A., but now that everything is calmed down, I can actually devote some time to research," said Kumi as she yawned and stretched on the couch.

"That's the first time I ever heard something so studious from Kumi," said Kelly amazed.

"I didn't know Ms. Brolic was such a studious young lady," said Spirit.

"Alright everybody shut up! We're amazed that Kumi reads, that's nice and all, but listen here. We have a stack of jobs to be done by seven o'clock tonight sharp. This batch here is everything that needs to be done today. The rest of the stack is what needs to be done by the end of this week. Here are everyone's assigned tasks," said Jenny in a buisness like tone while handing out packets of paper to everyone except for Ken and Jack.

"These are for you," said Jenny as she gave both Ken and Jack two single sheets of paper.

"Hey why do they only get one sheet and we get an entire packet!" whined Kelly.

"It's favortism!" shouted Spirit.

"Quit yappin and take my packet too," said Kumi as she ploped her three page packet on Spirit.

"What are you doing?" asked Spirit.

"Your going the same route as me, but mine are all deliveries, so you can probably finish it while your on your way. Your strong enough," said Kumi as she returned to her book.

"Kumi, do your own work and earn your share," said Jenny. "The only reason Ken and Jack only get one sheet is because they need to meet with Sir Valentine for a big job he has for us. It's going to be in Al Kharid, so their going to get all the information straight, thus they are an exemption," explained Jenny.

"What about you?" asked Spirit, as Jin placed the cue down and took his packets and headed out the door. "Wait Jin! Where are you going?" asked Spirit.

"Going to work," said Jin as he closed the door.

"Me, I'm the secretary. I set everything up," said Jenny.

"Why can't I be the secretary?" asked Spirit.

"Look at yourself, are you a female? Secretaries are always females," said Kumi as she popped her bubblegum.

"This is sexism!" shouted Spirit.

"Jack, Ken, you guys can go. Spirit go on with them," said Jenny sighing.

"This is sexism and favortism," muttered Spirit as he walked out the door with Ken and Jack.

"Don't mind him, he's only kidding around," said Tony as he walked through the front door moments after Spirit, Ken and Jack left.

"Done so fast?" asked Kumi.

"I started at lunch time," replied Tony as he plopped down on the pouch.

"Mind doing mine too?" asked Kumi waving her packet at Tony.

"Sure, let me get a drink first," said Tony as he poured himself some ice cold water.

"It's funny, I never see you drink alcohol," said Kumi looking up from her book.

"Ritz, Kelly, I think you two should head out now," said Jenny as she sorted through the papers on the pool table.

"Right, right. Give the guys all the fun jobs and all we get is delivery, and I thought we were friends," said Kelly.

"Don't worry, you'll get more fun later," laughed Jenny as she looked up at Kelly and Ritz, but Ritz stuck out a tongue at Jenny as she walked out the door.

"I don't drink for my reasons," said Tony as he finished the glass of water before looking through Kumi's papers. "Their easy jobs, I don't know why you don't want to do them," said Tony.

"If I don't think its worth my time, I don't bother. No heavy fighting or architecture related, don't bother me," said Kumi as she went back to her book.

"Very well then. I'll see you in a bit Jenny," said Tony as he got up and walked out the door.

"Your definitely enjoying yourself," said Jenny.

"As a matter of fact, I am. Jack better take the job to go to Al Kharid, there are some hieroglyphics there that I wanna read about," said Kumi before blowing a bubble and popping it.

"Great now we have an historian in the house," said Jenny sarcastically.

**Spirit and Jin**

"So basically we're basically moving in with this team that hasn't arrived yet and we're going to rescue the witness?" asked Jin.

"That's right. They only sent you two? I thought they would've sent like, more," said the nervous guard standing in front of a blockade a block away from a target building.

"Sir, the PRO team is here," said another guard running up the block.

"PRO team?" asked Spirit.

"Professional Recon Operatives, their a new atachment to the entire force. Best trained personnel that the imperial army has to offer," said the guard, as five men suited in mithril chain bodies, legs and a medium helmet ran up to the blockade with a sword strapped to their sides and a shield on their back, along with a gun of their choice.

"They only sent these two?" asked the man with a spade on his medium helmet.

"Yeah," muttered Jin before yawning.

"Sure, you don't want to wear some armor? We're dealing with a highly dangerous group of people here," said the man.

"It's alright. I'll take point," said Jin as he walked past the blockade.

"Sure you don't need a gun?" asked the man.

"We're fine," said Spirit following after Jin.

"Alright, just don't be crying for help when you get shot," said the man.

The target building laid on a small street in Fallador. There was only enough space for one carraige to pass through. The entire street was deserted with no signs of life. Old newspapers flew around from the blowing of wind. The building itself was two stories and had parts of its wall chipped off from a heavy fire fight earlier in the day. There were two windows on the second floor of the target building, and the left window was scorched from a fire spell of some sort. There was also several spots of blood on the ground where several guards were wounded and dragged away to safety by their comrades.

"Everyone is position?" asked the man with the spade helmet.

"Everyone is ready sir. Awaiting your command captain," acknowledged another operative in the back.

"Ok, breaching! Go go go!" shouted captain as he kicked down the wooden door and secured the front area.

The rest of the squad filed in, followed by Jin and Spirit. Several clears were heard before a scream of agony was heard as one of the men who was engulfed in flames ran out of the room screaming. Running into the streets, the man rolled around to put the flames out, but it was too late. The smell of charred skin pervaded the room in the slight few seconds when the man was still alive and screaming in agony.

"Shit. I want that room cleared now! We weren't informed that there was going to be mages! Jackson, take point drop that punk!" ordered the captain as he kicked down the door and allowed Jackson through; a man around his mid twenties, though not much can be observed about him besides the amount of sweat that was prespiring on his face.

Moving in to clear the room, Jackson ducked as a hot wave of air just flew over his head. Dropping to his knees, he fired a shot and missed, before kicking down a table and taking cover behind it as the mage retaliated with another fire blast. One of Jackson's teammates peeked around the corner before firing a shot from his crossbow. He too missed by an inch as the mage ducked under a bed for some cover.

"Jackson! Hurry up! We got contact from the stairs!" shouted the captain as he leaned around the wall that was adjacent to the stairs and fired two shots from his rifle before taking cover from the retaliating fire.

"Man forget this," muttered Jin as he tapped Jackson's teammate that was still trying to get a precise shot on the mage.

Grabbing the man's attention, Jin put three fingers up with his left hand before unsheathing his sword with his right hand. Understanding what Jin meant, the soldier acknowledged with a nod, as Jin counted down on the fingers. Right after he put the last finger down, Jackson fired a shot after reloading his weapon, and Jackson's teammate, fired a bolt at the mage forcing him to take cover again. This gave Jin enough time to cover the five yard difference and decapitate the mage with a swift swing as he popped up from his cover to launch another fire blast.

"Target has been neutralized captain," reported Jackson.

"Good, now help us with the staircase! These bastards are keeping us pinned down!" shouted the captain.

Running across the fire that was put down by the opposing force, Spirit reached Jin and exchange some words with him. Nodding in agreement, Jin tapepd the soldier he cooperated with before, and told him the plan with Spirit. Nodding in acknowledgement, he reported to his captain, who contorted his face when he heard the plan, but he nodded in agreement anyways. Turning to Spirit, the captain nodded telling him to get into position. Standing a few paces behind the wall adjacent to the staircase with Jin behind him, Spirit pulled out several throwing knives.

"Suppresion fire!" shouted the captain as him and the rest of the squad popped up from their cover and fired like mad into the staircase while Spirit ran up the staircase, and the fire stopped.

Jumping upwards and clinging onto a side wall, he threw two throwing knives at a hostile who turned around to return fire, and a bloody gurgle was heard. As another hostile turned around to put a round into Spirit, Jin has already closed the distance and stabbed the man in the stomach before turning and ripping the intestines apart. As the hostile tried to put a bullet into Jin, Spirit launched two more throwing knives and scored home on the man's arm, forcing him to drop his weapon. A window crash was heard as the last hostile jumped through the window in order to escape.

"Shit. Blockade! We have a runner! Take him down!" shouted the captain as he moved out of the building as several rifle shots were fired and chipped off parts of stone walls. Taking a deep breath and aiming quickly at the runner, the captain slowly let out half of his breath and squeezed his trigger, and put a round into the man's leg, before running towards the wounded hostile and kicking his weapon away and aiming his rifle at him. "Not a muscle punk."

As the guards moved into to capture the suspect several large comets hit the blockades, destroying and blowing up a majority of the guards. Whoever that was still alive, either ran away, or headed towards the captain to recieve orders on what to do.

"Sir what was that out there? We heard something explode! We have the hostages secure and unharmed!" shouted Jackson through the radio.

"Jackson, take Corporal Scott and bring the hostages through the adjacent alleyway into the safe zone, and Private Kahim and the two mercenaries to come out to the streets to help me secure the suspect!" ordered the captain as he crouched down behind some cover, scanning the rooftops for the attacker which was clearly a very strong mage.

"Sir what was that?" asked one of the five guards who had reached his position while three more were carrying wounded comrades towards the captain's position.

"I don't know, but whoever did that probably got an assault team moving in now. Get the wounded into the target building the secure the doorways and windows. You two go help them out," ordered the captain as he pointed to two of the skinniest guards. "Hey where that punk go?"

"Watch out! He's reaching for his weapon!" shouted one guard.

As the man's finger tips wrapped around the handle of the weapon, a shot was fired from behind the captain and the weapon was knocked out of reach from the man.

"Captain Gomez! Your orders?" asked the private as he lowered his weapon and ran to the captain's position.

"Quick! You two! Tie him up and bring him into the target building. I hear the assault team coming in on horses," said the captain as he pointed to the other towo guards.

Running to apprenhend the convict, the two guards flipped backwards as several bolts penetrated their light armor.

"Take cover! Shields and swords out, guns down!" shouted the captain as he pulled out his shield and his sword.

"Sir! The suspect is beind dragged away!" shouted the private as his shield shook against the constant barrage of bolts and bullets.

"Forget it! It's not worth it! Everyone back to the target building!" shouted the captain as he put his shield back on his back and started to run back towards the building with only his sword, but he had to duck down from a sword swipe on his left flank. "Shit the assault team is here already! Everyone fight them off!"

Parrying several attacks from an inexperienced fighter, the captain rammed his sword into the fighter's stomach before pulling it out to defend himself from another blow. Gomez, turned around on his back and deflected another strike from another hostile with his shield before drop kicking the man in the chin.

On the other side, Jin and Spirit were doing fairly well on the melee combat. Both of the speeds of their attacks were unmatched by enemy attackers as they quickly slit their throats after an attack that left themselves open.

In a way, Jin and Spirit, was dancing with death on the small street that has became a site for a small war. Enemy after enemy fell onto the floor with hands holding onto their necks, and gurgling as they choked on their own rush of blood. After a few moments, the rest of the assault team began to turn tail and run from Jin's and Spirit's massacare.

Back on Gomez's and Kahim's flank, Kahim has been injured in the foot and he is limping towards the targre building with the support of a guard who had ran out to help the PRO operative to safety as another took Kahim's place in fending the attackers off. Gomez himself has recieved several cuts, but they were minor scratches and would heal in no time.

Gomez now had his shield on his left hand and was fighting with whatever strength he had left over to keep the attackers from overrunning him. A sudden gust of air flew past his ears right before the attackers in front of him were cut down by throwing knives. Jin ran forward and delievered a roundhouse kick to one of the attackers before slashing down on another attacker's chest and he was awarded with a strong gush of blood pouring like a fountain from the man's chest.

There was no time for resting however, not a second after Jin had completed his strike, he turned around and locked blades with another attacker as Spirit ran past him and slit the man's throat before moving on to the next attacker. Ducking a swipe, Spirit swipe kicked the man knocking him down onto his feet before creating a dark red line across the man's neck, and death choking gurgle was heard along with heavy body contortion and fidgiting.

Turning around, Spirit's eyes widened as another attacker swung his sword down at him. Jumping backwards a pace, Spirit felt the cloth of his clothing rip as the sword came close to chopping his left shoulder off. A sudden shot from the window sounded and was followed by several more. The attackers began to fall dead or wounded on the ground one by one.

Realizing that they were going to get cut down from the rifle fire, the attackers quickly backed off and retreated from the site. Their mission was complete since they delayed the capture of one of the men, whom was an important asset to their organization.

Dropping down onto the ground from the exhaustion of the battle, Captain Gomez looked up into the sky which was beginning to clear up from the orange and black smoke that was left over from the falling comets. Letting out a long deep breath, Captain Gomez called into his radio for medical evacuation ASAP, before pulling out a cigarette from his left pants pocket and lighting it up.

A dark shadow was casted over the Captain as he squinted with his eyes to determine who the shadow belonged to. It was Jin, the mercenary that had helped him turn the tide of the battle. Jin extended his hand to the captain to help him up and the captain gratefully accepted it. Pulling the captain up, Jin smiled and sat down on the rocky sidewalk that was littered with chipped cement from the battle as he awaited his employers to arrive with the medical evac, and his pay for the day.

"Time flies," said Spirit as he sat down next to Jin looking at the sky as it emitted an orange glow, noting the time of late afternoon.

"Sure does," muttered Jin yawning from the intense combat.

**Ken and Jack**

"Wait, so a week from now, you want us to move into Al Kharid as reconassiance?" asked Ken as he stood on the footbridge of the White Knight's Castle with Sir Valentine and Jack looking into the sparkling orange water that reflected the glow of the settting sun in the late afternoon.

"Correct, I want you and your mercenary group to investigate the rebel forces that are hiring outside help for their cause. The imperial forces plan to implement an large task force to completely end the rebellion. There has also been rumors of the rebels having an extremely dangerous stone that can wipe out half of the city. If you have the chance, find it and extract it," said Sir Valentine.

"We'll take it," said Jack closing his eyes.

"Jack are you sure?" asked Ken.

"It's only reconassiance, and this is not like back then. Everyone here is well experienced. Why not?" asked Jack.

"Ok then," said Ken with doubt in his voice.

"Good, have your team assembled here at 0600 next week, we'll go over the mission briefings as well as areas, then you guys can teleport to Lumbridge and cross through the gate into the city," said Sir Valentine as he smiled and turned around to return to the castle.

"Think it's a setup?" asked Ken.

"Doubt it. Afterall, he does treat Jenny like his real daughter. I doubt he would want to put her in danger. He would probably kill me if anything happened to her on this assignment.

**Ritz and Kelly**

"Boring," said Ritz as she skipped a rock into the moat surrounding the castle, as her calfs were tickled from the green grass, since she was only wearing biege capris along with a light green tanktop and her highlighted hair of various colours hung loosely on her shoulders.

Both her and Kelly sat on the banks of the moat on the southern end of the city. They had completed their deliveries, and there the only assignment where any fighting had to be done was protecting the daughter of a rich family on her way to her uncles.

A gang of thugs tried to take her for ransom, and the guards that were employed were mainly new adventurers who were thinking big, but were eventually knocked out in a single blow leaving only Ritz and Kelly to defend themselves and the daughter from the gang of thugs.

"And they said they were going to protect us," muttered Kelly dressed in a pink tubetop and a sky blue miniskirt that swayed in the wind along with her black hair with golden highlights.

"We ended up doing most of the work. I was actually surprised that the little princess took out half of the thugs with a little magic spell and a few swings from her staff," said Ritz.

"Well, now we know not to underestimate the little high class girls that look harmless, cause they really ain't. It's only the guys tat are. Since they only know their little fancy technique," said Kelly.

"Yeah, they'll be pissing in their pants when they got someone trying to pull their guts out with their sword. Unharmful practice and burning hatred with the desire to kill are two different things.," muttered Ritz as she dusted her self off and got up.

"Hmf, such snobby girls. My boy Wilson will put you in place won't you dear?" asked a wealthy woman to her son while they were walking by and heard Kelly and Ritz making fun of fencing.

"We're not even gonna bother with a kid like him," said Ritz as she walked away stuffing her hands in her back pockets.

"Come back when you have the guts to cut us open okay? Or else you will be the one with the intestines laying on the ground," said Kelly in a soft voice and winking at the boy in full fencing armor.

"Wilson, are you going to let these whores talk that way to you?" asked his mother.

"Um, uh, ummm..." muttered Wilson to himself as his face was blushing.

Ritz and Kelly quickly walked away from the mother and son and rounded the first corner to get out of their sight.

"Man I really felt like decking that rich bitch," said Ritz kicking a random pebble on the floor.

"Thank god Kumi wasn't here. If she was...ugh I don't even want to think about it. She got a pretty nasty temper," said Kelly shivering from the thought of what her friend might do if she had an encounter with that woman.

"Ok, I mean we might be rich, but we don't act snotty and high class like those rich bastards that come from nobility and inheritance. We got our money through hard work," said Ritz trying to find a way to justify her anger.

"Don't worry about it, besides I think the kid was kind of cute," said Kelly.

"Yeah, but would you want a little rich boy who can barely lift a sword to be your boy? I mean come on, that completely defeats the purpose behind stereotypes," responded Ritz.

"Well, what about Jack?" asked Kelly, "he looked pretty harmless too."

"He still gave off that aura of experience. And you know that," said Ritz protectively.

As they rounded the corner, a flying piece of newspaper, got caught on Kelly's face.

"Ewww," said Kelly in disgust as she grabbed the newspaper and pulled it away from her face.

"Hey look, it's the boys," said Ritz as she walked over to Jin and Spirit who was talking to Captain Gomez while a field medic was wrapping a bandage around his left arm.

The street was littered with dying fires, as well as random newspapers, and a myriad amount of debris. Several medical caravans were spread out through the entire length of the block along with several steads of the white knights. Gomez was sitting on the end of the caravan nearest to the target building and he was surrounded by Jin, Spirit, Jackson, and a white knight who appeared to be a commanding officer.

"I put the lives of my men before the mission judging on the circumstances, and any right commanding officer in the head will tell you the same. Human lives are not to be wasted as bait," said Captain Gomez with a great voice that made it clear that he will stand his ground against the lectures the white knight was about to give him.

"Captain, your order were to-"

"I don't give a damn about what orders you gave me. We were outnumbered and the rest of the guards division fled in terror. My men and I stood our ground along with the hired mercenaries. If it was not for their help, the entire squad would be dead, and there would have been a larger casualty list. And I don't see you out here risking your knights. Just because you fought in a few battles and slaid a dragon is nothing compared to what us grunts go through. We get our hands dirty more than you, and most of the time, they are stained by the blood of our own comrades whom we try to rescue," shouted Gomez who was now burning with anger.

"Very well then, I shall report this failure to follow orders to Valentine," said the knight swiftly turning about and marching away, who was later followed by two more knights.

"Pricks," muttered Ritz under her breath as she walked past the knights.

Without a warning one of the knights struck out at Ritz with a backhand, but from the years of practice in the Dark Alliance, Ritz ducked and took the knight's arm and twisted it before slamming him against a wall and letting him go.

"Attacking a lady isn't nice you know," commented Ritz.

The two knights unsheathed their weapons as the third slowly got up to his feet.

"Hold up, and where do you think your going without our pay?" asked Jin.

"You guys didn't complete the job, so you never finished the assignment we gave to you," said the commanding officer of the knights.

"Oh is that so? Guess we have to take it from their dead bodies right Spirit?" asked Jin smiling.

"Dude, I hate it when you do that, it creeps me out man," said Spirit stepping away from Jin.

"Out of the way lady!" shouted a unknown voice.

A small figure pushed past Kelly and dashed towards the knights. Before the knights could react, the figure leapt past them and in mid air, he drew his sword. In response to the quickly executed attack, one of the guards fell down onto the ground as blood sprayed out of his neck. The commanding officer held on to his neck as he had only recieved a small cut on his neck, not only 3 centimeters away from his adam's apple.

"Whose the kid?" asked Kelly rubbing her left elbow where she got shoved.

The kid stood at five foot three. He was wearing black denim shorts along with a red sleeveless vest made out of cloth. His brown boots crunched under the pressure he applied to the ground. In his right hand he held an addy sword with only one sided blade. The guard of the sword was retangular and shiny gold. Grinning the kid who looked no older than fourteen or fifteen tipped up his strawhat.

"Don't know, but it certainly ain't the same one we met before," said Ritz as she walked up next to Kelly rubbing her right arm.

"You know, I haven't really killed an imperial white knight in a while. Last time I killed some was back in the wilderness where they wouldn't let me pass because of an execution. They were a snotty bunch, and they didn't give me a good fight. Hopefully you won't die easily," said the kid.

"Attacking an imperial soldier on guard duty is a heavy crime, do you know that son?" asked the commanding officer threatening.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we gonna kill each other or do I just have to kill you?" asked the kid.

"What faction you belong to?" asked the commanding officer.

"I'm a freelancer for the rebel forces, and killing imperial pricks like you is my hobby," said the kid as he pointed his sword at the commanding officer.

"Hold up," said Jin as he quickly slid behind the kid and placed his sword near his neck. "He didn't pay us yet, after we get our money, you can do whatever."

"Tch," said the kid as he swiftly turned about face and hacked at Jin with his sword.

Parrying the blow with one hand, Jin slid the blade across the flat of the kid's blade to attack the kid. Unfortunately, the kid responded quickly by pulling away before retaliating with several wild attacks of his own that forced Jin to block the attacks.

"Your pretty good, whats your name?" asked Jin.

"Wind," answered the kid. "And yours?"

"Jin, please to meet your aquitance," answered Jin smiling again.

"Wait, weren't you working at the inn in Lumbridge?" asked Spirit as he found something familiar in the kid.

"Oh it's you, I ran away, it's that simple," answered Wind as he reconized Spirit, a customer that stopped by his aunt's inn.

"Looks like we're on the same side then," said Jin as he turned back around to face the commanding officer.

"Weren't you working for him?" asked Wind still suspicious.

"We're freelancers too," answered Jin walking towards the commanding officer.

"So you guys are teamed up with the rebels too!" accused the commanding officer.

"Hey white knight. Are you retarded or do you just have hearing problems. We're freelancers. We don't belong to any faction except for ours," said Kelly in a mixed tone, where she dragged several words on in her sentence.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll pay you! Just stay away," said the commanding officer as he threw a pouch of gold to Jin.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" asked Jin as he walked away with the pouch of gold.

"Hey wait, what about that kid? Why is he still coming towards me?" asked the knight in a frightened voice.

"He on the otherhand has personal vendetta against imperials. Didn't you listen?" asked Jin smiling at the knight.

The sound of an ear screeching scream was heard through the streets as the commanding officer was put to rest.

"That was pretty low of you," said Gomez as he observed the kid mercilessly kill the knight.

"That's our rule of trade. One job, one pay. Once it's done, all alliances are cut off. Anything that happens to you is not our concern. We are freelancers. We stand on our own side," said Jin smiling as he walked past Gomez.

"How does it feel to work for noone but yourself?" asked Gomez.

"Free," replied Jin as he sheathed his sword and patted Gomez on the back.

"Hey Wind, you wanna come along to meet the entire crew?" asked Spirit.

"Sure, if their strong," said Wind.

"Hey Spirit, tell everyone else to meet us at Saint Marks place for happy hour ok!" shouted Ritz to Spirit who was now half a block away from her.

Acknowledging her, Spirit simply raised up his hand and waved without turning around.

"Come on, let's go," said Kelly as the sky was dark now with several starts shining and the moon present. Already the entire city was engulfed with orange or yellow lights, and the chattering grew as workers and adventurers flooded the tavern for a drinks.


	33. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Hellova Way to Start a Birthday Party**

"Hey guys, I have someone here that we can recruit to join the crew," said Spirit.

"He seems, kinda young you know," said Kumi.

"Age doesn't discriminate skill," replied Jack as he sat down at the large table with Ken and Jin after getting the drinks.

"True, but it doesn't mean that sometimes it can."

"We can vouch for him. He's a good fighter," said Jin.

"So what made you want to join our crew?" asked Kumi leaning forward and looking Wind straight in the eye.

"Money."

"I don't think that's your entire explanation."

"I want to fight stronger people."

"Nope."

"What the hell you want bitch? You want me to say oh, i'm seeking safety, save me, cut the bullshit."

"You wanna take this outside, you cocky little punk?"

"Woah, woah! Kumi relax. We'll get to see what he can do tomorrow morning. Everyone's tired from doing jobs, except for you, since you stayed home and uh read," said Ken.

"So are you saying that I'm a liability now?"

"I think she's drunk before she even started drinking," whispered Ritz to Kim.

"Yeah I think so too. Maybe she had a little too much at home before coming here?"

"That too."

"Come on Kumi, have a drink and relax ok? No one is saying anything bad about you," said Jack offering Kumi a cold glass of beer filled to the brim.

"You know Jack, I rarely ever see you drink, everytime we come here for happy hour, your always drinking cold milk tea, or hot milk tea," said Jenny.

"I don't like it, it tastes bitter."

"Aww how cute. Jack is still a little kid," said Kumi chugging down her glass of beer.

"Woah, wait hold up. Now that I know the milk tea is Jack's, why is there an cranberry juice, and lemonade here?" asked Spirit.

"That's for Jin and the other one is for me," said Ken pointing to the drinks.

"Why the cranberry Jin? Got your period?" asked Ritz smirking.

"Very funny," replied Jin as he sipped his cranberry juice.

"There's a reason as to why, we don't drink alcohol now. Our livers are almost dead. We drank too much when we were still young and running wild," said Ken as he drank half of his lemonade.

"Psh, you guys are boring," replied Kim waving her hand.

"Aww come on, can't you see that their trying to act like gentlemen?" asked Ritz in a taunting tone before she drank from her glass.

"This makes me the only guy at the table that drinks," said Spirit.

"Don't worry, your not alone. Here comes Tony," said Jenny pointing at the window, where Tony just walked past.

The door to the inn, creaked open, and the warm chatter of people stopped for a second to see who had just, entered. Not reconizing Tony at all, the warm chatter of the other patrons returned. Looking around cluelessly, Tony tried to spot some familiar faces before he noticed Ritz's eager hand waving to him. Smiling to himself, he walked towards the table.

"Good news or bad news?" asked Tony.

"Bad news, first, then good," said Jenny as she passed him a cold glass of beer.

"Thanks," said Tony as he gulped some of it down. "Bad news is that the rebels have put up quite a fight in Al Kharid, and even though their last outpost is trenched deeply in the wildy's, they performed a vast amount of guerilla warfare tactics against the Imperials, thus causing the Imperials to suffer heavy loses. But not only that, the kind of varrock was assassinated in a bombing when there was a huge gangfight between the now notorious Side Street Families and the Phoneix gang."

"So does that mean that the rebels will be assaulting Varrock and regaining control again?" asked Wind eagerly.

"I doubt it, their numbers are too low. Their best bet to continue guerilla warfare tactics until the Imperials are weakened enough for a frontal assault," said a mysterious man next to the window where the crew was sitting.

He had a small amount of beard and he wore green camos, along with a gray trenchcoat. On his back was a gray knapsack, and a shovel. His brown boots were covered with dirt and worn from travel. On his head was a worn out gray helemet that he wore low. However on his right shoulder, was a sniper rifle, that can seem like a military standard, but it was heavily modified.

"Jet, where were you man. We tried to contact you, but we couldn't find you anywhere," said Jack.

"Give me a second to come in a least," said Jet as he walked around the building and through the door.

Dragging a chair from an unoccupied table, Jet sat down and let out a loud sigh. The contents of his knapsack jingled as he shifted around to get comfortable.

"So what happened to you?" asked Ken.

"I went to Anna to ask of her as an ally, but due to the orders from up high, she was not allowed to align herself with you guys. Wait, this is way before she even started to attack you guys ok, I left shortly after I heard you guys fought and I told her, that if her crew was to fight against Jack's, I rather be on the winning side than the losing," said Jet gulping down the beer glass that was passed to him from Jenny.

"How can we trust you?" asked Ritz, feeling uncomfortable about Jet's appearance.

"You don't. We're not suppose to trust anyone, but ourselves. We're mercenaries remember?" laughed Jet as he wiped his mouth and then his beard.

"Dude, you need a shave. You look like your fifty something," said Jack cracking up at Jet's tacky and dirtiness.

"Well, that's what I get for angering an entire company of Rebels and Imperials that were duking it out in the farmlands near Draynor and Port Sarim."

"And is that why your so dirty?"

"Yeah I was crawling around, and sniping both sides, since they were trying to kill me and each other at the same time," replied Jet chuckling at the idea of it.

"The rebels are smart though. They know how to fight the imperials even on their own ground without taking much casulaties," said Kim giving the rebels credit.

"It's dirty though," replied Spirit.

"Spirit, times change. We're not living in the grand age of knights and warriors anymore. You have to deal with it. It's simply war and survival," said Ritz.

"So where do you think the rebels next offensive will be?" asked Jin.

"Here," muttered Wind.

"How do you know?" asked Jet.

"The company you faced was probably an raiding party. Once the rebels that are hiding in the city gets the word that the party has been wiped out, they'll set off the barrels that are full of explosive powder causing enormous damage to the city's buildings, rune power, and lastly, the water supply," said Wind.

"You do know a little bit too much, are you sure your not allianced with the rebels?" asked Kim.

"I'm a mercenary, even though I am in favor the rebels actions, I am not allied with them. I just happen to know about their strategies and tactics, and the conditions that are present, makes it obvious that this will be their next move. I mean Fally is the last soldified stronghold that supplies the entire eastern land with good, clean food, water, and supplies. Lumbridge is only a low priority target."

"Looks like we're going to be booked out for work this week," said Jenny sighing.

"Wait, the rebels will bomb high priority targets as well as places where a lot of people gather right?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," replied Wind.

"How long ago did you kill all the rebel and imperial soldiers near the farmland, and how far were they from Falador, Jet?"

"It was six hours ago, and they were about a good three miles away from the south gate," replied Jet.

"The rebels should have heard about it already by now," said Wind getting up.

"Shit! Everyone out! Jump into the moat!" shouted Jack as he picked up Kumi's drunk body and ran past people in the bar and jumped over the railings of the outerbar and into the moat of the white knight's castle.

The entire crew following the suit, right before the bar before them blew up and became engulfed in flames. All around Fallador, explosions sounded and flames erupted from building after building.

"Shit Jack! Where the hell do you think your groping!?" shouted Kumi as she awoke from her drunken daze and found herself in the moat with Jack and everyone else. "Oh shit, what the hell just happened?"

The screams of people overtook the city with chaos, but it all stopped when the tallest tower in the white knight's castle exploded and it began to fall down into the moat.

"Shit everyone go under and swim!" shouted Jack as he plunged under the water and swam away from the area that the debris was gonna fall.

Several more explosions sounded and entire parts of the castle was falling into the moat. The screaming of people resumed after Jack and everyone else resurfaced from the water, with the debris floating around them, and some are still burning in the water. the entire white knights castle was in flames, and shouts of men in confusion was everywhere inside. As several men ran out from the front door of the castle and crossed the bridge, the bridge exploded just when they were crossing.

"Smart," commented Kumi while treading the water. "Knock out the bridge to prevent reinforcements or any type of help. Also blocking off a collection point for survivors, and reorganzing an counter attack."

"What's next?" asked Jet.

"They attack from the front gates and from inside the city," replied Wind.

"Come on, lets get out of the moat," suggested Ken as they swam torwards the shore and climbed up slowly and as the crew climbed up, they saw nothing but flames and destruction.

"Tony, you said you had some good news. That will really cheer us up right now," said Ritz.

"I was about to say I finally remembered that at midnight it will be my birthday, after forgetting it consistently for ten years," said Tony.

"Hellova way to start a birthday party," muttered Kumi as she looked at the burning city, that was consumed by chaos.


	34. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Crash and Burnm (Day 2)**

"Come on we have to head back home and check to see if it's still intact! We just fixed the place up and if the fuckers bomb that shit, I swear I'm going to head to Karajama myself and blow them to hell!" shouted Spirit.

"Spirit, Ritz, and Kelly, you guys go check up on the house. If it's fine, stay inside and stay alert, don't let any rebels blow our shit up. Jin and Tony, you two head to the front gate and help the guards out, I don't want this place to be trashed up like Varrock, and if that disease starts spreading again, I'm pretty sure Anna and the asshole is going to show up," ordered Jack.

"Wait so what are we suppose to do?" asked Jenny.

"Hold up, where's Jet?" asked Jack.

"He's climbing the tower to get to a good vantage point for sniper support," said Ken.

"Wow, he works fast," said Jenny.

"I'll go with Wind here and we'll go support the south gate," said Ken before running off to the south gate with Wind behind him.

"So what the hell do we do? Stand here?" asked Kumi.

"We have to find a way to get another bridge back up so we can contact Valentine and his knights. We can't do this alone with just a few knights on patrol and guards by the gates," said Jack.

"Wait, why do we have to stop the rebels anyways?" asked Kumi.

"Because, they'll come after us regardless. Their on a rampage, why else do you think they're blowing up places where many people gather? It's an last attempt to convince the Imperials," said Jack.

"Psh, let them come then. They can't fight for shit anyways, that's why their getting their ass kicked," said Kumi.

"Ok then, you go ahead and try to take out the entire rebel attack force. I'm going to go get some help from Valentine," said Jack as he grabbed a a long plank of wood that was floating in the moat.

"I'll meet you later when this is over then, I'm going with Kumi," said Jenny as she ran after Kumi unholstering her pistols.

"Wait Jenny! God damn it. Shit, argh, fuck this. Back up first," said Jack as he placed the board between the castle and the mainland and quickly ran across.

"Since when were you the type that was more concerned about back up than taking action?" asked Anna as she lightly landed in the ground in front of Jack after a back flip.

"What the fuck are you doing here Anna?" asked Jack with anger in his voice.

"Relax, I'm not exactly here on your terms, to be honest, your not quite as important as other matters," said Anna.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Remember the time in Varrock with the zombie and the plague. Our research has found that the two were linked, whereever there is mass death, zombies are bound to appear," said Anna.

"Ok, so what are you trying to say?" asked Jack walking around Anna.

"You know how my organization deals with the unnatural and evil phenomeons right?" asked Anna.

"Yeah I know, vampires, zombies, demons and deathlords," said Jack continuing to circle Anna while naming off evils he know.

"Not necesarily evil, simply phenomenons that Saradomain didn't plan for to happen, and in this case, Jack you are one of the phenomeons, but we're not here for you today Jack. We're here to exterminate any zombies or vampires. Specifically vampires. If there's blood then then there's vampires," said Anna.

"Vampires on the rise?" asked Jack.

"The fuckers have been on the rise since the end of summer Jack, you ought to read the newspapers more," said Anna as she walked up to Jack and handed him yesterday morning's paper. "First name Jack, last name unkown, your worth sixty million gold pieces, congragulations and guess who put you up for it."

"You," said Jack.

"Seriously, if I had that much money, I don't think I would be doing cheap mercenary jobs as well. It was either the rebels or the mob in Varrock. They didn't like the fact that you helped Side Street get up on it's feet," said Anna.

"And that is why I'm not taking your head off right now, name's Bash and I hate mercenaries," said Bash stepping into light next to Jack. "It was the mob that put the bounty up. I only take bounty's I deem moral."

"Anna, if I traded,-"

"Forget it. I already have the info on you and the experiments of the D.A. And unfortunately for you, their being reformed and they've been behind the scenes of the rebels, as well as the production of vampires," said Anna crossing her arms. "However we can come to an truce if you agree to cooperate with us."

"If that means having you off my back as well as my crew's then sure," said Jack.

"Yes it does Jack, you always think so negatively. What happened to you?" asked Anna.

"No it's what happened to you?" asked Jack.

"Jack we got rebels heading towards the castle, but they look like hitman, somethings going on that we don't know and what the fuck are you doing talking to Anna!?" asked Jet over the radio.

"Relax we're at truce and those guys are hitmen. Take them out," said Jack smiling.

"As long as you help us hunt the vampires that will be out tonight we will continue our truce until my boss says otherwise," declared Anna.

"Done deal," said Jack as he shook hands with Anna.

"So how much do I get for each vampire head?" asked Bash.

"Two thousand Gold for each head," replied Anna turning around swiftly.

"Two thousand? Do I look like a cheap mercenary? I'm a bounty hunter god damn it!" shouted Bash.

"Look there's going to be plenty of vampires running around tonight. Possibly an entire horde of them. If we were to pay the usual ten thousand to anyone tonight with a fighting prowess as good as yours or Jack's, I'm pretty sure our company is going to be broke. However if you get the big ones you'll be rewarded an extra five thousand," said Anna as she stepped up to Bash's face. "If you don't like the deal, then get outta here and go back to your honorable bounty hunting."

"Fair enough, more money for the bigger kills," grunted Bash as he leaned against the wall.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's get to work gentlemen! Chop chop!" shouted Anna waving her hands and giving both Jack and Bash the "are you dumbasses" look.

"Jack! We got one hitman moving in fast on you! I couldn't get him! I'll take out the rest of the mobs that are moving in!" shouted Jet from the tower.

"Better get going!" said Anna smiling before leaping over the castle walls and disappearing into the night.

"I'm gonna knock out every single bitch that gets in my way," said Bash as he put on his helmet and smashed the visor down before unsheathing his sword and shield and running towards the main gate.

The hitman that was coming after Jack was unlucky to meet Bash on his way out because he ended up in the wall of a castle after a shieldbash from Bashereth which launched him into the wall.

"To arms!" shouted Valetine from behind the door before he kicked it open and ran out to greet Jack while the rest of the knights charge out and into the open area.

"Listen, Jack I don't think we can wait any longer. After tonight when all of this is dealt with, I might need you to go to Al Kharid immediately. This can't continue any longer. The rebels are tearing the land to pieces," said Valentine.

"Valentine listen. I just got a hit on some new information from my uh, cousin. She found out that the D.A. are behind the rebels actions. Yes I know their gone, they were blown to pieces, but listen, their being reformed and they've been manipulating the rebels into destroying everything, every system that was ever created to keep peace so they can make a new one which will put them in complete power," said Jack quickly.

"Jack! More hitman! Their climbing the walls! They got mages too! Oh shit!" shouted Jet before jumping out of the tower to escape a fire blast.

"Jet! You alright?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine! Landed on the battlements! Shit I need a new sniping position! That towers been smoked!" shouted Jet.

"Look, we deal with the rebels right here, right now. Slay every single one of them. That way we end everything here without leaving it to be like another Varrock, and tell your men to watch out for vampires. Their bound to be on the prowl soon," said Jack unsheathing his sword and twirling it around.

"Vampires?" asked Valentine.

"Yes. Vampires. Tonight, many people are going to die," said Jack as he ran into the mist of battle against the rebels.

**Headquarters**

"Phew, thank god nothing happened," said Ritz as she got to the entrance of the headquarters.

"So what do we do now? Just sit and watch the house while everything is going to hell out there?" asked Kelly.

"I think its better if we do that before we get eaten by those things to our left," said Spirit pointing to his left.

"Are you serious? Didn't we deal with this in Varrock?" asked Kelly.

"Well unfortunately we don't want to deal with those things that are flying in from the right either," said Ritz.

"Ahh great. Vampires. Just perfect," muttered Spirit, thinking that he had the worst luck ever.

As the trio quickly walked towards their front door while watching the vampires approach, they noticed that two shadows have appeared behind them and they were being cut down quickly. The air battle ended in a matter of seconds and all the trio could see was the shining of swords and the quick slashes. The moan of the zombies alerted Spirit to quickly open the door and allow the girls in before quicky closing it and locking it.

"Quick grab something to barricade the door and board up the windows," whispered Spirit.

"Done barricading," said Ritz and Kelly.

"That's fast," said Spirit in awe.

"We don't have to worry about the windows since Kelly is setting up and anti-undead aura around the house so zombies wont be able to break through the windows," said Ritz folding her arms.

"Err, you think you can tell her to hurry it up? Those zombies are starting to get closer you know," said Spirit before jumping back as the zombie's head came flying off before him.

Two men with black wings had slain the zombies in a matter of seconds. Looking at each other and nodding they took flight again in search of more prey.

"Damn! Who are those two?" muttered Spirit to himself.

**Kaos and Nameless**

"Hey Anna, we're moving in from the east, we got a flock of vampires in front of us, permission to engage?" asked Kaos over his earpiece.

"Take out whatever you deem hostile," said Anna over the earpiece.

"Roger, we got permission to terminate," said Kaos smiling.

"Good," responded Nameless as he sped forward on his wings and twirled his sword in the air.

Flying past the vampires and turning around to face them, Nameless smiled and said, "Evening ladies, out to feed I suppose."

"Saradoman dog!" shouted one of the vampires before he was impaled through his heart by Kaos's Obsidian blade.

Jetting forward the vampires, Nameless slashed downwards on one before turning sideways to avoid a slash. Seeing the opening, Nameless flew towards the vampire before decapitating it and turning an 180 in midair and stabbing his blade into the heart of another vampire. Turning around again, Nameless kicked the vampire that was coming towards him upwards and Kaos sliced the vampire in half with one quick swing before turning 180 degrees to stop himself from flying further.

"Looks like we got more down there near Jack's headquarters," said Nameless.

"Do we have to help them out?" asked Kaos.

"Hey I just feel like killing shit right now," said Nameless as he began his descent.

"Whatever," said Kaos sighing as he dived down after Nameless.

**Jenny and Kumi**

"Shit! I never knew the rebels had all this firepower! All we got here are simply shields and swords and these guys got like what!? Rifles!" shouted Jenny over the gunfire.

"Well deal with it!" shouted Kumi as she leaned out to her right and fired three shots from her pistol before retreating for cover from the rifle shots which chipped the wall.

"Deal with it! Are you mad!"

"Shush, I think their reloading. On the count of three we go, one, two, three! GO!" shouted Kumi as she ran out from her cover and began to fire at everything in front of her while running across the street while Jenny simply leaned out and took careful aim taking down as many rebels as she could.

As both Kumi and Jenny ran out of ammunition, they heard a shout saying weapons free and then a large war cry as the rebels dropped their rifles and unsheathed their swords and charged.

"Shit! Their charging into melee combat let's go, we're out of ammunition anyways!" shouted Kumi as she ran across the street and pushed Jenny down the alleyway as the remaining guards ran out from their cover and made a wall of shields.

**Jin and Tony**

"Shit we spent too much time taking out these bastards, a shit load of them already got into the city," said Jin.

"Jenny and Kumi should be able to hold them off for a while, come on, we got more people to kill," said Tony as he swung the blood off his sword.

Running down a good four to five blocks, while jumping over dead bodies of both rebels and guards Tony noticed that the rebels have already dumped their firearms and have resorted to melee combat.

"Winner buys drinks!" shouted Jin as he charged into the battle with a grin.

"I never said I agree," said Tony sighing since Jin was gone by the time he was able to open his mouth.

Dodging a downwards slash Tony quickly performed a left slash to the stomach before gutting the rebel and pulling down and ripping the man's inner organs. Kicking the man he had just impaled, blood gushed out of the victim's abdomen and pooled out onto the street. Looking the dying man in the eye, Tony twirled his sword in his right hand before turning around and decapitating another man who was about to hack him to pieces with an axe. Blood squirted out of the open neck as the body moved around for a second with it's arms waving around trying to find something to grasp before the body just collapsed.

While Tony was holding back and dealing with his opponents slowly, Jin swept left and right quickly stabbing any rebel that was in his way, thus leaving the rebels open to finishing blows from the guards who now outnumbered the rebels. As the guards ganged up on the last rebel that Jin stabbed, Jin quickly turned around and kicked up a spear that was on the ground, and chucked it at the last retreating rebel the moment he felt the spear in his hand. The spear penetrated through the man's back and through his heart and came out through his chest. His victim slowed to a stop before dropping on his knees and tilted sideways leaning dead on a shop wall.

"Jenny and Kumi are missing," said Tony as he ran up to Jin.

"Hey! 'scuse me, but have you seen two girls both holding small firearms?" asked Jin.

"Yeah, they were helping us hold out against the rebels who were armed with rifles, but the moment they began to charge they retreated down that alleyway over there," said a guard pointing at the alleyway that Jenny and Kumi went down several minutes before Jin and Spirit arrived.

"Thanks," replied Tony as he turned around and headed for the alleyway only to be stopped by Jin.

"What you going down there for? They could have came out on another street and looking for them would be pointless. Come on, let's head to the castle and see if we can help any other areas that need assitance," said Jin.

"Good point, and guess what, I don't buy drinks 'cuz I never agreed to it," said Tony smiling and patting Jin on the shoulder twice before heading for the castle.

"Fucking bitch," said Jin as he jogged a few steps to catch up with Tony.

After crossing several blocks Jin and Spirit found Jack decapitating a man but in a moment the man turned to ashes and disappeared. The street however was covered with blood and littered with dead bodies of guards, rebels, and innocents.

"Jack, what the hell are vampires doing here?" asked Tony.

"Tonight's their feast, and Anna has called a truce with us since preventing another "Varrock Incident" is now Saradoman's top priority," said Jack as he took a piece of burning wood and slowly lit the piles of dead bodies.

"What the hell are you burning them for?" asked Jin.

"Apparently both of you were not with me when Varrock was hit hard with the plague and zombie infection. It was a killing ground. There were rebellions while zombies, and vampires ran amok, and all the Imperial Army could do in Varrock was hold the castle against the zombies and the rebels while they were running out of resources," said Jack as he lit another pack of dead bodies.

"So your burning the bodies to prevent vampires from feeding on them and turning them into zombies," said Tony.

"Correct, and guess what, for every son of bitch we hunt down, we earn two thousand gold pieces, and the big ones we earn more," said Jack as chucked the burning piece of wood away onto the last batch of dead bodies.

"Jack! We got a problem! Although we have supprressed the rebellion and capture many prisoneers, the vampires and zombies are running around and killing more citizens!" shouted Valentine as he ran towards Jack, Jin, and Tony, before he was tackled to a ground by a half wolf and half man being.

"Grr, fuck off scum!" shouted Valentine as he pushed the werewolf off of him when it was snapping its fangs to tear his throat out. Standign back up, Valentine waited for the beast to charge but it never made its move because it was struggling for a second infront of Valentine before letting out a gurgling noise and fell forward.

"You don't always need brute strength to deal with these things," said Kumi as she sheathed her dagger.

"Alright look, there's definitely thousands of civilians all holed up inside their houses, too scared to come out, but their all sitting ducks for the zombies and vampires. We need several teams spread out to burn the bodies and set up collection points so we can escort the civilians into the refuggee collection point which will be my headquarters and your castle and the General Store down a few blocks. Having everyone gathered in one area is dangerous even though the castle will be the most protective and be able to house most of the civilians, it's still very risky to have everyone cramped up. The general store and my headquarters will act as collection points as well where we will take care of the heavily injured while the ones that aren't heavily injured will be escorted to the castle every hour and a half," said Jack as he quickly spoke out his plan.

"We don't have enough people that can fight well against the vampires, and zombies, but now we have to deal with werewolves as well. By the time we have everyone rounded up, probably three quarters of the city will be dead," said Kumi.

"What about a distraction?" asked Jenny. "We'll be bait. Look, we cover ourselves up with blood to lure the vampires, zombies and werewolves to us while Valentine and his men and escort the people safely to the castle, and we'll deal with those undead bitches ourselves, and to get even more fish, Kumi and I will run around the city looking helpless and lure as many of those bastards as we can."

"You wanna be helpless when Jack fucks you don't you, you kinky bitch, but whatever. This is the best shot we got so far," said Kumi while rubbing her knuckles on Jenny's head.

"What about Spirit and the others?" asked Tony.

"We'll take Kelly and Ritz, and Spirit is good enough to watch the house with Bum inside. Valentine I need you to tell everyone the plan and tell Jet to get a good sniping position where he can see the city park with a clear view, 'cuz that's where we're going to ambush them. Ok everyone, let's get covered up in blood and dirt, I'm going to get Ken and Wind first. We need them for the ambush."

**Ken and Wind**

"Well that's the last one of them," said Ken as he snapped the last rebel's neck.

"Look's like you got too cocky this time around. You got cut three times," said Wind as he began to wipe his sword.

"Hey watch out!" shouted Ken as a black shadow was about to pounce on Wind, when Wind quickly turned around and slashed downwards and the figure collapsed heavily onto the floor.

"Werewolves, I think this is going to be worse than Varrock," muttered Wind as he stared at the beast he just slayed.

"You fight well for a kid, are you going to be the next addition to Jack's mercenary crew?" asked Kaos as he landed lightly on his feet.

"Does it really concern you?" asked Wind as he continued to wipe his sword.

"Definitely not," replied Kaos.

"That's good," said Wind.

"Because I'm going to kill you anyways!" shouted both Kaos and Wind at the same time before they charged at each other and locked swords.

"Knuckleheads," muttered Ken sighing.

"Agreed," said Nameless and he slowly landed on his feet while crunching on a bag of roasted nuts.

"Not going to join in?" asked Ken.

"Nah, I only signed up to kill zombies, vampires, werewolves, you know the evil things," said Nameless as he offered Ken some nuts.

"Thanks. I thought most shops were closed at this hour," said Ken.

"Oh I found a bar near the southwest corner of Fallador and apparently they were drinking beer, having fun, dancing with music and killing and shooting things so I decided to join them for a few minutes before leaving to get back onto the job and I bought some roasted nuts," said Nameless.

"That old granny's still kicking it with those outlaws," said Ken chuckling.

"You know her too?"asked Nameless.

"We go way back," said Ken.

"So do we," said Nameless.

"What you mean we?" asked Ken.

"Oh, me and my other friend Jack Midnight," said Nameless.

"How far back though?" asked Ken.

"You first," said Nameless.

"About a good fifteen years I guess," said Ken.

"We're a good twenty," said Nameless.

"Small world eh?" asked Ken.

"Definitetly," said Nameless. "Hey Kaos, let's get back to work!"

"You go first, I'm going to finish this kid," said Kaos.

"Hey neither of you guys have landed a single scratch on each other, so come on, let's go," said Ken.

"Shut up Ken, your not in this," replied Kaos.

"Oh now I am," said Ken as he pulled out two metal small metal poles that are connected with a small metal chain.

As Ken stepped towards Kaos, he began to twirl the weapon around his body very quickly, creating an illusion that the metal sticks were all around him and anyone that had the brains to get close was going to get whipped in the face and spit out tooth. As Ken stepped in front of Kaos and Wind, Ken performed a final round of swings before stopping it and letting the other stick rest on his shoulder.

"Whatever, back to work," said Kaos as he turned around and flew off with Nameless.

"Don't do that next time, and what the hell is that your swinging around anyways? It looks like a kid's toy," said Wind.

"Nunchucks, and it hurts," said Ken as he shoved the nunchucks back into his ass pocket.

"Hey Ken, you hear me, this is Jack," said Jack over Ken's earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm getting alot of buzzing what's up?" asked Ken.

"Head to the castle, Valentine will brief you on what to do there, I'll wait for you at the park once you've talked to Valentine," said Jack.

**Anna**

"I told you not to attack them Kaos," said Anna as she leaned against the wall.

"The kid swung first," said Kaos.

"You provoked him," said Nameless.

"Hey whose side are you on!?" shouted Kaos.

"Relax, noone got hurt right? So everything's cool," said Nameless raising his hands and smiling.

"Anyways, Bash, Jack and his boys thought up of a plan to round up as many undead and werewolves as they could and lead them to a single spot where we can eliminate every single one of them. If you want more kills, then I suggest you join in as bait. If not then you'll be outside the perimeter of the park with Kaos, and Nameless as guards to prevent anyone of them from escaping," said Anna as she crossed her arms.

"I'll be bait," said Bash as he walked out of the roof with his heavy boots making thuddign noises on the floor.

"Where's Striker?" asked Nameless.

"Hes currently running around the city burning as many bodies as he can while hunting down any beast that does not take the bait," said Anna.

"So we going or what?" asked Kaos.

"Of course we are," said Anna as she leapt out the window with Kaos and Nameless following after her.

**Jenny**

"Noo! Stay away! Stay away!" shouted Jenny as she ran down the alleway towards the park with a pack of vampires running after her.

**Kumi**

"Does that bitch have to scream so loud?" muttered Kumi while running down a main street with a mob of werewolves chasing her full speed. "Come on bitches, you want dinner right? Better run faster you mutts!"

**Ritz**

"Why do I always end up doing this? And Kumi is definitely out of character," said Ritz sighing as she slowly walked down an alleyway with a horde of zombies shambling after her.

**Jet**

"I'm in position and I got a clear shot of mostly everything. I see both Jenny and Kumi coming down the blocks, but I don't see Ritz. Oh nevermind she's walking. Looks like she got a horde of zombies following her. Could be because of her tight ass," said Jet earning himself a few chuckles from the guys while he scanned the area.

"Shut up Jet," said Ritz as she walked into the park with the zombies still shambling after her.

"Enough with the commentaries," said Jack.

"Let's see, Anna and her boys are in position on the roofs, and wait, what the fuck is Bash doing down there?" asked Jet.

"He wants a piece of the action, ok everyone, showtime, pretend we're scared," said Jack.

**Jack**

"You idiot, I am scared, why wouldn't I be scared with these things running after me?" muttered Jenny as she ran next to Jack and held him tightly.

"Looks like this little girl lead us to an entire group of humans we can feast on!" shouted a vampire.

"We're having dinner tonight!" sang another.

"HELP US!" shouted Kumi as she ran to Jin who was in a guard uniform.

"Stop this shit is uncomfortable," muttered Jin.

"No one's going to help you! Why don't you just sit down and be a good girl and let us suck you dry!" shouted another vampire.

"NNOO! Sike," said Kumi as she unholstered her pistols and began to fire at the vampries who were leviatating in the air and the moment the bullets hit them, they turned into dust.

"Blessed water on the bullets!? It's an ambush!" shouted a vampire trying to fly away but his head exploded like a melon when Jet's sniper rifle bullet pentrated his skull.

"You know I wonder who is going to die tonight?" asked Jin as he circled a vampire while twirling his sword.

"Not me!" shouted the vampire as she leapt at him.

Turning an 180, Jin dodged the attack and stabbed down into the vampire's spine, turning her into ashes.

"This is too easy. Silver cartidges and blessed water, these fuckers are hitting the ground fast!" shouted Jenny as she put werewolf after werewolf down.

A barbaric roar sounded as Bash came out from behind his cover in charged into the mass of zombies and stomped down. A fiery circle spell occured around him and engulfed his armor in flames while the zombies around him burned. Hacking, slashing, and bashing, Bash's crowd control fire spell quickly burnt the zombies into ash.

"Hey, Jack, more back up fool!" shouted Ken as he ran down the street and jumped over the fence with Wind as he slowly walked into the fray swinging his nunchucks and hitting any fool that decided to take a shot at him. Vampires turned to ash, and werewolves were knocked senseless.

Wind who smirked at Ken for being so flashy all the time simply delievered quick blows to anyone who dared to raise their arm against him and sent them into a state of bleeding hell.

"We're outta here! Fuck this!' shouted the remaining vampires, as they took flight but they were halted by Anna, Nameless and Kaos who surrounded them and in a wink of an eye, all the vampires disintergrated into ashes and nothing more.

"Striker what's the status?" asked Anna as she touched her earpiece.

"Casting checking spell now. Hold on...City has been purged. No hostile entities or rebel forces intact," said Striker.

"Wait I thought he was running around-"

"Relax Kaos, I think I alone would be enough to deal with a few escaped vampires," said Anna cutting Kaos off.

"Your pay will be delievered to your mailbox within two weeks, thanks for the help," said Anna giving Jack a wink before flying off.

"Forget it man, you'll never understand women," said Nameless patting Kaos on the back before flying off after Anna.

"Whatever man," said Kaos throwing his hands up into the air before flying off as well.

"Hey can we go home and shower now? This blood is disgusting when its dry," said Kelly frowning.

"Yeah, you guys head home first, I still have to talk to Valentine," said Jack walking towards the castle as the sun was rising to his left its rays penetrated through the grayness of a cloudy morning.

"Damn, I ran out of ammo on the last shot," said Jet as he came out of the building.

"Good shooting though," said Jack as he shook Jet's hand.

"Good fighting, I'll see you later man," said Jet as he let go and jogged towards the headquarters.

"Valentine, what's the situation?" asked Jack as he called out Valentine in the square with his knights.

"Terrible. We have several thousand dead and counting. The army itself suffered a small lose, but the biggest lost was mainly civilians. Most of our knights or guards are either heavily injured or just scarecely injured. Look I talked to the higher ups, and we've decided to send you to Karajama once day breaks. So pack your stuff, do what you have to do, and meet me back at the castle yard at ten o'clock. We're sending you in by boat. You can't teleport in, it's too suspicious. Until then, take care," said Valentine as he turned around and continued to give out orders to his knights and guards.


End file.
